Destiny
by Fan1977
Summary: In the alternate Universe Hayley is the hybrid and Klaus and his sibling are regular werewolves. still working on it. I will start uploading the chapters ASAP :) I hope you are as excited about it as I am about writing it. I got the idea from the Klayley month we had last month on tumblr :)
1. Chapter 1

Hayley is the hybrid and Klaus and his sibling are regular werewolves.

still working on it. I will start uploading the chapters ASAP :)

I hope you are as excited about it as I am about writing it.


	2. Chapter 2 Introducting Hayley Marshall

Hayley Marshall had a secret which she was willing to protect at all cost. She looked around at the big mansion and then got up to look at the picture on the fireplace. She picked it up and smiled at it. She always missed her parents whenever she saw pictures of family members hugging each other.

_Flashback _

_Year 1220 _

_"__So what are we going to do?" she asked him in panic._

_"__I will get Emily" he said and left the room. _

_A couple of minutes later a black woman entered the room. She rushed to the lifeless body of a young girl on the bed and said "what happened here?"_

_"__She got bit by the one of our own last night at the full moon and she is not healing" the man said rubbing his hands. _

_Emily opened her eyes and looked into them and then said "I need to check something" _

_She checked her wound and then said "The wound is not deep. I don't know why she is not healing"_

_"__Emily you have to do something. I cannot let my daughter die" the woman begged Emily._

_"__Let's wait Elizabeth and see how she does for a couple of hours" Emily said _

_She opened her eyes and looked around for her parents but everything was really blurry. She called her mother "mother"_

_"__Yes Andrea I am right here" her mother said to her holding her hand gently_

_"__What happened?" she asked in a groggy voice. _

_"__You were bit Andrea" Her mother said trying to compose her voice and putting the wet cloth on her forehead to cool down her burning body. _

_"__Bit by what? And why am I not healing?" Andrea asked _

_"__I don't know honey. Emily is looking for something but remember you will be okay. Your father and I will do anything to protect you" Her mother said. _

_Andrea smiled and closed her eyes and then she saw all black. _

_"__how is Andrea mother?" she heard a voice and opened her eyes and saw that her mother was in different clothes and her 8 years old brother was standing next to her bed. _

_She tried to reach out to hold his hand but she felt too weak but then Jackson held her hand and smiled at her and said "You will be okay Andy"_

_She smiled and then closed her eye but not before she heard her father say "she is burning up. I am going to call Emily again"_

_Andrea opened her eyes as she feels something warm on her lips. She at once recognized that it was blood. She had tasted blood many times when she had turned but as a human she found the taste of blood really nauseating. She threw up but a strong pair of hands made her swallow the whole glass and then she heard chanting. She tried to look around and then spotted her family. She said "mother what…"_

_"__Andrea please let Emily do what she is doing" her mother said. _

_And then she felt a snap and all was dark. _

_She opened her eyes and sat up at once. She felt her neck. It was healed. She got out of the bed and walked to the other room. Her mother saw her and got up. She rushed to her and hugged her. She asked her mother "what happened?"_

_"__Nothing sweet heart nothing. How are you feeling?" her mother asked her gently putting her hand on her cheek. _

_Her father walked to her and gave her a glass and said "drink"_

_"__What is that?" she asked in fear but she already knew what it was._

_"__Andrea you have to drink this to complete your transition" her father said handing her the glass _

_"__Transition to what?" she asked nervously _

_Her mother looked at her father and then took her to the bed at the corner of the room and sat her down. She held her hand and said "Andrea you were dying so Emily did a magic on you and made you immortal"_

_"__What does that mean?" Andrea asked in a whisper_

_"__It means that you cannot die" Jackson chipped in earning a stare from his mother_

_"__It means that you cannot die now honey" Her mother said_

_"__But I couldn't die before too" Andrea said still confused about everything_

_"__Yes but you would have aged and died eventually but now you will not age and live forever" her mother said_

_"__But I don't want to live forever" she said angrily "what have you done?"_

_"__Andrea you were not healing and there was no other way of making you feel better so we did what any parent would do for their child and now drink that blood" her father walked to her and said sternly. _

_Andrea looked from her father to her mother and then seeing that her mother was crying softly she picked up the drink and sipped it and tried to keep the blood down. She was surprised to realize that she didn't feel so bad this time. She finished her drink and gave it to her father_

_Flashback ended_

She put the picture frame down and turned around and spotted him standing there. She smiled at him and said "I had no idea you had such a big house"

"Well my family is old settler of the Mystic Falls. This is family money" he walked in and went to the liquor cabinet to take something out to drink.

"Tyler is it okay if I stay here for a couple of days" she asked him

"Of course it is" Tyler said to her with a smile "If I cannot help another of my kind then what is the point of being a werewolf" and then he handed her a glass of scotch.

She took it with a smile and sipped it.


	3. Chapter 3 Introducing Klaus Miklaelsons

Klaus Mikaelsons opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling of his room. He looked at his side and saw blond hair on his pillow. He groaned and muttered "not again". He then got out of his bed and went to the bathroom. He stood under the cold shower for a couple of minutes and then after putting on his change of clothes he came out. As he entered the room and saw that she was up too. He tried to smile at her and said "so again. We promised that it will never happen again"

"Well it did" she said with a smile "and for the record again I don't mind it"

"I know you don't mind" he said sarcastically and then he threw her clothes at her and said "I think it is time for you to leave"

She sat up exposing herself completely in front of him.

Klaus looked at her one time and then said rather harshly "Caroline please get dressed up"

Caroline said "You know you are a jerk. One minute you are so sweet and the next you are a …"

She got up and starting putting on her clothes. She got up, picked her purse, put on her shoes and walked to him and leaned in to kiss him. Klaus didn't want to return the kiss but who could resist that tempting smile so he kissed her and then held her by her arm and said "this can never happen again"

"Sure it will not" Caroline smiled and then left his room.

Klaus put on his shoes and then went down to the kitchen.

The kitchen was as usual empty and from the quiet in the house he realized that everyone was still sleeping.

He made himself breakfast and sat down and opened the newspaper to read the stock market updates.

"You are up early today" Klaus turned towards his brother who was walking towards the fridge. Kol opened the fridge and took out juice carton and put it against his mouth. Klaus looked at him and said "manners Kol if father sees you doing that"

"O he will not say anything to me. You on the other hand…" Kol said playfully and then left laughing at Klaus expressions.

Klaus put his plate in the dishwasher and left the house. He drove to Tyler's house and then got out of his car. He knew it was still early as he rang the bell but he wanted to discuss some important matters with him. He knocked on the main door and waited impatiently for the door to open. A maid opened the door after a couple of minutes.

She recognized Klaus and made way for him to enter. She said "Mr. Lockwood is still sleeping. Do you want me to wake him up?"

"Yes" Klaus said curtly and then went to the living room.

He stopped when he saw a girl standing there in shorts and a shirt. As if on cue she turned towards him.

Klaus stared at the flawless skin, the wavy black hair and those big brown eyes. He smiled and said "I have never seen you before. Friend of Tyler's"

She smiled back and nodded.

Klaus walked to her and presented his hand to her and said "I am Klaus Mikaelsons, Tyler's cousin"

"Hmm. I didn't know Tyler had family in Mystic fall" She said

Klaus looked at her with narrowed eyes not letting go of her hand and said "we have a big family here"

She smiled and looked down at their hands and then said "Hayley Marshall"

Klaus smiled and let go of her hand.

"But you are a Mikaelsons and Tyler is a Lockwood" Hayley said sitting down on the sofa chair.

Klaus strolled towards the sofa chair opposite her and sat down and said "well my parents _are Lockwoods_" he looked at her expressions and said with a smirk "not related of course unless you want to call getting married being related. But after my younger brother came into his world my father decided that he wanted us siblings to be called Mikealsons instead of Lockwood but technically we still are Lockwood"

"Right" Hayley said leaning against the sofa back.

She picked up a magazine from the table and started to read it.

Klaus smiled and asked her "so how do you know Tyler"

Hayley looked at him and then said "Tyler met me through a pack he was spending some time in summer"

Klaus smiled and said "so you are a werewolf too?"

"Yes" Hayley said returning his smile.

"Klaus what are you doing here so early in the morning?" They both turned towards the door as they heard Tyler's groggy voice.

"Good you are dressed. I need to ask you when you will be coming to the office." Klaus suddenly got all business like and asked him.

"Why do you even bother man? You are a multi-millionaire not to mention a werewolf" Tyler said walking towards the sofa and falling down on it.

"Tyler I needed those deposition papers yesterday" Klaus said firmly

"Night before yesterday was full moon and you know how that goes. I will finish them up today and come to drop at your office later today" Tyler said and then closed his eyes.

Hayley looked at Klaus and saw anger on his face and thought '_how come Tyler is so relaxed?'_

Klaus stared at Tyler for a couple of seconds and then said "I will be expecting you by 1 pm Tyler" and then he turned to Hayley and said "it was nice meeting you"

As he was leaving Tyler called him "Stefan called last night and said someone killed a werewolf in his backyard last night. You might want to check that out"

"What happened? What were they doing in the city" Klaus burst in anger

"I don't know man. They know the rule. I just hope uncle Mikael does not hear about it" Tyler said now sitting up and holding his head in his hands.

"Okay I will take care of it. Don't tell anyone about it" he said then gave Hayley a smile and left.

He looked at his wrist watch and saw that it was only 10 am and he knew that Stefan usually wakes up late so he decided to go to his office. He entered the building and went to his elegantly decorated office and sat down behind the desk. After looking at the files for a few minutes he snapped them shut in frustration and swirled his chair and faced the window looking out at the beautiful sun shine.

_Flashback_

_Ten year old Klaus Mikaelson sneaked out of his bedroom to go to the kitchen to eat something. He knew how mad Mikael would be if he sees him sneaking out at midnight. _

_He opened the fridge trying to make no noise and took out carton of juice. He opened it and put it against his lips and then he put it back and went to the pantry and took out a packet of chips and started to go up his room when he heard voices. _

_He followed the sounds and stopped outside his parents' bedroom door. He could hear his mother weeping and saying "Mikael I have apologized to you so many times. Why wouldn't you let that go? It was a mistake. I am sorry for that. What do you want me to do?"_

_Klaus stayed there holding his breath when he heard his father's angry voice "Esther you cheated on me while you were carrying my child and you want me to forget that"_

_Esther said pleadingly "It is not NIklaus's fault. It is all mine so why do you take out what you feel for me on him?"_

_"__Because every time I see him it reminds me that you were with that man when you had him in your stomach" Mikael said angrily. _

_Klaus looked at the door in shock and then he heard his mother's sob and he couldn't bear to hear it anymore. He retreated his steps and went to his room. _

_He sat on the bed with his packet of chips untouched. He was not hungry anymore. He now knew why his father hated him so much. The question he had been asking him for the past two years ever since he had started noticing the difference in his treatment towards him and his siblings_

_End Flashback_

Sixteen years later Klaus Mikaelsons was still trying to earn his father's approval. To the world's eye he was the junior partner to his father and his older brother, Elijah Mikaelsons, of their own law firm "Lockwood and Mikaelsons" but not a single day has gone passed when his father had not shown displeasure at seeing him or disapproved of him. All his efforts to please him had gone in vain.

He startled out of his thoughts when he heard his brother voice. He whirled his seat around to face his eldest brother.

"Good morning brother" He said to his brother, Elijah, who was only two years older than him but demanded a respect that one would give to someone who is ten years older than you.

"What is this I am hearing Niklaus?" Elijah asked him

One look at his brother's face told him what he was referring to so he sighed and asked him "How do you know? And does father know?"

"No he does not know and I know it from Katherine" Elijah said

"And how does she know" he smirked and then said "no wait don't tell me. I know. She was with Stefan when he called Tyler"

"Yes" Elijah said

"I don't know what you see in her brother" Klaus asked

"The same thing you see in Caroline" Elijah snapped at him and then asked "what are we going to do about that body?"

"Keep it under a tight lid and brother tell your muse not to tell anyone especially father" he said to his brother and then picked up his phone to call Tyler.


	4. Chapter 4 Past and Present

Hayley walked into the living room just in time to hear Tyler say in an annoyed voice "what now Klaus?"

She looked at him curiously and then she heard another annoyed voice "We will need to take care of that boy Tyler today. It has already been more than a day"

"Klaus man you will get me into trouble" Tyler said with irritation

"Okay Fine! But then you have to explain it to father" Klaus voice sound annoyed. Hayley looked at Tyler who rolled his eyes and said "Alright. Don't be an ass. I am coming over with the deposition file"

Klaus said "I am expecting you in 20 minutes with that deposition report and then we will go to Stefan who should be up by now". HE then cut him off.

Hayley smiled at Tyler and asked him as he put the cell down "What was that about?"

"I have to run to the office and then I have to take care of this business with Klaus. Will you be okay here alone?" Tyler said getting up with the file in his hand and then he added "or you can come with me"

"Will he be okay?" Hayley asked looking at the picture on the table.

Tyler looked at her for a second and then said "sure. It is not like you don't know what is going on here"

Hayley smiled and then impulsively hugged him.

On the way she asked him "why are you guys afraid of his father?"

Tyler laughed humorously and said "Uncle Mike is the alpha of the pack"

At Hayley's stunned expression he continued "It was my father before him. My father is the direct descent of the alpha of our pack but when he died a couple of years ago uncle Mikeal who is my father's sister's husband became the alpha"

"But you are his son so why not you?" Hayley asked him

"Firstly he is very senior and you know how pack mentality works and secondly I had not triggered my gene when that happened. O man if he finds out about this one he is going to be super mad" Tyler said as he stopped the car in front of the tall building.

Hayley looked at the big "Lockwood and Mikaelsons" board at the top of the multi-story building. She turned and asked Tyler "all of this is you guys"

"Yes welcome to our family's insane wealth" Tyler said as he climbed multiple stairs at a time and entered the building.

Hayley looked around the polish decor and then followed him to the elevators. As the elevator ascended she looked down from the glass panels of the elevator as the people starting becoming small and small.

"Hey Shella" Tyler smiled and said to the beautiful brunette sitting behind the desk

"Mr Lockwood. How are you?" Shella smiled and then she said "Mr. Mikaelsons is waiting for you"

"Of course he is" Tyler said and then he leaned over the desk and pecked her on the cheek and went to his office leaving Shella giggling.

Hayley entered the office and scanned the office admiring the elegant rug, the beautiful paintings, the tasteful furniture and then her eyes rested on the man sitting behind the desk – the most standing out piece in the room.

Klaus said with irritation "it is about time Tyler" and then he looked up and stared at Hayley.

He put his hands on the table and leaned back and said "Ms Marshall. What a pleasant surprise. I didn't expect to see you again so soon"

"I am just showing Hayley around the town" Tyler walked to his desk and put the file on the desk and sat down.

"This is the fourth one in four months Klaus. What is going on?" Tyler asked as he was looking at the files.

Klaus looked up from the deposition file at him and said "I don't know but we need to figure out soon before the pack or worse _father _gets winds of"

He looked at Hayley who was standing in front of a painting.

Hayley felt his eyes on her and turned and felt flutters in her stomach as a smile appeared on his lips.

"Elijah knows by the way so it is only matter of time father finds out" Klaus said going through the deposition

As Hayley walked to the desk she heard Tyler ask him in shocked voice "How does he know?"

Klaus looked up and caught her eye and then looked at Tyler and said "who else?"

"Katherine?" Tyler asked.

The picture of him and Rebekah that she had picked up from the desk to look slipped from her hand. She instinctively looked at Klaus who was looking at her with narrowed eyes. Hayley hastily put the picture frame back and looked at Tyler who had not noticed anything.

"Hmm" he then looked down and said "okay this is done. So now next order of the business lets go and relieve Stefan from that dead body"

He got up as Hayley asked them "Are you guys going to Stefan Salvatore?"

"You know him?" Tyler turned towards her whereas Klaus stopped and looked at her while putting on his coat

"Yes we met a couple of years ago. It didn't end well so I would rather you guys drop me at home" Hayley said without looking at Klaus who she knew was staring at him.

"Okay as you wish" Tyler said and then got up too.

Klaus smirked at her and then walked out of office. He said to Shella "give his file to Elijah and tell him I will be back in two hours"

And then without waiting for a reply he went towards the elevator with Tyler and Hayley hurrying to catch up with him.

They dropped Hayley off at Tyler's house. She got out hurriedly and went inside. She went straight to the room she was residing in currently. She sat on the bed picturing those brownish green piercing eyes which kept on making eye contact with hers in the rare view mirror on the drive to here. Her instincts were telling him that he is suspecting her so she decided to take an action. She decided to leave Mystic Falls later at night. After making that decision she became relaxed and she thanked her luck because this time she had come too close to getting her secret revealed.

_Flashback_

_Spring 1864_

_She looked up from chair she was sitting and smiled as she saw Stefan Salvatore walking towards him. _

_"__I am sorry I got caught up in something" he said with a charming smile and bend to kiss her. _

_"__I know what you were caught up in Mr. Salvatore" she smiled back letting him peck her cheek. _

_Stefan smiled and sat on the chair opposite her. _

_"__So what brings you to Mystic Falls Ms. Samson?" he asked her _

_"__I heard that your family is the biggest antique collector so I was wondering that if you would let me have a look at them" Miss Samson smiled and said. _

_"__Yes sure. I can arrange a sighting for you for tomorrow" Stefan said with a smile and then his smile became broader. _

_She followed the gaze and her eyes fell on the most beautiful girl she has ever met. Her spotless skin, wavy brown hair, slender long body draped in a dress that itself was a work of an art. She looked at Stefan who was smiling broadly at the girl. _

_The girl stopped next to Stefan and kissed him hard on his mouth totally ignoring her. _

_She looked away when their kiss continued for more than one minute. _

_At last Stefan broke the kiss and held her hand and said to her without looking at her "Miss Samson this is Katherine Pierce and Katharine this is Andrea Samson. She has come to see our antique collection"_

_"Miss Pierce" she extended her hand to her. _

_"__It is nice to meet you Miss Samson and please call me Katherine" Katharine gave her a charming smile and extended her hand to shake hers too. _

_Andrea took her hand and then she felt something weird. She looked at Katherine who was looking at her with narrowed eyes too. She pulled her hand back gently and said to Stefan "Mr. Salvatore I will be off now. I will come tomorrow and let me thank you right now how much I appreciate you doing that for me". She looked at Katherine who was staring at her and said with a smile "It was really nice to meet to Miss Pierce" and then she left. _

_End Flashback_

Hayley got up and started collecting her things cursing herself for not recognizing Stefan Salvatore. She should have made the connection before when she heard his name before by Tyler. After hearing about Katherine she was 100% sure that they were talking about none other than _the Stefan Salvatore._ She couldn't stay here any longer without risking her secret to get out.

After putting her things together she walked ideally through the mansion looking around thinking of her home back in Seattle which was bigger than this but cold and empty. It had every luxury but it lacked the warmth that was in Tyler's home. The walls of her house were filled with paintings of famous artist of every century but they lacked anything connecting to her personally.

The last two days had been almost perfect for her. She had met a family which seemed close to each other despite the obvious differences and secrets. She stood in the foyer looking at the picture of Tyler with his parents, admiring what they have achieved in Mystic Falls. They had managed to create a normal family life for themselves even though they were not normal like an average person. Wasn't that what she has been trying to do with the only difference that she had to keep on moving around after every 20 years to a new place so that so one suspected her. She was getting tired to hiding herself and her secret and a desire to settle down was getting stronger and stronger day by day especially getting a taste of life in Mystic Falls which apparently was a town home of vampires and werewolves living among human and if she was not mistaken their secret was not exactly secret from the human faction.

But she knew that she couldn't not settle down here especially with Katherine Pierce and Stefan Salvatore living in the same town. She sighed and then went to her room again and fell on the bed and closed her eyes.


	5. Chapter 5 Taking care of business

Klaus stopped the car outside Stefan's mansion and went inside his house as the front door was unlocked as ususal and they were always welcome in Salvatore mansion. Stefan was nowhere to be seen so they waited for him in the living room as Klaus and Tyler helped themselves to the scotch.

At last Klaus got frustrated and called his cell. He said to him "We are waiting down Stefan. I have to get back to office in less than two hours"

Stefan walked into the living room in 5 minutes fully dressed.

Without saying any word Stefan led them to the dungeons under the main floor. As he opened the door to one of the room, Klaus stopped when he saw the dead body which had turned human now and cursed "bloody hell that is Andy" he sat down on his feet on the floor and stared it for some time.

"Cary should be informed" Tyler said

"Not yet. It will start a riot. We need to find out who did this first. Stefan do you have any idea?" Klaus stood up and looked at Stefan.

"All I know is that it happened on the full moon and we didn't even discover the body until the following day" Stefan said leaning against the door.

Klaus thought about it for a second and then nodded. He got up and said "We need something to carry it out"

Stefan pointed at the corner of the room where Klaus spotted a bed sheet. He took off his suit jacket and hung it on the door knob and picked up the sheet and spread it on the ground.

Klaus picked up his body and laid it on the sheet and then said casually to Tyler "you sure Hayley will not tell anyone about this?"

"Hayley! who is that?" Stefan asked helping kalus with the body

"No she will not" Tyler said with irritation and then turned to Stefan and said "Hayley Marshall. She said that she knew you and you broke up with her"

"Hmm the name does not ring a bell but may be if I see her I will remember" Stefan said securing the ends of the sheet around the body.

Klaus made a mental note of this discovery and gestured Tyler to pick up the body. Tyler carried it to his car whereas he picked up his coat and followed him. He said to Stefan "you keep an eye on things too and if you find anything keep me in loop. We don't want another hunter situation right now".

He then walked to his car and looked at Tyler who was putting the body in the trunk he said with irritation. "Make sure my car does not get dirty"

"To the tunnels we go" Tyler said as he turned his car towards the forest. When Klaus didn't answer he said "those dungeons will get filled up with bodies if we don't do anything"

"Don't worry. This was the last one. No more" Klaus said firmly.

Tyler looked at Klaus and seeing the look on his face he knew that whoever was doing it is in big trouble.

The rest of the drive was quiet. Tyler led the way to the tunnels that spread under his mansion whereas Klaus carried Andy downstairs and took it to one of the back rooms in the tunnel and he and Tyler buried Andy in there. Klaus stood there for a couple of minutes in silence looking at the four dug up places in the room. He then shook his head and said to Tyler "just hope that father does not come down here one day by accident"

Tyler said carelessly "Don't worry. Uncle Mikael never goes down these tunnels. I am starting to think that the door leading to your house must have gotten jammed by now"

Klaus laughed and said "yes last time we used that it was when Elijah triggered his gene and they had to keep him down there for a couple of months to get him in control of his abilities"

They both sat in the car. Klaus said "I have a meeting to attend and you have another deposition to look at so I am taking you to the office"

Tyler groaned but didn't say anything. Tyler was starting to regret the promise that he had made to his uncle about the internship in their own firm. Klaus and Tyler entered the office building. Tyler went to his office whereas Klaus rushed to the meeting room. He looked at Elijah who was standing at the head of the long table taking to a few people in suits.

Elijah said "here is my brother Niklaus Mikaelsons. He will be handling your case"

"I am sorry I was held up with something" Klaus went to them and shook their hands.

"Mr. Jake Simpson and Mr. Ben Jacob" Elijah introduced them and then took a sit next to Mr. Jacob.

Klaus opened the file and started reading the contents and then he looked up in surprise and noticed his brother's warning stare as if stopping him from saying anything.

He cleared his throat and said "let me get this straight. You are suing _Mason Lockwood_ because he has become partner of 'Sharmen and Co' because he married Mr. Sharmen's daughter?"

"Yes. Because we know that marriage is a farce" Mr. Jacob said

Klaus leaned back and asked to Elijah's displeasure "and how can you be sure of that?"

"because Denise Sharmen was engaged to me and we were supposed to get married next month and then out of blue she and Mason Lockwood got married last month and pretend that they have been in love forever" Mr. Jacob said

"Ben. Can I call you Ben" Klaus said with a smile

When Ben Jacob nodded, he said "May be they really fell in love"

"No they couldn't have. If you know the details you wouldn't know" Ben Jacob said in rage and got up and started to pace the room

"And what are the details?" Klaus asked scanning the file again.

"I hired a PI last month when I suspected Denise of cheating on me. The PI showed me some pictures that are at the end of the file" Klaus flipped through the file to the last page and his hands stopped and a small smile started to creep on his lips which he had to control as he stared at naked pictures of a girl and a young man. He looked up and saw Elijah staring at him.

He then looked at Ben to continue. Ben said in rage "Then he found out that Denise was pregnant with Mason's child. Now as per Mr. Sharmen's will she will lose everything if she lands in a situation like that before getting married"

"And how do you know that?" he put the pictures down and flipped through the file again and then said "never mind. I see you are his lawyer"

"So what would you like us to do?" Klaus asked

"I want you to prove that the baby was conceived before they got married and Mason knew about all of this and he intentionally got her into this situation" Ben said

"and why would he do that?" Klaus asked

Ben looked from him to Elijah who said "we have to ask these question to understand the motives from all side to prosecute this case Mr. Jacob"

"Because Mason is a lawyer and he was supposed to be my best man in our marriage" Ben said with frustration

IT was becoming harder for Klaus to control the laughter that wanted to escape his throat but Elijah's stare and the risk of offending his clients kept him in check. He coughed and said "O so the plot thicken"

He leaned forwards and gathered all the papers and said "let me prepare a deposition and get back to you by the end of the week"

"Mr Mikaelsons I know you are related to Mason Lockwood but I have come to you because of your reputation and thinking that you will play fair and treat Mr Lockwood like any other client" Ben Jacob extended his hand to Klaus who nodded and said "You don't have to worry about anything.

Mr. Jacob and Mr Simpson who was quiet throughout after shaking Elijah's hand left the meeting room.

As the door closed Elijah turned to his brother who was loosening his tie now and said "I would have expected something like this from Mason. What are you going to do?"

"Take the case" Klaus said casually

"And what if father finds out. You know who he feels about family" Elijah asked

"This is business Elijah. I am sure he can see that" Klaus said

Elijah looked at his brother and asked "did you and Tyler take care of the other business?"

When Klaus smirked at him and said "What do you think?"

"So who was it?" Elijah asked scooting one chair back and asked him

"Andy" Klaus said

"Andy, Cary's brother? Does he know?" Elijah asked in a surprised tone

"Not yet but we have to figure out who is doing that. I just hope we are not going to have a hunter fiasco" Klaus said rubbing the back of his neck.

Elijah looked at his brother and realized that he was looking tired. He told him "why don't you go home?"

"I have something to take care of and then there is Tyler too. I don't know why father would ask him to do internship in THIS firm" Klaus got up with irritation and said and then left the meeting room and went to his office.

After that he got lost in his work and lost track of time. When he looked up again it was 10 pm. He sighed and then got up and left the office. He knew that everyone had gone home except for one person. He peeked into his office and said "Elijah I am off to now"

"I am leaving too" Elijah said and got up

Klaus entered his office as Elijah collected his stuff and said casually "have you talked to Katherine about keeping her mouth shut about that incidence"

"Yes Niklaus I have" Elijah said and then he asked "Did you get to look at the details of Jacob's case"

"Yes I have. The tricky part is to prove that Denise got pregnant before getting married to Mason. Other stuff is piece of cake" Klaus said sitting down on the chair.

He then got up and said "I will contact him and his lawyer tomorrow"

He then left Elijah's office. He stopped at Tyler's office on the way out and decided to look in. He groaned in frustration when he saw the file on the table; the file that Tyler was supposed to take home. He picked up the file and went out.

Ten minutes later he stopped the car outside Tyler's home and rang the bell. After a couple of minutes of wait time when it still didn't open he took out his spare key of the house and entered the house of his uncle and went to the living room. He put the file on the table and turned around to leave when he stopped at a sound. He looked up from the foyer. From the foyer he could see the doors to the bedroom and to his surprise he saw her closing the door of the room that he knew was Tyler's. He felt a pang of annoyance, turned around and left.

He stood outside for a couple of minutes when the front door opened and she came out. She closed the door quietly and turned around and stopped when her gaze fell on Klaus. Klaus noticed a bag in her hand. He asked her "sneaking away little wolf?"

He saw shock on her face and smiled and then he held her arm and led her to his car and after opening the passenger door he slightly forced her inside and closed the door. He went to the other side and after getting into the driving seat he put the car in gear.


	6. Chapter 6 Bed of lies

Hayley asked him "Where are you taking me?"

Klaus looked at her and said nothing. After a couple of moments of silence she said again "will you please stop the car and let me go?"

Klaus didn't say anything. Hayley tried to open her car door but it was centrally locked. She looked at him in frustration but his eyes were fixed on the road.

At last he stopped the car. Hayley looked up at the big house which looked like a palace and just stared. It spread as far as her eyes could go. She got out of the SUV slowly and just stood there admiring the house.

She then looked at Klaus, who she noticed was holding her bag. He smiled at her making butterflies flutter in her stomach. He said to her "Come in. I need to talk to you about something"

Hayley looked at him thinking whether she can make a run for it without revealing her secret to him and then decided against it. She quietly followed him inside his house.

Hayley stepped into the big foyer which was leading in different directions. She looked at him who smiled and gestured her to one of the many ways the foyer was leading too. Hayley followed him quietly and observed the beautiful architecture, the layout, the décor as she passed through the long corridor. The paintings alone on the walls of the corridor were stunning. She stopped as they entered a big room. Klaus started up the stairs leading to the uppers story. Hayley followed him quietly thinking '_what is going on? What does he want from me?'_

At last they entered what looked like a media room cum his bedroom. Klaus motioned her to sit down while putting her bag on the floor and then to her increasing nervousness he started to loosen his neck tie.

He poured a drink for himself from the liquor cabinet and turned to her and asked her "can you drink or are you still … you don't look underage though but looks can be deceiving"

"If that is the way of asking my age then very clever. Yes of course I can drink" she walked over to him and took the drink from his hand and looked around and said "You like art"

"How did you guess?" Klaus asked with a smile and poured a drink for himself.

She pointed at all the painting on the wall and then she walked over to one of them in particular. She stood there admiring it and then her gaze fell to the initials at the corner and she almost sloshed her drink and then she moved to the next one and saw the same initials again. She turned to him and caught him staring at her. He smiled as he acknowledged her realization.

She said in a stunned tone "they are all yours?"

"Yes" Klaus said sipping his drink and then he said "Now it is my turn"

As Hayley braced herself for the question he asked slowly "what are you doing with Tyler?"

Whatever it was Hayley was not expecting this. She looked at him with narrowed eyes and said "I told you that we met…"

Klaus cut her off and said "I know that story. Do you want to try a new one?"

Hayley smiled when in fact she was starting to feel nervous "what do you mean?" she asked innocently

"I mean that I saw _you coming out of his bedroom today_. _I know that you lied to us about Katherine and Stefan so tell me what is going on here_" Klaus said in stern voice. If there was not that charming smile on his face, Hayley would have thought that he was getting angry.

"what do you mean?" Hayley asked again in an innocent tone as she sipped her drink too.

"I mean Stefan does not know you. He said so this morning" Klaus said crossing his legs over his knees and relaxing

"May be if he sees me he would…" Hayley said making him laugh. She looked at this sudden change in him. His face looked entirely different from the brooding one she had been seeing since that morning.

"Yes he said that too. I have to say that I am surprised…" Klaus said and not intentionally finished his sentence

Hayley asked him spotting the picture at the table "what do you mean?"

Klaus looked at her picking up the picture of him, Kol and Elijah from the last Christmas and said "If you were any other girl she would be upset if the guy she slept with didn't remember her"

Hayley said in an undertone without steering her eyes away from the picture "well I am not any other girl"

"Yes I am starting to see that" His voice sounded too near. She turned around and bumped into his chest. He took the picture from her hand and stared at her cheek which were turning red.

Hayley took a step back and asked "are these you brothers?"

Klaus said "hmm" taking a step towards her and then he leaned in towards her while putting the picture back on the table and put his hand on her back as she leaned back and kissed her gently on her cheek.

Hayley felt as if her knees had gone weak. She buckled but felt his arms holding her. She whispered "please let me go"

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked in whisper too.

Hayley looked into those brownish green eyes and gently shook her head.

Klaus cupped her face and kissed her soft lips that he had been wanting to do since the morning. He felt her kissing him back and as his hands slid down her body hers came up and cupped his face.

He broke the kiss just for a second and looked at her. She suddenly smiled making him go weak in knees. He felt his stomach muscles tightening. He took his hand down her waist and tugged on her shirt teasingly.

Hayley bit her lips and wished that he would take her shirt off so that she could take his off too and then she felt him pulling her shirt up. She couldn't take it anymore. She tugged at his shirt and slipped it off of his head. Klaus buried his face in her neck and started kissing her. Hayley felt as if she was on fire. She had never felt this way before. She moaned and arched her back and the words came out of her mouth without her realizing them "please stop. Don't torture me anymore"

Klaus heard the words. He felt the same way. His hand slid down her body tugging her skirt off of her hips while his lips not breaking the contact. He felt her hand on his belt and with a snap it came off and the next moment he felt them fall on the ground. He picked her up. Hayley wrapped her legs around him and threw her head back as his lips found her breast whereas his hands found the clasps at the back. By the time Klaus was dropping her on the bed, her bra was off and they were both just in one thing left. Klaus fell on her gently as Hayley tugged of his boxer shots while he took off her lacy garments.

Klaus roamed his lips on the flat stomach kissing her naval when he felt a tug on his hair. He looked up and saw her looking at him and he knew what she wanted. He shifted up until his lips were at her lip level and then without making an eye contact, he entered her while his lips covered hers. She could feel him inside her and he could feel her tongue inside his mouth. Hayley felt as if she would die as he came on and then she heard him say her name as he buried his face into the side of her neck. She dug her nails into his back. She wanted him so much. She didn't even realize that she uttered his name as he finished moving inside her. She didn't let go of him even though she knew he was done. She wanted to hold on to him.

Klaus stayed there not wanting to let go of her and then he felt the hold on his shoulder and the nails on his skin retreating. He had heard her call his name and he had smiled at that. He pushed himself up a little up and looked at her. She looked flushed, her hair were a mess but she was still looking stunning. He leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips and then fell back on the bed.

Hayley stayed there for a few seconds and then sat up and picked up her discarded underwear from the floor and put it on.

Hayley was putting on her clothes Klaus's gaze fell on the birth mark at her shoulder.

He gently touched it bringing a smile on her face. She looked at him and saw that he was staring at her "what?" she asked him.

"I have seen that birth mark" Klaus said thinking

"Where?" Hayley asked him in surprise pulling her shirt on.

"When I first triggered by gene I used to go to these summer breaks and mingle with different clans and get to know them and that is when I met them. The Crescent pack. They live in New Orleans" Klaus said and then he asked her "how come you don't know about them?"

Haley felt flustered but then she quickly regained composer and told him the well-rehearsed story "I don't know about my birth parents. They gave me up for adoption when I was young. I triggered my gene when I turned 13. My foster parents kicked me out when they found out about me and ever since I have been looking for my birth parents"

Klaus knew in an instinct that this story was too good to be true. He smiled at her and said "come back to bed. Stay"

Hayley looked into his eyes and then her gaze travelled to the bird tattoo on his arm and the muscular chest and the torso and thought _'it is not a good idea'_. She shook her head and stepped back but he pulled her towards him by holding her arm.

Hayley felt her fall on his bare chest. He whispered "we can lie still. We don't have to do anything"

No one has ever said something like that to her after doing what they had just did. She smiled at him and nuzzled against him. Klaus pulled the sheet over her, wrapped an arm around her and smiled. He then closed his eyes and went to sleep.

Next morning Hayley opened her eyes and smiled as she felt his hand still around her. She laid there without moving and then she slowly detangled herself from him. But a strong pair of hands kept her from moving away. She looked up and saw him awake. She smiled at the smile on his lips. Her lips itched to kiss his rosy ones. He seemed to realize what she was thinking as he leaned in and kissed her lightly on her lips and said "running away again?"

She just smiled at him when he asked again "Are you in a habit of sneaking out a lot?"

Hayley nodded and said "yes" and then she pulled herself away from him even though his hands were not letting her go.

She went to the bathroom with her bag.

When she came out all dressed up in a jeans and blue tunic, he was out of the bed and dressed too. He said to her "wait for me. I will be back in a minute and then I will see you out"

Hayley smiled at him and then went to his side of the bed and picked up photo, looked at it and then put it back when she heard him coming out of bathroom.

Klaus walked towards her and said "so now tell me what business you have with Tyler?"

"I told you. What hidden agenda would I have with Tyler?" Hayley asked him.

Klaus said "hmm" and then led her downstairs with Hayley carrying her bag on her shoulder.

As they reached the main foyer he led her to another entrance to the kitchen and stopped and looked at the girl standing in the kitchen.

"Hello Katherine. I see you are keeping my brother's bed warm" Klaus said sarcastically.

Katherine turned to him and smirked "well your brother loves it when I keep his bed warm" and then her gaze fell on Hayley.

Hayley felt as if her heart was stopping. She tried to keep her expressions normal. Katherine walked towards her and said "Hi, I am Katherine Pierce"

Hayley took her hand and said "Hayley Marshall"

Katherine held her hand for a moment and then said "I feel as if I have met you before but I don't remember where"

Hayley smiled feeling a sigh of relief inside and said "really that is interesting. I would have remembered a face as beautiful as yours if we had met before".

She instinctively looked at Klaus who gave her a broad smile. She then said to him "I will be leaving now. Klaus thanks for the wonderful and memorable night"

She turned and walked away. She left the house with a heavy heart which she didn't know why she was feeling that way when a pair of hands caught her. She looked back at him smiling as he leaned in and kissed her again "It was nice meeting you Hayley Marshall"

She smiled and walked away.

Klaus stood there for a second and then asked her in impulse "DO you want me to drop you anywhere?"

She turned and gave him a charming smile that he knew instinctively that he will never be able to get out of his mind. She said "No I can manage and once again thank you"


	7. Chapter 7 Family Business

As he entered the house Katherine asked him "who was she?"

"What does it matter to you Katherine? She was someone who had a one night stand with me" Klaus said and brushed past her to the kitchen

"She looks too familiar. I am generally very good with faces so it is only a matter of time before I remember who she is" Katherine said still lost in her thoughts

"Good and when you remember her do tell me" Klaus said while pouring a cup of coffee for himself and then he left saying "Tell Elijah meet me at 10 in the office"

"I am not your…" Katherine said but Klaus cuts her off by saying

"Yes I know you are not my servant. By the way what are you doing here? You know if father sees you in this part of the house he will be really angry" Klaus turned to her and asked her while putting his coat on.

"Yes I know. He is such a control freak. In this time and age why would he have a problem with a werewolf sleeping with a vampire" Katherine said

"I wonder why!" Klaus said sarcastically and then left the house leaving her standing in the middle of big foyer still trying to figure out where she had seen Hayley Marshall.

Klaus went straight to his office after greeting his secretary curtly and opened the Jacob versus Lockwood case and started to work on it.

He was lost in his work when the door opened and his secretary came in and said "Mr. Mikael wants to see you in his office"

Klaus looked at her with a sinking heart thinking about all the time when his father had asked for his presence in his office and how many times it had turned bad. Then he said to her "Okay I will be there in a second. Contact Mr. lockwood"

"Tyler Lockwood?" Shella asked him

"No. Mason Lockwood and tell him that I need to see him in my office this afternoon" He said while getting up and putting on his jacket.

"Is Elijah here?" Klaus asked her as she turned to leave

"Yes he arrived half an hour ago" Shella said and then she left closing the door behind him.

_Flashback_

_Klaus stood there without making a move as Elijah stood between him and his father. Elijah asked "why?"_

_Mikael shouted "he needs to trigger his gene"_

_Elijah said "Why father? Why does he have to? I will not let any of my siblings trigger their gene intentionally"_

_Mikael took a few steps towards Klaus in anger who stepped back instinctively as Elijah raised his hands in a gesture to stop his father from moving forward. _

_"__Father he is only 17 you cannot do that to him" He said _

_"__You did yours when you were 17 so why cannot he?" Mikael said glaring at Klaus "Mason Lockwood triggered his gene last summer"_

_"__It was an accident father. Mason didn't want to…" Klaus started but Mikael stopped him by saying "shut your mouth boy"_

_"__If you don't trigger you gene by your twenty first birthday I will kick you out of this family" Mikael said in angry and then he said "I cannot even look at you right now"_

_"__Why? Why not? He is your son just like I am" Elijah couldn't stop himself and asked him. _

_"__Because…" Mikael couldn't say anything._

_Klaus suddenly yelled "because mother had an affair when she was pregnant with me and every time he looks at me it reminds him of that" and then without looking at Elijah he left the room but not before he heard Elijah's shocked voice "what?"_

_End flash back_

Klaus entered his father's office with dread in his heart and said "good morning father"

Mikael looked up at his son whom he detested with all his heart. Every time he looked at Klaus it reminded him of Esther's fling with her old boyfriend. He motioned him to sit.

Elijah was sitting in his office looking through the file form Jacob's case when the door opened and his secretary stepped in.

"Come in Sasha. Is Niklaus here?" he said giving her a fleeting look and then shifted his gaze back to his work.

"Yes he is in a meeting with Mr. Mikael at the moment" she said sitting down on the chair to take notes for the day.

Elijah's hand halted for a moment and he said without looking at her "So we need Jamis and Clarks deposition ready by the end of the day so please contact their lawyers and ask them to get back to me with the proposal"

She nodded and then got up to leave as Elijah signaled her that they were done.

As soon as she left Elijah got up and left for his father's office which was connected with his office by an adjoining door.

As he stepped in he heard Mikael's loud and disappointed voice "Why would you take a case against one of our own?"

They both turned to look at Elijah who walked in and sat down next to Klaus.

Klaus said "Father if they took the case to someone else I am sure Mason would have lost it. It is very difficult to prove that Denise Samson conceived before they got married but I am sure I can…"

Mikael started to laugh and said to Elijah's annoyance "what makes you think that you can do this job better than anyone else" he then scooted forwards and flipped through the file and then said "Elijah you take this case. I don't want your brother screwing this over"

Elijah opened his mouth to say something but Klaus said "Okay father. Anything else?"

When Mikael didn't answer Klaus got up and left without looking at Elijah who kept seated there.

Klaus kicked his chair hard after he entered his office when the door opened and Elijah peeked in and said "You are doing that case. I have told father. I have a very busy schedule next week so take care of it"

Elijah left without saying another word.

**_Flash back_**

_He was pacing his room in anger and kicked the ball when the door opened and Elijah stepped in. _

_Elijah walked over the scattered stuff on the ground and sat down on his bed. He looked at him in distress. _

_Elijah said "Niklaus what you have told me today, you are not to tell that to anyone. Do you understand?"_

_Klaus looked at Elijah and then nodded. _

_Elijah continued "Neither Kol nor Rebekah are to know about this"_

_"__Right but father? Was he very angry with me?" Klaus asked him with trepidation. _

_"__He is not angry at you. He is angry at mother. One day he will realize that he does not hate you" Elijah said._

_He asked him after a few moment of quiet "how long have you known?"_

_Klaus said in a low volume "since I was 10 years old" _

_Elijah looked at his brother and said "Niklaus you are his son, his blood, my blood and I will always stand by you, always protect you I promise you. Always and forever" and he stood up_

_Klaus looked at Elijah and repeated "always and forever"_

**_End Flash back_**

Klaus stared at the door after his brother left and sat down on the chair slowly when his intercom rang. He took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

Shella said "Mason Lockwood is on the line for you"

Klaus said after a couple of seconds "hello Mason how is California?"

Mason laughed and said "California is great. What is this I am hearing about? Ben Jacob sued me and you are representing him"

Klaus rubbed the back of his neck and said with annoyance "you should have known that he would come to me. Come one man hitting on your best friends fiancé!"

"Klaus Ben is making everything up. Denise and I…" Mason started but Klaus cut him off

"We cannot legally talk without your lawyer present and you know that. You need to come in today" Klaus said in an impatient voice

Mason stayed quiet for a while and then said "Okay I will be there by tomorrow"

"And while you are here, make sense to your nephew too" Klaus said

Mason laughed and said "what has he done now?"

"He refuses to use his brain… that is what he has done" Klaus said and then he put the phone down

He whirled his seat around thinking about the endless times he and Mason had spent in those tunnels. They were best friends who were living in the opposite corners of the country now. Sometimes Klaus just missed his friend very much.

He went through the file again and he checked his other cases. At around 5 his secretary came in and put a cup of coffee in front of him and then she left for her home whereas Klaus got lost in his own work again. When he looked up again it was 8 pm. He got up and after slinging his coat on his shoulder he left the office.

He went to his room and as he was taking off his shoes his gaze fell on something on the floor near the bed. Klaus bend to pick it up and realized that it was a ladies bracelet. He scanned his brain about who it belonged too and the only names that came to his mind were Caroline and Hayley. Thinking of her brought a smile on his lips and he cursed himself for not taking her contact information. He had last seen her this morning and already he was starting to miss seeing that beautiful smile.

He changed his clothes and went to bed.

The next morning when he entered the kitchen Mikael was standing there and one look on his face told him that he was angry. Klaus instinctively looked at Elijah who slightly shook his head hinting him not to say anything. Mikael asked him in a cold calm voice that he knew was just the calm under the storm "what happened to Andy?"

Klaus tried his best not to look at Elijah and said "I am trying to figure that out"

"And when were you two going to tell me?" Mikael asked them angrily

Klaus was quiet so Elijah said "we wanted to reach to the bottom of the problem first"

"And have you reached it?" Mikael asked him

"NO but I have a plan and this full moon we will…" Klaus said but Mikael cut him off by saying

"Whatever you are planning, make sure it is fool proof. I don't want to see another werewolf die this full moon"

Mikael stormed out of the kitchen giving Katherine, who had just entered the kitchen, a dirty look.

Elijah turned to Katherine and said angrily "are you crazy? You know how he feels about you so why did you come to the kitchen?"

"Oh relax. Your father is angry at everything. He does not even spare his own son" she looked at Klaus and took the glass of juice from his hand and to his annoyance started drinking it. Klaus stared at her and then left the house.

As he entered his office he saw Mason sitting there with another man. Mason got up and hugged him and said "this is Alex Stanson. He is representing me against Ben"

Alex shook Klaus's hand and then he said "here is the proof that Denise Lockwood conceived the baby before her marriage to Mason"

He handed him the file as Klaus took off his coat and hung it on the chair and sat down.

"that was quick" Klaus said looking down at the file.

"Look at the details and then say that" Mason said with a smile.

Klaus opened the file and studied the document and then eyes fixed on the dates mentioned under their date of marriage and he quickly looked at the attached documents and looked up.

Mason smiled and said "As you can see that Denise and I hitched and got married six months ago in Hawaii. The marriage certificate and the pictures can prove that"

"Then why would you hide that" Klaus asked looking at the file again.

"Let me Mr. Lockwood" Alex said. He looked at Klaus and said "because Mr. Sharmen wouldn't have approved of that wedding so they waited and tried to persuade him of their love but when he didn't they announced that they are getting married whether he attend the wedding or not because Denise knew her father wouldn't want that. You see Mr Sharmen thought that if his daughter ran off with a man and got married without family blessing his family name will be tarnished so in order to protect that name he gave them his blessing and they got married _again_ last month. Denise Sharmen got pregnant two months ago so yes technically she did get married before her second marriage ceremony but after her first ceremony"

Klaus studied the doctor's reports, the pregnancy details, and the dates of all the events. Everything seemed to be in order. He looked at Mason and said "Okay then. That makes my work easier"

"I will talk to my clients about it and get back to you" Klaus said standing up and shaking hands with Alex.

As they left the office, Mason said to Klaus "I will tell you all about it later"

Klaus laughed as Mason left.

He picked up his intercom and told Shella "Contact Ben Jacob and tell him that I would like to see him in my office in the afternoon"

And then he got busy with preparing his case and all.

Later that evening Shella informed him about Ben Jacob's arrival. He got up to greet them. As they sat down after greeting each other Klaus showed them the file. Ben looked at the file and then pushed it away angrily. He said "I still want to sue him"

Klaus leaned back and asked calmly "on what grounds?"

"He slept with my fiancé and for all the humiliation I had to endure" Ben said angrily

"I can do the case for you Ben but I have to say that you will just be wasting your money. It is simple case. They both fell in love. Now I feel for you but I think this is not how you should go. I also want to point out that during the preparation of this case I have uncovered your past activities too which are protected right now under client lawyer privilege but if this goes to the case many things will be uncovered and I think you don't want things to be uncovered from your side. Now you have till tomorrow to decide on this and get back to me" Klaus said to him

Ben looked at Klaus angrily and then he and Jake got up and after shaking his hand left the office.

Klaus took a sigh of relief as they left and looked up as Elijah walked in.

He said to him "I think the will withdraw their case"

Elijah smiled and scooted the chair back and sat down "that is first good news I have heard since morning"


	8. Chapter 8 Conspiracies

_**A/N: I just wanted you to see some more of the development in the story which is one step closer to Klayley. Enjoy. **_

* * *

Klaus got up from his chair and said "I am heading home. It has been a long day but it ended on a good note so not too bad after all"

He picked up his coat and walked out with Elijah who said "Let me grab the Jamis's file and I will go too. Katherine must be waiting for me"

As he walked away Klaus said with annoyance "you do that on purpose right?" making Elijah laugh.

Klaus looked at Elijah during the drive home and said "I have a plan on how to draw out the culprit who is killing werewolves"

When Elijah looked at him he said "use Tyler as bait next full moon"

Elijah laughed and said "why do you keep on torturing that poor boy"

Klaus said with a smile "because that is the only source of pleasure for me these days"

"Really! I thought your source of pleasures was …." Elijah didn't intentionally finish his sentence.

"Who?" Klaus asked him with a smirk "Caroline?"

"Who else?" Elijah said and then he laughed "It is ironic that both Mikaelsons are bedding vampires right now"

Klaus thought about the girl who had shared his bed not two nights ago and smiled. Elijah looked at his brother's smile and took it as a reaction to his comment.

As they entered their home, Elijah went to his side of the house whereas Klaus started towards his when he heard Kol's remark "there is a surprise waiting for you in your room"

"What?" Klaus said picking up the mail from the table in the foyer.

"Surprise remember" Kol said with a smirk and then left.

Klaus entered his room looking at his mail and then stifled a groan when he saw Caroling lying on his bed.

Caroline smiled at him and then shifted the sheet making him realize that she was not wearing anything. Klaus put the mail on the table and strolled to the bed. Caroline leaned in and pulled him over her by pulling him from his tie. She untied his tie as his gaze fell on her naked body. He couldn't help himself and started kissing her naked and inviting body. His lips found her weak spots which he knew by now with eyes shut. He pulled himself up and hastily took off his clothes and fell on her again.

She was already ready for him when he entered her and took her.

Caroline looked at him in shock as he fell back on the bed and pulled the sheet over her and asked him "_Hayley_. Who is that?"

"What?" Klaus asked in surprise lifted himself on his elbow

"You said _Hayley_ when you …." She said in an annoyed voice

"I _did"_ Klaus looked at her in shock.

Caroline stood up with the sheet wrapped around her and picked up the pillow and hit him hard and said "jerk" and then stomped to the bathroom.

Klaus called her "Caroline come on. She is no one. It just slipped…"

Caroline came out of the bathroom in changed clothes and yelled at him "well you can spend your nights with that no one in future" and left the room.

Klaus stood there for a moment wondering had happened and then after pulling on his pajamas he fell on the bed again. He went to sleep thinking _'why would he think of her when he was with Caroline?'_

* * *

**_Full moon_**

Tyler looked at him in shock and then he looked at Elijah who said "you have another solution tell us and we can think about it"

"But man that is dangerous" Tyler said looking at Klaus again.

"I can be the bait if you are too coward to do it" Klaus said sarcastically and "you can keep an eye on the culprit".

"You know I didn't mean that and secondly Mason will be in town tonight with his new wife. DO you want to do the drama while they are in the town?"

"Yes Tyler" Klaus suddenly stood up in anger and walked to him and said "I don't want any one from the pack to die tonight do you understand. NO one" he then stomped out of the room.

Elijah looked at Tyler and said "we will be there throughout so you don't have to worry"

"Easy for you to say. It is my neck that is under the track right" Tyler said with distraction.

"If there was any other way we would have done that Tyler but you, me and Niklaus are the only one who know about it and we need two people to be on the lookout. DO you want to be on the lookout?" Elijah asked

"Yes" Tyler said without hesitation.

"Okay then. I will do that then" Elijah said when suddenly Klaus said from the door way "Tyler!"

Elijah and Tyler looked at Klaus's face which was extremely serious and cold. Tyler knew that look and he didn't like that look. He said "Okay I will do that"

Klaus stared at him for a moment and then turned to leave when Elijah followed him.

He asked him "why are you doing that to him Niklaus. He can be on the lookout"

"Elijah he needs to stand on his feet now. I don't want father to see how weak he is" Klaus said pressing the buttons of the elevator.

* * *

**_Morning after full moon_**

Klaus looked at Elijah who was still shocked at this new discovery. Elijah was pacing the room when he turned to him and said in a hollow voice "I don't believe it"

"Elijah! We saw all of it man" Klaus said with irritation. Although he was feeling bad for his brother but he couldn't refuse what they had witnessed on full moon.

"How is Tyler?" Elijah asked still in shock.

"The werewolf bane was more than I thought at first but he was feeling better when I checked on his this morning" Klaus said

"What are we going to do?" Elijah said more to him than Klaus.

Klaus didn't have an idea what was going through his brother's mind but he knew that it must be breaking him because he had a suspicion that his brother had started to fall in love with her.

"I will talk to …" Elijah was saying when the door opened to his office and to their surprise it was their father.

"So have you guys figured out who it was? Or did we lose someone else on the full moon?" Mikael asked them as he went and sat on Elijah's chair.

"Yes we have an idea and…" Elijah said after some quiet

Klaus looked at his brother and said "father…"

"Niklaus! I am talking to your brother" Mikael said harshly to him.

Elijah felt a rage of anger at that but he contained it and said "it is Katherine" he hastily added as he saw Mikael got up from his chair "I don't know why she is doing it but I will get to the bottom of it"

Mikael said "I expect you to Elijah" and then he left his office but not before saying "and if you don't find out by this afternoon then I will find out by using my means"

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other as their father left. Elijah said "come with me" and then left the office. He said to Sasha "Cancel all mine and my brother's appointments for today" and went to the elevators.

He called her cell from the car and asked "Where are you? I need to see you"

"I am at Stefan's" Katherine said

"I will be there in a minute" Elijah put the phone down.

Klaus said in surprise "You are not going to confront her there right?"

"Why not? If she is targeting werewolves then we don't know what she is doing" Elijah said in anger.

Klaus looked at his brother and realized that he was really angry. He sighed because he knew Elijah had never been the one to get angry quickly but when he would get angry, he really would get angry.

Elijah got out of the car as they reached Stefan's mansion. As they entered inside, they saw Damon, Stefan, Elena and Katherine sitting in the living room drinking and laughing.

Katherine got up when she spotted Elijah and walked to him. she leaned in to kiss him but he took a step back. Katherine looked at his stern expressions and then the smile slid from her face. She whispered "you know"

"How long have you been doing this? Don't tell me that all of those four were you" Elijah said in an undertone.

"What is going on here?" Elena asked

"Why?" Elijah ignored her and held Katherine's hands and asked her still keeping their eyes locked.

"He told me that he will let me live in peace" Katherine answered in a whisper

"Who?" Elijah suddenly yelled

"Finn Slater" Katherine said in a whisper

Stefan knew by their body stances that something serious has happened so he listened and then he looked at them when heard "Finn Slater" name. He stood up and went to them and said "What! What did you say?"

Katherine looked at him and said "Finn Slater"

"Who is Finn Slater?" Klaus asked them

"Finn Slater is the first vampire in the history of vampires but I thought that was a myth" Stefan said in surprised tone.

Katherine jerked her hands away from Elijah's and said "he is not a myth. He sired me. He sired most of the vampires in the past 1000 years. I have been running away from him for 500 years and now he has me under his thumb"

"What does he want from you?" Elijah asked

Before Katherine could say anything Klaus Klaus asked looking at the four vampires standing in front of him "So let me get his straight _someone made_ you guys?"

Damon smirked and said "Yes Klaus. So the myth goes that there was this family which was human at first but for some turn of event they turned to vampires and hence vampire's specie came into being. They cannot die and have been around for 1000 years but very few have seen us. Obviously not us but apparently Katherine has seen one of them"

"Katherine what does he want from you" Elijah asked again.

"I …" She started but stopped making Klaus laugh.

He said when he stopped laughing "You must have crossed his path and wronged him some way and now he wants revenge from you"

"Yes I did. I turned his girlfriend at the time because he wanted her and not me" Katherine said with a sneer.

"Well done Katherine and brother I applaud at your taste" he said with sarcasm.

"His is better than the tramp you brought home the other day" Katherine said with equal sarcasm and then jumped back as Klaus took a step towards her aggressively.

"Niklaus stop" Elijah said and turned to Katherine and asked her "why would he ask that from you?"

"I don't know. He just told me to kill 10 wolves of wood pack and he will let me live in piece" Katherine said

Elijah asked her "Where did you meet him?"

"In New Orleans five months ago" Katherine said making Klaus's heart jump at the mention of New Orleans. An image of her shaking her head and smiling came into his mind.

Elijah stood there for a minute and then stepped back making Katherine reach for him but he pushed her hands away and said "Katherine I don't want to see you again"

He turned and left.

* * *

Klaus looked at Elijah who was looking at the ground and seemed lost in thoughts.

He then looked at his father who cleared his throat. Mikael said to Elijah "that is why I don't like mixing up with vampires. They are vermin and lack the empathy and humanity. You should have known better"

Klaus kept his mouth shut when he wanted to jump in and defend his brother but then he looked at Elijah who shook his head telling him not to say anything.

Mikael turned to Klaus and said angrily "and think I don't know that you are shacking up with Caroline Forbes"

When Klaus didn't say anything he said "You will go to New Orleans and figure out what those Originals want from our pack"

"You know them father?" Elijah asked in a stunned tone

"Of course I know them. They have a reputation; the Originals family of vampires" Mikael said with contempt.

"If you know how dangerous they are then why are you sending Niklaus there?" Elijah asked trying to keep the anger in control

"Someone needs to clean up this mess" Mikael said in a firm and finalized tone.

"I will go. I …" Elijah said

"No I will go Elijah" Klaus said cutting him off

Elijah looked at his father with irritation. He knew his father was doing on purpose to Klaus. He wanted to punish him for the mistakes their mother had made

Klaus looked at his father and said "I will leave for New Orleans tomorrow"

Mikael said firmly "and don't come back until you settle this"

Klaus nodded his head and then glancing at Elijah one time he left the room.


	9. Chapter 9 Fate knocking at your door

Hayley looked at the two positive lines in stunned shocked expressions. She had done the test twice and still couldn't believe it. She was a two weeks overdue and she was never overdue. She was sure it was Klaus's child because she had not slept with anyone since that memorable night. She put her hand on her stomach and listened to the strong heart beat and smiled. She still couldn't believe it; a hybrid having a child. She got so excited that she itched to call him to tell him about the baby but she didn't have any contact information about him and she didn't want to risk going back to Mystic Falls.

She thought he deserved thatat least after what he has done for her. It was because of the information he had given her that she had come to New Orleans to find the remnants of her family and she had found them. She had found them in the bayou.

Ever since she had left Mystic Falls she had been looking for them and she had found them deep in the bayou at last. She had spent the better part of last month trying to avoid The Originals and finding out all about her pack. They had accepted her because she had the birth mark to prove that she belonged with them. They didn't know about her secret but she had discovered theirs and she was determined to help them; help the curse that Marcel Gerald had put on them.

She had successfully made alliance with her pack not making them suspicious about her. She knew that they will not accept her if they knew that she was a hybrid. She had felt their pain and ached for them. She had big plans for them but now… she lost the track of her thoughts. Now she sat on the floor in the bathroom and stared at the pregnancy test in her hand and wondered _'what am I going to do?'_

She got up with determination thinking _'I will get through this too. I have seen worse'_

She left the bathroom after throwing the test in the trash can. During those couple of minutes after getting over the initial shock Hayley had decided to keep the baby. The next step in her plan was to call Tyler to get Klaus's number from him and call him. He deserved to know at least. She knew that he wouldn't want to be involved but he deserved to know. She suddenly felt light and happy and touched her stomach thinking of a little life inside her; a life that will be part of her, a life that will be her reason to live, a life that will fulfil the promise that she had made once with her brother.

She took out her phone and called him. "Tyler it is me Hayley" She said with a smile.

"Hey Hayley how are you? You disappeared on me." Tyler said

"Yes I had to leave and I am sorry that I didn't tell you before I left" Hayley said.

She then asked him "hey can you give me Klaus phone number. I have an issue for which I need some legal advice and his name popped up in my head"

"Yes sure but he is not in Mystic Falls right now" Tyler said

"O that is fine. I don't need to meet him for this _hopefully_" Hayley tried to keep her voice casual and asked him "so that number then?"

Tyler said "I will text you"

"O that will be perfect. By the way where is he?" Hayley asked casually

"He is on some business trip to New Orleans" Tyler said making her heart jump to her throat "where are you?"

Hayley gave him the already thought out reply "New york"

"Okay" Tyler said

Hayley said "I have to go now. I will call you soon. Thanks and send me his information" and then she cut him off.

She heard an incoming message signal and stared at his number and thought _'he is in this city somewhere. I should find him'_

Klaus stood near the window and looked out at the evening sun.

It has been two days since he came to New Orleans. It was really hot. The house he had rented was quiet big but he had no time to look further and he didn't see an issue in renting it. He had managed to jump start on the cases that his father had given him and gathered some information on the Originals during this short time. He put his hand in his pocket and ideally played with the bracelet.

_Flash back_

_He opened his drawer to take out his wallet when his gaze fell on her bracelet. He took it out and then thinking that he might find her there he put that in his pocket. He picked up his bag and came down._

_As he entered the kitchen he saw Elijah standing there with his mother and father. Esther walked to him and kissed him on his cheek and said "finish up the work and come back soon"_

_"__I will mother" Klaus said to her kissing her back on her cheek. He looked at his father who was glaring at him in anger. _

_Elijah shifted in impatience. He said to Klaus "if you need me call me"_

_And then as he was leaving when Mikael walked to klaus and gave him a file "these are some cases I want you to handle while you are in New Orleans. I said that not to come back until your task is finished but I have changed my mind. I need you back in one month. You have exactly till next full moon to find out why those bloody Originals are after my pack"_

_Elijah stared at his father and said "father.."_

_"__You don't want to finish that sentence Elijah" Mikael said angrily _

_Klaus looked at Elijah and then said to his father "don't worry father. I will be back in no time"_

_He then turned and left the house. _

_End flash back. _

He opened his eyes in irritation and laid there hoping that whoever it was would go away but the bell rang again. He got up, picked up his discarded shirt from the bed and went down while putting it on. He could see a girl with her back towards him from the window next to the door. He opened the door and said with irritation "do you realize what time it is?"

She turned towards him and said "yes I do. It is _time to wake up_"

She was the last person whom he expected to see at his door step so naturally he was shocked and he could say only thing that came to his mind "Hayley!"

Hayley said sarcastically "so you do remember girls you sleep with. That is a good sign"

When he didn't say anything else and just stared at her she said "aren't you going to invite me in?"

Klaus came out of his trance and stepped aside saying "of course. Sorry come in"

Hayley walked into the big foyer and looked around and said "what is with you and the big houses?"

She turned towards him and saw him staring at her.

When he didn't say anything she took a deep breath and said "Klaus I came here to tell you something very important" she stopped just for a second and then she said "There is no other way of telling this but I want to tell you that I am pregnant and this is your child. I just wanted…"

"You are what?" Klaus asked in a dangerously low voice

"I am pregnant. Now you don't have to be involved…" Hayley continued.

Klaus repeated still in the same tone cutting her off "Involved!"

Hayley took another deep breath and said "like I said if you want to get involved…"

Klaus cut her off again and said "Involved! I don't want to get involved. I don't want a bloody child"

Hayley looked at him in shock and then the emotions she had been feeling for the past two days got the better of her and she said in a firm voice "I came here to tell you that you are going to be a father to my child and that if you want to be involved in all of this you can but if you don't want to then you are off the hook but now I have changed my mind"

When Klaus looked at her with questioning glare she walked towards him and said "NOW you will take care of this child because it is not just MINE. It is YOURS too"

She stood there glaring at him.

When he didn't say anything she stepped back and asked him "so where is my bedroom?"

"Are you crazy?" Klaus asked in an angry tone and then he added with frustration "Well I should have known any friends of Tyler's would be crazy"

"I am not crazy yet but don't worry you will get to see crazy in a couple of months. I hear that pregnancy can be very emotional for women. That makes me wonder what will be the effect on a werewolf" Hayley said to him in as sweet voice.

She was starting to feel dizzy all of a sudden. May be it was the heat she thought. She didn't want to faint in front of him making her speech and stand small. She strolled over to the stairs and sat down on the bottom step and said "so are you planning to stand there until the baby pops out or what?"

To her surprise Klaus started to laugh. He stopped after a couple of seconds and said "you are crazy you know. I will not be responsible for this child and how can you be sure that is mine"

"Because I don't sleep around with men I meet the first time. I just made the mistake once" Hayley snapped at him "I haven't slept with anyone else since _that mistake _"

"I saw you come out of Tyler's bedroom" Klaus strolled towards her and said to her.

Hayley said now feeling extremely dizzy "Coming out of his bedroom _does not mean_ that I slept with him"

She hoped that he had not noticed that. She got up holding the post of the stair case and asked him "where is the powder room?"

He pointed towards the door on the left looking at her with narrowed eyes.

As soon as she entered the bathroom she fell on her knees in front of toilet and started throwing up. She didn't even have time to close the door. She soon felt someone holding her head. She wiped her lips with the toilet paper and looked at him holding her hair back from her face and then started throwing up again. She slumped against the toilet on the floor.

Klaus knelt down and was about to pick her up when she said "no stop" and threw up again. She emerged a couple of seconds later and said "can I stay in _this bathroom_ for a little while?"

Klaus couldn't control the smile that spread on his lips. He said "yes sure" and then he sat down opposite her on the floor too. Hayley stared at him and then waved at him to leave the bathroom when another wave of nausea hit her. She surfaced from after throwing up and realized that he was holding her though out.

Hayley said "I think that is enough demonstration for today. So what have you decided?"

That made him laugh. He bend down and swooped her up to her shock and carried her out. She was so exhausted from all that throwing up that she put her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. She didn't know when she lost consciousness.

Klaus carried her upstairs and put her on his bed. He took off her shoes and put a hand on her head. He could see her chest rising and falling so he thought_ 'okay so still alive. That is a good sign. And after all that bloody throwing up'_

He scooted a chair near the bed and sat down on it and then he got up and brought the file that Mikael had given him to. He opened it and started reading it. He lost track of time. He was so absorbed in this file that he startled when he heard her says "still alive. That is a good sign"

He smiled and put the file down and looked at her as she tried to get up. He looked around and then took out a bottle of water from his office bag and gave it to her while saying "now don't throw up on my bed. I am very particular about things"

"Tell me where to throw so that I know where to go when I feel like" Hayley said sarcastically.

As she took a sip she felt very sick. She got up and ran to what looked like a bathroom. She stood against the door and thought _'vervain! Does he know?'_

She threw up intentionally to get the water out of the system. She put her hand on her stomach and when she heard the baby's heart beat she relaxed.

Klaus stood outside the bathroom waiting for her anxiously. He was getting annoyed with this constant throwing up but was starting to get concerned too. When the door opened and she came out he said "good girl. I only had to tell you once"

She took a step towards him but swayed. Klaus held her by her arm and led her to the bed. She sat down there and said "I was fine before seeing you. What is happening to me?"

Klaus said sarcastically "I have this effect on the ladies"

She looked at him and tried to smile but nausea hit her. She put her head in between her legs and asked him "where did you get this water from?"

"From the office" Klaus said and then it hit him. He knew what had happened. He grabbed her by her arms and gently pushed her head up and asked her "is it vervain? I noticed that the water in my office building has vervain in it"

Hayley's heart jumped into her throat. When she didn't say anything he said "I know about vervain. I have had a many times at Stefan's but vervain does not affect werewolves"

She tried to keep her cool and said "I don't know. I think because of my pregnancy I am sensitive to vervain"

She then fell back on the bed saying "I think I will die"

Klaus didn't know why but her sentence made him feel his heart beat stop for a second. He asked her "do you want me to take you to the hospital?"

"NO" Hayley said loudly and then she blushed as she realized how loud she was as she saw his raised eyebrows. She said "I think a good sleep and something to eat…"

She sat up and put her hand on her mouth and ran to bathroom. Klaus stood there awkwardly and then followed her. He tried to help her off the floor after she was done throwing up during which he was holding her head and rubbing her back but she said shaking her head "No I will stay here. Go away. I am in this condition because of you. Go away and don't you dare touch me again" and curled up on the floor and lost consciousness.


	10. Chapter 10 Fate comes knocking again

He picked her up and settled her down in his bed and then picked up his cell and called someone. As the line connected he said "Johanson, I will not coming in the office today. I am working from home. If you have any questions about the case call me"

After putting the cell down, he looked at her and realized that he was still in his night pajamas. She was out so he went to the bathroom and after taking a quick shower and changing into jeans and his favorite worn down shirt he came out. She was still sleeping so he picked up his files and settled down on the other side of the bed.

He called Elijah. "Hello Elijah, how is everything?"

"Good you tell. Did you find anything?" He asked him.

"Yes I have found about Finn Slater. He lives in French Quarter and check it out he has one sister and a brother too. Their names are Davina Slater and Kaleb Slater" Klaus said in a relatively lower volume

Elijah said "so there is a whole family of Originals and why are you speaking in such a low volume"

Klaus glanced at Hayley and cursed himself when Elijah said with a chuckle "Oh I get it. Afraid of waking _someone_"

"shut it Elijah" Klaus said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay brother. At least _you_ are having fun" Elijah said unable to keep a hint of jealousy in his tone.

Klaus felt that but he ignored it and said "So these Originals are apparently a big deal over here and get this they don't like werewolves in general. It is not just our pack. They have an issue with Crescent pack over here too"

"Crescent pack! Isn't that the pack you got friendly with some summers ago? What was your friend's name?" Elijah asked

"Jackson" Klaus said with a smile remembering the unforgettable summer he spend with them.

"Anyway so I was saying while I have my eyes on them I wanted to talk to you about this Andrew Kendall versus Davis Mathew case" Klaus said looking down at the file.

Elijah said "Okay I have the file here somewhere. Let me get it out"

After a couple of minutes of silence during which Klaus stared at Hayley sleeping and breathing slowly.

He heard Elijah's voice "what is this?"

"Yes that is what I am wondering" Klaus said with a chuckle.

"Davis is Andrew's brother in law! " Elijah said with indignation

"Yes, why do we always get these cases?" Klaus said with a chuckled mingled with some annoyance.

He couldn't see Elijah but Elijah shook his head in disappointment. He knew his father did that on purpose. He liked to give Klaus cases that were complicated in nature and especially that involved the complexities of family affairs.

"I will make a deposition and send it to you and you arrange a meeting with them and get back to me about that" Klaus said flipping through the pages.

"Okay brother. What else?" Elijah asked him

Klaus said "nothing. Now I have to go. Will message you after mailing the deposition in" he was about to put the cell down when Elijah asked him "what! You are not going to tell me who is she?"

Klaus looked at Hayley and saw that she was up. He said "I will but not right now"

He stared at her as he saw her getting up from the bed and putting on her shoes.

"I will talk later Elijah" he said to him and without waiting for his response he put the cell down.

"Where are you going?" He asked her as he saw her moving towards the door of his bedroom.

She squared her shoulders, turned towards him and said "leaving"

"Hmm" he just sat there and didn't do anything and when she swayed he got up with a smile and said "you cannot even walk to the door without swaying. Why don't you rest until you get better and then you can leave?"

"I will be fine. I am a h.." Hayley stopped and realized what she was about to say and when Klaus asked her "you are a what?"

She quickly said "I am a healthy young girl. I can manage this pregnancy" she said and then she groaned as a new wave of nausea hit her.

She came out of the bathroom and said to him as he handed her the towel "I think I am _allergic to you._ You know what this can be a problem for both of us"

Klaus tucked his smile away and said "how is that, love?"

"We are having this child together and _me and the baby_ are allergic to you so how are we going to… " Hayley started sarcastically and then stopped and went in the bathroom again and banged the door on him this time as he tried to follow her.

She didn't emerge from the bathroom for five minutes. At last when she opened the bathroom door Klaus said to her "Come. I am taking you to the hospital"

Hayley snatched her hand away from him and walked to the bed and said "NO"

He went to her in anger and shook her and said with frustration "why are you so adamant?" and then the words were out before he could stop them "what? You are afraid that the doctors will find out it is not mine"

Before she knew it Hayley's hand swung in the air at those words and made contact with his cheek with a smack and then she slumbered on his bed as Klaus stared at her with a mixture of anger and regret at saying those words and her slapping him. But that slap proved that if there were any doubts in his mind about this baby being his they were cleared by the hurt look on her face.

She faced towards the wall and closed her eyes.

Klaus got up and as he was running his fingers from his hair his cell rang. He picked up the cell with eyes still on her and said "Hello Mr Miller"

Hayley felt too weak to listen to the conversation so she blocked her mind and tried to sleep.

Klaus said "Yes I will be there in 20 minutes"

He looked at her and said trying to keep his voice calm "I have to go somewhere so please stay. Stay until I come back or until you feel better which I doubt that it will happen any time soon so please stay"

She didn't say anything Klaus left.

Klaus walked in the coffee shop and found him sitting at the corner table. He went to him and put the file down on the table. He then ordered a coffee for himself and sat down opposite him.

"So Mr. Miller, what is your client proposing?" Klaus asked him

"They don't want a deal Mr. Mikaelsons. They want every last penny from 'Barkleys and Co'" Mr. Miller said

Klaus groaned inwards and said "Did you tell them that they are being greedy and if they continue on this path, they might lose the amount they can get out of this settlement"

"I talked to them but they are adamant and as their lawyer I have to listen to them. So this is the new proposal they want me to show you" he passed Klaus a file.

Klaus opened it and after glancing through it he laughed and said "are you kidding me? This is the net worth of the company"

"Yes and that is what my client wants from them" Mr. Miller said.

"I will never let that happen Mr. Miller. 'Barkleys and Co' will take a stand against this. Tell your client to be ready to face us in court" Klaus said harshly and then he got up and left.

Hayley got up at last from the bed and stayed stationary thanking her luck when no nausea hit her. She went to the bath, freshen herself up and after collecting her things she wrote a note for him after she found a pen and paper in one of the drawers.

_"__Klaus I am leaving. Just to tell you that I WAITED till I felt better. You said yourself I should stay till I feel better or you until you come back and guess what! I realize that you don't want this child but I do so you don't have to be involved in his or her life. I will send you updates about me and the baby whenever I can and more importantly FEEL LIKE IT. Don't try to find me please. It is in both of our interests_

_I have been pretty annoying last night I realize that and for that I apologize but I am NOT sorry for the slap I gave you because you __**deserved**__ it. If you think that I would stoop so low to make up a lie like that then I feel sorry for you for meeting girls with that kind of mentality._

_One more thing. Thanks you for giving me this baby. It is all I wanted right now in my life"_

_Hayley _

Hayley picked up her stuff and left his house not realizing that she was leaving her heart behind too.

She was starting to feel bad again but she held her breath and kept going. She entered the small apartment that she had been living for the past month and then after taking a quick shower, changing her clothes she left again.

She walked into a small shop and went to the girl standing behind the counter. She looked into her eyes and asked "What do you know about the spell that can stop procreation?"

The girl blinked her eyes and then said as if in a trance "why do you ask that? It is prohibited. You cannot play with nature"

Hayley smiled and said "Lets talk hypothetically. If it happens then how can it be broken" she asked again

"There is no way to break a spell like that. You have to talk to the elders of our coven" she replied still in trance.

Hayley groaned as she felt another wave of nausea hitting her. She asked in frustration "give me a cure to handle morning sickness"

The girl smiled and said "Oh you are having a baby. That is great. Babies ar…."

Hayley snapped at her "give me the damn thing and quit jabbering.

The girl went in the back door and came back with a small bottle and said "here it is. Take it every morning. The first thing you get up and you will feel better the whole day"

Hayley took the bottle and said "now forget about everything I asked and about me and continue with you day business"

She whooshed out of there even before the girl could blink.

She entered Rouseaus's and went to the bar and asked the bartender Camille "do you know where I can find Sophie Deveraux? Someone told me that she comes here regularly"

"Yes she does. She is in the back room if you want to talk to her" Cami said pouring the beer in the glass.

"No thanks" Hayley said fighting the wave of nausea hitting her at the smell of the beer and walked to the back room where Cami had pointed.

She stood here looking at a young girl chopping some vegetables. She said "so let me get this straight. You are the famous Sophie whose gumbo is very popular"

Sophie looked up from chopping vegetables and said "And you are the hybrid carrying the miracle baby"

Before she could say anything Hayley had grabbed her by her neck and asked "how do you know?"

Sophie waved her hand in the air telling to take her hand off of her neck and said through chocking throat "witch here _and I_ have a gift"

Hayley stepped back and stared at her. Sophie massaged her throat and said "you should not be here. If marcel finds out about you he will …"

"How do you know about me?" she said and then went to the sink and starting throwing up.

When she was done she looked up and took the towel from Sophie's out stretched hand and looked at her with exhausted eyes.

"Morning sickness?" Sophie asked her in a sympathetic tone. She then said "As I said earlier I have a gift. I can sense a pregnancy and yours is special. Your child is going to be really special and you need to protect it from everything. I think you should leave New Orleans"

"I will not leave New Orleans. My pack is here and I need to help them" Hayley said wiping her mouth on the towel.

Sophie suddenly looked around in alarm and then she went flying across the room as a man hit her hard.

He grabbed Hayley and hissed "not a good move werewolf. Coming to quarter"

Klaus entered the house and at once knew something was different. He darted upstairs and when he saw his bed empty he groaned and then his gaze fell on the note at the bedside table. He read it and then crumbled it in anger and left the house again.

He went to Rouseaus's to drink to get his mind off of her. He smiled at the bartender and then he asked just in case "have you seen a young brunette today? She has wavy hair…"

Cami pointed towards the back door while serving the drink to her customers.

Klaus smiled at his luck and got up and headed to the back room.


	11. Chapter 11 Secrets from past

Before she knew it her fangs had come out and were sinking into the throbbing vein in his neck. Hayley sunk her fangs into his neck and sucked his blood when she felt someone pull her away from him. She hissed at the person who had pulled her away and realizing who it was she realized what she had done. She slumped into his arms and then quickly bit her wrist and before Klaus could do anything she put her wrist against the almost lifeless body of the man she was feeding on.

Klaus yelled "what are…" but he couldn't finish his sentence as he saw that the bite mark on his neck has started to heel.

The man opened his eyes and looked at her in horror. Hayley leaned in and looked into his eyes and said "Walk away and forget about everything"

As he stumbled away from them she got up and started to leave too when Klaus held her from her arm and turned her towards him.

Hayley tugged her arm away from him but he was holding her really tight. She screamed "let me go Klaus"

"No I will not" Klaus said calmly

She punched his chest with her fist and yelled again "Let go of me or else I will start screaming and …"

"Is there a problem?" The bartender he was talking to earlier peeked in and asked.

"Oh nothing. My girlfriend is mad at me and I want her to listen to my side of the story" Klaus said with a charming smile.

She looked at Hayley and then left.

When Klaus turned to her with a smile she hissed "You think you are funny"

"Yes that I am" Klaus said with a serious face.

"Klaus let me go right now" She said while being on the verge of tears. She kicked and hit him in frustration but he was surprisingly very strong, much stronger than she was right then.

"No" Klaus simply said and then out of blue she fell against his chest and said in a cracked voice "I almost killed him"

"But you didn't" Klaus said wrapping an arm around her. A million questions were running in his mind but he pushed them at the back of his mind for right now.

"Is she okay?" Hayley pointed at Sophie and asked still keeping her head on his chest.

"Let me check" He said as he separated herself from him. And then he looked at her and said in a warning tone "don't even think about running away"

Hayley stood there as he checked Sophie who opened her eyes and looked at both of them and stood up.

"I told you it is not safe here for you" Sophie said to Hayley and then glancing at Klaus she left the room.

Klaus looked at Hayley who was sitting on a stool now with her head in her hands. He went to her and held her arm and led her to the car and sat her down in the passenger seat.

Hayley tried to open the car door as he was walking towards the driving side. He looked at her through the windscreen and showed her the keys and smirked. Hayley slumped back in her seat and closed her eyes.

She didn't even open them when she heard her voice so near him "I knew you would try something like that so I locked it as soon as I put you in the car"

"So what now?" Hayley asked

"Now we go home" Klaus asked in a calm voice "and when you are ready you will tell me what happened back there and how is that possible? I don't care when _but you will tell me_" and started the car.

Hayley nodded and looked out the window.

Hayley suddenly felt the car jerk to a stop. She opened her eyes and saw that he was talking to someone standing at the driver side window. She could hear them clear as a day but she didn't want to so she closed her eyes again and after a few second felt the car move again.

She opened them when she heard the car door open. As Klaus bend to pick her up she said "I am up I can walk"

Klaus noticed the depression in her voice and to his surprise he hated that. He stepped to one side and let her get into the house on her own.

Hayley went to the kitchen and picked up an apple from the bowl and bit into it. She looked around and saw him leaning against the wall. She asked him in an angry tone "what?"

Klaus raised his hands in truce gesture and said "I didn't say anything"

He picked up his bag and took it upstairs to his room.

Hayley smacked the glass of juice she was drinking on the island table and went upstairs and banged open the door and asked him "what do you want to know?"

Klaus turned towards her with his half unbuttoned shirt. Hayley blushed at the sight and said "I am sorry"

As she was turning he chuckled and said "don't be, love"

When she didn't say anything he asked her "so who are you?"

"My name?" Hayley asked

Klaus looked at her in surprise and said "_Interesting_. lets start from there then. What is your name?"

Hayley opened her mouth to say something but then she laughed and said "isn't it a first date conversation?"

"Yes but seeing that we never had that _so let's consider this one our first date_" He gestured her to sit down on his bed and sat on the sofa himself.

"My name is… Andrea Labonair and I am a hybrid" Hayley said

"A hybrid… what does that mean?" Klaus asked keeping his curiosities in check.

"Part werewolf part vampire" Hayley said slowly without taking her eyes from his face.

She stared at him with sinking heart as he didn't say anything. She had been dreading that look and that is why she had been hiding her secret for so long.

She got up and went near the window and stared outside the window.

_Flash back_

_Year 1270_

_ "__Andy you came" he looked up from his lying position and said to her. _

_"__Of course I came. How couldn't I? You called and …." She stopped as he started coughing. _

_"__Where are kids?" she asked him removing the piece of cloth from her face that she was using to hide herself. _

_"__They have gone to the mines. That is why I called you. I don't think I have much time Andy" Jackson said_

_"__Don't talk like that. You will be okay" Tears were falling from her eyes and she knew in her heart that she didn't believe it herself so how could her brother believe her. _

_"__It has been too long this time Andy" Jackson said holding her hand. _

_"__Two years" Andrea said kissing his hand softly_

_"__Where have you been?" he asked her during a fit of cough. _

_"__Here and there. But I am okay. You tell me how you are?" _

_"__Andy I don't want to die" Jackson said to her. _

_"__I know Jackson, I know. I love you so much. I don't want to lose you. I will be all alone" she said tears running down her cheeks. _

_Jackson touched her soft, still young skin and said "Promise me that you will live your life to fullest. You will never let anyone find about you. You will always be this sweet person that you are right now. You will always be my sister"_

_"__Jackson you are the only person who knows about me. You are my connection to the world. What will I do without you? Andrea started crying _

_Jackson said "It was for everyone's best interest Andy that no one knew about you. It was to protect you most importantly. If … "he started coughing and to her horror she saw blood in it "if anyone knew who you are they would have made your life miserable and we couldn't let that happen" _

_He started coughing again with more blood in it this time "You promise me that you will survive. If there is a risk of your secret getting exposed you will make a run for it. You listen to me you will make a run for it"_

_She kissed his hand and felt them become still. She looked at him with teary eyes and said soft while keeping her lips on his hand "I will. I promise you, brother"_

_She put his hand on his chest and sat there quietly looking at the lifeless body of her brother who was only 10 years younger to her but currently when he has died at 50 of pneumonia she was still 18 year old. She whooshed out of the room as she heard voice. _

_She stood in the dark in forest and listened to the wails and cries of her nephew and nieces who didn't know about her but she knew everything about them. _

_She stood there for like forever and then she retreated into the dark. _

_End Flash back _

"You know what is worse. The worse is when you realize that you are capable of anything after you have lost everything" Hayley said still looking out of the window.

"I didn't realize that I could save my family, protect them from all harms until I lost them" Hayley continued.

She turned towards him and saw that he was looked at her. She said "My mother was a witch who fell in love with a werewolf from Crescent Pack which were from Alps in Europe. He was not just any werewolf, he was the royal family of the Pack. You can say he was the king of his time. I grew up knowing my family's secret and playing with the wolves. I was really happy with my life and then there was Jackson too who was 10 years younger to me.

One summer when I was 18 year old my friend and I were climbing on the mountain which we loved to do. We both had not triggered our genes yet. The terrain was difficult and rocky and she slipped. I tried to help her but couldn't and her hand literally slipped from mine and she died and that is how I trigged my gene"

She took a deep breath and then continued "A couple of months later that summer on a full moon I got bit by one of our own. Now you know that a werewolf bite can be life threatening to anyone so to save me my parents asked a family friend who was a witch to do a spell on me. The side effect of the spell was that it made me immortal and like vampires". She stopped as she saw Klaus lean forward.

"Later I found out Emily got the idea from the vampires. She mixed her spell with the spell that made the vampires. _The spell that her ancestors did to make the Originals_"

"You know about the Originals?" Klaus sat up and asked her in surprised tone.

"Of course I know about them but they don't know about me because I have tried my best to keep out of their line" Hayley said biting her apple.

Suddenly something hit him "and Stephan and Katherine?"

"I met them in 1864 but Stefan was still human. Katherine must have turned him after that" she said

Klaus slowly got up and walked to her and asked "how old are you?"

"You know it is rude to ask a woman her age" Hayley smiled and said

She took a step back when he took one towards her and asked "how old?"

"I was born in 1202" she said slowly and felt her heart sink as he stepped back from her in shock.

Klaus stared at her and then he saw her moving back. The movement caused him to snap out of his thoughts. He opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang.

Hayley spun around towards the door and then turned towards him and asked "are you expecting someone?"

"NO" Klaus said still trying to absorb everything.

He walked towards the door but stopped and turned around. He told her "don't even think about making a run for it little wolf. I need to know more"

And without waiting for a response he opened the door and left.

Hayley was pacing his room when she heard him say "Elijah! What are you doing here?"

And then he asked "has father send you to check up on me?"

Another voice that must be Elijah's said "You know him Niklaus. But you don't seem very upset about it though?"

Hayley wondered _'Niklaus'_. She said it soft and smiled as she realized that she liked the feel of that name.

She walked quietly towards the staircase and sat down on the top stairs such that she could see him but he couldn't.

She saw a very handsome man who must be Elijah saying "so what is it that is not making you feel upset about father's motives for send me here?"

"Hmm something interesting" Klaus said and then to Hayley's shock he said in a loud voice "Hayley can you please come down"

Hayley got up from the stairs and went down slowly thinking about the story they will tell him.


	12. Chapter 12 Acceptance and Moving on

Elijah looked up as he saw this beautiful girl walking down the stairs. He looked at Klaus who was looking for a reaction from him. Hayley stopped right next to him and before Klaus could say anything she said "Hi, my name is Hayley Marshall and your brother got me pregnant".

Elijah looked at her with open mouth when Klaus said "Close your mouth brother, the girl is right. She is carrying _my child_".

Hayley turned to him and said annoyingly "_Now you decide to be proud of it_. If I remember correctly you don't want to be involved".

Elijah looked at the exchange and then he suddenly laughed making both of them realize that they were not alone. Hayley had the decency to blush. She said to Elijah "you must be Elijah Mikaelsons, _Niklaus's_ brother"

Klaus glared at her and said with annoyance "Only Elijah, my father and my mother call me by that name. For you it is Klaus" earning him a look of disapproval from his brother but he didn't care.

"Yes I can see that. Niklaus sounds too respectful which is totally against your personality" she said with a smirk earning a heartfelt laughter from Elijah.

Klaus opened her mouth to say something when she said "hold that thought" she turned to Elijah and said "excuse me while I throw up the apple I had had since yesterday morning" and then she darted towards the powder room causing Klaus to bark "not again. Bloody hell" and followed her to the bathroom. He stood at the door waiting impatiently for her to finish. When she was done, he handed her the towel to clean her mouth.

She came out of the powder room and said to Elijah "Do you remember if you mother was like this when she was carrying your brother?"

Elijah expression changed from concern to laugh and he said "I will have to get back to you about that"

Klaus glared at them angrily and then started to go upstairs. Elijah asked him "where are you going?"

"I have to prepare the deposition for "Barkley and Co's" and send it by tomorrow so excuse me. And you two can bond over finding faults in me" Klaus said annoyingly without stopping.

As he disappeared Hayley looked at Elijah and said "I am sorry for earlier. He just brings out the best in me"

Elijah smiled and said "yes he does have a tendency of doing that"

They both turned towards Klaus standing at the top of the stairs "If you are both done talking about me, Elijah I would like to talk to you about this case".

Elijah got up with a smile and then he winked at Hayley and said "Make yourself comfortable, we will be back shortly".

Hayley gave Klaus a look who said in a loud voice "Elijah I need to tell you something about Hayley" making her heart jump. She stared at him but he smiled and said "Hayley is a … wait for it" after a short break he said "a werewolf from the Crescent pack".

Klaus saw her shoulder relaxing and smiled and as he walked past her to go to the study room he whispered "that was for earlier"

Hayley hissed at him but as soon as his back was towards her, she smiled.

Elijah said "really that is interesting. Hayley did Niklaus tell you about his interaction with your pack"

"Yes he did mention that" Hayley said with a smile.

Klaus said in an annoyed voice "Are you planning to stand here for whole night Elijah or shall we do something constructive?"

Elijah laughed and walked to Hayley and said "I must thank you"

"about what?" Hayley smiled and asked him

Elijah looked at her and said with a smile "for making my brother speak more than 10 words the whole day. Granted that they were sarcastic but still…"

"Sure anytime. If there are any more thing he needs fixing I am happy to do so" Hayley said with a smile making Elijah laugh.

Klaus glared at her angrily and then went to the study room. Elijah said "excuse my brother's manners Hayley. We will be out in a couple of minutes"

As he was about to close the door after Elijah Klaus peeked out, looked at her and said "Don't even think about it. We need to talk about some things"

Hayley said sarcastically "sure anything else"

Klaus looked at her with concern as she darted to the powder room with her hand on her mouth.

As soon as he closed the door Klaus said "what am I going to do?"

"About?" Elijah asked him while opening the file Klaus gave him.

"About this damn situation" Klaus snapped at him.

Elijah said while his eyes fixed on the file "I have to say one thing Niklaus"

"What is that brother?" Klaus said sarcastically.

Elijah looked at the frustration on his face and said "She does bring out best in you".

Klaus didn't say anything for a while and then said "she has family here and I have to go back in a month"

Hayley walked out of the powder room, cursed Klaus and the pregnancy and started to go up to his room to lie down when she heard his voice "… I have to go back in a month"

She didn't know why but she felt her heart sink and she whooshed upstairs. She fell on his bed and then took out the bottle of pills that she had gotten from that girl in the Jardin Gris Shop. She took one pill and then laid on her bed and closed her eyes. She was thinking about how to locate the elder to talk to about the issue she was facing with her pack when the door opened and Klaus entered the room. She opened her eyes and sat up.

Klaus said sarcastically "o good you are still here. I thought you would have left by now but apparently you got some sense in your mind". He picked up the file and was leaving when Hayley said to him "Klaus I have to go"

"No you don't" he said turning towards her.

Hayley said getting up from the bed and then she sat down as she felt dizzy "Listen I need to take care of some business and then I will be back"

Klaus looked at her and said "I will come with you. I don't trust you to come back"

Hayley snapped at him "why do you want me back? You are leaving in a month right".

Klaus walked to her and said "First of all how did you know that? Secondly it is not a good thing to eavesdrop"

Hayley said with a smirk "I have super hearing. Perks of being a hybrid, besides being able to compel, heal from anything except for this stupid morning sickness, heal anyone with my blood, lighting speed which you also have but I am faster and _immortal. Anything else you want to know about me?_"

Klaus said after a moment of silence "Okay good to know. Now first rule of living with me. No eavesdropping in this house"

Hayley looked at him and then fell back on his bed, closed her eyes and said "who said I am living with you"

Klaus sighed and said "sleep tight and we will go take care of your _important business_ tomorrow morning. I have this case to discuss with Elijah"

He stood her there for a moment looking at her but when she didn't say anything he left his room closing the door behind him quietly.

When Klaus entered his study Elijah was drinking scotch. He turned towards him and said "They are asking too much"

"Yes that is what I said to Mr. Miller. 'Barkley and Co' made a mistake but they don't deserve to be bankrupt. They are willing to make an offer which is quiet reasonable but Mr. Miller's client, Joshua Wilson, is not willing to accept any deal"

Klaus looked at his brother as he saw some hesitation on his face and asked him "what is it?"

Elijah didn't say anything for a minute and then he said reluctantly "Father send me here to ask you to make a deal with them"

Klaus looked at Elijah with disbelief and said slowly "what?"

"I am sorry Niklaus but you know how stubborn he can be. I wanted to make sure if we can do anything or not but looking at the file and the detail it is a lost case" Elijah said in a sympathetic tone.

"Elijah I can win this" Klaus said incredulously.

"Niklaus this case is really tough. Yes you can win but chances are few so why take a chance?" Elijah said in a calming voice.

Klaus said in an angry tone "Because they don't deserve it Elijah. Jim Barkerly built this company from scratch from the basement in his house. He needs a chance. It was not his fault…. I mean not so much that he should lose his company over this"

Elijah looked at his brother's passion and said sympathetically "I agree with you Niklaus but he does not want you to go ahead with this case. He has send another file with me for you to work on it"

Klaus stared at him angrily and then said "what do you want me to say to Jim?"

"Tell him what you are best in doing" Elijah said handing him over another file.

Klaus opened the file and then after scanning at the first page he said "Are you kidding me?"

He threw the file on the table and sat down on the sofa.

He got up and said to Elijah "There is a room down next to the study, you can settle down there. It should be well furnished to your needs. I am going up, will see to this mess in the morning"

Elijah saw his brother leaving feeling sorry for him. He had no doubt that Niklaus could win this case but their father had been really adamant about backing off from the case and in doing so he wanted to belittle Niklaus. He opened the file again to look at the details to see if they could salvage the case or not.

Klaus opened the door to his room with a slight bang and then his gaze fell on Hayley sleeping on his bed and he cursed himself. He stood there for a second and then after that he went to the bathroom to change into his night clothes.

He came out, looked at her, put the sheet on her and then went to lie down on the other side of the bed too.

As soon as his head hit the pillow he felt weird, he looked sideways at her and then turned towards her. She was facing towards him and she looked very peaceful with her hand on the pillow. His hand itched to touch hers but he thought better of it. His mind went to the baby she was carrying and his heart beat fastened. He searched his mind for the memory or inkling of ever wanting to have a child and to his surprise there was none. He wondered _'what kind of father he will be if he had never thought about having a child of his own?'_

As he was looking at her she stirred in her sleep and her hand moved a bit now touching his fingers slightly.

He smiled and closed his eyes. Soon he was sleeping.

Next morning when his eyes opened she was coming out of bathroom while wiping her mouth with the towel. She looked at him with exhaustion making him realize that she has just had another session of throw up. He propped himself up and asked "aren't there any medicines for this kind of thing?"

Hayley snapped at him "yes there is and I have it. I was going to take it". She took out the bottle from her bag and was about to take it when he asked her "what is that?"

"Anti-nausea medicines for morning sickness" she said gulping it down

Klaus wanted to ask her "is that safe?" but then he thought _'she would know if they were not right'_

He got out of bed and said "I have some business to take care of later today but my morning is free so I can go with you to take care of your business" he looked at her and seeing her exhausted condition said "if you are up for it"

Hayley looked at him and said "yes I am up for it. I just need to find something that I can keep down and get some energy"

She looked down at her messed up clothes and said "I need to change first. Can you take me to my apartment?"

Klaus nodded and said "I will come back after changing". He went to the bathroom. When he came out all dressed in his casual jeans and shirt Hayley was lying down on his bed. She got up as she saw him and smiled at him.

They went down. The house was quiet so Klaus said "Elijah must have gotten in late otherwise he would have been up"

He switched on coffee pot and asked her "What do you think you can stomach?"

She looked around and then took a dry piece of bread and put it in the toaster. She nibbled on to the toasted bread piece while he poured himself a cup of coffee and a glass of orange juice for her. When she was done he said to her "do you want to throw up before or after we leave the house?"

She looked at the smirk on his face and said "_very funny._ Don't forget if I throw up, I will do it in _your_ car"

Klaus said with a thoughtful look "good point. I don't like to dirty my car so be careful. If you feel like throwing up tell me in advance and throw it in this bag" he handed her a paper bag.

Hayley looked at him angrily and said "you are despicable. I feel sorry for this child" she put her hand on her stomach "for having a father like you"

"Aren't we are pair then" Klaus said and then ducked as she threw the unfinished piece of bread at him.

Klaus said sarcastically "okay so _you are finished_ with your breakfast then. Shall we go now?"

Hayley glared at him angrily and as she stormed out of kitchen, Klaus picked up the piece of bread she had thrown and threw it in the trash and picked another empty piece of bread and wrapped it in the paper towel and followed her.

He asked her as they settled down in his car "where are we going?"

"To Rouseaus" she answered

"Are you out of your mind? You just tried to kill someone over there yesterday" Klaus said angrily.

Hayley said "as you pointed out I didn't kill him. I have something to discuss with Sophie Deveraux"

Klaus took a deep breath and said "First sign of trouble and we are out of there".

When she didn't say anything he said firmly "Hayley!"

"Alright!" Hayley all but shouted at him making him smile. He started the car and drove towards the French Quarter.

They both got out of the car. It was still early so French Quarter was almost empty. To their pleasant surprise Rouseaus's was open. They walked into it and went to the back room. Sophie looked up from cutting her vegetables and said "you are a stubborn girl you know"

Klaus smirked and said "Tell me about it"

Hayley ignored him and asked Sophie "How come the bar is open at his time of the day?"

"It is not just a bar. We serve soup and other things also" Sophie said while putting some vegetables in an already bubbling pot.

As the smell hit Hayley she dashed to the sink. Klaus said with annoyance "bloody hell" he went to her and patted her while she puked her guts outs. He looked at Sophie who was looking at them with concern and asked her annoyingly "_is there no way to cure this?"_

Sophie said "Unfortunately no. this is just a perk of pregnancy. It is nature telling you that your body is going through a lot of changes. She is growing a human inside her for god sake. There are some medicines in Jardin Gris which can give her some comfort but not completely"

Klaus listen to her and continued patting her back. She emerged and washed her mouth and said "I went there yesterday and she gave me something but apparently that bloody thing didn't work"

Sophie said "You went there! Are you completely nuts? You do realize that if she is a witch and if tell anyone you are in trouble"

"Why?" Klaus asked her helping her stand up and giving her the wrapped piece of bread. She looked at him and then without saying she took it from him. One bite of that made the bad taste of her mouth go away.

"She is a hybrid. If Finn Slater gets wind of that, she is definitely dead. He hates werewolves and that goes for you too" Sophie said in a lower volume while continue chopping vegetables.

"Why does he hate them?" Klaus asked her still holding her by her arm and then guiding her to the stool.

She said looking at Hayley "I don't know. The originals have this history with werewolves. Werewolves cannot come to the Quarter. They are contained to the bayou only and can only come to the French Quarter with their permission" she then added "it will get better in a next semester"

Hayley looked at her in horror and said "_I have to go through this for next two months_"

Sophie said "If you are lucky. Some people continue it during the whole pregnancy"

Hayley looked at Klaus in anger who said "why are you looking at me? I am not making you sick. The baby is"

"And whose fault is that?" Hayley snapped.

Klaus said with clenched teeth "If I remember correctly _you were happy to have it_".

"Guys you need to get out of French Quarter right now" Sophie said hastily making Hayley stop whatever she was about to say.

Hayley asked her stifling a wave of nausea "I need to find out the curse Marcel put on the Crescent wolves"

Sophie said "I don't know anything about that. You will have to talk to an elder witch which I will not recommend. Witches of New Orleans will freak out if they find out about this baby"

She stopped and looked at Hayley and said "but I can get some information for you"

Klaus looked at Hayley and the look on her face told him that she was not feeling well so he held her arm helping her up and said "Okay thanks Sophie"

And then he was leading her out of the room she stopped and asked her "how come I am pregnant? I am a part vampire so technically dead"

Sophie said "Depends on how you became a hybrid. Did you die to become a hybrid?"

"Well I was already a werewolf when I became a hybrid so I think not" Hayley said thinking back.

"There you go then" Sophie said with a smile "You never died. It is a miracle that you didn't get pregnant before"

Hayley said sarcastically "tell me about it" and then she turned to leave when Sophie said "or it is fate". She stopped and looked at her and then left with Klaus without saying a word.

As she stepped out she ducked her head between her knees and look deep breaths and said annoyingly "damn gumbo. If you bring that thing near me ever I will kill you and mind you, you can die unlike me".

She straightened up, take a bite off the bread piece and stormed towards the car.

Klaus sighed and looked towards the sky and murmured "when will this end?"

Hayley who was walking ahead of him at some distance "8 more months to go"

He shouted "you have forgotten our first rule"

"And you have forgotten I don't live with you" Hayley replied not even looking back.


	13. Chapter 13 Meeting the nemesis

Klaus looked at her as he sat in the car and asked her "what was that about? The curse I mean"

Hayley gave him a look and said "Marcel Gerald, he is another vampire close to the Originals put a curse on Crescent pack so they cannot have more lineage"

"Why?" Klaus asked her still not starting the car.

Hayley said with irritation "who knows! May be because he does not like werewolves too". She realized that her outburst was unnecessary by the narrowing of his eyes and quickly said "I am sorry. I don't know what is happening to me. I feel so agitated right now"

Klaus started the car and said "Perhaps if you eat something you will have energy to handle things better"

Hayley said desperately "I want to eat something but I can't seem to keep anything down. This baby better be an angel after putting me through this"

That made Klaus laugh. Hayley looked at him in annoyance but didn't say anything. She said to him "I want to see the elder…"

"_Don't even think about it"_ Klaus said sternly "Sophie said that she will get you your information so relax"

"Alright then drop me at my apartment" Hayley said with irritation.

Klaus gave her a glance that said "really! In this condition" but didn't say anything out loud.

Hayley closed her eyes and asked him "why are you interesting in finding out about the Originals?"

Klaus said keeping his eyes on the road "I need to know why they want to kill my pack"

Hayley opened her eyes and turned her face towards him and said "The originals were killing those wolves in Mystic Falls. How?"

"Katherine" Klaus said with clenched teeth.

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said "really! That is an interesting turn of event but why your pack. I know they hate wolves but why your pack?"

Klaus looked her in surprise and asked her "Do you know why they hate the wolves?"

Hayley closed her eyes and said "Yes. Well the story goes that they were human once. They used to live near a werewolf pack and one full moon night one of them killed their youngest sibling. So to protect their family their father and mother who was a very powerful witch of her time too turned them into vampires and that is why they hate the wolves"

Klaus said "Hmm so their mother is the ancestor of the witch Emily who did the spell to turn you"

"Yes" Hayley said.

"But the question is why your pack?" Hayley asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

When he didn't answer she opened her eyes and looked at him and realized that he was lost in his thoughts too. She asked him "what are you thinking?"

Klaus looked at her and said "the same thing"

He stopped the car in front of his small mansion and got out. Hayley took a deep breath and stepped out too and smiled as she spotted Elijah standing on the footsteps outside the house with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"Where did you two go of too so early in the morning?" Elijah asked them with a polite smile.

"_This is not morning Elijah_. Morning was 5 hours ago" Klaus said sarcastically and brushed past him inside the house.

Elijah said to her as she walked past him "see I told you. _Bringing out the best in him_".

He then asked her "how are you feeling?"

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said "Better, thank you". She started to go inside but then stopped and turned towards him and said "Does your brother know no manners?"

Elijah laughed and said "No unfortunately none. But you will learn to love him like that".

He then brushed past her leaving her standing there wondering _'love him, not a chance_' and then followed him inside the house.

She looked at him as he was coming down the stairs now dressed in a black suit. He said to Elijah "I am going to the office. I have this meeting that I have been postponing since yesterday. You want to come?"

"Sure. Wait I will change" he said to her looking at Hayley.

As he disappeared into his room, Klaus walked to her and said "Don't even think about _going to the French Quarter_".

Hayley said a bit annoyingly "I will _not stay locked in this house_ and if you think I will then you don't know me"

Klaus took one step towards her and said "Hayley"

She looked at the serious look on his face and the tone of his voice and then said with frustration "Fine I will just go to the bayou to meet Jackson"

Klaus suddenly felt as if something fell into the pit in his stomach and he carefully stepped back and bend to pick up his bag he asked her in a casual tone "Jackson?"

"Yes he is in my pack" Hayley said casually

"Yes I know him. Remember I told you that I spend some time with Crescent pack a couple of summers ago" Klaus said.

"Yes I remember that" she said and a slight blush started to appear on her cheek as she remembered their conversation and what happened before that conversation.

Klaus smiled as he realized what she was thinking. His knowing smile annoyed her further and she thanked her luck when Elijah came out of his room. He asked her "Do you want me to drop you off somewhere?"

She was about to say "no" but the words that came out of her mouth were "Yes" and then she added sweetly "at the bayou" earning herself a look of approval from Elijah and disapproval from Klaus.

Klaus walked out of the house without saying anything else. He drove the car silently to the bayou and dropped her off there and then turned it around and drove towards the office. Elijah looked at his brother brooding face and asked him "so have you decided what you are going to do?"

"I will talk to Jim and see what he wants but if he does not want to settle then I will take the case Elijah" he said firmly

"Alright. I will back you brother but I was asking about Hayley and the baby. When are you going to tell mother and father?"

Klaus looked at Elijah and realized that he had not thought about it yet.

He said "I haven't thought about it yet"

"Okay but you need to think about it. You cannot just drop the bombshell on mother" Elijah said seriously and then he added "so I was going through the file yesterday night and I think you can win this".

Klaus glanced at him and said "okay then. Should we talk to Jim first?"

"That is your call" Elijah said as he stopped the car and they got out.

Klaus didn't say anything until he entered the office and then said "I will tell him what Mr. Miller told me first and then see where things go"

As he entered his office Johanson, his legal aid, walked into his office and said "Mr. Mikaelsons, Mr Barkerly is in the meeting room. He was a bit early"

Klaus braced himself to drop the bomb on the poor man and walked with Elijah into the meeting room.

Mr. Barkerly was an old man with a kind face whom Klaus had taken an instant liking and respect to. At the current moment he looked exhausted. He got up from his chair and extended his hand to Klaus. Klaus smiled at him and gestured him to sit down. He said "this is my brother, Elijah Mikealsons. We both are handling your case"

"Mr. Mikaelsons I have decided to give in to their demands" Jim Barkerly said

Klaus hand stopped while opening the file and he said "what?"

"Yes I have to give in to their demands" He repeated.

"I hope you don't mind my asking but will you tell us why you changed your mind" Elijah asked their client.

Jim Barkerly coughed. Klaus passed him a glass of water. When his cough subsided he said "I have discovered I have stage four liver cancer and there are not many days left for me. As you know I don't have any family. My work was my life. If there is no life what am I fighting for?"

Klaus and Elijah exchanged a look and then Klaus said to Elijah's surprise "You should fight. There is a strong chance of you beating the odds"

Jim Barkerly smiled at his kind face and deep meaningful sentences and said "May be with the case but _not with my life_". He then got up and shook Klaus's hand and said "Your parents must be really proud of you".

He then smiled and shook Elijah's hand and left the room. Elijah looked at Klaus who was staring at the closed door and then Klaus threw the file on the table in anger, kicked the chair in anger and then slumped on one of them.

Elijah sat down on another chair. Both of them didn't say a single word to each other and the he got up, picked up the file and left the conference room with Elijah behind him.

He tried to concentrate on the details of this new case that his father had send him but he couldn't. He looked up and saw that Elijah was looking at him. He said to him "You want to explore more about the originals? I have found some details about them but not all"

"From where?" Elijah asked him closing the file.

"Somewhere. But I know why they hate the wolves in general" Klaus said

Elijah looked at his brother realizing that he was hiding something from him but he didn't press on the issue. When he didn't say anything Klaus told him about what Hayley had told him about the originals history keeping the part out about who told him that story.

"So they have been harboring that hate for like ever. Remind me when were they created?" Elijah asked

"Damon mentioned something about 1000 years but I am not sure" Klaus said recalling his conversation with Damon and Stefan.

"If they hate the werewolves how are you going to talk to them" Elijah asked a couple of seconds later.

"Well we can take the direct approach and go and talk to them. Excuse being tourist and stuff" Klaus said leaning back in his swirling chair.

"Alright" Elijah said after a couple of second.

Elijah and Klaus left the office building. Elijah asked him "where do they live?"

"In the French Quarter" Klaus said starting the car.

Twenty minutes later they entered Rouseaus's and Klaus walked to the bartender whom he had talked one day ago and smiled at her. He read her name on the name tag and said "hello again Camille"

"Call me Cami, Camille is too mouthful. _Lost anyone again today?"_ Cami said with a smile.

Elijah raised his eyebrows at her with interest but didn't say anything. Klaus laughed and said "no, I was wondering can you tell me where Finn Slater lives"

The smile slipped from Cami's face and she said "why do you want to meet him? do you have a death wish or something?" and took the glasses from the table behind the counter.

"Not yet" Elijah stepped forward and said.

Cami said looking at him "they live at the compound, the big white building at the end of Bourbon Street" and then she took the beer for some of her customers.

Elijah and Klaus left the bar when they were stopped by two huge men. One of them Klaus recognized to be the one whom Hayley had bit and compelled. He said to them aggressively "what are two werewolves doing in the French Quarter?"

Klaus looked at Elijah, who recognized his mood and decided to step in and said "we are out of town and we wanted to meet Finn Slater"

"What business do you have with him?" The man said.

Klaus snapped "That is between us and him"

The both exchanged a look and then said "we will take you to him"

Klaus and Elijah entered the big old building with lots of corridors and doors. The stood in the big court yard and looked around and stared at the big "S" planted on the wall. They looked at each other and then turned when they heard an annoyed voice "Josh, what are you doing bringing werewolves to the compound?"

Klaus spun around at the voice and saw a young man not older than him walking towards them. By the look of his expression he looked annoyed. Josh, the vampire who had brought them to the compound said "they were asking about Finn"

The young man looked Klaus and Elijah from head to toe and said "hmm. Leave us"

Klaus and Elijah had gathered that the man they were looking at was not Finn. They followed him to the chairs in the compound. Klaus said after sitting down "are you a Slater?"

The man smiled and said "how did you guess?"

It was Elijah who replied "You look like someone who belongs here"

"Yes, my name is Kaleb Slater, Finn's younger brother" the young man said "and you two are Klaus Mikaelsons and Elijah Mikaelsons"

Klaus and Elijah exchanged a look when Kaleb said "_keep your friends close but your enemies closer"_

"Enlighten us. We don't even know you" Elijah said trying to keep the atmosphere light.

Kaleb said "Wood pack killed my youngest brother Diego centuries ago but we Slater's like to harbor our revenge and prolong it"

Klaus kept quiet as he recalled Hayley's story about the Slater's becoming the vampires. The pieces were falling into places now.

Kaleb said "You are not welcome to the French Quarter. If my brother finds out that you visited compound he will kill you two not taking into consideration that your father is the alpha" when he saw Elijah's raised eyebrows he said with a smile "like I said _enemy closer_. We have made it a point to know and follow up every detail about Wood pack over centuries"

Klaus suddenly had a thought _'do they know about Hayley and the baby?' _but he shook his head as soon as the thought came.

"Your brother got four of my pack members in last couple of months" Klaus said aggressively.

Kaleb didn't say anything for a few seconds and then said "Yes I know that. Katherine Petrova was supposed to kill ten of them but seeing that you guys know about that means that mission has failed. Well what is done is done".

Elijah suddenly asked him "what will your brother do to her?"

Kaleb looked at Elijah thoughtfully and then laughed and said "so you have tasted the allure of Petrova family curse"

"What is that?" Elijah asked ignoring Klaus's smirk which didn't go unnoticed by Kaleb.

Kaleb said casually with eyes fixed on Klaus "Katherine Petrova's ancestor was from our time, a girl name Tatia. My brother Finn and I both fell for her. She had a child with another man but we didn't care. But our mother who was old fashioned woman did care and she decided to find a solution to our little feud over the tramp, as he put it so nicely, by slaughtering her and feeding her blood to us to make us immortal" He stopped and then asked Klaus "You don't sound too surprise to hear about our story considering that we are meeting for the first time"

Elijah glanced at his brother and realized that Kaleb was right. Klaus face was devoid of any reaction.

Klaus felt their eyes on him and brainstormed his mind so that Hayley's version of story does not come into question. He said "I know that part of the story"

"How?" Kaleb asked with a smile

"A mutual friend of ours" Klaus said "Stefan Salvatore"

Kaleb suddenly laughed and said "O yes the Salvatore brother, they reside in Mystic Falls too right? Stefan was also a victim of Katherine Petrova's magic"

Elijah snapped "I know that". He was liking Kaleb less and less with every passing minute.

"Any ways we later discovered that it was her blood that our mother had given us" Kaleb said. "Five hundred years later we ran into a girl who was and exact copy of Tatia. Turned out she was a descendant of Tatia and surprise surprise Finn fell for her again and turned her. A couple of years later as expected Finn fell for another girl who was human and Katherine couldn't accept it and she turned the girl earning life time of hatred from Finn"

He looked at Klaus who was quiet throughout and smiled. There was something about him that had instantly made Kaleb warm to him. Klaus suddenly asked "Question, if you know all about us then how come you didn't know we were in New Orleans?"

"Who said we didn't know" Kaleb said with the same smile on his face.

"You knew?" Elijah asked him.

"Of course we knew but as you didn't approach us, so why touch a beehive? Also we cannot kill Mikael's son until his whole pack is dead" Kaleb's voice became very stern by the end of the sentence and the smile vanished from his face.

Klaus stood up abruptly at that but Elijah raised his had to stop him. He said sternly "One more wolf of our pack dies, I will personally bring chaos in New Orleans that you have never seen".

Kaleb stood up slowly and said "sure. Just so you know that we are true immortals and you cannot kill us"

When they didn't say anything he said "if there is no further history lesson you want to learn then you can leave before Finn comes back and don't step into French Quarter again"

Klaus stepped forward but Elijah stopped him again and pushed him towards the entrance of the compound.

By the time they reached his car, Klaus was steaming. He said "the nerve of that man".

"So you _like him_?" Elijah said while getting into his car.

"Shut it Elijah" Klaus snapped at him.

The drive to the house was a quiet one each thinking about what they are going to tell their father. When they reached his house sun was setting in. As he entered his house, he knew that she was still not home. He took out his cell and then said "damn it. I don't have her cell number"

He looked at Elijah and said "I will be back in an hour". He left the confused Elijah standing there and left the house.

Hayley laughed at Jackson's joke and said "I don't believe it"

Jackson said with a smile "yes it is true"

She suddenly looked up and spotted him leaning against the tree trunk. Hayley hastily stood up and took a step back from Jackson and then flushed and confused as to why she did that. She took a deliberate step towards him and asked "what are you doing here?"

Klaus ignored her and spoke to Jackson "Hello Jackson long time no see"

Jackson smiled openly and said "Long time man, where have you been?"

Klaus smiled openly and hugged him and then spotted Hayley looking at him curiously. He stepped back and said casually "Just busy with being a lawyer and making people lose their companies and what not"

Hayley absorbed at the sudden change in his attitude. Jackson asked him "so you did become a lawyer then!"

When Klaus nodded he asked casually "can you get us access into the French Quarter?"

Klaus laughed and said "I have just come from meeting Kaleb Slater. Interesting fellow. May be we can work something out"

Before she could stop herself the words were out of her mouth "You went to see an Original?"

And then she flushed under Jackson and his stare. Jackson asked her in surprise tone "you know about the Originals?"

Klaus rolled his eyes and said "Sophie Deveraux filled us up about them yesterday".

Hayley looked at him with gratitude but when she saw his smirk she got annoyed.

"What are you doing here?" Jackson asked him inviting him to sit there.

Hayley got a shock of her life when he saw him sitting down on the dirty steps in that immaculate suit.

"Hayley didn't tell you" Klaus asked looking at her.

"What?" Jackson looked at Hayley in surprise and then realization dawn on him and he said loudly "It is _his child you are carrying_!"

Hayley rolled her eyes and said sarcastically "yes my luck".

Jackson suddenly started to laugh. Hayley asked him with annoyance "what is so funny?"

Jackson stopped laughing and said "You two. You don't realize what you have gotten into. I have to say I think this is perfect for you two".

"Shut up Jackson" Klaus snapped at him to Hayley's relief because if he had not she would have. He then looked at Hayley and said "You ready to leave".

She opened her mouth to say "no" when he said "that was not a question in case you thought that was" and then he looked at Jackson who had a smile on his face and said "wipe that stupid grin off your face. I will come some other time to catch up. Say hello to Maya". He then held the steaming and stationary Hayley's hand and dragged her out of their ignoring Jackson's laughter at hearing her hiss "Klaus let go of my hand".


	14. Chapter 14 Fate

The drive to home was a quiet one. She was really annoyed with him but she realized that he looked lost in thoughts too. She said after a couple of minutes of quiet drive "I need you to drop me at my apartment"

Klaus looked at her and said with a sigh "Hayley I had a really long day, I will love it if you don't argue with me on anything _especially on a stupid demand like that_. I will take you to your apartment, you gather some necessary things and come with me to my house. Do you get it?"

Hayley felt like snapping at him but he really looked upset at something so she didn't say anything. He stopped the car outside her apartment building and stood at the doorway as she put some change of clothing and her toiletries in a bag.

Hayley kept glancing at him during the drive to his home but he didn't say a single word to her. When they reached home, he got out quietly and took her bags inside. He said to her as she entered "there is a room opposite mine. You can settle in that. I have some work to do so please feel comfortable".

And then he took her bag upstairs and after dropping it in the room he had told her about, he went to his room and changed into something comfortable. As he was going down he bumped into her. He excused himself and went straight to the study. He took out the file and started to read it. The meeting with Jim Barkerly was going through his mind. He thought about how much he liked the man and now he was dying. He wanted to help him but what could he do when Jim was willing to let go.

And then with determination he took out all the files related to the case and started reading the detail of law suit again. A couple of hours later he was sitting on the ground with papers all around him. He held his head as he picked up a sheet and after reading it he said "Fuck me".

"I didn't know that you knew that word" his head spun in the direction of voice.

Hayley walked towards him thinking _'how adorable he looked sitting on the ground with all the papers around him and fussy hair'_. She smiled as she saw his bare feet. Something about seeing a person in his or her bare feet always made her very homey and looked intimate. She sat opposite him with legs crisscrossed with at the cup of coffee in her hand.

Klaus looked at her and his eyes went to her bare feet and he smiled. He said "everyone knows that word these days" and then he asked her "what are you doing up at this time of night?" One look at his wrist watch told him that it was two in the morning.

"I cannot sleep" Hayley said. When he stared at her she said "apparently morning sickness is not confined to mornings only. That medicine is not working as well as I had hoped it to work".

Klaus looks at her for one second and then looks down at the paper in his hand. She asked him "what are you doing?"

He said distractedly without looking at her "I am trying to find something to salvage this case I am about to lose"

"What is the case about" Hayley put the coffee cup down on the floor and leaned over and picked up the file from near his feet when he held her hand. When she looked into his eyes he said "please don't touch these".

Hayley dropped the file. Klaus realized that he was still holding her hand. He let it go and said "Any way you probably will not understand all of this"

**_Flashback_**

_Year 2008_

_"__I present you class of 2004" Someone announced. _

_She stood up with her class mates and moved the tassel of her graduation cap in the opposite direction and smiled. She looked around at her friends who were smiling and waving at their family members. James and Emma looked at her and smiled._

_They sat down on their seats as the announcement proceeded to more classes. _

_After the ceremony, she walked up to Emma and said "Valedictorian I am impressed"_

_"__It should have been you" Emma said "I don't know why you didn't become"_

_She smiled at her and said "because you were better than me"._

_Emma said "No, you were. I swear you were"_

_She just smiled and thought about Mrs. Jameson's visit to her when she came to tell her telling her that she was getting the award and how she compelled her not to give the award to her and give it to Emma because she didn't want to become center of attention making people suspicious of her. _

_She laughed as James grabbed her from back and lifted her in the air and said "we did it". _

_He put her down and said "Remember the first year when we thought that we couldn't get through it and look at us now, we are lawyers"_

_They hugged each other and promised to keep in touch with each other and carried their bags out of the building where they had spent last four years. _

_Hayley looked at the law campus of Harvard with an ache in her heart. She had spent four wonderful years in here and now she was a lawyer and new chapter of her life was going to start not. She turned and bumped into someone. She said "excuse me" and bent to pick up her handbag as she heard him say "I am sorry love, I don't know what I was thinking". _

_"__Hey come look at this" a voice sounded and the guy turned his face towards the voice as she lifted hers to look at his face. _

_He got up and handed her the handbag with his face still turned towards the voice. Hayley noticed a ring in his finger and realized who he was and hastily took her handbag from him and left. _

**_End flash back_**

Hayley said with a smile "actually I can understand all of this".

When Klaus looked at her she said "what? I was getting bored with my life and I decided to study law".

Klaus laughed and said "Bored! Law! That is impressive. When and from where?"

He didn't realize that he leaned back against the sofa and was smiling.

She took the file from his hand and said "Harvard, class of 2004".

She looked up when he didn't say anything and said incredulously "you don't believe me?"

Klaus recovered and said "No, it is just that I did my law degree from there too, class of 2008"

_'__or it is fate'_ Sophie's words rang through their minds as they stared at each other. Hayley recovered first this time and said "so I graduated the year you entered?"

Klaus said "apparently"

**_Flashback_**

_Year 2008_

_He ran into Elijah's room and said "I got it Elijah". He showed him the letter and said "look I got into Harvard"_

_"__You had doubts, brother?" Elijah got up from the lying position and took the letter of acceptance from his brother's hand and smiled. _

_"__Father would be so happy" He said. _

_Elijah sighed and said "Niklaus don't worry about him, he is always proud of you"_

_Klaus said sarcastically "yes sure and guess what? Mason got in too. We can at last spend some time together"_

_Elijah said with eyes rolling "as if you guys don't spend any time together"._

_Klaus laughed and as he was leaving his room Elijah said "Niklaus you are not even responsible for your behavior but Masons too, you know"_

_Klaus stopped and looked at Elijah and said "You think I will go on a killing spree on full moon"_

_"__Not you I am concern about. It is Mason" Elijah said. _

_"__Oh give him a break, it happened once. Don't worry I will keep an eye on him" Klaus said and left his room. _

_He stood in the middle of path and looked at the huge impressive building of Harvard. It was his dream to get in and now he was in. and took a few steps further with his eyes fixed on the building when he bumped into someone. He looked just in time to see a girl bending over to pick up her stuff and heard her say "excuse me". _

_He said "I am sorry love, I don't know what I was thinking"_

_"__Hey come look at this" Mason called him. He turned around at once with the handbag in his hand. He felt the bag being taken from his hand. He turned around but she was gone. He looked for her but she had disappeared into the crowd and then looked down and saw a butterfly shape hair clip on the ground. He picked it up, smiled and looked in the direction where she had disappeared to and with a smile he put the clip in his jacket pocket. _

**_End Flash back. _**

He looked at her as she snapped her finger and said "back to earth Klaus Mikaelsons"

"What?" Klaus asked her.

"I asked you, what is this case about?" Hayley said with exasperation.

"Please don't throw up on these papers" Klaus said to her.

Hayley looked at him angrily and then she realized that he looked very tired so she asked him "tell me about this case. What is it about?"

Klaus looked at her and then he said "this guy Jim Barkerly, owner of 'Barkerly and Co' is being sued for a negligence that his accountant did and I was trying to get him out of this mess".

"Trying to?" Hayley asked picking up her coffee.

He looked at her and asked "should you be drinking coffee?"

"This is the only thing I have been able to keep down for a while so let me" Hayley said with a little annoyance and then said "so what do you mean trying to?"

"He has backed out" Klaus said looking down at the file.

"Why?" Hayley asked him.

"He has discovered that he has cancer and he is dying so he is giving up. He does not have a family so as per him he has nothing to fight for" Klaus said without looking at her but he couldn't keep bitterness out of his voice.

Hayley stared at him and for the first time it hit her how much empathy Klaus has. He was obviously upset about that man. She said "then _you should not give up on him_"

Klaus looked up at her in surprise and said "what?"

"I said then _you should not give up on him_" she stood up with her cup and said "there should be _someone fighting for him_" and then she left the study.

Klaus looked at her back as she was leaving the room and smiled and with determination he opened his laptop and started making a deposition.

Around four in the morning when he was going towards his room, he saw light from under the door of her room. He knocked at the door but when he didn't hear anything, he walked inside and saw that she was not in there. He hastily went to check the bathroom and then sighed with relief when he saw her sitting on the floor near the toilet. She looked at him and said "I was wrong about the coffee"

Klaus couldn't help but smile. She saw his smile and said "I hate you".

Klaus said "I know love" and then without warning he swooped her up and took her outside. Hayely asked him "where are you taking me?"

"TO my room. You cannot stay alone apparently".

He kicked the door of his room with his foot and went to his bed and laid her on it gently and then went to the bathroom and came back with a glass of water and gave it to her and said "drink this. Tomorrow I will take you the doctor".

"Klaus I cannot go to the doctor" she said taking a sip of water.

When he stared at her she said "what if they figure out something? What if there is something wrong with the baby, I am not exactly human as you must have realized by now".

Klaus looked at her for a second and then sat down next to her and said "First of all I don't think that will happen but if there is something like that, we will figure it out together. Okay?"

When she nodded, he got up and then turned towards her and said with a smile "you can always compel the doctor to forget everything after the checkup".

And then he went to the bathroom to change his clothes. Hayley stared at him and then she smiled and after putting the glass on the side table she went to sleep.

When Klaus came out of the bathroom, she was already sleeping. He got under the duvet next to her and in no time he was sleeping too.

When next morning Klaus woke up it was already noon and she was coming out of bathroom. He propped himself up and asked her "did you get some sleep?"

"Yes" Hayley said

"On the bed?" Klaus asked her sarcastically.

"Well till 8 in the morning and then I slept on the bathroom floor" Hayley said with distraction "You really have a nice and comfy rugs in there".

Klaus got out of the bed and said in an authoritative voice "_get ready_, we are going to a hospital" and then without waiting for her reply he went to change.

When fifteen minutes later he came out she was still standing there. Klaus asked her with frustration "don't tell me you have changed you mind again?"

Hayley said "Sophie said it will go away in two months"

Klaus sighed and while taking out his socks from the drawer and putting them on, he said firmly "Hayley if you don't get ready in fifteen minutes I _will get you ready MYSELF_ and don't doubt that I will not"

And then he went out after putting on his shoes.

Hayley looked at him angrily and went to her room. She stood at the center of her room thinking _'how can he order like that. If I don't want to go I will not go'_. She didn't realize how long she stood there when the door burst open and he barged in. He looked at her angrily and then without warning he dragged her to the bathroom and picked her up and stood her in the shower and turned it on. Hayley shrieked when cold water hit her. She hit his hand away from her and shouted "are you crazy?"

"I told you" Klaus said and ignored the slap that he gave on his hand. He said "do you want me to continue taking off your clothes now or will you do that yourself"

"You know I can take you. I am faster and stronger than you" she hissed at him.

"_Not right now love_" Klaus said and moved his fingers to the buttons of her shirt when she slapped them away and said "Okay you made your point. I will get ready. Now leave"

"No I don't trust you" he said adamantly and then turned away from her and said "I will stand here until you are done"

She looked at his back unbelievingly when he said "If you don't start in two minutes I will be happy to take over"

By now Hayley knew that he would go with his threat so she snapped "I am doing it"

Klaus smiled but didn't turn back. He stood there thinking about the case when she practically barked at him "pass me the towel". He half turned to give her towel when she screamed "don't peek".

"Love, we have already passed that stage but if you wish I will not" Klaus said turning his face away from her.

Hayley wrapped herself in towel and came out of shower and said to him "now get out, I will be down in ten minutes".

He went outside with a smile and then took out his cell and checked for the nearest hospital. He went down and said to Elijah who was sitting at the island table going through the stock market updates "I am taking Hayley to the doctor, her bloody morning sickness is getting out of control. I have decided to fight for Jim Barkerly, the deposition is ready. It is on my desk, check it out. When I come back we will take the proposal to Mr. Miller. Here is his number, call him and tell him to meet us at the Starbucks on 88th avenue". He gave Elijah his cell phone with Mr. Miller's number on it.

He then poured himself a cup of coffee, put a toast in the toaster and turned to look at him and saw that he was staring at him and then he nodded feeding the number from his cell phone to his own.

He looked up at her as she came down dressed in jeans and a tunic. He handed her the toast wrapped in a paper towel and said "Let's go. It is almost lunch time. I want to get some doctor before they leave for lunch break"

Hayley took the toast from his hand stifling the nausea, when he said sarcastically _"and you want to wait for two weeks"._ Without waiting for her reply he left the house with coffee cup in his hand.

Elijah looked at her and said "I hope you feel better. Don't let Niklaus behavior bug you. He is concerned about you"

She smiled at Elijah and then left the house too.

He handed her a brown paper bag as she sat in his car. She snatched it from his hand and gazed outside the window. The drive to the hospital was a short and a quiet one.

"Bloody hell" Klaus said angrily when the receptionist told him that the all doctors except one was on break. He said "Get her to see her, she is in a really bad situation" and as if on cue Hayley threw up in the paper bag she was holding.

The receptionist looked at Hayley with pity and then said "I will be back".

She came out five minutes later and said "Dr. Maria Sandy will see you right now"

She led them to an empty room. Hayley sat down on the patient bed and wiped her mouth with the paper towel that he handed her over.

They heard a knock and the doctor came in. she looked pretty young. She greeted them with a smile and said while looking at the paper the nurse had handed her over "Hayley, I don't have any information about you so what can you tell me about your health"

"I have been pretty healthy all my life. Don't get sick a lot but this time it is different" Hayley.

"You are not sick. You are pregnant" Dr. Sandy said.

"Why isn't it stopping?" She asked her in desperation and then she asked her "is something wrong with this pregnancy"

"No" Dr Sandy smiled kindly and said "we can do ultrasound to check it but I am sure everything is okay. Many mothers have to go through what you are going through". She looked at Klaus who was standing there feeling useless and asked him "you are the father I assume"

Klaus smiled making Dr. Sandy's heart jumped. She then said to Hayley "why don't you lie down and let me do an ultrasound"

Hayley laid back and lifted her shirt. She caught his eyes as she saw him staring at her still flat stomach.

Klaus suddenly realized that he was going to see his baby for the first time and he felt goose bumps on the back of his neck. Dr. Sandy smiled at him and said "you can go over there. It will be clear view from there" and then she poured the gel on her stomach. As she moved the transducer on her stomach the room filled with thump thump sound. Klaus felt her hand holding his. He gently squeezed it without taking his eyes off the monitor. Dr. Sandy said "well everything looks great. That is your baby" she pointed at a small peanut size thing on the screen.

"It is so small" Hayley and Klaus said it together.

"Well they do start with this size and in no time they will grow up" she wiped her stomach with a cloth and said "do you remember you weight before you got pregnant"

Hayley said "110 pounds".

Dr. Sandy said "we need to check it now to see how much you have gained". She stood up and went out. Hayley looked at Klaus and smiled. They both realized that they were holding each other's hand. They both let go of them at the same time.

A nurse came in with Dr. Sandy and said to her "come with me".

She came back in two minutes and gave the paper to Dr. Sandy who looked at it and then signs of concern started to appear on her face. Klaus asked her "is something wrong?"

Dr. Sandy looked at her and said "You have lost 15 pounds in just 6 weeks of pregnancy. That is not good for the baby"

"Fifteen pounds? It cannot be all that bloody… sorry morning sickness" Klaus asked with concern.

"No, but she needs to gain some weight so I will give her some prescription medicine for the morning sickness and you try to gain your weight in the next few weeks and come and see me in two weeks" she said while scribing down on a piece of paper.

Hayley stood up and walked out of the office with Klaus and whispered "does she need to be compelled".

Klaus said "No love, I think she is safe"

As she sat in the car Hayley said "I need to see Sophie".

"No way in hell" Klaus said sternly and turned the car on.

"You cannot boss me around like that" Hayley said angrily.

Klaus looked in the GPS screen and backed up the car and said "watch me"

Hayley tried to open the car door angrily but it was centrally locked. He said without looking at her "see I have learned a few things about you"

Hayley looked at him angrily and started to gaze outside the window.


	15. Chapter 15 Family Secrets

After a few moments of silence Hayley said to him without looking at him "Drop me at my apartment".

Klaus said "No" keeping his eyes on the road.

Hayley looked at him angrily and said "why wouldn't you let me go? We are having a child together. _Doesn't mean that we have to live together_"

Klaus ran his fingers through his hair and suddenly snapped in anger "because if Finn Slater gets a wind of who you are he will kill you" leaving her speechless.

She recovered from her initial shock and said "Klaus, I have been taking care of myself for 800 years. I think I can manage him"

Klaus says with frustration "You were alone then, now you are carrying this child about which we know nothing about"

Hayley looked at him with stunned expressions and then asked "which? Are you crazy? It is a person you are referring to, not a thing"

Klaus smiled even though he felt like yelling. He said "first of all it is not a person _yet._ It is a fetus and secondly I meant we don't know what _kind of supernatural abilities this child will have, a werewolf, a hybrid or… a witch"_

Hayley asked him in stunned voice "a witch?"

"Yes you told me that you mother was a witch so the gene must be passing on to this baby too" Klaus said looking into her eyes and then he saw the panic he had been feeling since he had heart the heartbeat of the baby.

She said in a panic voice "Oh my god. What am I going to do? I cannot stay here. Take me to my apartment right now?"

Klaus said angrily "why are you being so stubborn? Why cannot you live with me until the baby is born?"

Hayley stood up and walked to him and asked "and what happens after the baby is born?"

Klaus looked at her for a few seconds and then said "we will cross that bridge when the time comes".

Hayley felt a disappointment making her wonder _'why?'_

When they entered the house, Elijah came towards them and asked her "how are you feeling?"

Klaus didn't say anything and went straight to his study. Hayley stared at him angrily and said to Elijah "I am fine. She gave me some prescription medicine to control the nausea"

"She is not fine. She has lost _fifteen bloody pounds_ since she has gotten pregnant" They both turned towards Klaus as he came out of the study with the file in his hand. He then said to Hayley "You should rest, we have this case to deal with".

He looked at Elijah and asked him "have you talked to Mr. Miller and set up a meeting".

"Yes he will be meeting us at 5 in that coffee shop where you had the last meeting with him" Elijah said.

Klaus nodded and then as he was heading towards the door he turned to her and said to Elijah's shock "Hayley, _I am warning you_. If you even think about leaving this house…"

Elijah reprimanded him "Niklaus!"

But Klaus didn't pay him any attention and just stared at Hayley who after a couple of moments said with frustration "Fine" and then she turned angrily and went upstairs.

During the drive to the coffee shop Elijah said to him tentatively "Niklaus I don't approve of the way you talked to Hayley".

Klaus glanced at Elijah without saying anything for a minute and then he said "Perhaps but there is something about her that…."

"Brings the best out of you!" Elijah laughed and finished his sentence.

"Exactly" Klaus said with a tiny hint of smile on his lips and then he said "fifteen bloody pounds in one month. Already she looked like a malnutritious but now…."

Elijah looked at his brother and smiled thinking _'Niklaus showing concern for one of his girlfriends. That is new!'_

"Well you need to make sure that she gains them back in the next few weeks then" Elijah said looking out of the window. Klaus didn't say anything telling Elijah that he didn't want to talk about anything so they sat quietly until they reached the coffee shop.

Elijah scooted a chair for himself next to Klaus's as they sat down opposite a man who must be Mr. Miller.

Klaus said "This is my brother Elijah Mikaelsons. We both are representing Jim Barkerly".

Mr. Miller said "It is so sad to hear about his illness".

Klaus looked at Elijah sideways and said "yes it is but that does not mean that he is going to give up".

"But my Intel told me that he has decided to accept our offer" Mr. Miller said looking from Klaus to Elijah who just kept quiet and let Klaus handle the case.

"NO, he has changed his mind" Klaus said

"But why would he? He is dying and he has no family…" Mr. Miller suddenly got angry and said but he stopped as Klaus stood up abruptly and said in a control voice "Tell your clients that I am not going to deal with your proposition. I have a counter offer. Tell him" he leaned forward and said "Haspania".

Mr. Miller said in a surprised tone "Haspania, what is that?"

Klaus smirked and said "Just tell him that and get back to me by tomorrow, you have my number right" and then without waiting for his answer or shaking his hand he left.

When they got into his car Elijah said angrily "I was about to punch him if you had not gotten up".

Klaus didn't say anything. Elijah asked him "what is Haspania?"

Klaus laughed and said "that is Joshua Wilsons dirty secret that I discovered last night when I was going through the file. He had someone inside who was doing inside trading for him and he knew this will happen but he risked everything on his own judgment and now he has the nerve to sue Jim Barkerly"

Elijah laughed and then said in a serious tone "Poor Jim, he must have had really bad couple of weeks on top of his illness".

Klaus said "yes".

"I think you have won this case. Now let's get on the other one" Elijah said

Klaus said with irritation "Not now Elijah. I am not mentally ready to listen to the family drama between Davis Murphy and Andrew Burk. I want to wrap up Jim's case first".

Elijah asked him after a couple of minutes of silence "You have two more weeks in New Orleans. Father wants you back by next full moon. What are you going to do about Hayley?"

Klaus didn't say anything at first and then he said "I am thinking about it" he said after a few seconds in thoughtful voice "May be she can come with me"

Elijah raised his eyebrows but did say anything. Klaus drove the car into a pharmacy. When Elijah looked at him questioningly he said "that bloody medicine". Elijah smiled and said "I will wait for you"

Ten minutes later Klaus came out with a bag in his hand. It was getting dark by this time so they decided to pick up something from McDonalds and headed towards him.

The house was quiet when they entered. Klaus took a sigh of relief as he didn't see her around. As much as he was starting to enjoy this new development in his life, dealing with her was very exhausting for him. He went upstairs to her room but she was not there. For a minute he thought that she had left again and then he didn't know why he checked his room and took a second sigh of relief in just under ten minutes as he saw her curled up in his bed. He went to her and slightly shook her. Hayley opened her eyes and said to him in a groggy voice "Go away. I want to sleep. I am tired of this constant throwing up".

"I know love, I have brought something for you to eat and your medicines too so get up and eat something" Klaus said in a calm voice.

"What have you brought?" Hayley said as she buried her face in the pillow. She sniffed the pillow and smelled something that she was not starting to associate with him.

"Hamburger and fries" Klaus said.

Hayley lifted her head and said "I will take fries"

"_No you will take hamburger and fries_" Klaus said pulling her up in the sitting position and then he yelled at Elijah "Bring it up in my room, we can eat in here".

When Elijah entered his room after five minutes, he stopped as the saw her sitting on his bed and him coming out of bathroom in his night pajamas. Hayley suddenly pulled the duvet to her breast even though she was decently dressed which didn't go unnoticed by Elijah and Klaus. Elijah laughed as she blushed whereas Klaus gave her the hamburger with the napkin and said "I don't like …"

"To dirty your surrounding" Hayley cut him off and said with annoyance.

She looked at Elijah in impulse and saw that he was smiling. She bit into her burger praying that she could keep it down. Klaus threw a medicine bottle on the bed and said "take one pill with every meal". She looked at him in surprise but he was busy looking at some papers and eating his sandwich. He suddenly looked up and caught her looking at him. He asked "what?"

Hayley said with a smile "Nothing".

Klaus looked at Elijah and said "Andrew's wife, Suzanne is Davis's sister right? So how come she is not standing with her brother on this one"

Hayley said "because she must love her husband" while eating her sandwich.

Klaus looked at her but she was reading the instruction on the medicine bottle. Klaus leaned back on the sofa and said "so it is okay to stand against your siblings for the love of an outsider?"

Hayley put the bottle down and said "No. First of all he is not an outsider, he is her husband. Secondly you are right she should not but she is. Could be many reasons. Could be because she really loves him or because of their kids.. do they have any kids?"

Elijah asked Hayley "You studied law?"

"Yeah, I graduated from Harvard in 2008" Hayley said putting the pill in her mouth and washing it down with the drink.

"Well that is interesting, Niklaus went to Harvard in 2008" Elijah said with a smile.

"Yes he told me last night" Hayley said trying not to look at Klaus who busy flipping the papers and going through the file.

"No they don't have any kids" Klaus said looking up from the file.

"Then she must have a major grievance with her brother. Is it over property?" Hayley asked putting fries in her mouth.

Klaus smiled and said "yes"

Hayley said spreading her hands "there you go".

Klaus asked her "but why go through the trouble to dragging her brother to court. It is a family affair, why not try to handle it amicably"

"They must have tried it. I don't imagine anyone would jump to this stage without trying to patch up before. Blood relationships are most important bond you have in your life right?" Hayley said while eating her fries.

Klaus didn't say anything but he did notice a sadness that had crept in her eyes and voice at the mention of blood relations. He was starting to realize that family is very important to her perhaps because hers was not with her anymore. Elijah noticed her sadness too and asked her casually "you don't have any family?"

"NO, I had a brother but he died of pneumonia" she said and then without intention her eyes made a contact with his and when he smiled at her she smiled back too.

Elijah got up and said "I am getting in. will see you guys in the morning. Good night" he said and then after closing the door he left.

Klaus stayed there for a while and then he got up and picked up the left over boxes and asked her while putting them in the empty bag "your brother died of pneumonia"

Hayley said "yes. He died in 1270, he was 50 and I was 18 when he died" and then she drank the water from the glass and went to the bathroom to wash her mouth. She came back and saw him inside the covers. She started towards the door when he called her "Hayley, stay"

She turned around and said "I didn't mean to put you out. I just couldn't sleep in that room so I came here".

Klaus said while lying down "that is okay. You can stay as long as you want to".

Hayley asked him excitedly "so can I …"

Klaus said "No" and then turned his face away from her and closed his eyes

"At least listen to what I was going to say" Hayley said angrily

"I know what you were going to say. You want to go to your apartment and I don't think that is a good idea. End of discussion" Klaus said without looking at her and then added "I am going to sleep now so please don't disturb me unless you need someone to hold your hair while you are puking your guts out".

Hayley said angrily "I hate you".

"I know, love" Klaus said.

She snapped at him "Don't call me love. I _hate that_"

Klaus smiled and said "you will learn to love it, _love_. Now shush"

Hayley wanted to hit him so hard but she resisted. She turned away from him and closed her eyes.

Next morning her eyes opened at the sound of the cell phone ringing and then to her surprise Klaus came out of the bathroom. She was stunned to see his bare body wrapped in towel. From his wet hair she realized that he must have been taking shower. As he reached the cell it stopped ringing. He groaned and then turned without saying anything and went back. The sound of running water told her that he has continued taking shower. She looked at his wrist watch on the side table and saw it was nearly 11 am. She hastily got up but then felt dizzy so she stayed there and then his cell rang again. Two rings later Klaus yelled from the bathroom "Hayley check it. I am expecting an important call"

Hayley rolled her eyes and said "I am not your servant" but she picked up his cell.

When Klaus came out of the bathroom in his business suit, he asked her "who was it?"

Hayley hesitated and then said "It was some Mr. Miller".

Klaus took out some socks from the drawer and asked her while putting them on "what was he saying?"

Hayley bit her lips and said "he said that his clients have agreed to back off from the law suit..."

Klaus realized while tying his shoes that she was hiding something. He got a really bad feeling and he slowly got up and asked "and what else…"

She looked at him with sympathy and said "Klaus, Jim…"

Klaus turned around and left the room running fingers through his hair. Hayley went after him but he had left the house banging the door behind him.

She turned around as she heard Elijah asking him "where has he gone?"

Hayley looked at him and gave him a sad smile and said "Jim Barkerly died last night".

Elijah said "what?"

"He died. Some Mr. Miller called this morning and said so" Hayley said and then asked him "did you brother know him besides being his lawyer?"

Elijah said "No".

Hayley looked at him and said "hmm" and then asked him tentatively "will he be okay".

"_Niklaus_, yes. _He will get through this too_" Elijah said.

Klaus didn't come home the whole day. At night when he finally came home, Hayley was trying to get some sleep after a really bad day of feeling sick and cooped up in this house. She looked at his face and saw lines of depression on them. She asked him "are you okay?"

He didn't answer immediately and then said "yes I am fine" he took of his shoes and asked her "how are you? Did you eat anything?"

"Yes, I have" Hayley said to him and then blushed as she saw him narrowing his eyes.

She snapped and said "Okay I didn't. I didn't want to vomit so I didn't try to eat anything at all"

"You have medicines now" Klaus said with frustration.

"I don't trust them" Hayley said adamantly.

Klaus suddenly laughed and said "_You don't trust medicines?"_

"No, now let me sleep" Hayley said and got under the sheets and closed her eyes.

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then went to change to sleep too.

Next morning when she woke up he was standing with his towards him and then she realized that he was talking to someone. She heard him say "yes father". There was something in his voice that made her heart ache for him. She involuntarily listen to the conversation with her back towards him.

Someone who must be his father was yelling "How dare you defy me? I specifically told you to drop that case so why didn't you? And now he is dead. The old man is dead. What was the point of winning that case form him now?"

She held her breath as she waited for him to say something. Klaus said "yes he has died but he died after finding out that he won the case. He must have died hap…."

He cut him off by saying "I don't give rat's ass about how happy he was when he died. I want you and Elijah back here by tomorrow. Do you get it?" and then she heard the disconnect sound and realized that his father must have cut him off.

Klaus stared outside the window with the cell in his hand and then said "Hayley I know you are up and you listened to everything. I just want to say that I don't appreciate this eavesdropping"

Hayley looked at his back and said "I am sorry, I didn't mean to. I will take care not to do so in future"

Klaus turned towards her and then went to the bathroom to change his clothes. When he came out she was gone. He stood there staring at the made up bed for a while and then went down to tell Elijah about their father's order.

Hayley stood in front of mirror after coming out of bathroom and thought _'so this was it. The short meeting with Niklaus Mikaelsons, the father of her child'_ she rubbed her fingers on her stomach and sighed.

Sophie pushed the bell and stood there patiently looking at the vast lawn and the driveway when it opened. She turned around and looked into the dark eyes of a very handsome man with a smile on his face that just melted her heart. She asked him in confusion "Isn't this Klaus Mikaelsons home?"

He smiled and said "Yes it is. Come in. Is he expecting you?"

Sophie stepped into the big foyer and said "No" looking around. She then said still scanning the house "actually I wanted to talk to Hayley but she was not at her apartment so I assumed that he might know where she is"

She looked at him when he asked her "and why would you assume that he would know where she is".

"Because she is carrying his child" Sophie said with a smile.

Elijah said with a smile "That she is and yes she is here. I think they are still sleeping. I will tell them that …I didn't catch your name"

"Sophie Deveraux" Sophie said with a smile.

As he was heading towards the stairs she asked him "And you are?"

"His brother Elijah Mikaelsons" Elijah said and then they both turned towards her voice from the stairs "Sophie what are you doing here?"

"Hello Hayley, I came to talk to you about that thing you wanted me to find about" Sophie said.

Hayley instantly looked towards Elijah who was just standing there with that polite smile on his face.

"Elijah…" they all turned towards his voice as he was descending the stairs.

Klaus stopped as he spotted Sophie standing in the foyer. He then deliberately took slow steps to get down the stairs and saw Hayley looking at him with concern. He slightly shook her head telling her _'not to worry'_ and then he said to Sophie.

"Sophie Deveraux, good morning or should I say good afternoon. _Hayley_ here has been waiting anxiously for some information" Klaus said in a chirpy voice now getting down the stairs "you have met my brother Elijah I see".

"Yes we have" Sophie said with a smile still feeling flutters in her stomach at that stupid smile on his face.

Klaus looked at Hayley who was still rooted at the spot where she was standing and smiled. He knew what she was thinking. She was afraid that Sophie might say something that will reveal her secret to Elijah but he wouldn't let that happen so he said to her "Hayley you two can use the study to talk. Elijah and I have to discuss this case that we will do in the living room". Then without waiting for anyone response he went to the kitchen saying "Elijah I need to talk to you about something"

Sophie and Hayley enter the study and she closed the door behind them but not before she heard Elijah loud and angry voice _"he said what?"_

Hayley shook her head slightly because she got it what Klaus had told him about and then she remembered her promise to him about eavesdropping and back off and closed the door.

She looked at Sophie who said "so I talked to Agnes, our last standing elder, and she said it was done all because of Originals".

Hayley walked towards his desk and said "What the Originals have to do with Crescent wolves"

Sophie said scanning the book on the shelves "You know that they hate wolves right?" when she nodded Sophie continued "Crescent wolves live in New Orleans and they wouldn't leave the place. Now Finn cannot slaughter the whole pack because that will bring chaos in the city which he wants to rule _peacefully_" she rolled her eyes at the word "so he did only one thing that can stop them from increasing their population"

Hayley looked at her and then she knew and said "he cursed them so that they cannot have more kids and hence no more werewolves of the Crescent pack at least. But what about other werewolves in the world. What if they come and settle down in New Orleans".

Sophie said while taking out a book from the shelf "Oh he has special and weird love hate relationship with Crescents. If you live here for a while you will realize that too. He does not tolerate any other pack or wolves but with crescents he is different. He will not let anyone harm them but will not live them in peace too"

They both turned towards the door when they heard a knock. Hayley went to open it. It was him. He said "I need a file from my desk" and then he went to take the file and left the room again.

Hayley asked her as the door closed behind him "Can it be broken?"

"Yes. There is a spell but I don't have it" she said looking at her now.

"then who has it?" She asked in frustration.

Sophie didn't say anything for a minute and then said "You might"

"Me?" Hayley asked in surprised and then she laughed and said "not a witch here, Sophie. Many things but not a witch".

Sophie said "You have forgotten that your mother was a witch Andrea and you have those gene. Granted that you cannot be a witch and a hybrid at the same time but you still have that gene and you do realize that you will be passing on to that child that gene too. You must have her grimoire with you right?"

Hayley just stared at her thinking _'didn't Klaus say the same thing to her yesterday'_. She said to her "don't call me Andrea. Someone will hear you and start asking questions. Right now only you and Klaus know about me and I want to keep it that way"

"What about his bro…family? Sophie asked her

"No, no one knows and if I find you that you have told anyone I will turn you. I can turn people if you don't know" she threatened her.

Sophie stared at her for a minute and then said "I will not" and then she said "you bring me that grimoire and I can help you with the spell but I wouldn't recommend you to do it because if Finn Slater finds out you are in big trouble"

After she left, Hayley grabbed her purse and was leaving the house when he called her "where do you think you are going?"

She cursed him and then turned towards him and said aggressively "to my apartment. I need something from there".

Klaus walked up to her and said "_You are not going to your apartment to get that grimoire". _

She asked him with raised eyebrows "_now who is eavesdropping?_"

Klaus had the decency to blush just a little bit but before he could say anything she asked him "why do you even care? You are going back tomorrow".

Klaus stared at her for a second and then said "I will be back".

Hayley asked him "why?" She didn't realize that her voice has reduced to whisper.

"Because I have a vested interest in your wellbeing now" Klaus said looking into her eyes.

"So for the baby" Hayley asked in a disappointed voice wondering _'why did she feel this pit in her stomach'._

"Of course" Klaus said and then said "I have a meeting to go to in an hour. I will drop you at your apartment and then drop you home before going to the meeting"

Then without waiting for a reply he went back to the kitchen where Elijah was waiting for him.


	16. Chapter 16 Second Month

**_A/N: From this point on wards, each chapter will be one month of Hayley's pregnancy. They will be a little longer than the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy them as much as I am enjoying writing this story._**

* * *

Klaus yelled her name after thirty minutes "Hayley, we are going so if you want to come be down in one minute".

Hayley wanted to give him a very solid annoying answer but then she thought that he might leave her there and she really wanted to go to her apartment to get that book. She walked down the stairs and saw him waiting impatiently for her.

The drive to her apartment was the quiet one. After getting the book from the apartment he dropped her home and then went to his meeting.

Hayley went upstairs to her room and opened her mother's old grimoire. Each page she touched reminded her of her and their wonderful time together. A couple of tears fell on the book making her realize that she was crying. She wiped her tears with determination and kept on flipping the pages. At last she stopped at a page and smiled. She put a piece of paper in there to mark it and then ideally went through the rest of the book and abruptly stopped at one page at the very end. It was her mother's last entry. She stared at it in shock and then made a mental note to talk to Sophie about it later.

Klaus was very quiet during the drive to the office. Elijah knew he was upset about his father's behavior towards Jim Barkerly's case.

He scooted his seat back and said to Elijah "Davis's sister is being unreasonable. Don't you think so?"

Elijah said "yes and that is what we have to prove. Isn't it?"

Klaus looked at the file and said "so as per this, she had a trust fund since she was 21 and she has managed to finish it in just 8 years" he whistled and then said "why don't _we have trust funds?"_

Elijah laughed and said "why do you need trust fund? You are doing so well with your life. You are an excellent lawyer who does not need a trust fund to live on"

Klaus smirked at his compliment. He knew his brother loved him and he always made a point to tell the positive in him. Elijah had been his support since his childhood.

He looked down at the file and said "From what is written over here I don't like her husband. He seems like a leech. I am afraid that if she loses this case he will leave her. I think we need to arrange a meeting with them after talking to Davis"

They didn't realize how late it had gotten as they were so involved in their work.

By the time they got home it was very late. He entered his room and took a deep breath when he saw his bed empty. He thought for a moment and then walked to her room and peeked in and saw her sleeping. He went to him room and took out a paper pen and wrote a note for her and went to her room and put it on the bed side table. As he was turning his gaze feel on her wavy hair locks they were covering her face. She looked really peaceful sleeping there. A sudden desire to brush his fingers against her soft skin came into his heart but he shook his head and went out without making any noise.

**_Mystic Falls – 5 hours later_**

As Mikael entered the house he heard Klaus and Elijah's voices coming from the kitchen. He went straight to the kitchen and saw that they were laughing at something.

Mikael shouted at him _"How dare you defy me? I am the owner of this firm, not you"_

Elijah at once said at the white look on Klaus face "Father that is not fair. Niklaus has worked…"

"Elijah shut your mouth" Mikael said angrily

Elijah looked at Klaus who was just standing there quiet not even saying anything to defend himself.

Elijah couldn't take it anymore he suddenly said in a loud voice "father…"

Mikael said "Elijah I said don't say…"

Elijah suddenly said in a firm voice "No. you have to listen to me today"

Mikael was so stunned by his firm voice that he didn't say anything. Elijah took a deep breath and said "you need to stop it. It was not Niklaus fault. So stop it please. Stop with this hate. How come you have forgiven mother but not him? DO you doubt that he is not your son?" He pointed at Klaus and then said "because I know he is yours and you know it too. _Mother made a mistake_. She fell for someone while she was pregnant and I understand your anger when you see him it reminds you of that time but you should also remember that she broke it off too and you forgave her so _why Niklaus is being punished_ for all of this for so many years"

They both turned around when they heard footsteps.

Kol and Rebekah were laughing about something when they heard their father's loud voice. Kol said "I wonder what is going on. Nik is not even here. Why is he angry?"

"Let go and check" Rebekah said.

They entered the kitchen and then stopped at Elijah's voice.

"What is going on here?" everyone turned as they heard Esther's voice. She had shopping bags in her hands indicating that she had come from shopping.

Klaus recovered first. He walked to his mother, held her hands in his and kissed her on the cheek and said "it is so good to be home. I have missed you for the past two weeks and I need to tell you something but not now later after the dinner. I am tired now I will take shower and then be down in half an hour".

He kissed her again and then left towards his wing of the house.

Esther looked at him going. She knew he was upset about something. She looked at Mikael and Elijah who were avoiding each other's eye contact and she knew something has happened with Klaus. She felt the same guilt that she had been feeling for twenty six years for having that affair while carrying Klaus and for which Klaus has been paying for twenty six years. Elijah looked at his siblings shocked expressions and then walked to his mother, kissed her on her cheek and went to his wing of the house.

Klaus came into his room and sat down on his bed. Mikael's outburst was reeling in his head and the shocked expressions on Kol and Rebekah's face on this new revelation were too much for him. He took out his cell and dialed her number which he had taken from her cell phone when she was sleeping.

**_New Orleans – 2 hours ago_**

When Hayley woke up she knew something was different but she didn't know what until her gaze fell on a note at her bed side table. She opened it and read it with this pit in her stomach.

_"__Hayley, I have to go back to Mystic Falls for a couple of days for some personal business. You were sleeping so I didn't feel like waking you up. Elijah and I have a flight earl in the morning and you will be sleeping so I don't want to disturb you. I will be back so __don't disappear on me__. I know we don't agree on many thing… in fact a lot of things but this child you are carrying is both of ours. You cannot take that away from me. So stay in this house as long as you want. I am going to leave the keys in my bed side table drawer. And …._

_DON'T go to French Quarter._

_I will see you in a couple of days. _

_Klaus…."_

Hayley read the note again and then folded it with heavy heart wondering _'why was she feeling that way?'_

She dressed up halfheartedly, put her stuff in her bag and then she picked up the grimoire and walked out of her room and then she went to his room. The bed was made and the room was meticulous. She walked to the bed side table on the side she had been sleeping for the past couple of days. Somehow she knew it was his usual side of sleeping. She opened the drawer and took out the key. Then she gave the room one last look and left his house with her bag locking the house behind her.

She hailed a taxi for a ride to her apartment. After putting her stuff in there she took out her car. She sat there for a couple of minutes. His warning about going to French Quarter was ringing in her head but she didn't care so she started the car and drove to Rousseau's.

She walked right past Cami who tried to stop her but she didn't listen to her to the back room. Sophie looked at her with stunned expressions and asked "are you out of you mind?"

Hayley put the grimoire on the table on which she was chopping vegetables and said "No. now tell me what do I have to do?"

Sophie took a deep breath and then after wiping off her hands she flipped the page to the one Hayley has book marked. Her eyes scanned the page, the she looked up and said "Do you know what this means?"

"If I had known would I have come to you" Hayley said with irritation looking around.

"What are you looking for?" Sophie asked her.

Hayley said in an annoyed voice "I left home early in the morning without eating anything and now I am hungry"

Sophie gave her a piece of bread and said "I noticed Klaus giving you that the other day when you were here".

Hayley took the bread and said "thank you. So what does that mean?"

Sophie said "so as per this if there spell there is a curse like this on a family then only way that can be broken is if someone from that family _who is not cursed_ _by some miracle _give a live birth. Bringing that child in this world will bring the curse on that family. So for all purposes this curse is irreversible"

Hayley asked her "but how is it possible. If all the family members are cur….sed" and then it hit her and she said while putting her hand on her stomach "It is me. This baby will break the curse"

"Yes, packs are like families and you are a family member who has not been cursed so when you give birth to this child, the curse will be lifted. So you see how important this child already is for your pack" Sophie said with a smile.

Hayley was quiet for a while and then she said "what about the spell?"

Sophie said now resuming chopping the vegetables "That is the tricky part someone has to say this spell at the first sign of baby coming"

She looked up when Hayley didn't say anything and then with a sigh "I will do it. When your water breaks, you call me. I want to do it because what Finn did to your pack is just cruel. They have not been able to have any child since 1990"

Hayley smiled and then she said "I need your help with another thing".

When Sophie looked at her questioningly she flipped to the last page of the grimore. Sophie scanned the page and then she looked up in shock and said "you want to do _that?"_

"May be. I want to know if it is possible" Hayley said to her

"Yes it is possible. An act of nature can be used to break the curse on you" Sophie said.

"An act of nature connected to me right?" Hayley asked her.

"Yes…" Sophie said thinking and then she looked at Hayley and said "O wow this is amazing. I am liking this baby more and more".

Hayley suddenly laughed and said "if I think about it, will you do that for me too?"

Sophie didn't say anything and then she asked her "why do you want to do that?"

"Because I am tired of this immortality" Hayley said with exasperation.

"And what about you child? What if he or she is a hybrid too?" Sophie said.

"we will cross that bridge when time comes" Hayley said and then a smile spread on her face as she realized that Klaus had said the same thing a couple of days ago.

"Now you will keep tight lipped about it. Alright" Hayley said to her.

"Tightlipped about what?" they both spun in the direction of the voice.

Sophie recovered first. She said with a smile "Kaleb, what are you doing here? You never come in the back".

Kaleb walked to them with a smile on his face. Hayley felt her heart flutter at that smile. Kaleb stopped right in front of her and said without looking at Sophie "What Sophie, there is a werewolf in the quarter and I shouldn't pay it a visit"

Sophie suddenly said "Kaleb listen …"

Kaleb raised his hand to stop her talking. He could hear it; the fast thump thump sound. His eyes followed the sound and rested on her stomach. Hayley instinctively took a step back with her hand on the stomach. She had suddenly understood who he was. She looked at Sophie in fear who shook her head.

Kaleb saw her reaction and for the first time in his 1000 year of life, he felt angry and disappointed. He looked into her scared eyes and said "You shouldn't be in French Quarter in your condition" and then he turned and left them both speechless.

As the door closed Hayley asked Sophie "That was Kaleb Slater!"

Sophie said in a surprised tone "Yes. Don't tell him you have never seen him?

Hayley shook her head and said "why did he let me go?"

Sophie said "I don't know but for god sake you don't come here again. Go now before Finn gets the wind of you and the baby".

Hayley picked up the grimoire and was going to leave the room when her cell rang. She looked at it in surprise and then picked it up and said gingerly "who is it?"

He asked "so what did Sophie say?"

Hayley took a sigh of relief and then asked him in annoyance "what do you mean?"

"Don't play games with me Hayley. I know you went to see her" Klaus sounded annoyed and angry.

"How do you know? May be I _listened_ to you…" she stopped as she heard his laughter which infuriated her more. She said "you are despi…".

Klaus stopped laughing and said "I know love so what did she say about the curse"

Hayley looked at Sophie who was busy doing her work with a smile on her face and said "I will tell you when you get back" and then the words came out before she could stop herself "you will come back right?"

Klaus was staring at the ceiling when she asked him that. He sat up slowly. Suddenly a desire to reach her came in his heart from nowhere. He shook his head and said "of course. I said I will so I will. In the meantime stay out of trouble. I know there is no _point in telling you_ do that but …." He smiled when he heard the tone dial of the cell telling him that she had cut him off.

He put the cell down and didn't realize that he was smiling. He then took a long shower and made a decision while taking the shower. He changed into something comfortable and went down to his parent's wing of the house. He knocked at the door and then opened it.

Esther hastily wiped her eyes and said "Niklaus, come in"

Klaus could see his mother was crying. He asked her "are you okay?"

"Yes I am fine but you had another row with your father" Esther said to him with a smile that didn't reach her eyes.

Klaus said dismissively "Oh that was nothing" then he said "I need to tell you something". He sat down on the bed next to her and took her hand, looked into her eyes and said "last month I got a girl pregnant" he smiled when Esther gasped. He continued "her name is Hayley. She lives in New Orleans. I met her at Tyler's house first time before last full moon and then one thing led to another and now she is carrying my child, your grandchild. She has family there and she needs me during this time of pregnancy so…"

Mikael came out of bathroom after changing his clothes and saw him sitting with his mother saying "I have decided to move to New Orleans for a couple of months until the right time to come back".

He felt as if someone punched him in the stomach.

He said "what?" making Klaus and Esther jump.

Klaus quickly said "I can handle cases from over there. Elijah and I can manage that".

Mikael looked at Klaus. He couldn't believe it that the son he loved most, the son he tried to hate but couldn't was going to leave them. He had never been able to show his love for Niklaus but he knew in his heart that he loved Niklaus most among all his kids. He felt as if a piece of his heart was broken by those words. After a couple of moment of standing there with no one saying a word he turned and left the room.

Klaus looked at his father leaving and said to his mother "don't worry everything will be okay"

"When are you leaving?" his mother asked him in a chocked voice

"Tomorrow in the morning" Klaus said holding her hands.

Esther asked with a smile "and when are you going to introduce me to Hayley?"

"Soon. Will you visit New Orleans?" Klaus asked her.

"Of course. Where ever my kids are, I will visit" Esther said patting him gently on his cheek.

Klaus kissed her cheek and said "let's go have dinner and tell everyone. I don't want them to know about Hayley and the baby yet. I promise I will tell soon".

Esther nodded and then they both went to the dining room.

At the dinner table Klaus said during the quiet eating "I have an announcement to make"

Elijah looked at him with smile and then his gaze fell on Esther and Mikael who was not looking at anyone other than their plates.

The smile slipped from his face and he looked at Klaus who said "The Originals are settled in New Orleans. Rebekah and Kol, you must be up to date about them by now. If not then Elijah will fill you up later. But right now I just want to say that I have found that they have a beef with our pack and I think I can settle the dispute" he looked at his father who was looking at him now. There was something different in his eyes today. He shook his head and said looking at him "I am going to move to New Orleans to take care of that".

There was a loud clank on the plate, he looked at Rebekah who was looking at him with open mouth and then she said "you cannot move there. It is far from here"

Klaus picked up his fork ignoring Elijah's glare and said "you can visit any time you want. The house I am living in. You will love it"

Rebekah burst out and said "I don't care what type of house you have. Why do you have to move there? You can finish the business and come back"

"Yes that is what I have in my mind" Klaus said.

Elijah knew that was not what was in his mind but he didn't say anything.

"_You are lying_. You said you are moving not going" Rebekah said and then without warning she stood up and ran towards her room crying.

Klaus looked at his father who for a change didn't say anything at this outburst. He looked at Elijah who was lost in his thoughts and then at Kol who was just looking at him quietly.

He then said "excuse me" and got up from the table and went to his room.

He was lying on the bed when the door opened and Elijah came in. After a few moments of silence he asked him "why?"

"I cannot face them after what happened today. He will not stop hating me and now everyone knows" Klaus said without getting up or opening his eyes.

"Have you told mother about Hayley?" Elijah asked

"Yes I have" Klaus said, with his eyes still closed.

Elijah turned to look as Kol entered the room. He said "Rebekah is crying non-stop. I think you should talk to her"

"I will before I leave" Klaus said and then he sat up and said to Kol sternly "you will not let her trigger her curse, do you understand"

Kol listened to him and said "so Rebekah was right, you are not going to come back?"

Klaus exchanged a look with Elijah but didn't say anything and went to the bathroom to change his clothes.

Next morning everyone was upset when Klaus was leaving the house. He had packed almost all of his stuff which was another indication to Rebekah that he might not come back and with realization she started crying really hard. Klaus hugged her and said "thanksgiving is just around the corner, you can visit at that time".

Esther asked him "you will not be coming home?"

Klaus looked at her but didn't answer. He asked her "where is father? Rebekah let go of me I have a flight to catch in one hour".

Esther said "he had to go to the office early today". She couldn't bear to see the disappointment on his face so she quickly said "he really wanted to stay but this case he is…" Klaus cut her off by hugging her and said in her hair "I know. Tell him I love him"

Mikael stood at the window and gazed out at his son leaving his home and wiped his eyes. He didn't look around when Esther entered the room. She came to him and said "he said he loves you" and then she walked away. Mikael murmured after a couple of moments "I know".

**_New Orleans_**

When he reached his house in New Orleans it was locked, he took out his cell and called her but she was not picking up so he went to her apartment which was locked too. After thinking for a while he went to Rousseau's

He went to the bar and asked for a scotch. Cami smiled at him and said "haven't seen you here for a few days"

Klaus said with a smile "I am keeping track of my things now but if I lose them again I will ask your services in located them"

Cami laughed and said "yes she was here yesterday" which brought a smile to his lips thinking _'of course she was here'._

And then he looked at the change in her expressions and turned around to see what made the smile vanish from her face and then he spotted the source.

He walked up to him and said "I thought I said not to come to French Quarter"

Klaus smiled and said "I like the bar and people are friendly. I see you like it here too. Let's call it a truce. I will only come to this bar"

Cami said tentatively while handing him a glass of scotch too "Kaleb don't start any fight here. Last time you scared a lot of people here".

Kaleb laughed and said "okay, love"

Klaus looked at him in surprised and said "touché'" and lifted his glass of drink to the one he was holding.

Hayley took out her cell from the bag and saw a missed call and then her heart jumped when she saw his name on the caller ID. She contemplated for a minute whether to call him or not but then she press dial button. As the call connected the first words that came out of her mouth were "what?"

Klaus looked at Kaleb and shifted the cell phone in the other hand and said "I need my keys back".

"Okay. I will leave then at …." Hayley said but Klaus cut her off and said with annoyance "_You will not leave_ them off. I will _pick you up from your apartment in thirty minutes so be ready_ and we are not having _that discussion again_" and then he cut her off.

He looked at Kaleb with annoyance and saw that he was silently laughing. He asked "girl trouble".

Klaus couldn't help it but smile "you have no idea" and then he said "thank you Cami. I will be going now".

As he was heading towards the exit he turned to Kaleb and said "so we have a deal. Me in the bar?"

Kaleb didn't say anything for a second and then he stretched his hand to shake his. Klaus looked at his hand and then took it with a smile and then he left Rousseau's.

He rang the bell at her apartment. She opened the door with a face that reflected anger and annoyance. Despite the fact that he could see anger and annoyance on her face he felt a nice feeling when he saw her even though it had only been 24 hours he had last seen her.

Hayley's heart jumped when she saw him at her apartment doorway but she was really annoyed at him and his bossiness. Before she could say anything to him he picked her bag up and without a word he went downstairs to his car. He was driving to the house when his cell rang. He looked at her who was looking outside the window and then pressed the Bluetooth connection. A voice rang in the car "am I talking to Mr. Mikaelsons? Niklaus Mikaelsons"

Klaus looked at Hayley and said "yes, who is this?"

"I am John Abraham. I am Jim Barkerly's lawyer" the voice said. Hayley noticed his knuckles tightening on the steering wheel. He glanced at her for a second and then said "what can I do for you Mr. Abraham?"

John said "Call me John. I need to see you. I am going out of country today and have a flight to catch this afternoon and after that I will not come back at least a month so can you come now?"

Klaus asked him in confusion "what is this about? Jim Barkerly's case is wrapped up. I saw that to myself"

John said "Oh no, this is not about that. Can you come before lunch time?"

Klaus looked at the clock display and said "yes, I will be at his office in 20 min"

"Okay good" John said and then disconnected him.

Hayley didn't say anything. After a few minutes of quiet driving she looked at him. he seemed lost in thoughts. She asked him "you really liked him right?"

Klaus didn't say anything and kept driving. She smiled at his unresponsive attitude and started to stare outside the window. Twenty minutes later they were walking into an elegant meeting room. A man stood up when he saw them coming in. Klaus shook his hand and to Hayley's annoyance he said "this is Hayley Marshall, she is with me so whatever you have to say you can say in front of her".

"My name is John Abraham, have a seat" he gestured them to sit down.

John Abraham took a spot and opened a file and took out a page and passed it to Klaus who took it and started to read it. As his eyes traveled on the page he leaned forward. Hayley noticed a change in his stance and gently asked him "is everything okay?"

Klaus looked up at John Abraham who was smiling at his reaction. He passed the paper to Hayley while looking at John Abraham who said "as you can see he has left his company; this law firm to you. As the case has been dropped everything belongs to you now. You are the sole beneficiary of this estate of two hundred million dollars. Two other companies in New York and Chicago are also yours. He just have one request from you and mind you that it is a request not a demand or a condition. He wants you to give 10% of your annual revenue to the cancer research association. He has left his house in New Orleans to you too. Everything is in here. You can look at it and if you have any questions you can ask me"

Klaus could feel her eyes on him but refused to look at her. He said "but why would he…"

John said "I have known Jim Barkerly for 15 years now. He does not have any family. No one gave him a time of his day except for me and my family. You were the only person who stood by him, gave him your full attention. I saw him with you. He was happiest in those two weeks he spend with you. You helped him get his company out of water. This company was his baby and he got to see his baby standing before dying and that was a big deal for him. As for the will, he asked me to write it the day he found out about his cancer. I am pretty sure Jim loved you like a son he never had"

He then got up and said "I have to go now. You can sit here and go through the papers" he looked around the meeting room and said "this is all yours".

Klaus was quietly sitting down even after he left so Hayley asked him "what are you thinking?"

Klaus looked at her and said "I don't know"

Hayley could see confusion, depression on his face. She knew he was thinking about Jim Barkerly. She said softy "his act does show that he loved you"

Klaus suddenly snapped at her "I didn't want all of this. I was just doing my job. I was not doing that for all this"

"I know but he thought that you deserved it" Hayley said in a sympathetic voice. She knew grief and she could understand what he was going through.

"What am I supposed to do with all this? In case you don't remember I already am a junior partner in _our own firm_" Klaus asked her.

Hayley said to him "You can take over and fulfil his desire. You can thrive his company. If you let it go, I don't know who will take over and will they take care of it like you can".

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then got up and walked to the window and stared outside.

Next two weeks were blur for Hayley and Klaus. She had moved in with her. He had told Elijah about Jim Barkerly's will the very next day and after that he had gotten really busy. Juggling two companies was not easy. On top of that he was keeping an eye and ear open at Originals too. Hayley and he were living one day at a time with each other. She was feeling much better with the anti-nausea medicines prescribed by Dr. Sandy. There were days Klaus and Hayley didn't see each other and then they would end up bickering on tiny meaningless issue mostly about her not being able to gain weight and his lack of manners.

Klaus had taken over Jim Barkerly Company which was a law firm incidentally. He had gone to see the huge house but had decided to not move in there. He had contacted the management of the companies also law firms in New York and Chicago and was on top of things.

He had managed to arranged a meeting between Davis Mathew and Andrew Kendall with his wife Suzanne Kendall previously Suzanne Mathew and their lawyer. The meeting didn't go smoothly with Suzanne, Davis and Andrew saying words to each other confirming Klaus's theory about Andrew. Both parties were not ready to give in so Klaus was in the process of making a deposition which was to be submitted by the end of week just after the full moon.

Klaus knocked at the door of her room. She was in her bed ready to sleep. She sat up as he entered. They were seeing each other after three days. Klaus saw that she looked a bit week but right now he was not in a mood to get into another argument with her so he said "tonight is full moon. I am going to the bayou with Jackson and his pack. Will be back by the morning?"

He was about to leave when he turned and asked her "do you never turn?"

Hayley who was lying down propped herself up and said "I don't feel like turning. I used to turn when I was moving with a pack so that they don't become suspicious but I can control my turning at will. I can partially turn"

Klaus looked at her in surprise and repeated "Partially turn".

Hayley pushed the hair back from her cheek making his hand itch to go and touch those waves.

She said "as in fangs out, eyes yellow, veins out but rest of me is human" she then smiled and said "may be one of these days I can show you".

"Well as long as you are pregnant that cannot happen" Klaus said firmly

"If I don't change my body then it will not affect the baby" Hayley said with a smile at his concern. She has started to realize how much Klaus cares for his child.

"So may be next full moon then?" Klaus said with a smile.

"Okay but just so that you know that I don't have to wait for full to change. I can turn at any time" as she laid down and pulled the duvet to her chin and closed her eyes.

She didn't know that Klaus stood there looking at her thinking about his new revelation with awe.

Klaus then turned and left.


	17. Chapter 17 Third month

**_A/N: As mentioned before, from chapter 16 onward each chapter will be one month of Hayley's pregnancy. They will be a little longer than the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy them as much as I am enjoying writing this story._**

* * *

By the time he came back from the bayou trip, he had a smile on his face. It had been a while since he had fun like this. He and Jackson had fought with each other too. They had howled and ran in the forest. It was still dark when they finally turned back and he head to his house.

He peeked into her room, from the rhythmic rise and fall of the duvet he realized that she was sleeping peacefully.

He went to his room and after taking shower and changing he went to sleep. It was already noon when he woke up. When he came down she was in the kitchen eating something for his inner relief. She looked up at him and asked him "so how was the full moon? Did you have fun with Jackson?"

Klaus walked to her and said "yes"

Then he got up and said "I have some work in the French Quarter. I will be back in a couple of hours and _don't even think about coming with me or after me_"

He then scooted his chair back and got up and without waiting for her reply he left the house.

As he entered the Rousseau's he smiled as his gaze fell on Kaleb. He asked the bartender Cami for a drink and went straight to him. Kaleb looked at him and smiled shaking his head. He said "you are either very stupid or really brave"

Klaus answered with a smile "well I can be both" and sat down opposite him. He smiled at Cami who brought him the drink.

He leaned forward and asked him "who is Marcel Gerald and why does your brother hate Crescent wolves and if he does why doesn't he kill them?"

Kaleb smiled and then said "so many questions and so little time".

When Klaus continued to stare at him he sighed and said "Okay a history trip then and just because I am bored" he lifted his drink and said "you already know how we came into being but you don't know is that after we discovered what we were we started hating ourselves. It is not easy to live with the guilt that comes with killing innocents just because you have to live. We couldn't die. The worst of us was Finn. He couldn't accept what he had become and he lashed out everywhere and he killed our mother in rage. Our father who was also an Original vampire was so mad at him for that that he tried to kill him but he couldn't as we are true immortal so the three of us; me, Finn and Davina made a pact that we will be always together 'always and forever' and we ran. We ran for our lives. We stayed together, we got separated but Finn and Davina who was only 17 when she was turned were inseparable.

After 700 years of running we came to this place. New Orleans was ruins at that time. We built this place from scratch and for the first time in 700 years we were at peace even Finn. Centuries of immortality had made my brother heartless but occasionally we would see some events that would tell us that there is some humanity left in him. One such event was when he save Marcel Gerald, a black slave's and white governor illegitimate son, in 1910 from a terrible beating from his master on stealing an _apple._

Finn found a connection with Marcel and he adopted that 10 year old boy and raised him like his own. For the first time in all these years I and my sister saw him at peace. He taught him everything that fathers taught their kids in that time and age. When Marcel turned 21 he wanted to go to the war and he requested Finn to turn him which he wouldn't because we all despise what we are but one day just before leaving for the war, Marcel got hurt and Finn gave him his blood but he died and came back as a vampire".

"Finn raised Marcel as his son so when Marcel fell for Lana, a crescent wolf, he asked Finn to let that pack live in peace. For a long time Finn did but then he couldn't and he put the curse on them. In doing so he kept his word with Marcel but took his revenge too"

Klaus asked him "so that is the reason your brother does not kill Crescent pack"

"No that is not all…" Kaleb said but he was cut off when he heard a voice

"When you are done with the history lesson, brother, will you introduce us to the _wolf_?" they both turned towards the sound.

Kaleb shook his head in annoyance and then said to Klaus as two men approach them "Klaus this is my famous brother Finn Slater _and that is_ Marcel Gerald, the one I was telling you about"

Finn Slater looked at Klaus for a second and then said "I wonder what a _Wood pack wolf_ is doing in New Orleans knowing well that Slater's are their mortal enemies"

Klaus said with a smirk "well as per Kaleb we will be the last ones to die so until then we can have peace right?"

Finn looked at his brother and said "It seems we have a lot to talk about brother"

Kaleb nodded his head.

Finn turned around and left with Marcel after looking at Klaus for one last time.

As the door closed, it opened again and Klaus on impulse looked in the direction and then groaned as he saw her walking in the bar. She stopped when she saw him.

Hayley groaned as she saw him sitting there and now looking angry. She had come to see Sophie about that spell but now seeing him so angry, she decided to turn but then she saw the man sitting next to him turning towards her. She stepped back in fear.

Kaleb turned his face in the direction of his gaze and then a smile started to appear on his lips. He looked at Klaus and said "so the plot thickens"

Klaus bared his teeth and then he realized that Hayley looked scared. He had never seen her scared in the last one month he had known him. He asked her with annoyance "Are you keeping tabs on me, love?"

Hayley at once said "you wish" making Kaleb smile broadly.

Klaus stood up angrily and said "_what the hell are you doing in French Quarter then? Didn't I tell you…"_

"Yes you did and I chose to ignore it" Hayley said adamantly cutting him off.

Kaleb looked from her to him and then he asked him "so the baby is _yours?"_

Klaus looked at him and asked Hayley "have you two met?"

Kaleb also stood up and said to her sternly "Yes yesterday she was here to talk to Sophie and I am going to say again that you need to stay away from French quarter especially now that I know you are carrying a Wood pack child" and then without saying a word he left the bar.

Klaus held her by hear arm and dragged her out with him and hissed "_are you out of your damn mind?"_

Hayley jerked her arm away from his grasp and said "I…"

"You what? If you are not concerned about your own safety, at least think about this child or you are doing it intentionally so that it dies" Klaus said and then he held her hand that had swung in the air to slap him.

He pulled her towards him and hissed _"never do that again"_

She said controlling her tears _"never say that again then"._

He then asked her with narrowed eyes "is this something to do with pregnancy hormones or are you like this generally too?"

Hayley opened her mouth to say something but then she got distracted by his pink soft lips. She stared at them for a second and closed her mouth. Klaus suddenly realized that they were standing too close. His gaze fell on her lips and he felt the urge to just kiss them. He realized that he was still holding her wrist. He let it go and stepped back.

She massaged her wrist where there were finger marks now. She said after a few seconds "I need to tell you about that spell that Sophie told me".

Klaus stared at her for a few seconds and then said "let's go and you can tell me on the way home".

When Hayley stopped telling him about what she had found, he looked at her and then his gaze travelled to her stomach and he said "are you sure that the baby will be safe while doing the spell?"

Hayley said while looking at him "I don't believe that Sophie will harm the child and I want to do this for my pack".

"As long as _the baby and you_ are safe I will stand by you but if some unexpected thing happens I will do my best to stop you want to do agreed" Klaus said firmly keeping his eyes on the road.

Hayley looked at him and then turned her face towards the window not realizing that she was smiling.

After reaching home, Klaus held her by her wrist and dragged her to the kitchen and took out some leftovers from the fridge, heated them in microwave and put them in front of her. Hayley looked at the food with trepidation but when he continued to stare at her, she gingerly started eating. Klaus stood there for a few minutes looking at her and turned to put on some coffee for himself. She asked him "aren't you going to eat?"

He said "I am not hungry. Just want some coffee. I have a lot of work to do".

Hayley pushed her plate away as he turned with the coffee cup in his hand. She asked him tentatively "how was your meeting with your father go?"

Klaus sipped his coffee leaning against the counter and said "Okay. My mother knows about you"

Hayley at once stood up and said "what?"

Klaus slowly brought his coffee down from his lips and stared at her. She suddenly realized that she misunderstood him. She said "you mean about the baby?"

He didn't say anything making her feel worse. She said "I am sorry. I am just too cautious about myself. You are the first person in two centuries who has known about me"

"Who was the last person who knew about you?" Klaus asked her still looking serious. Somehow her doubting him about keeping her secret made him upset and he was thinking _'why?'_

Hayley said "Henry William was a human. He became my friend in 1863 right before I went to see Stefan Salvatore"

Klaus repeated "Henry.. your …"

Hayley snapped "No, he had some information about the vintage art and I need to find something and he helped me. That night the village where he was staying was attached by nearby village people with whom they had some feud going on. A lot of people got injured so I …" she stopped as Klaus straighten up.

He said in a slow soft voice "you cured some of them".

Hayley looked down at her hands and then said "yes, I did. In doing so my secret came out. No one was conscious so no one knew about me. I left that place. Sometime later after seeing Stefan Salvatore I went back to that village to see if everything was okay and he recognized me and he told me that he knew my secret and promised me that he will keep it safe. I was so lonely by then and it felt nice that someone knew about me so I didn't compel him. I left but I would go and meet him once a year. Henry died three years later from pneumonia so the only person who knew about me died too" she ended her story bitterly.

She then put her plate in the sink and without saying a word went upstairs to her room.

Klaus saw her walking away lost in his thoughts and then he went to the study.

Next couple of days Hayley and Klaus didn't see each other a lot. He was contacted by Suzanne and her lawyer and they wanted to proceed with the case which was so annoying for him but he didn't say anything.

**_Two weeks later _**

Klaus walked into the house and yelled her name "Hayley"

When she came down, he said to her "I have to go to Chicago for some business thing. Do you want to go?"

Hayley slowly came down and asked him "Chicago? Why?"

Klaus said with annoyance "the companies Jim left me. I haven't been there once. I need to go and check that out now. I have been postponing it for very long so do you want to go?"

Hayley looked at him and wanted to say 'no' but she had not been to Chicago for a while now so she said "sure" and then she turned and walked upstairs but then stopped and asked him "when are we leaving?"

"Flight time is 6 am so we have to leave around 4 for the airport. I need to be there by 12 pm" Klaus said and turned to go to the study when she asked him "how did you know I will say yes".

Klaus gave her a fleeting glance and said "just a lucky guess" and then closed the study door.

Hayley looked at him angrily and then went upstairs to her room.

**_Flash back Hayley_**

**_Year 2010_**

_She walked to the receptionist and said "Anna, how are you?" _

_Anna smiled and said "I am fine. what about you. Last day today?" _

_She smiled and said "yes, I had such a good time here last year that I didn't even realize that it finished"_

_Anna asked her "why don't you continue here Hayley? It is a really nice firm and Mr. Smith is a really good man"_

_Hayley said "yes I know but I get bored very easily if I stay at some place too long" and then walked around the counter and hugged Anna and said "I had a great time with you too. May be we will see each other again" _

_She picked up two boxes of her stuff stacked on top of each other and carried them to the elevator. She put them down and pressed the button for the elevator and then picked up the boxes. As the door opened she said "please keep it open". _

**_End Flash back _**

Klaus looked at her and saw that she was sleeping with her head on his shoulder. They had been in the air for one hour. He smiled and looked outside the window at the clouds. He loved seeing those white clouds and then with a smile he opened the file of Rickson Dean, the senior partner of Chicago firm. They would be landing in a couple of hours in Chicago, the city where he spend three wonderful months.

**_Flash Back Klaus _**

**_Year 2010_**

_Klaus laughed at Mason and said "father would be so upset if he found out we are doing internship in this office rather than our own firm". _

_Mason said "Yes tell me about it but Elijah thinks that it will be a good idea to do internship in some other firm rather than our own"_

_The elevator stopped and as the doors opened Klaus said "yes I have to agree with him on this one". _

_As he stepped out he almost bumped into a girl carrying two brown cartons which were hiding her face._

_She said "Please keep it open". He put on hand on the door and said to Mason "wow this office looks nice, not as nice as ours but still". _

_The girl said "thanks" brushing past him. He felt a weird sensation. She smelled very familiar. He moved his hand from the door and looked at her back as she turned around after putting the boxes down but the door closed before he could see her face. _

**_End Flash back _**

As she saw the building she stopped. Klaus looked at her and asked her "what happened?"

"I have worked here. I did my internship here in May 2010" Hayley said in a surprised tone "what a small world. I didn't know it was Jim Barkerly's firm. We had never met the boss. During the time I was there he never came to visit the company".

Klaus felt goose bumps at the back of his neck. He stared at her.

She looked at Klaus who was looked at her strangely. She asked him "what?"

Klaus said "I started my internship in June, 2010 in here"

Hayley looked at him in surprise and then she asked "what date? May be we crossed path"

Klaus said "June, 10, 2010 and you?"

"I left on June 10. 2010. Wow this is a small world" Hayley said with a smile now. Then they both started up the short steps towards the entrance.

"I remember, I was with Mason and this girl she had two boxes…" Klaus said lost in his thoughts. He suddenly realized she was not next to him. He looked back and saw her standing there.

Hayley finished his sentence "stacked on top of each other and couldn't see …"

Klaus walked to her and said in surprise tone "that was you?! Obsession?"

"Yes that was my favorite back then" Hayley said. They both stared at each other for a few second each thinking about Sophie's sentence _"or it is fate"_ and then they walked inside the building still lost in the thoughts.

There was not much to see there. Everything was in order. It was just supposed to be for formality purpose. The senior partner in that firm was "Rickson Dean" whom Klaus knew from his time when he had done internship in the firm. He liked him then and now that he had chatted with him a couple of times after him taking over Jim's estate.

He greeted Klaus and Hayley. Klaus introduced Hayley to him and then he led them to the meeting room. He then turned and said to Hayley "it seems that I have seen you somewhere. I am generally really good with faces but I cannot recall yours"

"Mr. Dean I did my internship here and you were my boss back them" Hayley said with a smile.

Rickson smiled and said "O _Hayley Marshall_ yes I remember now. You were with me on that Lincoln case. How come you are here?"

Klaus said casually "she is with me" making her groan in annoyance.

Rickson said "Oh I see" and then he said "I am so sad about Jim's departure but I am glad that he left the company with you. I have read a lot about you"

Hayley was about to say 'hopefully good' but then she thought that he was Rickson's boss/partner so she kept her mouth shut but when Klaus said "I hope good" she smiled.

Rickson laughed and said "of course". He then passed him some files and said "these are financial reports and case reports. I will send you an email too about the details"

Klaus leaned back and looked at the file when there was knock on the door and it opened and a girl said "Mr. Dean your clients are here. Do you want me to reschedule that?"

"No. that is fine you can go and attend that if you want to" Klaus said "I will read this"

After he left he studied the filed quietly with Hayley sitting next to her.

She stood up and walked to the window and looked out. She had spent one whole year in Chicago and this trip had brought on a lot of memories. She was lost in her thoughts when she heard him "okay I am done here, let's go".

He walked out and then after a thought he said to the receptionist "tell Mr. Dean that I would like to introduce myself to everyone in the office"

When she smiled he looked at her and asked in annoyance "what?"

"Jim Barkerly never made an appearance in the whole year I worked here" Hayley said looking at the office cubicles and then she said "I used to sit over there" she pointed at a cubicle at the far end of the room.

The girl came and said "Mr. Dean wants to see you in his office".

Klaus and Hayley entered into a big elegant office. Rickson Dean was on the phone, he gestured them to sit down and then he put down the phone and said "they are gathering in the meeting room, you can meet them in a few minutes"

A couple of minutes later the same girl came in and said "Mr. Dean everyone is waiting for you in the meeting room".

As Klaus entered the meeting room, he recognized a few people. He took the head seat and said "Hello, My name is Klaus Mikaelsons. Some of you might know me as I did my internship here a couple of years ago" He made an eye contact with a few who had recognized him and he them and then continued "Jim Barkerly left his estate to me and I am going to fulfil his last wish of thriving his companies but I cannot do that alone. All of us have to work together to continue raising his dream. Rickson has a good staff here. I know from my personal experience and I hope that it will continue that way" his gaze met Hayley's.

The surprise mingled with awe on her face made him flustered. He then said "I wanted you all to meet me. I don't want to be a boss to you people but if I have to I will. I am quite confident that you all will continue to work with the dedication you have been". He then stopped and said "thank you all for coming"

After everyone left he walked to Rickson and said "I will be leaving now. I have some important things to take care of back home" and then after shaking his hand he left.

In the elevator Klaus looked at her and saw her smiling. He asked her "what?"

"That was a pretty good speech" She said with a smile.

"Well I was Valedictorian in Harvard" he said and then he asked her at the stunned expression on her face "now what?"

She just shook her head and didn't say anything.

Later that day at around 11 pm Hayley was going into her room when she saw the light coming out of under the door of his room. She walked towards his room after thinking for a second and then knocked at the door. When there was no answer she softly opened the door and entered.

Klaus was so lost in his work that he didn't hear the knock so when she entered the room, he didn't notice her at first and then he sensed her. He looked up and saw her standing there dressed in her pajamas with a cup of coffee in her hand. He looked down at his work again asked her "what are you doing up so late?"

Hayley said "couldn't sleep but what are you doing?" her gaze travelled the papers spread on the bed. She moved some of the paper aside and made a space for herself to sit.

As he felt the weight on the mattress he groaned inward and looked up at her. They have been avoiding each other since the Chicago trip. Both of them were a bit freaked out by the incidences they have been meeting in the past year and then Sophie's sentence was not helping them too.

She asked him "can I help you with something?"

Klaus sighed and gave her a file and said "find anything that looks odd to you about Suzanne and her husband and then averted his eyes again.

Hayley smiled and put down her coffee cup and started reading the file.  
Klaus looked at her after a couple of silent minutes and saw that she was too lost in her work. A smile appeared on his lips and he relaxed back against the head board of the bed with the file in his hand.

Hayley suddenly said "Klaus" and looked up and to her surprise she saw that he had gone to sleep with the file in his hand still leaning against the headboard.

She smiled and then marked the page in the file and got up slowly. She went around the bed and gently took the file from his hand and then scooted all the files to one side and left the room quietly closing the door behind her gently.

Next morning when he woke up he cursed himself for not being able to finish his work last night. He went to the bathroom and after taking a quick shower and changing his clothes he went downstairs. She was already up sitting on the kitchen counter with a file open in front of him.

Hayley was startled when he asked her "did you sleep?"  
She looked at him and said "no... Couldn't sleep so decided to take his file and go through it again. Have you read this one before?"

Klaus said "no, I just got that yesterday" and then he put coffee on the pot for himself and toast in the toaster.

"Oh okay because I have found something" Hayley said still looking down at the file.  
Klaus turned around slowly and asked her "what?"

She passed the file to her. He let his eyes go through the details and then a wide smile started to appear on his mouth. He looked up and said "that is wonderful. We will nail them with this information".

He turned around and took out the toast from the toaster and saw her leaving.

"Where do you think you are going?" Klaus asked her in surprised tone.

"To sleep. I have been up all night" Hayley said.

"Sit down and eat something" Klaus took out a plate and put the dry toast on it and put it on the counter.  
"I am no..." Hayley started.

"_Don't even think about finishing the sentence_" Klaus said pouring a cup of milk for her.

"You are _a bully_ you know" Hayley snapped at him but she sat down and picked up the toast and started eating it.

He smiled at her bent head but when she looked up his expressions changed to one being serious and he said while sipping his coffee "yes I know. And I am very proud of that too"

Mikael stood there looking at the empty bed for a long time, it has been three weeks since he had moved out and he was starting to miss him. It was not like he had not gone for extended periods of time but this time Mikael had a feeling that he was gone for good. He turned when he heard a sound.

Elijah picked up his cell and said "Niklaus it is five in the morning here, you keep on forgetting that we have a two hour time difference".

When Klaus laughed Elijah scooted up. It was good to see his brother's laughter. He asked him rubbing his eyes "what do you want?"

He looked sideways at the empty bed. It had been almost two months but he still missed her. Katherine had left a scar on his heart and he has been unable to heal it.

Klaus said "I need 'Markesan and Co' file, it is at my study drawer. Can you mail me that?"

Elijah got out of his bed and said "let me go and check" he put on his robes and walked out towards the connecting door between their wings and asked him "how is Hayley?"

Suddenly his voice become annoyed and he said "she is stubborn. I have not seen anyone more stubborn in my life"

Elijah laughed at his brother's frustration and said "so good then?"

When he didn't answer he asked him "what is going on with Davis and Andrew's case?"

Klaus answered in irritation "Suzanne is an idiot, she is going to lose everything if she keeps on this path. She does not have a good record for spending money and that idiot husband of hers is no help either but the good news is that we will win. Hayley uncovered something from Suzanne's past that will make them take the plea offer I am sending later today"

Elijah started climbing the stairs and said "Hayley!"

Klaus said with a sigh "yes she has been helping me with this case which is good because I have been swamped with our cases and Jim's cases"

Elijah smiled and then asked him "when are you going to tell father about that?" and then he stopped as he saw his back. He said to Klaus "I will call you back"

Mikael turned towards Elijah and said "what are you doing so up so early?"

Elijah looked at his father curiously and then said "Niklaus called, he wanted some file so I came to check on that. What are you doing up at this time?"

Mikael said "I was working on this case so couldn't sleep" and then he turned and left the room without saying anything.

Elijah looked at his father leaving the room and then a slow smile started to appear on his lips.

Later at breakfast table Mikael said to Elijah without looking at him "I want you to go and take Clark and Benson's case to Niklaus and help him solve that"

Elijah looked at his father who was refusing to look at him and then he said "don't you need someone here?"

"Kol is starting this week so I have plenty of help here. You go there and make sure he does not screw this up" Mikael said wiping his face with the napkin and scooted his chair back and got up and left the room.

Elijah looked at his mother who smiled at him and said "your father loves him but he cannot show him that love"

Elijah smiled and said "I am beginning to see that but why?"

Esther thought scooted her chair back as the maid came in to clear it up _'because if he does that mean that he has really forgiven me and him and it will be a blow to his ego'_ but didn't say that. She just said "he will someday, soon" and then left the dining room leaving Elijah lost in his thoughts.

It had been one week since they have come from Chicago and still they were avoiding each other. It was too freaky. On Saturday morning, exactly four days after they came from Chicago, she woke up to a really hot morning. She took a cold shower and then after eating some light thing with her medicine, she left the house in her car which she had brought from her apartment and drove to the bayou. She smiled during the drive when she thought about Klaus expected outburst over her trip but she didn't care about that.

She parked the car near the trees and walked towards the huts. She spotted Jackson with a really pretty young tall girl with black hair that reached her back and golden skin. She felt a twinge in her heart at seeing her. She walked to them and smiled. Jackson looked at her and said "Hayley come meet Eve, my sister. She had been travelling with a pack in Appalachian for a few months now. Just came back. Eve this is Hayley. She is a crescent wolf too. She just found us a couple of months ago".

Eve looked at her and said "well it is nice to see you Hayley. You must be one of the last crescent wolves".

"Yes I am, I think my parents gave me up for adoption before all of this happened" Hayley told her the well-rehearsed story.

Eve said "so does that mean you are not cursed".

Hayley looked at Jackson and then nodded "no I am not". When she put her hand on her stomach Eve eyes widened "Oh my god you are pregnant".

Jackson said "and guess what whose child she is carrying?"

Eve said "it cannot be you so who is it?"

"Klaus Mikaelsons" Jackson said with a smile.

Eve smile vanished and she said "what?"

"He is here in New Orleans, Eve" Jackson said.

Hayley felt as if someone was squeezing her heart. She shook the disappointment and said "you know him?"

"Of course I know him. We had a wonderful summer together which he spent with us" Eve said with a smile now.

From the look on her face, Hayley knew it was more than that and that somehow disappointed her and she wonder _'why is she jealous of him and Eve when she does not even have any feelings for him?'_

She said to Jackson "I just came to see you. It was nice meeting you Eve. Hopefully we will continue to meet again"

As she was leaving she heard her say to Jackson "you haven't told her who we really are?"

"No" Jackson said "she does not need to know we are the last of Labonair"

It took all her willpower not to turn and look at them.

She entered the house and slammed the door behind her. Klaus walked into the foyer and asked her "you went to the bayou _again?"_

"_Yes I did_ and I met your _sweetheart _today" she snapped back and turned to walk upstairs.

Klaus looked at her outburst in surprise and then asked her insolently "which one?"

"Eve" Hayley snapped without looking at him and continued upstairs. She entered her room and banged the door shut and fell on the bed.

One week later on full moon Klaus looked up at the moon and felt his bones breaking. It was always painful and he disliked it but he had no choice but to go through it. After a couple of minutes he turned he looked at Jackson, who was howling at him. He sprinted in the opposite direction with Klaus following him. They ran wildly into the forest going deeper and deeper and then suddenly something jumped at him. He fell on the ground with a wince and then he got up and jumped at the black wolf which had attacked him the wolf howled and sunk his teeth on his back. Klaus twisted and howled in pain and then jumped back and hit that wolf with his paw sending him on the ground. He stood there baring his teeth at him when another wolf jumped at fallen wolf and sunk its teeth into the wolf's throat. The wolf which was already injured by Klaus's attack howled and after a couple of seconds it went quiet.

As the moon disappeared he turned back. He looked at Jackson who gave him his hand and pulled him up and said "you are hurt pretty bad. You took him out, not dead but injured him pretty good, but you are hurt pretty bad and it is so deep that is not healing that fast"

Klaus took the shirt that Eve gave him and said "I will be okay. Who was it? Can't be Crescent right?"

He put on the shirt and winced.

Jackson said "I don't think so but we need to find out. It seems that we have new wolves in the bayou" he then looked at Klaus who said "Don't worry. I will heal by tomorrow. I will be going now". He groaned as he took a few steps but then with determination he walked to his car.

Hayley knocked on the door but when she didn't hear anything she walked in and saw that the room was empty. She was about to turn when she heard him curse "bloody hell" she walked towards the sound and gasped when she saw a big gash near his ribs.

She rushed to him and asked him "what happened?"

Klaus had his fingers touching the wound. He looked at her with annoyance through the mirror and said annoyingly "don't you ever knock"

She snapped at him "I didn't but apparently you _were so much in pain that you didn't hear me_. I asked what happened?" moving his fingers away from the wound and winced

Klaus said with clenched teeth "I got hurt that is what has happened"

She asked him "why aren't you healing?"

Klaus smirked and said "_this is a bit healed wound,_ love. You should have seen it a couple of hours ago" and then the smirk disappeared from his face as he saw her bit into her wrist. He spun towards her and asked her in a deliberate slow voice "_what do you think you are doing?"_

"Giving you my blood. Remember it can heal anything" she said moving her wrist to his mouth.

Klaus held her wrist and pulled her towards him and said in a stern voice "don't ever, like ever do that again"

And then he jerked her hand away and turned and started taking out some bandages from the medicine closet.

Hayley looked at him through the mirror in stunned silence and then she said "why not? It can…" she stopped as he looked up at her through the mirror in anger.

He said angrily "I will heal Hayley but if I am dying someday then you can give me your blood".

He looked down at his wound and cleaned it with wet towel and was about to put the gauze on it when Hayley suddenly snatched the gauze from his hand in anger and said angrily "_that day_ even if you beg I will not give you _my blood_"

She then smashed the gauze at his wound making him wince. He said through clenched teeth "you did that on purpose"

She grinned and said "yes"


	18. Chapter 18 Fourth Month

**_A/N: As mentioned before, from chapter 16 onwards each chapter will be one month of Hayley's pregnancy. They will be a little longer than the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy them as much as I am enjoying writing this story._**

**_This one got really out of hand but there is so much to cover and just one month lolz.._**

**_enjoy_**

* * *

He said to her "now I would like to sleep so if you will please"

She stared at him for a moment and the she said "no I will stay but if you want to sleep you can". She stepped back from him and folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean you will stay?" he asked her pressing the bandage hard.

"I will stay because you are hurt and it is a bad gash so until it heals I am sitting right there and if it does not heal I will cram my blood down your throat" Hayley said sternly and then left his room.

He groaned at her but he was too tired to argue and the Vicodin he had taken to relieve the pain was kicking in making him drowsy so he walked out and fell on his bed while she just sat there. He looked at her and said "Okay if you are just going to sit there and stare at me which is really creepy then do something"

At first she stared at him and then she nodded. He said to her "give me that bag"

Hayley took the bag to him. He sat up, opened it and then gave her a file and said "can you go through it and make a rough deposition against Suzanne and Andrew"

Hayley suddenly smiled and said "sure" and took the file from him and then looked around and spotted his laptop. She picked it up, opened it and said "In word document right?"

He opened his eyes and nodded.

She got lost in the work and didn't realize the time passing. She glanced at him a few times and smiled as she saw him sleep peacefully. She tried to ignore the flutters she was feeling at the sight of his naked torso. And the only way of that was to pay attention to the work at hand.

Klaus stirred in his sleep, opened his eyes and looked at his wrist watch which told him that he had slept for three hours.

She knew he was up even before he turned towards her. She could hear his steady calm heartbeat. She asked him "how are you feeling?"

He turned his side and saw her sitting on his bed looking at something on the laptop.

He said "better" and touched his wound which was still tender, he winced. Hayley removed his hand and removed the gauze and said "it is almost healed. It will be totally healed in a couple of hours. Would be quicker if you take my blood" as she put the bandage back.

Klaus laid there and asked her "how is it going?"

"Good I am done" she said with a smile.

"So what are you doing?" he asked her

"Watching a movie" she smiled and said.

"Which one?" he asked her propping himself up.

"It is an old one. You probably wouldn't have seen it" she said with a smile.

"Really! How old and which one?" he asked her and then he turned the laptop towards her and said with a smile "ben hur… good one"

"I saw its premier and it was great" Hayley said with a smile and then she got up and closed the laptop.

Klaus suddenly felt disappointed but he hid it and asked her "where are you going?"

"Going to get something for you to eat unless you ate some wolf or human last night which I doubt, you must be hungry" she said and left the room.

He smiled as she left the room.

Sometime later when she came in with a plate in her hand, he asked her "why Hayley, you are being nice for a change!"

"Well enjoy it then. It does not last long these days" Hayley said with a smile and put the sandwich plate in front of him and opened the laptop when he asked her "what about you?"

She looked up at him and saw his expressions as he took the bite. She said "I am not hungry right now. I will get something a little later. I had breakfast before seeing your lovely wound_. I am happy that it stayed down after seeing that lovely sight_". Her tone had changed from smile to sarcastic by the end of the sentence.

Klaus stared at her as she shifted her attention to the screen. They both sat quietly for a while and then he got up.

"Where are you going?" she asked him without looking at him.

"I have to go to office" he said to her and walked to the bathroom to take a shower.

She whooshed in front of him. He raised his eyebrows at her making her realize that she has done that for the first time.

She said sternly "You are not going to the office and if you want to go you are taking my blood and then going"

He stood there for a while "Hayley get out of my way"

Hayley crossed her arm across her chest and said "No. you can only go on one condition" she lifted her wrist to her mouth and was about to bite it but he held it and said it "damn it. I am seriously starting to regret the day I met you for the first time at Tyler's house"

She said with a smirk "_well technically_ _that was not the first time we met._ Now get back into the bed or I will make you get into bed. You need to know that I am getting my strength back and you are no match to me"

Klaus cursed himself and went to his bed. He decided to stay in and finished his work. He took his laptop from him and opened the deposition she was working on and as his eyes travelled down, his annoyance at her took place by admiration and he looked up at her but she was lost in the book that she had grabbed from his side table. As if on cue she looked at him and caught him looking at her. She asked him "what?"

Klaus said "I am looking at this deposition and it is good"

Hayley smiled and said "thanks"

Her eyes went to his wound. Following her gaze he looked down. Hayley walked to him and told him to lie down. She gently opened the gauze and took a deep breath as she saw the intact skin. She said "so healed now". She picked up the book and said "I am taking it with me"

Klaus took a sigh of relief as she closed the door behind her.

Sophie was chopping some vegetables when she heard her "don't you get tired of this all the time?"  
"No Katie, I love it" Sophie said with a smile.  
"Hey do you know anything about that girl Hayley?" Katie asked.  
Sophie felt her heart drop and she asked her "why do ask about her?"  
"Nothing, I saw her walking out of the bar yesterday and Cami told me her name. She is a werewolf right?" Katie asked her  
"Katie she is new to the town and she does not know the rules of French Quarter but now she does so she will not come again" Sophie hastily told her "so don't tell Thierry about her. He will tell Finn"  
Katie looked at her for a while and then she nodded her head and left the room.  
Sophie looked at her leaving lost in the thoughts and then she made a mental note to tell Klaus and Hayley about this new development.

Later that evening Klaus mailed the deposition that Hayley had made to the Suzanne and Andrew's lawyer and took a sigh of relief.

A week later Hayley changed her clothes in frustration. She had decided to go out today after one week of being crammed into this house. As she opened the front door, Klaus asked her "where are you going?"

She said in an annoyed voice "To the bayou and then to the French Quarter to meet Sophie"

Klaus walked to her and said firmly "you want to go to bayou go but you are not going to French Quarter"

Hayley said with frustration "Klaus I need to talk to Sophie about something really important".

"You can call her here but you are not going to the bayou. If you are not concerned about yourself fine but for the sake of this baby you will not go to bayou. If Finn Slater finds a pregnant Crescent werewolf, that will not be good. _You are immortal_, we don't know if the baby is or not" he said to her calmly.

Hayley looked at him for a few seconds and then nodded. After she left Klaus got into his car and went to French Quarter to Rousseau's hoping that he will get to meet Kaleb to know more about Crescent wolves and their history.

He didn't find Kaleb there so after a couple of drinks he got up and left.

Hayley was driving home smiling about her evening with Jackson and Eve when she involuntarily turned towards French Quarter. She was walking down the street jammed with people when suddenly she felt something pinch at the side of her body. She looked around but there was no one and then a hand grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the crowd.

One look at her face told her that he was really angry. She said to him "Klaus let me go. You are hurting me"

Klaus hissed "you will heal"

Hayley didn't have any answer so she kept quiet. He asked her in a dangerously calm voice as he put her in the passenger seat of his car "Hayley don't you care about this child?"

"I do…" she said but he cut her off by saying "it does not seem like you do. Don't you get it? An immortal vampire wants to kill werewolves carrying babies. What do you think if he finds out that you are carrying not any baby but a Wood pack baby whom he consider his mortal enemies?"

Hayley kept quiet. She would have preferred his screaming but this disappointing voice was pinching her more. She cursed her stupidity thinking _'he is right'_ but she didn't voice that. Klaus looked at her for one second silently and then he started his car towards home. Once home he and she went to their separate bedrooms without talking to each other.

**Next morning it was Sunday** Klaus got up late and after getting dressed up and peeking to her room and seeing that she was asleep he ate some breakfast and picked up his coffee and came to his room. He switched on the TV and relaxed down on his bed and found a nice movie on it and got lost in it. He groaned when his cell rang at a very crucial point in the movie. He picked it up and said "it is Sunday and I don't…"

"Klaus this is Sophie. I need to talk to you about Hayley" Sophie sounded urgent. He paused the movie and sat up. He had a sinking feeling. He said "what happened?"

"You remember that shop Jaris Gris I told you about. The girl that works there is a witch and she knows about Hayley" Sophie said in one breath.

Klaus asked her "knows how? As in hybrid or …"

Sophie said "No. she know that she is a werewolf"

Klaus asked her "how does she know"

She saw her a couple of days ago in Rousseau's" Sophie said and then she added "I just wanted to warn you that Hayley needs to be really careful now. She asked about her last week but it slipped my mind"

"Thank you Sophie" Klaus said and put the cell down and sat there steaming in anger and then got up and walked towards her room.

Klaus entered her room in anger and said "Hayley, do you know what your little visit..." and then he stopped as he saw her lying on the bed with eye closed.  
She slowly opened her eyes and asked him in a weak voice "what visit?"

He asked her "why are you lying down? It is midafternoon"  
"Just tired" she said and then she tried to pick up the glass of water from the side table but it fell from her hands. Klaus hastily went to her and picked up the glass form the carpet and then went to the bathroom to get some towels to clean the mess up. He put the towel on the carpet so that the water is absorbed and said to her "get up. You cannot sleep right now that is why you are unable to sleep at night"  
When she said "go away".

He grabbed her by her arm and pulled her up.

"Go away Klaus. I want to sleep" Hayley said slapping his hand away.

He realized she was really hot. He touched her forehead and said "you are burning up".

He then took out his cell and called Sophie.  
When the call connected he told her "Come to the house. Hayley is burning up"  
"I will be right there" Sophie said.

He was pacing in the room when he saw her getting up.

He asked her "where do you think you are going?"  
"To get some water" she said with irritation.  
"Lay there I will get it" he went to the bathroom and brought a glass of water for her.  
She propped herself up but she felt too weak so Klaus lifted her head and helped her with water.  
Sophie entered the house and walked upstairs and called "Klaus!"  
"In here" Klaus answered.  
When Sophie entered he was holding her head and helping her with the water.  
She rushed to her and then after putting hand on her head she said "this is weird. Hayley did something happen last night"  
"No, I was just ..." Hayley said and then she suddenly said "something pinched me when I was in French Quarter yesterday. I didn't think anything of it at that time but now…"  
Klaus asked her "what?"  
"I don't know" She said closing her eyes.

She turned towards him and said "we need to bring her temperature down". She looked around and then saw him lifting her from the bed. Hayley snapped at him "put me down right now" but he carried her to the bathroom and stood her there and turned the tap on in the tub.

She asked him "what are you doing?" holding the wall for support. He didn't answer her and tested the temperature of the water.

She looked at him angrily and took a few steps towards her room when he stopped her and put her bodily inside the tub fully clothed. Hayley screamed and said "you bastard" as her body immersed in the water and then she grabbed for his hand and because it was right there she held it. He knelt down next to her as Sophie came in with some bottles in her hand that she had grabbed from kitchen and then she took out some salt and dropped it on the floor making a circle and with a knife she slightly cut her hand so that some blood comes out. Klaus asked her "what are you doing?"

Sophie said "doing a spell to find out what happened to her" and then she started chanting something. After a couple of minute during which Klaus stayed there holding her hand and she had her eyes closed but was conscious. Sophie peeked in and said "keep her awake. I know what is wrong with her".  
Hayley said with chattering teeth "get me out of here" and tried to get up but he pushed her down and said "Hayley we need to get your temperature down. I don't think it is good for the baby"

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Hayley love, you cannot sleep. Sophie said you need to remain conscious".

Klaus looked at Sophie and asked her anxiously "so what is happening"

He looked at her as she moved the hand holding hers to her stomach. He looked at her face but her eyes were closed. He slightly shook her and said "Hayley"

Sophie said "it is the needle of sorrow"

Klaus asked her squeezing her hand "what is that?"

Sophie said reluctantly "It is to make a girl lose the baby while in uterus"

Klaus's head snap to her and at the same time he felt her hand squeeze his. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were open now.

He asked Sophie without looking at her "but why and how do we stop it?"

Sophie said "I don't know why? May be someone knows about how special this baby is going to be. The only way to stop it to kill the witch who did the spell. It will do what it is supposed to do in time"

Klaus asked her "who could it be?"

When Sophie didn't answer he suddenly got up and yelled at her "answer me"

Sophie took a step back and said "Agnes, our elder"

Klaus asked her aggressively "where is she?"

Sophie said trying to control his anger "Klaus, I will talk to her. Let me handle this. Katie must have told her. I will handle her"

Klaus suddenly grabbed her from her shoulders and shook her and yelled "where is she?"

Words slipped out of her mouth "At the cemetery"

He looked back at Hayley and then touched her head and said "she is getting colder" and then he picked up the towel and lifted her in his arms and carried her to the room. He laid her down and said to Sophie angrily "leave but don't go anywhere, I will come down in a minute".

Sophie stared at his back and then got up and left. Klaus went to the walking closet and came out with a shirt and skirt and sat next to her.

Hayley opened her eyes as she felt him lift her and then his fingers found the zipper at the back of her dress. She asked him "what are you doing?"

"Getting you out of these wet clothes" he said without looking at her and sliding the zipper down.

"Stop it. You should have thought about that before you put me in that water" she snapped at him and tried to push her away.

Klaus held her hand firmly and said "Hayley!" when she looked at him, he slid the dress of her should and slipped the shirt over her head.

As his hands went to her pants she said "I can do that"

He stared at her for a moment and then nodded. As he saw she took off her pant and put on the skirt and stood up. He asked her "where do you think you are going?"

"I am going to kill that bitch Agnes" she answered angrily

"Love, you cannot even move. Lie down. I am going there to talk some sense into her" he said pushing her back into the bed.

She groaned as she realized that he was right.

She said to him after a few moments "You go then. Deal with it"

"I cannot leave you like this" Klaus said in surprise tone but when she started to get up again he snapped "Okay I will go. You are really stubborn you know". He pushed her back into the bed and left the room.

After he had left Hayley got up and put on her shoes and walked towards the door. She swayed a little but then with determination as a thought occurred to her _'my baby'_ she walked out of the house.

Klaus said to Sophie "Damn it Sophie where could she be"

Sophie said "why don't you go home. Hayley is really sick. She shouldn't be alone at this time and I will keep an eye out for her and will tell you when I see her"  
When he entered her room, the bed was empty. He checked in the bathroom but she was not there. He checked everywhere and then he took out the car and tried the cemetery again but she was not there but he picked up her scent and followed that to a church.

When he ran into the church he saw her at the farthest wall of church bend on something.  
Klaus ran towards her and pulled her off and then he looked at shock; at lifeless body of a woman he believed to be Agnes.

She shouted "let me go. She tried to kill our baby"  
Klaus said "I know, I know". One look at Agnes told him that she had died. He gulped and said to her "she is dead now"  
He tried to keep her contained but she was fighting him tooth and nail and saying "I will kill everyone who tries to hurt this baby"  
Klaus held her body and pulled her tightly against his body with his arms around her holding her stationary and said in a calming sound against her ear "shush. She is gone" and then he started to feel her body relax.

He moved his hand to her forehead and moved the hair out of her face and said "she is gone. You and the baby are safe now".

A sob escaped her throat and she said in a cracked voice "I killed her"  
He felt his heart squeezing and he said "listen it is alright. Let's get out of here before anyone comes"  
She was quiet throughout the way to home except for when Klaus asked her "how are you feeling?"

She said "the baby is fine. I can hear the heartbeat" and then she got quiet.

She suddenly thought '_what have I put him through. He had witnessed me killing someone. He is a lawyer if word got out what will happen?'_

She got out of the car when he parked it outside his house and walked inside the house. She stood there in the foyer for a moment and then turned around and looked at him who was staring at her and walked to him and said "let me compel you to forget it"

"What?" Klaus took a step back in surprise.

"You realize what I have put you through. You are a lawyer and I just killed a human in front of you. Let me compel you to forget it" she said almost pleading him.

"No" he said and stepped back from her "No. you will not do any such thing"  
she said "Klaus…"

Klaus snapped at her _"Hayley NO_"

She stared at him for a while and then went upstairs to her room. They didn't see each other that evening. She locked herself in the room and him in his room.

At night time he tried to open her room door but it was locked from inside so he banged at his door and said "Hayley if you don't open this door right now I will break it down"

When she opened the door he handed her a plate a sandwich on it and said "eat" and then he left her standing there looking stunned.

Next day Klaus knocked at her door and entered without waiting for a reply. She was in the bed. He went to her and asked her "how are you feeling?"

She didn't look at him.

He shouted at her "Look at me" when she looked at him he said "everything will be okay"

She said "what do you want me to do?" She suddenly grabbed his arms and looked into his eyes and said "_Forget that I killed Agnes and how I killed him"_

She then smiled as she saw Klaus's eyes go blank. He stared at her for a moment and then he said "what?"

"Nothing. I just am tired. Can you leave me alone?" she said angrily pushing him away.

For next few days Klaus handled Davis Case and tried to find out who tried to hurt Hayley and why but he couldnt uncover anything. Agnes and Katie both had disappeared and Sophie didn't have any idea. There was something about her that made him trust her. Hayley spend some time with Jackson and Eve getting to know them more. She would be sleeping or pretending to be sleeping when he was home to avoid him so that the topic of her getting hurt or Agnes does not come up.

Klaus stopped his car and got out of it and walked towards the huts. Eve saw him coming and jumped up and ran to him and jumped at him. She said "we didn't get to meet each other over the full moon but now we can" and she smacked kissed him on his mouth. Klaus couldn't help but return the kiss swirling her in the air and then suddenly an image of a brunette with hands on her hips and a smirk on her mouth came into his mind and he broke the kiss. He gently put Eve down who didn't notice the sudden change in him and continued to smile. She dragged him towards the hut and said "Jackson told me what has been going on in your life. She is pretty I must say and a Crescent. Well done"

Klaus looked at her and said "you think she is pretty?"

"Of course she is pretty and if you cannot see _that then you need glasses mister_" Eve said with a laughter.

**A week later** he got a call from Sophie who said "Agnes is dead"

He asked her "how?"

"Don't know but she had a vampire bite on her neck. She bled out. May be some vampire fed on her. She died some days ago but I was too upset. She was our last standing elder and now…" Sophie said in a depressed sound.

When the phone disconnected Klaus wondered _'why was he not feeling bad for her death?' _and a voice from inside his head _said 'because she tried to kill your child'_ but then suddenly he remembered something and he sprinted to her room and banged the door open.

She was brushing her hair when she her door banged open and she saw him through the reflection in the mirror. She turned slowly towards him as he walked to her.

Klaus took a deep breath calming himself down and then said "you compelled me right?"

She just stared at him and then said before turning away "yes"

Klaus held her by her arm and asked her angrily "how could you?"

She freed her arm from his grasp and said "it was for your own good but how did you guess?"

He looked at her and said with clenched teeth "Sophie Deveraux called and told me about Agnes's death. I didn't feel a thing for her death and then I recalled our conversation about you wanting me to compel me to forget about something. I cannot recall what that thing is but now that I know Agnes is death and I remember our conversation when you told me to go deal with her and I wouldn't let you go"

Hayley smiled and said "Oh yeah but to be fair I didn't have much time. I had to trick you into being compelled".

As she started to move away he grabbed her arm angrily and said "Hayley don't walk away from me. I am talking to you"

"Am I interrupting something?" they both turned at the sound and saw Elijah standing there.

He spun towards the sound and asked in a stunned voice "Elijah what are you doing here? Is everything okay back home?"

Elijah walked into the room, smiled at Hayley whose arm was still in his grasp and said "yes everything is fine. Father wanted me to come and help you with some cases. Rebekah is downstairs"

Klaus came out of shock and said "what?" and then he let her go and walked towards the door and went out.

"Hello Elijah" Hayley said to Elijah "how are you?"

"I am good. Are you okay" He asked her with a smile that warmed her heart.

"Peachy" she said and then added sarcastically "_I am living with you ill-mannered brother what do you think?_"

Elijah laughed and said "Niklaus is not bad".

Hayley said remembering his concern when she was in trouble "yes he does have his good days but they are so few that it is almost nothing".

Elijah smiled and then said "come I will introduce you to our sister Rebekah. She had no idea about you yet. She will be thrilled to see you. It is hard to grow up with three over protective brothers in the house"

Hayley smiled and followed him downstairs.

As she walked down she heard laughter and a voice she couldn't have believed to be his saying "don't tell me that. I want to see that for myself"

"You will. Don't tell Kol, he will kill me" a girls laughing voice said.

Elijah smiled and said "You told him about his haircut disaster"

Rebekah looked up at him and then she spotted the brunette walking behind him. She looked at Klaus whose expressions have gone serious.

Klaus said to Rebekah "Rebekah meet Hayley, Hayley Rebekah my sister" and then he added "Rebekah, Hayley is carrying my child".

Rebekah shrieked with joy and looked at him and said "what? Does father know?"

Hayley suddenly felt her heart squeezing. Recently whenever his father was mentioned she was starting to get a fear that she had never known before. She looked at Klaus who shook her head and said "No but mother knows".

She got another shock when Rebekah suddenly hugged Klaus who smiled broadly as he returned her hug. He could see her from over her shoulder and smirked at the shocked expressions on her face. He then left them there and went upstairs.

Klaus walked into his room and went straight to the walking closet and dug behind his clothes and took out a black box about 4 by 3 inches. He took it outside his room and sat on his bed and opened it. He fumbled through the stuff and then he found what he was looking for. He took out a small bottle of vervain; the bottle he had gotten from Stefan a long time ago and smiled at it. After today he had realized that he will need the vervain if he didn't want to be compelled by her again. He was about to close the box when he saw it, the butterfly shaped clip. He picked it up and felt weird and then he smiled at the memory. He put it back after a few seconds and closed the box and then he poured some vervain in the glass and drank it and then made a mental note of getting a hand on some from somewhere – may be from Jardin Gris; the shop Sophie was talking about.

Hayley was sitting in her room when she heard a knock at the door. She looked up and went to open it. It was Rebekah. Rebekah asked her "can I come in?"

When Hayley nodded, Rebekah walked in and went to sit on her bed. Hayley smiled and said "so how are you liking the weather here?"

"Pretty hot" Rebekah said and then she said to her "so you are the reason Nik left the house?"

"What?" she asked in surprise but Rebekah didn't notice. She continued "Mother thinks that what he did was right but I miss him. Of course everyone misses him but I miss him most"

She walked to her thinking _'why didn't Klaus tell her that he had moved out of his house?'_

She felt a tug at her heart as she realized that he left his family for her. She never wanted that- not to break his family. She looked at Rebekah who was still talking. She smiled and listened to her say "… he wouldn't let me trigger my gene you know. He, Kol and Elijah they don't want me to trigger my gene but I want to … just keep that between us" she lowered her voice. They both turned towards the door when it opened with a bang and he said "Rebekah what are you doing here? I have been looking for you in the whole damn house"

Rebekah jumped from her bed and went to him saying to Hayley "I will tell you all about that some other time"

As Klaus closed the door she heard him say to her in his most irritated voice "you left the kettle on the stove and the water is all gone and if I had not gotten there, the house would have burnt_. I don't think that killing all of us would have been a good way to trigger your gene". _

Hayley couldn't help but smile at that and hearing Rebekah laugh at that.

Next couple of days he filled Elijah in with what he had been doing with Slater, the firm and the cases. He took Elijah to the house he had inherited from Jim Barkerly. Elijah looked at him and said "wow Niklaus not bad. And you were wondering about trust fund" making Klaus laugh.

Elijah noticed his brother was happier far happier when he was in Mystic Falls. He had seen his and Hayley's interaction a couple of months ago but something had changed in that interaction. He couldn't put his finger on it but it had changed and for the better even though they continued to fight and argue with each other whenever they go the chance.

Klaus didn't tell Elijah about Agnes and what happened with Hayley because well Agnes was dead so what was the point. For the next few days they discussed the new case Elijah had brought with him from Mystic Falls.

One day a one week after Elijah's coming to New Orleans Klaus told him about the attack on the full moon so they decided to pay the place a visit. Elijah and Klaus walked into bayou and went deeper into the forest where Klaus was attacked. They looked around and then Klaus saw something. He bend to pick it up and realized that it was a piece of a cloth. He looked and Elijah and said "Looks like someone was here recently"

Elijah went to Klaus and then sniffed at it and his brows wrinkled. Klaus asked him "brother?"

And then they both spun around at a twinge. Klaus looked at the person walking towards them and asked him "Cary what are you doing here?"

Cary said to them "Finn Slater killed my brother and you expect me to do nothing"

"Who told you that?" Klaus asked him.

"I have my sources" Cary said

Elijah said to Cary "Cary, you need to go back. Finn Slater is an immortal. You have no chance against him"

He said to Elijah "what would you do if he killed Klaus or Kol?"

When Elijah didn't say anything he turned and left them.

Suddenly Klaus called him "Cary someone in the pack had gone rouge. I was attacked last full moon. I am starting to think that it was someone from the group that had come with you"

"I will check it out but I don't think so" he said and left

Hayley was sitting in her room thinking about Klaus and felt depressed because she had not seen him in the past two days. He had not talked to her voluntarily since that day since he had learned that she had compelled him. They never had a very communicative relationship but still they acknowledged each other but the past week had been different. He had been avoiding making eye contact with her at all cost. During this week she had gotten used to Rebekah. She would now come to her room and give her company and talk nonstop. Most of her talk revolved around her adorable and loving brother Klaus to her annoyance. With each passing day listening to her praises about Klaus was impacting her opinion about him too which she didn't want to do. She was a really chatter box and because of that Hayley had not been able to leave the house ever since they had moved in.

He was looking through the file that Elijah had given him when his room door opened. He looked up and saw her standing there and then he looked down. Hayley walked to her bed and said "so your sister is a delight. _Are you sure you are not adopted_?"

Klaus looked up at her angrily and asked her "what do you want Hayley?"

Hayley said "I came in to ask about Davis Kendell case"

When he stared at her she dropped her hands and said "Okay I get it you are angrily with me for compelling you but I didn't have a choice"

"You could have trusted me with your secret. Do you think I would have told anyone?" Klaus asked her angrily

"No but why carry that burden?" she answered angrily too.

Klaus stood up and walked to her and said "You think now that you compelled me to forget that I don't know what you did"

"Knowing and _suspecting_ are two different things" Hayley said calmly.

"_Suspect_! Are you out of your freaking mind? I know you did it" he answered angrily

"Can you prove it?" Hayley said softly and when he didn't say anything she said "like I said knowing and suspecting are two different things".

Klaus stood there angrily looking at her and then he snapped at her "Do you want anything else from me? If not then leave"

Hayley didn't answer for a moment and then she said "I am sorry I compelled you _without your permission_ but I am not sorry that _I compelled you_. It was for your own good" and then she left the room.

**_Three days later_**

She walked into the compound and went straight up to his room. He sensed her and smiled and turned "when did you come back?"

"A couple of weeks ago" she said with a smile and went to him and kissed him on his lips.

He asked her "how was Appalachians?"

"Good. Finn I missed you" she said with a smile hugging him.

"I missed you too Eve" he said. They both turned towards the door as they heard Kaleb say "Eve it is good to see you back. At least my brother is smiling now"

She laughed and said "I just came to see you and tell you that I am back. I have to go now. Will talk to you again" and then she smiled at Kaleb and left the compound.

Kaleb said to his brother as she was earshot "You are happy with her"

Finn didn't answer but just stared outside the window. Kaleb sighed and said "I am not going to regret this later but brother tell me what is bothering you?"

Finn said "I have located her"

"Who?" Kaleb said pouring a drink for himself

Finn turned to him and said "Andrea Labanoir".

"What? Where?" Kaleb asked him putting the glass down.

"She is in this town but I don't know where?" Finn said

"How do you know she is in town?" Kaleb asks

"I have my sources" Finn answers with a smirk.

"Finn forget about her. You are happy. Eve is good for you. Your obsession with Labanoir is fulfilled. She is the Labanoir so why are you harboring after that Andrea whom we have never met" Kaleb said with frustration.

Finn turned towards him and said "I need her and I will find her" and left the room.

**_Flashback_**

**_Year 1866_**

_He walked to a small hut and looked around with disgust and then he spotted the man he was looking for. He walked to him when someone said to him "Let me talk to him"_

_He smirked at the other man "Why, brother? You doubt my ability to control my temper?"_

_"__Finn, let me talk to him" He insisted. _

_Finn looked at his stern face and then shrugged and said "alright" and stepped aside. _

_He walked to the man lying in the bed and sat next to him. The man looked at him and said "what are you doing here? I have pneumonia. You shouldn't be here". _

_The man smiled softly and asked him "are you Henry William?"_

_"__Yes, who are you?" he asked while coughing. _

_"__My name is Kaleb Slater and that is my brother Finn Slater" Kaleb smiled and handed him a towel as he started coughing again. _

_"__Are we going to spend the night consoling him?" Finn asked him aggressively. _

_"__Finn let me talk to him. He is sick" He said sternly to his brother. _

_Then he looked at Henry and asked him "Three years ago a young girl came to your village and the story goes that she healed everyone in this town. What can you tell me about her?"_

_Henry looked at him and said "why do you ask about her?"_

_"__I need her for something" Kaleb said softly. _

_Henry said while looking at Finn's aggressive expression "I only know her name to be Andrea Labanoir and that there is something about her blood that can heal anything" and then he started coughing a lot and before Kaleb could help his eyes rolled and he was dead. _

_Finn said "bloody hell. 400 year damn years and now we found something and that is just her name"_

_Kaleb covered the man's face with the towel and got up and wiped his hand with another piece of cloth he found at his foot and said "so we found out that there is someone part wolf, part vampire. It was not a myth then"_

_"__Apparently not" Finn said angrily and then left the hut in anger. _

_Kaleb got up and followed his brother saying "brother you are obsessed with her"_

_"__She is unique Kaleb. Imagine a half werewolf and half vampire and may be a witch too" Finn said while scanning the small village and people running around "Imagine what we can do with her on our side". _

_"__We don't need her. We are immortals" Kaleb said looking at a small child who was playing with a stick. _

_"__Yes, but I want her for me" Finn said adamantly making Kaleb sigh. _

**_End Flash back_**


	19. Chapter 19 Fifth Month

**_A/N: As mentioned before, from chapter 16 onwards each chapter will be one month of Hayley's pregnancy. They will be a little longer than the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy them as much as I am enjoying writing this story._**

**_This chapter is really long. They are really getting out of hand. Just one month and so many events to cover. I don't want to break my original idea of covering month in each chapter so cannot do anything about the length of the chapter lolz. _**

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Kaleb pressed the bell and stood back patiently and scanned the vast grounds. He turned when the door opened and his smile widened as he saw a pretty brunette standing there.

Rebekah stared at the handsome face and asked "can I help you?"

"I am here to meet Klaus Mikaelsons" he said with a smile making her heart flutter.

She said "Nik is upstairs. I will call him. Do you want to …"

He cut her off and said "No, I don't want to come in. you can ask him to come meet me out".

Rebekah stared at him, at his stern voice. He realized that and said with a smile "I am sorry. I was just… can you please tell him to meet me outside"

"I will call him" she turned to leave. Kaleb took a sigh of relief and then to his utter annoyance she said "you can come in and wait in the foyer"

Kaleb said in an undertone _'what a stupid girl'_ and entered the house. He looked up as Klaus walked down the stairs.

Klaus was lying on the bed going through a file when Rebekah knocked his room and entered it. She said "there is someone down to see you"

Klaus nodded and got up. He stopped as he going down the stairs and groaned inwards when he saw Kaleb Slater standing in his foyer. As if he sensed him, Kaleb turned towards him and said "your sister is very persistent".

Klaus slowly walked down and said "yes she is very hospitable".

"So much different from you!" Kaleb said sarcastically earning him a small smile. Klaus then asked him "what are you doing here?"

Kaleb didn't say anything at first and then he said "my brother knows about your baby mama"

"How?" Klaus at once got tense and asked him.

"Hayley right?" he asked him and then said "my brother had been looking for her for 400 years and now that …"

"What?" Klaus said slowly.

Kaleb smiled and said "I didn't think that you know about her but I see from your reaction that I am wrong"

Klaus took a step forward "how does your brother know about her?"

"Well Andrea is someone really special and Finn always had a thing for special things…" Kaleb said but before he could finish his sentence Klaus had grabbed him by his throat. His expressions changed to serious and as he pried Klaus's fingers off his throat they heard a voice "Niklaus I was …"

Elijah stopped as he saw Klaus standing very near to a stranger in an aggressive manner and his hand on his throat. He asked him "what is going on here?"

Klaus dropped his hand but didn't move his gaze away and said "Elijah, I will like you to meet Kaleb _Slater_ and _our dear sister invited him in_"

Elijah stared at Kaleb for a moment and said "what are you doing here?"

"I was here about A…" he started but Klaus stopped him by cutting him off "Kaleb I will get back to you about that case. Let me fill in my brother the details first"

Kaleb looked at Klaus and then he realized that Elijah does not know about Hayley so he smiled and said "okay then, we can talk about that some other time but we need to discuss that issue. It is really important"

As Kaleb left the house Elijah asked him "what is going on?"

Klaus said "I am trying to negotiate with Slaters to let Crescent wolves back in the city"

Elijah said "that is good I think. Did you find out why he hates them?"

Klaus said "No, I am still digging into that and for that I need to meet Kaleb but I wanted to fill you in before I meet him" and then he said to Elijah "why don't you start with that case and I will be back in a few hours. I have to send that deposition by morning"

And then without waiting for Elijah's reply he left.

Klaus entered the Rousseau's and went straight to Kaleb and sat down opposite him and said savagely "Now tell me what does your brother know"

Kaleb leaned back and said "I don't know how much he knows. He told me last week that he had found Andrea and nothing else. _I concluded_ that he does not know yet that Hayley is Andrea but I know. We know who Andrea is and Finn is obsessed with finding out about her"

Klaus said "Why?"

"Because of who she is. She is part werewolf, part vampire and may be carry a witch gene in her. We used to think that she was a myth but then we found someone who knew about her" Kaleb said

"Henry William?" Klaus asked feeling his heart sink.

"So you know about him?" Kaleb said with a smile "Until that point I thought that Finn is chasing a myth but then when we found out that she was real Finn obsession increased. We had settled down in New Orleans at that time. At the start of 1900's a werewolf pack came to settle in New Orleans. At first Finn wanted to kill them because well they were werewolves and then he found out that a Labanoir family belongs to that pack so he let them live in New Orleans and set boundary for them in bayou. He had strong believe that one day she will come visiting her family. If anything we have learned from immortality, that is patience. And now somehow he knows that she is here. I don't know how he knows but when he told me that she has been in New Orleans for two months, I added two and two"

Klaus stared at him and asked him "will you tell him about her?"

Kaleb stared at him for a while and then said "No, I will not but he will find out about her sooner or later. You don't know Finn. If he is after something he gets it".

"After her? What do you mean by that?" Klaus asked her

Kaleb said "As in want her for himself" and then he smiled and said when Klaus's facial expressions hardened "you care about her?"

Klaus felt flustered and said "of course I care about her. She is carrying my child"

Kaleb said "well If the rumors about her are right then she cannot die so you don't have to worry about that then".

Klaus stood up, leaned forward and hissed at Kaleb "If anything happens to Hayley, I will make it my life's mission to find a way to kill you and your siblings starting with your sister" and then he left the bar.

He was so angry by the time he reached home that he didn't stop when Elijah said him "Niklaus, Kendall's lawyer called and they want to settle down"

He went to his room and kicked the chair hard.

After a couple of minutes of pacing in his room he went out and entered her room without knocking.

Hayley was looking at her stomach when the door burst open. She spun around and let go of her shirt.

Klaus stood there for a second looking at her and then closed the door behind her and opened his mouth to say something when she snapped at him "_have you lost your remaining manners too_. Knock before you enter"

Klaus walked to her and stood in front of her without saying anything. Hayley suddenly realized that something is wrong. She asked him in an alarming voice "what happened?"

He took a deep breath and then said "don't be alarmed but Kaleb Slater knows about you".

Hayley asked him in an alarming voice"how?"

"Finn Slater has been looking for you for 600 years. And in 1800's someone told him about you" Klaus said in a calming voice.

She whispered "who?" but somehow she knew the answer.

He just stared at her and didn't say anything because he could see the answer on her face.

She put her hand on her mouth and asked him "what is going to happen" and then she paced a couple of places away from him and said "I don't want to run but I cannot stay here. I have to go".

Klaus couldn't believe what he heard. He held her from her shoulders, turned her towards him and said "NO"

"Klaus I cannot stay here if they know about me" she said desperately and put her hand on her stomach.

"I said no. you cannot leave. I will not let you. This is my baby too. I have a say so in this" He said to her harshly. He added "I will protect you"

He looked at her for a moment and could see nervousness so he said the only thing that came into his mind. "Okay listen I have this case, I need your input in that. Come with me".

Then without waiting for a response he held her hand and took her out of her room. He was walking down the stairs with her when Rebekah asked him "where are you guys going to?"

Klaus just stopped for a second to register the mischievous look on her mouth and then said "Hayley, I and Elijah are working on a case. You can keep yourself busy and out of trouble right?"

"Yes I can Nik. I am seventeen not ten" she said with annoyance.

"_Exactly_" he said sarcastically and then continued going down.

Once they entered the library Klaus let go of her hand as Elijah looked at both of them. He took the Davis vs Andrew file from his hand and gave it to Hayley and said "you made that deposition, I want you to make a plea agreement".

Hayley took the file from his hand and nodded. He pointed to his desk and said "you can sit over there".

He then turned to Elijah and said "we can work on Clark and Benson's case"

Elijah opened the file and looked at Hayley who was looking lost and then she sat down on his chair and opened the laptop. Klaus scanned and the file and then look up for a second and saw that she was busy in her work now, he took a sigh of relief and turned his attention to Elijah who was looking at him. He felt flustered and said "what?"

"Nothing" Elijah smiled at him and said "so what do you think?"

For the next couple of days Elijah and Klaus kept themselves busy with the case and Hayley and Rebekah bonded. Hayley took Rebekah to the bayou and she got to meet Jackson and Eve and Oliver who instantly liked Rebekah and showed her around the bayou telling her stories about full moon and what they do during those nights making Rebekah's interest peek".

Klaus was working on the case in his room when Rebekah entered the room with a bowl of grapes in her hands and fell on his bed.

Klaus said to Rebekah "are you here to sleep and eat all day?"

Rebekah smiled and kissed him on the cheek and said "No, I go to bayou with Hayley too. Crescent pack is really nice. I see what you talked about them"

Klaus looked at his sister's excited expression and wondered _'is her spending time with reckless werewolves a good idea?'_

A week later one evening Klaus shut his laptop down and said to Elijah "Let us go and pay a visit to Cary and see what he is up to".

Elijah stood up with his and put on his coat. Klaus smirked at him and said "you will go to the bayou in these clothes?"

"Yes why not?" Elijah said with a smile.

As they are leaving Rebekah called them and asked them "where are you two going, we want to go too. We have been crammed in this house for one whole week. Hayley refuses to go to French Quarter with me so now where ever you guys are going I want to go"

"No, we are going to meet Cary. You will stay here" Klaus said irritated.

"Cary, what is he doing here?" Rebekah asked him in surprise.

Klaus cursed himself for his stupidity and said "Reb…"

When suddenly Hayley came down and said "Rebekah how about we go to the bayou. I haven't met Jackson for a few days" she looked at Klaus at the end of the sentence.

"Okay fine, you can come with us" Klaus said at the same time when Elijah said "I don't think there is any harm in them coming with us".

During the car ride Rebekah was continuously talking with Hayley who was listening quietly occasionally saying something. Klaus unintentionally glanced in the rearview mirror and saw her smiling face. He looked at Elijah who said to Rebekah "Let's stop for a minute Rebekah. Pace yourself. You are harboring poor Hayley".

"It is fine Elijah. At least some one is talking to me" she said and her eyes went to Klaus's back who looked at her angrily in the rearview mirror. Their eyes met just for a second and then they looked away. Rebekah said "Oh if you want Nik to give you company then you will be waiting for life"

Elijah and Klaus simultaneously said "Rebekah"

She laughed and said "see they don't like when I start talking"

As the parked the car Klaus and Elijah looked at each other and said to the girls in an authoritative voice "Stay in there. DONOT get out"

They got out and ran towards Cary who was sitting on the rock all bloodied up. There were four dead bodies bled out lying around. Klaus asked him aggressively as he looked up at Klaus "what happened?"

"Finn Slater came a couple of hours ago and killed everyone". He said.

Elijah asked him checking one of the dead bodies "and how did you survive?"

Cary said angrily "I was not here. I was coming back from that direction when I saw him leave".

"Are you sure Finn Slater did that?" Klaus asked angrily kicking some leaves and then he spun around as he heard a gasp.

Hayley was looking out of the window towards Klaus and Hayley. She could hear them clearly when suddenly she heard the door close. She turned around and saw Rebekah walking towards them. She opened her door and got out and shouted "Rebekah stop, Klaus said to wait".

She ran after her. She wished she could whoosh her out of there but doing that would reveal her secret so she just ran to grab her arm but it was too late. Rebekah screamed and put her hand on her mouth and a second later she was throwing up in the bushes.

Klaus advanced to them angrily and hissed at Hayley with clenched teeth "I told you to stay in the car. Have you made a mission of your life not to listen to me?"

"Klaus I…" she started but then she decided something and snapped "yes" and then she helped Rebekah up and took her to the car.

Klaus said angrily "I am going _to kill this Finn Slater_".

Elijah said "Niklaus stop. We cannot kill this guy. We will have to find a strategy to handle him".

Kaleb entered the room and asked angrily "what have you done?"

"About?" Finn asked without looking at him.

"You killed members of Wood pack on our turf" Kaleb said angrily.

"Who told you?" Finn asked him still lost in his thoughts.

"You are talking to me Finn not Thierry" Kaleb snapped at him.

"Why do you care?" Finn asked "we have been killing Wood Pack for centuries now so why does it bother you now?"

He then said "it is because of that wolf, Klaus right?"

When Kaleb didn't say anything he said "be careful brother you are becoming friendly with the enemy"

Kaleb said "Finn we need to stop this, Diego will not come back if we keep on that"

Suddenly Finn pinned him against the wall and hissed with fangs out "don't tempt me brother" and then he stepped back and smirked at Kaleb who was massaging his throat and said "I have bigger issue to resolve here".

**_Flash back_**

_She turned toward him as he entered in that small candle lit room and looked around. She asked him "what are you doing here?"_

_Finn smiled in his usual charming way and said "have you found anything?"_

_"__No. not until a few weeks ago" she said _

_Finn at once asked him aggressively "where?"_

_"__I don't know yet but she is in New Orleans. I can sense her" Agnes said._

_"__Keep looking for her" he said angrily hiding his disappointment and then left. _

**_End flash back_**

He asked Kaleb who was pouring a drink for himself "where have you been?"

"Just out" Kaleb said

"With that werewolf?" Finn asked him.

When Kaleb didn't answer Finn said harshly "Kaleb?"

"No I was not with him. But I think he is an interesting fellow and there is no harm in getting to know him _and _he is a lawyer. Can be useful for us." Kaleb said relaxing on the sofa

Finn laughed and said "what do you need the lawyer for? You can compel anyone you want to".

Kaleb smiled and said "yes but there is no harm in pretending to be normal".

Finn didn't say anything Kaleb asked him "what are you brooding over?"

"Agnes is dead" Finn said after a short pause.

"Really? That elder witch. How?" Kaleb leaned forward and asked with curiosity.

"Some vampire attack. I know It cannot be anyone from New Orleans. No one can dare attack anyone without my permission" Finn said agitatedly pacing the room.

Kaleb realized that his brother is worried so he asked him "why do you care? She is just another witch isn't she?"

"No, brother. She was trying to locate Andrea Labanoir for me" Finn said angrily.

"What?" Kaleb slowly stood up.

Finn didn't notice his reaction and continued saying "She located her in New Orleans and was about to find her for me and now she is dead".

He angrily punched the wall making a hole in it and said "second time, second time in 400 years I have been looking for her and now she is gone but no worries she is in New Orleans I will find her".

He said with a sinister smile on his face and then left the room.

Kaleb looked at his brothers expressions with trepidation. He knew Finn very well. He knew that Finn will turn this city upside down to find Hayley or Andrea.

Klaus walked into Rousseau's and went straight towards the back room but then he stopped when he saw that Sophie was not alone. He was not to turn back when Sophie said "not now Katie…"

Klaus turned and looked at Katie with a smile and said "the very girl I was looking for"

Sophie suddenly raised her hand and said "Klaus I have talked to her, she didn't not tell Agnes about her".

Klaus walked to Katie with serious expressions that Katie took a stop back instinctively. He asked her keeping his eyes fixed on Katie "are you sure?"

Katie answered in a frightened voice "yes I didn't tell her. I don't even know who she is. Just know that she is a werewolf. Witches don't have issue with werewolves, why would I tell Agnes about her"

Klaus stared at her for a moment and then stepped back and said "okay then" and then he turned to Sophie and said "it has been weeks and we have not found anything about who told Agnes about Hayley".

They both turned towards the door at a voice "I can help you with that".

Katie took one look at Kaleb and at once left the room.

Klaus laughed and said "diabolical much?!"

Kaleb smiled and said "perks of being an Original".

Klaus prompted him "you were saying?"

Kaleb said "My brother is turning this city upside down for her. Agnes was locating her for him".

Klaus turned towards him and said "and you have come to warn me?"

"Yes because Finn's obsession can ruin lives and finally _we are at peace_ I don't want his obsession to ruin our lives" Kaleb said.

Next morning Klaus was reading a book in the living room when he saw her walking towards the kitchen. He got up after a thought and followed her. She was taking out juice from the fridge. Klaus walked to her and said "have you been to doctors?"

Hayley poured the juice in the glass and asked "for what?"

Klaus stared at her for a moment and hissed "for the _damn baby checkup_"

She looked at him and said "the baby is fine. I can hear him… her… heartbeat".

"You can?" he asked in surprise tone.

Hayley looked at the wonder on his face and smiled and said "Yes I can".

"Still don't you think you should get a professional opinion" Klaus asked now feeling flustered.

Hayley looked at his flustered expression with amusement for a second and then said "Hmm now that we know that they cannot find anything unusual about this baby may be I will go. I am coming up to my 20 weeks in a few weeks. I am thinking of finding out about the sex of the baby. Do you want to go with me?"

"What are you two doing here?" they both turned towards the sound as Rebekah entered. Klaus at once said "nothing, mind your own business". He then turned to Hayley and said "yes, tell me when you plan to go" and left the kitchen without realizing that Hayley was smiling.

Rebekah asked Hayley "what happened to him?"

Hayley said "I didn't see any difference" making Rebekah laugh.

During the next two weeks, Klaus was really busy. He had to make a business trip to Chicago for a couple of days related to the firm he had inherited from Jim Barkerly.

Elijah during this time had been trying to persuade Cary to go back to Mystic falls and had succeeded in persuading him. He told him not to tell their father about the latest attack until they can find a solution to their problem.

To her surprise she missed seeing him in the house. His outburst were keeping things alive and she was missing that. She discovered something very interesting that sometime when late at night when she was unable to sleep, she would go into his room and sleep peacefully on his bed. She didn't know why but she felt safe in his bed.

After five days when he came back it was night time, he went straight to his room. As he opened the door he stopped when he saw black wavy hair on the pillow on his bed. He smiled and then went to the bathroom to change his clothes. After changing his clothes he fell on the other side of the bed and went to sleep.

Hayley opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was him sleeping next to her with his hand on top of hers. She looked at his peaceful face for a second and listened to his steady heartbeat and then slowly got up and left the room.

Klaus woke up around afternoon and saw that she was gone. He then groaned when he realized today was a full moon. He changed his clothes and was going down when he heard voice coming from her room. He wondered '_who is she talking to_?'

So he knocked and opened the door slightly. He smiled when he saw Rebekah curled up next to Hayley and her laughing at something.

Rebekah looked at Klaus and said "Did you know that Hayley does not turn during pregnancy? Isn't that cool?"

Klaus smiled at her and then saw that she was looking at him so he said sarcastically "very".

He said to Rebekah "You both will stay in. don't be maniac and decide to go out just because it is full moon" and then he gave Hayley one warning glare and left the room.

"Is your brother always this rude or …" Hayley asked Rebekah who laughed and started putting the nail polish on her nails and said "No Nik is normally sweet. It must be work or something".

They didn't talk to each other the rest of the day. At night Klaus and Elijah left for the bayou whereas Hayley and Rebekah went to her room.

As they turned at the first sight of full moon, Elijah and Klaus ran with Jackson deep in the forest. As they were making path through the thick trees, they heard a howl. They all looked at each other because they recognized the howl to be one of their packs. As they turned towards the direction they were jump on by a huge black wolf. Klaus and Elijah glared at each other and attacked the wolf with Jackson helping them whereas Eve went in the direction of wolves. Suddenly they were surrounded by two more wolves. Each of them took one and within seconds they managed to injure two of them while two ran away.

When the moon disappeared, they changed back. After putting on their clothes quickly they ran towards the direction from where the howl had come from and saw to their dismay a person lying dead on the floor. Jackson and Eve rushed to him and said "oh my god Jamie, Jackson what is happening? This is the second attack in two months".

Klaus and Elijah looked at each other and then they got up and said to Jackson "we are going to check on the ones we injured"

As they walked to that part of the forest, they had disappeared. Elijah sat on his feet and sniffed the air and said "it seems that we had not injured them that bad".

They stayed in the bayou to bury the man who had died and contemplated who could be attacking them.

After that they left for home. It was 7 am when they reached home. Elijah went to his room to freshen up where as Klaus stood in the foyer thinking what to do next. As he was lost in his thoughts Rebekah came running down and said "wow, how was it? did you guys get to kill anyone?" and then she stopped at Klaus expressions and said "I meant it must be fun turning and running around. Bayou is such a great place. With trees and that swamp. It is so cool. Eve and Jackson are the best. I cannot wait …"

Before Elijah could stop him, Klaus held her by her upper arm and shouted "you will never become a werewolf. Do you understand? So stop day dreaming about it" and then he pushed her aside and sprinted upstairs.

He entered her room and yelled at her "why do you take her to bayou that much. It is giving her ideas"

Hayley jumped up from the bed and said in bewilderment "Klaus …"

Klaus yelled "why does she want to trigger the gene? Do you even remember what it felt like when you triggered your gene? I remember mine and I don't want Rebekah to ever feel that way"

Klaus held her hand and yelled "you can read minds right like a vampire. Here" he put her hands on his head and the images started to flow in front of her eyes

**_Flash back_**

_Elijah laughed at Klaus and said "come on, you are 21 today, you can do that" _

_Klaus picked up the glass and said with a laugh "Okay this is it" and then he gulped it down in one sip. _

_Elijah laughed and said "okay then brother you are a legal drinker now and I am so proud of the fact that you still have not triggered you gene"_

_Klaus smiled and said "not more than I am but don't forget father's warning"_

_"__Oh come on. You don't take that seriously…" Elijah stopped as his cell rang. _

_He said after looking at the phone "I have to go. Father wants me in the office"._

_As Elijah left Klaus looked around and then spotted Mason and his James, his other best friend. They walked to him and asked him "what do you want to do?"_

_"__Let's go to a bull ride" James said with a laugh._

_"__Really?" and then at the look on his two best friends he said "okay lets go" Klaus said and then they made their way out of the bar._

_After thirty minutes, they walked into a small bar which had an area on the side where there was an artificial bull on which people were riding and viewers were cheering as the bull tried to make them fall. James pushed Klaus and said "your turn next". _

_Klaus took off his jacket and stepped forward. He grabbed the horns of the plastic animal as it started jerking harder and harder. Viewers including James and Mason rooted for him. He managed to stay on that for five minute and then he fell down. _

_They walked out laughing and then went to another place to play cards. As they were coming out they hailed a taxi. When they got in, a couple of girls signal them and then got into the taxi with them before anyone could say anything. _

_James and mason looked at each other and then told the taxi driver "go to Dolche'"_

_Klaus looked at them with raised eyebrows at which they shrugged. _

_They rent a room and order some wine. After that Klaus didn't remember anything. _

_When he woke up, he saw Elijah kneeling over him and his father standing at a distance. He got up with a huge headache and to his horror he saw blood on his shirt. He asked Elijah in panicked voice "what happened?"_

_Elijah didn't say anything. His gaze went to mason who was not looking at him. He got up and then saw something on the ground covered with a white sheet. _

_He said "No" in anguish and crawled to it and before Elijah could stop him, he ripped the sheet off the body and then screamed "No" and stumbled back as he saw the once smiling face of James now gashed and bleeding horribly._

_"__Niklaus get up" he heard Elijah but didn't get up. Elijah lifted him up and said "Mason said it was an accident. There was something in the wine but because you were human so it affected you and not him" _

_Klaus looked at him in disbelief and said "were?"_

_Mason walked to him and said "those two girls, they were here to rob us. They had knives and one thing led to another and you lost control and …." He looked at James. _

_Klaus looked around and saw two other bodies which were covered by white sheet that he had not noticed before. He felt bile rose in his throat and he ran to the bathroom and bend over the toilet. _

_Elijah handed him a towel when he was done and said "father is taking care of it. It was an accident. He will make it go away"_

_Klaus just stared at his brother not saying anything. _

**_End flash back_**

He said savagely "like I said I don't want Rebekah to go through what I went through that day. _As long as I am alive she will not trigger her gene_" and then he just left the room before she could say anything.

Elijah walked upstairs to his room when he heard Niklaus voice and then he saw him storm out of her room.

When Klaus was gone from her room, Elijah entered it and said "I suppose Niklaus told you how he triggered his gene. Niklaus didn't just lose his best friend that day. He lost everything. He forgot how to laugh. it took him six months to come to terms with what had happened that night. He didn't let that go. He did community service which father was against but he managed to persuade him on the condition that his record will be sponged from the system when he is done with it. And you don't know our father. When he wanted something, he did it".

And then he left leaving Hayley thinking about Klaus.

It had been one week since full moon, Finn stood look out the window wondering _'what is he missing? Why cant he find her?"_ and then a voice answered in his head _"you don't know anything about her except for her name so how can you find her. She will find her pack some day and you can find her from there then"_

Finn's mind became relaxed at this thought and he decided to go to bayou to get latest information from there and see Eve as a perk. Thirty minutes later he parked his car and got out.

Finn strolled into the thick trees and smiled when he spotted Eve sitting with her brother. She was talking to someone and laughing hard. Finn walked towards them.

Jackson suddenly looked up and stood up. He at once grabbed Hayley's arm and pulled her towards her and whispered "Don't say a word about being a Crescent".

Hayley and Eve looked at him in bewilderment and then Eve jumped up. She recovered first and said "Finn, what a pleasant surprise".

Hayley spun around at those words and felt Jackson's grip on her arm tightening. She stared at the most handsome face she had ever seen and wondered _'damn it, is no one in New Orleans ugly_'.

Finn opened his mouth to say something when he saw the girl turning towards him and he just stared at her.

Hayley got flustered when Jackson suddenly said "Finn, this is Hayley. She is a friends of ours and is travelling with Wood Pack".

"Oh I see. Friends with Wood pack. You need to know they have a lot of enemies" Finn smiled at her, took her hand and kissed it and then his smile disappeared as he heard a tiny heartbeat. He looked at her. Hayley took an instinctive step back and stumbled on some branches. Finn looked at her with curiosity now and said "so you are pregnant? You should be happy that you are not Crescent wolf pack".

At her widening eyes he said "Don't worry I am a monster but not totally gone case. As long as this child is not Crescent it is safe".

He walked to her and caressed her cheek making Hayley shiver when her gaze fell on Klaus over Finn's shoulder.

Klaus walked into the bayou. He really had a bad day and when he got home, she was not home so he concluded that she must have come to the bayou. Looking at her standing so close to Jackson and someone touching her cheek made him see stars. He walked to them slowly when the man touching her turned around and Klaus groaned when he saw who it was.

Jackson shook his head indicating Klaus that Finn did not know about Hayley. Klaus walked to them and then stood next to Eve who put her arm around him and asked "where have you been?"

Finn looked at Klaus and said with a smirk "You again? So you are friends with Crescents. I didn't know"

Eve said "yes we go back some summers ago. He is sort of my ex" and laughed at how everyone looked at her. She said "Oh come on guys. We have moved on, we are adults here and can talk about our past".

"Yes, love" Klaus said and put his arm around her and then he smiled as he saw Hayley's eyes suddenly narrowing. He looked at Finn and asked him "your brother said that you had weird connection with Crescents. I know half the part but next half part I think I am figuring out" he looked at Eve who poked him in his ribs.

Finn looked at Klaus angrily and said "You and your brother, what are you doing here?"

Klaus acknowledged that Finn knew that his siblings are in town by smiling and said "We need to resolve this issue about you killing my pack"

Finn suddenly roared "that will never happen"

Klaus said adamantly "then we will not go"

"Doesn't matter. You can see your pack burn to ground while staying in New Orleans. I have eternity to fulfil my mission" Finn said angrily and then he turned to Hayley who was looking at Klaus and said "It was a pleasure meeting such a lovely beautify. I wish we had met in some better circumstances. May be on a drink".

Before Klaus could stop himself he shook his head. Hayley smiled and said "sure"

He smiled and then kissed her hand and left.

As soon as he disappeared, Klaus asked him "are you out of your damn mind?"

"You tell me what would I have done? Said no. He would have been suspicious" Hayley shouted at him.

Jackson and Eve looked at each other and took a step back.

Klaus took a step towards her and said "you will not go out with him. He will find out something about you"

"Oh she can easily hide that she is a crescent" Eve chipped in.

Klaus was nose to nose with Hayley who said "I can take care …"

"Your past experience does not suggest that" Klaus said sarcastically and then he hissed "we will talk about this when we get home"

Hayley said sarcastically "can't wait".

"Oh come on you guys. It will be okay. Just take care not to tell him that are Wood pack or Crescent pack and honestly he is not too bad" Eve said with a smile and then dragged Klaus to a distance where a couple of men were setting a born fire. In fifteen minutes they were sitting around the fire. Hayley looked at Eve and Klaus and felt a punch in her stomach when she saw Eve almost in his lap and him smiling so openly; the way Hayley had never seen him before.

Klaus suddenly looked up and caught her staring at them and then she turned away leaving a smile on his mouth.

After about one hour of laughter and talking people started to get up to sleep taking their kids in. Klaus also got up. He was looking at Eve to bid her good bye when she suddenly cupped his face and kissed him hard on his mouth and said "I missed you. I had no idea how much until now".

Klaus looked into her eyes and said "Eve…"

Eve suddenly laughed and said "I was kidding. Just wanted to check something".

"What?" Klaus asked with curiosity.

"Nothing" she said.

Jackson said to Hayley "you need to be careful from Finn Slater. He is a monster. Whatever my sister says don't believe it. Just take care".

She turned to him and said "I will Jackson and thanks".

She turned and gulped when she saw Eve kissing Klaus. She looked down feeling a wave of disappointment which she wondered "where did it come from?"

She walked towards them as they stepped back from each other. Eve looked at her and smiled which Hayley couldn't return.

She said to Klaus "I have my own car. I will come on my own".

Klaus looked at her facial expressions and wondered _'what now?_' but said "alright". He then kissed Eve on her cheek and left with Hayley straggling behind him.

Klaus reached home before her and went straight to his room and banged the door. He knew that he was too angry to talk to her right now so he decided to talk to her the very next day.

Klaus got up early in the morning and dressed up and was about to go down when he knocked at her door. When she opened he said "You will not meet Finn Slater"

Hayley said to him trying to keep her voice calm "if I don't meet him he will know something is up".

Klaus took a deep breath and said "Hayley don't fall for him"

Hayley suddenly yelled "are you crazy. I am not falling for him"

Klaus said "I saw the way he was looking at you. He will …"

Hayley looked at him angrily and asked "Like what? Like you were looking at Eve?"

And then she blushed as he stared at her with an amused expressions. He asked her "jealous?"

"Why would I be?" Hayley said adamantly.

Klaus said with the same amused expressions "yes why would you be!" and then he left her room after saying "don't meet him".

Hayley looked at him leaving her room and then it hit her, what was bothering her and she left her room in a hurry. She went to the big window looking outside and saw him getting in his car. She turned and went to his room. She knew he wouldn't be there and looked around. She then went to his bed side table and opened the drawer and started to fumble things around and then she saw it, a small bottle. She picked it up and unscrewed it and whiffed it and then pushed it away from her as a strong smell of vervain hit her nostrils. She then screwed it back and put it in the drawer and as she was closing it, she saw it. she slowly picked up the bracelet that she had lost and was wondering 'where?' and now seeing that bracelet in his drawer reminded her that the last time she had worn it was when Klaus and her shared that night together. She smiled and put it back so that he does not suspect anything and then left his room.

Klaus came home in the evening and locked himself in the study with Elijah. By the time he got upstairs everyone had gone to sleep.

Sophie rang the bell and then waited impatiently for the door to open. After a couple of minutes it opened and Sophie suddenly closed her mouth which she had opened to say something. It was early in the morning when the doorbell rang. Klaus groaned and got up. He sat there for a second and then he looked at his side and saw her sleeping next to him. He smiled and then after putting on his gown he went down and saw Elijah standing in the foyer with Sophie. He turned to go up but Sophie spotted Klaus and said "I need your help"

Klaus said "it is 7 in the morning. I went to bed at 3 am. Cant Elijah help you?"

She said "Actually I need both of you".

She looked at Elijah and asked "You are a lawyer too right?"

Klaus groaned and asked with irritation "what is it about?"

"The coven we belong to draw their magic from their ancestors buried in Lafayette cemetery. Every couple of years we have to do this harvest ritual in which the elders of our coven sacrifice four girls who come back after some time with the powers from our ancestors and that is how we keep on top of our powers. Now I don't believe in the ritual but my sister does and they are going to do the harvest next month before full moon" Sophie said

"You mean to say that they will slaughter four girls so that you can use the magic of your ancestors?" Elijah asked.

"Yes and my sister is agreeing to do that with her daughter. I want you to stop it" Sophie said.

Klaus said "call the police".

"Police does not interfere with the factions' businesses. We have an agreement with them" Sophie said.

"If New Orleans police cannot help then what do you want us to do?" Elijah asked.

"Something to say that she is unfit and I don't know... you guys are lawyers. You are out of town you can help us" Sophie said with frustration.

"Alright I will t think about something" he said and left them.

When he entered his room, he tried to sleep again but he couldn't. He turned his face towards her and kept on staring at that peaceful face. And then absentmindedly he brushed his fingers on the ring on her finger. His finger movement woke her. She opened her eyes but stayed there. When he didn't say anything she said "I am sorry I don't know why but sometimes I cannot sleep in my room but in your room I can so I come here. You don't mind right?"

Klaus shook his head slightly and then turned to stare at the ceiling. He said to her "I am sorry for yesterday".

When she looked at her questioningly, he said "Rebekah".

Hayley looked at him and said "It is fine. You are worried about her and I get it".

She then got up and left. She changed her clothes and went down to eat something. As she was coming back from the kitchen she heard the doorbell ring. She turned towards the door and opened it and then asked "what are you doing here?"


	20. Chapter 20 Sixth month part 1

**_A/N: As mentioned before, from chapter 16 onwards each chapter will be one month of Hayley's pregnancy. They will be a little longer than the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy them as much as I am enjoying writing this story._**

**_This chapter is really long so I have decided to break it into two parts. They are really getting out of hand. Just one month and so many events to cover. I don't want to break my original idea of covering month in each chapter so cannot do anything about the length of the chapter lolz. _**

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Finn pressed the bell and waited for it to open and then smiled as she opened the door. She looked shocked when she saw him and asked "what are _you _doing here?"

Finn said to Hayley with a smile "well I thought I should come and see you. It has been two days since our lovely meeting in the bayou"

Hayley looked around and then said "why don't we go outside and _how did you know I live here_?"  
Finn said with a smile "Afraid of inviting me in the house?"  
Hayley stepped out and closed the door behind her and said "Of course, you are a vampire and this is my home".  
"Your home?! I thought it was Klaus's" Finn said making Hayley feel flustered and she said "I live here don't I so this is my home too".  
They both walked out into the grounds when Finn turned to her and said "why don't you join me for dinner tonight at the compound?"  
Hayley felt her heart beating pretty fast. Apparently Finn did too because he smiled and said "you want to. So why not?"  
Hayley looked back at the house doubtfully and said "you are not with him right so why be concerned"  
"You killed his pack members a couple of days ago and you say that I shouldn't be concerned about his opinion" Hayley said at once angrily.  
Finn's eyes hardened and he said "yes I did. They were trespassing. They are not welcome to New Orleans. It is my town and I can choose to kill anyone I want to".  
Hayley looked at him for a second and then a thought occurred to her _'maybe she can help her pack and his pack by going out with Finn Slater'_ and she said with a smile "alright I will come to the compound on one condition"  
Finn asked her with a charming smile "what is that?"  
"You will _not kill or pick up a fight_ with any more Wood packs wolves at least for a month" She said flirtatiously.  
Finn laughed and said "_and you think I will agree to that_?"  
"That is totally up to you. It is one time offer. Take it or leave it" she said and then took a step back towards the house saying "going once, going twice..."  
Finn looked at that pretty, mischievous grin and then said "alright why not? It is not like I have a deadline to wipe out the pack"  
Hayley smiled and said "Okay then. See you at the compound at 7 pm but will I be allowed with your ban of wolves in the Quarter".

Finn said with a smile "Finn Slater is inviting you. As long as you are in that compound you are safe. No one will dare touch you".  
She then turned and went inside leaving Finn standing there smiling.

She entered the house and after closing the door she went upstairs to her room. On the way she met Klaus coming down. He stopped her and asked her "have you had your breakfast?"

Hayley looked at him with amusement and said "Yes, I have".

Klaus nodded and continued going down.

Hayley turned to look at him for a second and then she went after him. Klaus looked at her and then with a sigh he took out a glass and poured her a glass of milk and put it in front of her and put some toasts in the toaster. He asked her "what do you want?"

"Nothing. Why would you think that I want anything?" Hayley said in surprise.

"If nothing then what are you doing here?" Klaus asked pouring his coffee in his mug.

Hayley said sarcastically "because I have this incisive desire to annoy people _especially you_".

When Klaus looked at her from over the rim of the mug, she gave him a charming smile.

When he continued to stare at her she sighed and said "I wanted to ask you how that plea agreement went?"

Klaus sipped his coffee and said "it was very well written so no problem there, they will get back to me by the end of the week".

They both startled when Rebekah entered the kitchen and said "Nik please pour me a cup of coffee too" and then she sat next to Hayley and asked her "so any more update on the baby?"

Hayley eyes darted to him and saw that he was putting the mug down slowly and looking at her too.

Rebekah continued asking "Has it…? What do we call the baby? It, him or her?"

Hayley said to her with a smile as Rebekah put her hand on her stomach. Hayley saw Klaus from the corner of her eye leaning forward on the island table. She smiled and said "I have an appointment in two weeks, we will find out".

Rebekah looked up and said "Nik, isn't that great?" and she looked at him.

Klaus banged the coffee mug on the table and left the kitchen. Rebekah looked at him and said "what happened to him?"

Hayley was wondering the same thing. His reaction really disappointed her. She got up from the chair and said "I am going upstairs to lie down for a couple of minutes".

Later in the evening she got wore a strappy black dress with a white and beige cardigan on top of it as the weather was changing and came down. Incidentally no one was around so she left quietly and drove towards French Quarter rehearsing the expected conversation.

Kaleb entered the sitting room saying "brother we have a prob..." he stopped when he spotted Hayley sitting on the sofa with no Finn to be found. He looked at her curiously and asked "what are you doing here?"  
Hayley smiled and said "your brother invited me here".  
Kaleb asked "O really, does Klaus know?" making Hayley look at him with astonishment.

She said "Klaus does not have a say so in whom I go out with".

Kaleb smiled and said "really?"

Hayley got up and went to the book shelf and said "these are really a good collection of books".  
Kaleb looked at her back for a second and then picked up her cardigan and walked to her and put it on her shoulder and said "you should not let Finn see that mark".

Hayley spun around at him and hastily pulled her dress strap back so that the moon birthmark on her skin is hidden and then she wore the cardigan. She was about to say something when they bother heard him say "Kaleb, when did you get back and ...".  
"We will talk later. It is nothing very important" he said glancing at Hayley once and then left the room _thinking 'what will they do with Mikael when he comes to town?'_ and _'should he call Klaus about Hayley being in compound or not'_ but he had a feeling that Finn will not hurt her or the baby. He just hoped that he does not find out who Hayley really is.

Hayley smiled at Finn who gave her a glass of alcohol but when Hayley just stared at it, he said "Oh It slipped my mind" and then he went out in a whoosh and was back with a glass of juice for her.

As they both sat down he asked her "how do you know the Wood pack apart from the apparent reason?" he pointed to her stomach.

"Well we met in Mystic falls and one thing led to another and here we are" Hayley said trying to keep it simple.

She sipped her juice and asked him innocently "why do you hate them so much?"

Finn looked at her for a second and said "their ancestors killed my brother Diego".

Hayley remember her conversation with Klaus and said "that is too sad. What happened?"

Finn took a deep breath and said "it was before we turned. You must know the story about our becoming vampires. Every werewolf knows that"

When she nodded he said "but you don't know how that happened. We were human back then and there was this werewolf clan that lived near our village. Every full moon they would turn and we would hide in the caves to protect ourselves. One full moon night me and my younger brother Diego decided to go and look at them, he got bit and died and that is when our parent vowed to protect us and made us vampires but my siblings and I swore that we will take our revenge from those werewolves and we have been hunting them just leaving a couple of them alive so that they can have their lineage and we will continue to take our revenge by making them suffer at the loss of their loved ones".

Hayley listened to this story with interest and asked him "then why have you put the curse on Crescent pack".

Finn laughed and said cynically "that is just for fun. I hate wolves in general. I can make exception for a few with some earned revenge and with Crescents my revenge is stopping their lineage but pardoning their lives and I am sure they appreciate that"

Hayley asked him "and why ban them from the quarter?"

Finn said curiously "you are very much interested in finding out about wolves!"

Hayley quickly said "of course I am. I am a wolf after all and as you know I am friends with both packs now so naturally I am interested in them".

Finn nodded and said looking at her very soft lips "hmm, that is just to show them who rules New Orleans".

And then he leaned in and said "if you don't mind".

Hayley didn't know what to say or do so she just smiled and let him kiss her on her mouth.

As he was kissing her, an image of Klaus's soft pink lips touching hers gently came into her mind, his hands on her back lifting her in the air making her laugh. As soon as the image came, she gently broke the kiss so that not to alarm or annoy him. She then said to him "I had a lovely evening. I will like to go home".

Finn looked at her for a few seconds and then said with a smile that transformed him into a handsome devil whom Hayley couldnt steer her eyes from "we should do this again. I had a great time with you".

Hayley was quiet for a moment thinking how to handle this situation and then she said "Finn, I like you but you see the thing is as long as I am carrying this child, I don't want to get involved with any one. It just does not feel right to me".

Finn stared at her for a moment and then said "sure. I can wait. I have patience but we can meet for chit chat right?"

Hayley smiled, nodded and then turned to leave.

When Klaus came home late night she was already tucked in her bed as he peeked in her room to check on her. He went to his room and went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Next morning Elijah was gone with Sophie most of the days trying to talk those witches out of doing the harvest but apparently the negotiations were not going well because when in the evening as he was working on his case him "so how is it going with Sophie?" as he barged in the study and poured himself a drink, he snapped "They are all a bunch of idiots" making Klaus raise his eyebrows.

He has never seen his brother act like that before. He leaned back on the sofa and asked him "what do they say?"

"A bunch of crap. Even though Sophie is their elder now as Agnes, the previous elder died because of some weird accident but they wouldn't listen to her too. He have strong believes and I cannot fight them. I am thinking of talking to father Kieran in a few days if it does not go my way".

Klaus asked him "Father Kieran?"

"He is a priest of the local church and apparently the leader of human faction and get this Cami's uncle" Elijah said taking the file from his hand.

Klaus nodded and said "I hope you trip to him can be fruitful".

"It might. He is a priest after all. He would let a bunch of witches kill some innocent girls" Elijah said and then he said "let's discuss this case. What have you been up to? I don't want to talk about the harvest business".

Elijah and he worked on the details of the case before turning in.

For the next couple of days Elijah disappeared again.

Klaus spend most of his time on that new case which was really annoying for him because it was again a family feud thing and he hated getting in the middle of families, they have a habit of getting messy.

He was getting really frustrated and on top of that her conversation with Rebekah kept on coming in his mind making him _wonder 'why don't they share anything about the baby?'_ and then a voice said to him '_you ask her how you feel and make sure she eats and she told you about the ultrasound appointment. What else is there to talk about?' _but he was not satisfied.

He tried to finish his work wishing Elijah were here to help him. Elijah knew how to handle these type of case better than him but right now he was busy with that bloody harvest business. He wondered how stupid those witches were sacrificing their kids for some unknown thing.

Klaus closed Dean vs Benson file and opened the Downy versus Bronson file with trepidation thinking how much he hated this case but work was work and he had to finish it. He didn't realized how much time passed. By the time he went to his room, it was already three in the morning.

Hayley got up around 10 in the morning and dressed up quickly. She and Rebekah had planned to go to the mall. She went down and after doing breakfast she sitting in the living room when the bell rang. She looked around in frustration wondering _'why is it always me who had to open the door?'_

When she opened the door she saw a man standing there. She asked him in surprise "who are you?" as he entered the house.

He turned towards her and said "_who are you_?"

When suddenly they heard Elijah' voice "Father, what a pleasant surprise"

Hayley looked at Elijah hastily and on impulse she moved to him.

Mikael looked at them and smiled thinking _'better replacement than Katherine_' when Elijah said "Father, this is Hayley Marshall. She is with Niklaus".

Mikael's facial expressions changed. He looked at Hayley from head to toe and then looked at the voice saying "Elijah where is Dean Merchant file..."  
Klaus couldn't believe his father standing there with Hayley and Elijah. He slowly walked to him and said "Father, what a pleasant surprise?"

As they all walked in he said to Mikael "How is mother?"

"She is fine. Just misses you. You could have called her" Mikael snapped at him.

Hayley eyes met Klaus's unintentionally and she felt sudden surge of empathy for him.

Klaus said "yes, I am sorry. I have been busy latterly"

"yes I know. You are the owner of two big shot companies now" Mikael snapped again making Klaus look at Elijah who said to Mikael "father we were going to tell you but ..."

"I am not talking to you boy" Mikael said.

Hayley suddenly felt very angry and she said "excuse me, I will go upstairs. It look like a family affair".

As she passed Klaus, Klaus held her hand and said "Father, have you met Hayley".

When Mikael didn't say anything he said "Hayley is with me and she is carrying my child, your grandchild" and then he bend and kiss her on the cheek and said "you go up. I will be right there".

As Hayley disappeared upstairs Mikael turned to Klaus and asked him in a stern voice "why didn't you tell me about Jim leaving you his estate?"

Klaus said calmly "Father I found out myself after I came back from Mystic Falls and I wanted to tell you myself not on the phone so …"

Mikael shouted at him "and who is that girl? Is she a human or werewolf?"

Klaus controlled his anger and said calmly "werewolf".

Mikael said "and how long has she been pregnant?"

Elijah suddenly said sternly "father Hayley and Klaus are not your business".

"Not my business!" he said "he is my son and whoever he gets married to will be my family member and I don't want any riff raffs for my kids".

Klaus looked at his father for a few seconds and then said to Elijah "Elijah why don't you show the room in which Rebekah is residing, tell her to move in the other room and I will be back in a minute".

As he started upstairs Mikael stopped Klaus and said "Niklaus!"

Klaus said to his father turning back "I don't have answers to your questions so can I be excused".

Mikael looked at his back opened his mouth when Elijah suddenly said "father come I will show you your room and lets meet Rebekah too"

Hayley was pacing her room when Klaus came in. He said to her "I am sorry about down stairs"

"You didn't do anything so what are you sorry for" she said.

I mean about the kiss" Klaus said after a while.

"Oh that. Don't sweat on that" and then she asked nervously "is you father going to be staying here?"

"Yes, he will stay here for a few days" Klaus said and then he said to her "don't be afraid of him. He is not a bad guy".

"What if he finds out who I am?" she said

"I said nothing will happen" he said and then was about to leave when turned and said "as long as my father is here, we will have to pretend that we are together"

"As in?" Hayley asked

"As in a couple. He will ask question and become suspicious about why aren't we together if we are having this child together and I don't want to get into that with him" he said.

"What do you want me to do? _act like your girlfriend_?" she asked him sarcastically.

He walked to her and said "Hayley I don't want my father to know who you are, not now at least so do whatever you think is best to make him believe that you are a werewolf and in love with me"

As he was leaving she said sarcastically "I can do the first part, about convincing him about me being a werewolf but the last part… that is the most difficult task".

Klaus stopped just for a moment, looked back at her, laughed and left the room making her more annoyed then she was before he entered the room.

After a couple of minutes staying in her room, she went out in frustration thinking _'what the hell kind of trouble I have gotten myself into'_ and went straight to his room.

He was buttoning his shirt when she barged in. He didn't turn around and said "you know no one dared to come into my room like you come and you tell me to use my manner".

Hayley walked to him and turned him towards him forcefully and said "Klaus I am not staying in …" her gaze fell on the taunt muscles that normally hid under his shirt. She gulped slightly, steered her eyes from that sight and looked up into his eyes and finished her sentence "…this house… alone with your father".

Klaus smiled at her expressions on her face and said while continuing buttoning his shirt "you are not alone with him. Rebekah will be with you".

"Klaus I am telling you. I will not stay in this house unless you are with me" and then she blushed at his raised eyebrows and amused expressions.

She said adamantly "Seriously if you leave me here I will go to my apartment and live there until he is gone".

Klaus stared at her for a moment, sighed and then said "Hayley _I honestly hope_ that this stubbornness is because of pregnancy hormones and it will go away once the baby is born".

Hayley gave him a charming smile and said "we will see about that after the baby is born".

He said with irritation "fine. Go get ready. I am leaving in 15 minutes. If you are not down in 15 … "

"yes yes I know you will leave me" Hayley said with a smile and left his room knowing fully well that he was smiling at her sentence.

As per her commitment to him she was down in 10 minutes wearing a green pants and off white shirt. As she was coming down, she stopped when she saw Mikael standing at the foot step.

She said with a smile "hello Mr. Mikaelsons"

"Call me Mikael. Mikaelsons is for my kids" he said to her in a serious tone.

He then asked her "how far along are you?"

She said "20 weeks" and wondered _'where Klaus is?'_

He said "so you are the reason my son decided to leave _his home, his family _and move to New Orleans?"

Hayley felt as if someone punched her heart. She said "I am sorry Mr. Mikaelsons… Mikael I had no idea that …"

They both turned towards his bark "Hayley your 15 minutes are up, I am …"

Klaus stopped when he saw his father and Hayley standing at the foot of the stairs and said "leaving".

Hayley thanked her luck and brushed past Mikael and said "I am ready" and then on impulse she linked her arm through his.

Klaus smiled, patted her hand with his, looked at Mikael and said "father why don't you rest. I have some meetings to attend and then this Clark and Bensen case. We will be back by the evening. Rebekah is home. Elijah will join me later so right now he is home too. Good bye".

He then held her arm gently and walked her out of the house.

As he got into the car, he asked her "what are you doing?" when he saw her breathing fast.

"Taking deep sigh of relief. I am a hybrid and your father _managed to scare me_" Hayley said and then she saw his expressions and said "I didn't mean to offend you. I am sorry".

"However angry my father is, he is my father and I don't like anyone talking about him" he said and started the engine.

Hayley made a mental note of not saying anything about his father ever again at least not in front of him. After a couple of minutes of quiet driving he asked her "you are feeling better these days. No morning sickness right?"

"No that medicine Dr. Jill gave work" Klaus asked her

Hayley looked up at him and said "I hate this case. That poor boy".

Klaus leaned back in the chair and said "so you think that they will not agree to this plea".

"No, Bronson and Co are corrupt company and they will weasel their way out of it and when I think what Downy's mother went through" she said and unconsciously put her hand on her stomach and looked down at it.

Klaus noticed her movement and said "yes, it must be a great torture for them to see him suffering like this".

Hayley said "I don't think this boy will survive …."

She stopped as the door opened and Mikael came in. she at once stood up looking at Klaus. She felt glad that both of them couldn't hear her suddenly rapid heartbeat.

Mikael looked at Hayley and then at Klaus who stood up too and said "father what a pleasant visit".

"What are you doing here Ms. Marshall" he looked at her and asked her.

She looked at Klaus who gave her an encouraging smile.

She said "Mr. Mikael, I am helping Klaus with this case".

"Are you a lawyer?" he asked her scooting a chair back and sat on it.

She smiled and said "yes I did my bars in 2008 actually from the same university as your son".

She looked at him and saw his smile and became a little relaxed when there was a knock on the door and his secretary came in and said "I am sorry to disturb you Mr. Mikaelsons but there is an urgent call for you. DO you want me to transfer that to your cell?"

"No, I will take it outside" he said and started to leave the room.

Hayley looked at him leaving thinking _'what the hell?'_ but he gave her a fleeting smile and left.

After the door closed Mikael asked her "sit". When she sat down he asked her about the case. Hayley suddenly felt in her element and she told him about the case.

A couple of minutes later he barged in and one look at his face told Hayley that he was angry at something.

He didn't participate much in the conversation. Hayley kept on glancing at him wondering _'what has happened?'_

Mikael left after a couple of minutes. Klaus said to her "I have this meeting with someone. Elijah will be joining me in that. If you want to go you can go".

She looked at his change of mood with curiosity and then said "I will go home" and she left.

Later that evening Klaus entered his room and stopped when she saw her sitting on the bed with some clothes on top of it.

She said "Your father is not letting Rebekah move out so he needed a room to stay and I…thought maybe we could share this room …" he just nodded so she felt like he didn't want that to happen.

She said "I will leave".

"No you don't have to" Klaus said walking towards the walking closet.

"Why are you acting this way since morning? Have I done something?" Hayley asked him angrily.

He turned to her and held her by her upper arms and snapped at him "You went to see Finn Slater"

She asked "who told …"

Klaus cut her off and said angrily "Kaleb but why did you go when I told you not to indulge him".

She said "Klaus it was just…"

He cut her off and stepped closer and hissed "it was what Hayley? Just a date?"

She looked into his eyes and got confused with something that she had not seen before. She gently pried herself free, stepped back and said "I thought maybe I can persuade him to lay off killing your pack and pardon my pack".

And then she picked up her dresses from the bed, turned towards the walking closet and started hanging them on some empty hangers.

Klaus just stood there thinking about her words and then he went to the walking closet after her and held her arm and turned her towards him and said "Hayley, listen to me I promise that I will get your pack what they deserve but _under no circumstances_ you are to go to Finn Slater _for my pack_. Do you understand? Even though he cannot kill you but he will definitely try to kill this child if he finds out about you and that you are not only carrying crescent baby but also a wood baby".

Hayley looked into his eyes and said "I appreciate your concern but I can handle him".

Klaus got frustrated and asked angrily "why don't you ever listen to me?"

Hayley looked at his outburst and asked "_What is it about?_ I get that you are concerned about me but is there any other reason except for the one that he might find out about me?"

Klaus ignored the tightening of his stomach muscles and said to her  
"There is no other reason Hayley. I just want you and the baby to be safe".

She put her hand on her stomach and asked him "Do you honestly think that I will let anyone harm this child?"

Klaus felt flustered and he said desperately "No but…"

She smiled and said "then trust me" and then she brushed him aside and

That night it was weird for her to share the bed with him. She wondered _'why that was?_' and then the answer came to her _'because now she was sharing everything with him for a short time and she will not be able to sneak back into her room like she normally did sometimes"._ She was lost in her thought so she didn't notice him getting in the bed.

Klaus saw her lost in her thought and asked her "what is it?" fluffing his pillow.

Hayley felt flustered and said "nothing".

He stared at her for a while and said sarcastically "Okay but when you feel like telling me you can" and then he turned his face towards the wall and closed his eyes.

Hayley felt like hitting him with her pillow. She said annoyingly "next week is my appointment, if you want to come tell me".

As she was turning herself too he said "of course I want to come".

She smiled and closed her eyes.

Next morning when she woke up he was already gone. She changed her clothes praying that she does not meet Mikael. She didn't want to spend a lot of time in his company.

She thanked her luck when Rebekah entered his room and said "hey you are up! I saw Nik leaving a couple of minutes ago. He told me not to wake you up but I couldn't help. Do you want to go to the mall? We can do some baby shopping too".

And then she stopped and took a deep breath. Hayley laughed at her style and said "Elijah is right, you should pace yourself" and then absentmindedly she picked up his coat from the sofa chair back and took it to the walking closet to hang it.

She thought _'it is better to go out with Rebekah then to spend time at home, dreading her meet with Mikael'_. And then Rebekah said "we will be leaving in three days in any case"

Hayley came out of the walking closet and said "what do you mean leave?"

"Father and I will be going back to Mystic falls on Friday so let's go and do some shopping. Nik gave me his card today, lets empty it" Rebekah said showing her teeth and the card in her hand.

Hayley smiled and then thought '_maybe she should get something for the baby'_ as she rubbed her stomach gently and then nodded.

Rebekah and she had a wonderful time window shopping, buying clothes mostly Rebekah's. She bought a couple of dresses and maternity shirts and pants for herself too and then they ended up getting a bodysuit in a yellow and green for the baby too. As they were walking out of Macy someone called her "_Hayley Marshall_, I cannot believe it. It is you".

Hayley spun around and then a smile broke on her face and she shrieked and hugged the man "James, it is wonderful to see you. What are you doing in New Orleans?"

"I just joined a company 'Barkerly and Co' what are you doing here? And what happened here?" he laughed and touched her pregnant stomach.

Hayley laughed and said "well you know that story about when a man and woman…"

James started to laugh and said "Okay okay I get it. Who is the lucky fellow?"

Hayley suddenly asked "what did you say? which firm?"

"Barkerly and Co" James said with a smile.

Hayley smiled and said rubbing her hand on her stomach "what a small world? Klaus …"

"That is his child?" James asked her in shocked voice.

"Yes" she said with a smile "and this is his sister Rebekah Mikaelson".

James turned his attention to Rebekah who was eyeing him with interest and said "it is nice to meet you" and then turned back to Hayley.

He stared at her and said "I missed you, you know. May be we can get together someday and catch up. There is so much I want to tell you".

Hayley smiled and then hugged him and said "sure".

When he left Rebekah asked her "who was he?"

Hayley said with a smile "we were in law school together" and didn't say anything else.

They went home.

That night she was sitting in her room when Klaus came in and said "Hayley can you please come downstairs, we are having a dinner together today as father is here" and then he left.

She nodded and went down. Rebekah and Elijah were setting up the table as Klaus was putting dishes on the table. She smiled at his homey atmosphere and scooted a chair next to Klaus and sat down. Dinner was pleasant with conversations going on in all direction when suddenly Klaus said "we got a new lawyer in our … my firm today".

Hayley suddenly remembered James but before she could say anything Rebekah said excitedly "I know him, James something right. We met him in the mall today. He is Hayley's friend".

Klaus looked at Hayley for a second when Rebekah said mischievously "I think he fancies you Hayley"

Klaus felt as if someone punched him in the stomach, he looked at Hayley who avoided making eye contact with him and kept looking down at her plate.

Elijah looked at Klaus, Hayley and their father who was staring at both of them and chided Rebekah "Rebekah!"

Rebekah looked up and then realized her blunder and blushed.

Klaus didn't say anything after that whereas the conversation went on in different direction. Elijah and Hayley kept glancing in his direction occasionally.

After dinner Hayley helped Rebekah clean up with the boys' help and then men locked themselves in the study and they went to their rooms.

She went to sleep before he came in the room.

Klaus was really busy for the next couple of days with the case and juggling two firms his own and Jim's along with the firms in Chicago and New york. Hayley did her best to avoid Mikael but how much could she do living in the same house but to her pleasant surprise Mikael was very nice to her. Every time he would walk away from her after a nice conversation she would wonder _'why does he hate Klaus so much?'_

Mikael left on Friday three days before the full moon with Rebekah. With her being gone the house suddenly got very quiet. She stood near the window looking at Klaus hugging Rebekah and saying something that made her laugh and cry at the same time. She smiled at that sight and then Mikael said something to Elijah. She couldn't help but listen to it

Elijah said "I will be back after thanksgiving. Are you guys coming over here?"

Mikael said "Your mother wants to".

Elijah looked at Klaus and said "he will like it if you can manage to make a trip" and then he said "I will see you in a few weeks".

And then he hugged Rebekah and they left.

Elijah looked at Klaus who was staring at the cab leaving. He said to him "I have to go meet Sophie"

As he turned to him, Hayley tuned her ears out as she remembered her promise about eavesdropping to him.

She moved away from the window.

Klaus looked at his brother with amusement and said "you definitely are spending a lot of time with Sophie Deveraux. If I am not mistaken brother you are falling for that girl".

Elijah smiled and said "what if I am!"

Klaus said "ahh that will be wonder. Father will be pleased to see that his sons are not falling for normal humans".

"well there is always Kol" Elijah laughed and went inside the house.

Klaus turned and then on impulse looked up at the window where she was standing a couple of minutes ago. He smiled and shook his head and went inside.

* * *

_A/N part 2 will be posted tomorrow or day after enjoy_


	21. Chapter 21 Sixth month part 2

_/N continuation of Chapter 20 Sixth month part 1_

* * *

He went to his room and when to the walking closet saying "I am going to the bayou. You want to go?"

Hayley nodded. She went to the bathroom to freshen herself up. When she came out he was sitting on the bed bend over tying the laces on his shoes. Hayley said "I will move my stuff today".

Klaus's hand just paused for a second and then he said without looking at her "you don't have to move. You can stay here as long as you want. You said yourself that you sleep better here".

When she didn't answer, he looked up at her and she nodded. He asked her "ready?"

The drive to the bayou was quiet one. As they approached the huts, a girl ran towards them and hugged Klaus and kissed him smack on his lips making Hayley's heart sink. She stepped back and to her annoyance it was Eve. She said to Klaus "where have you been? Haven't seen you in two days".

Hayley thought with sinking heart _'so he has been coming to the bayou'_ and then she spotted Jackson and went to him.

She saw Klaus and Eve sitting close to each other on a log laughing and smiling and she couldn't help it and started listening to them.

Eve said to him "so how long before …?"

Klaus said "until the baby is born".

And then he suddenly looked up and saw her looking at them. He stared at her for a moment making her feel flustered. She looked away, got up and walked towards the swamp. She was staring into the dirty water when she felt weight of a jacket on her shoulder. She turned around and saw him going back towards the trees. She smiled and snuggled the jacket around her tightly.

At the sound of laughter she turned around and saw that they had lit the fire and were roasting marshmallows on it. She walked slowly towards the fire and sat down on the log and then rubbed her back.

Klaus looked at her walking towards them. He saw tiredness on her face. He said to Eve "I think we should be going. Hayley is getting tired".

Eve looked at her and said "sure, see you on full moon".

Hayley was rubbing her back when a voice made her jump "let's go".

The drive to the home was quiet one and she was so tired and exhausted by this emotional turmoil going on in her that she went to sleep. Next time when her eyes opened, she was in the bed and he was gone. She brushed her hand on his discarded jacket that he had given her in the bayou with a smile and got up to change her clothes and have something to eat.

The house was empty when she got down. She sighed and after making a cup of coffee for herself she went to the study and got lost in books.

As she was coming out from the study in the afternoon she saw Elijah dressed up and leaving the house. She asked him "where is Klaus?"

"I have seen him since morning, he said he was going to the bayou" Elijah said and then he said "I am going out to meet Sophie. Will you be okay alone?"

Hayley ignored the twinge of jealousy she felt at the name of bayou and pushed the image of him kissing Eve from her mind and said "yes I will be fine" and then she smiled mischievously and said "you are spending a lot of time with that witch. Are you falling for her?"

Elijah said _"may be"_ thinking of what Klaus had said to her one day before and then he kissed her on her forehead and said "it is good to have you as part of our family Hayley".

When she smiled, he smiled back and left the house.

She went to bed trying not to think too much about Klaus and Eve but she couldn't help it. Their making out images kept on coming in her mind and at last she snatched his pillow angry and hugged it and closed her eyes and then in no time she went to sleep.

Next day again she didn't see him. She cursed her hybrid powers thinking _'what is the point of having these powers if she cannot even feel him entering or leaving the room' _and then a thought came across her mind _'maybe he is not coming home'_ making her very depressed.

She went to the bed feeling very depressed. When she woke up the bed in the morning and saw to her dismay that his side of the bed was not slept in, she got up angrily and threw the pillow on the bed with frustration and said "one damn week, sharing the room and still she had not seen him".

She wondered when he came home and when he left. It was full moon today so she knew that he would be home before going to the bayou but that didn't stop her from feeling more agitated.

Most of her irritation was on herself as she wondered _'why she wants to talk to him?'_ and then she got up angrily and thought _'he missed the appointment too". _

She was lost in her thoughts when the bathroom door opened and he came out with wet hair. She looked at him in surprise and realized that he was looking really tired. She asked him "you are home?"

Klaus looked at her curiously and said "of course I am home" and then asked her "how are you feeling?"

Hayley said "I am fine" and then she said as soft as she could "you missed the appointment yesterday!"

Klaus turned to her and said "what?"

She repeated in a little louder voice "you missed the appointment yesterday!"

Klaus gaped at her for a moment and then he cursed something that made Hayley raise her eyebrows in amusement. He went to her and sat next to her and said "I am so sorry Hayley. I got lost track of time"

She was about to say something when his cell rang. He looked at her with frustration and then picked up the cell. He then stood up and said "he did what…" and before Hayley could ask him what happened he left the room.

She went to the study and ideally started looking at the shelves and when she couldn't find anything there.

Hayley sat in his chair and started reading the book and fell asleep. When she woke up it was getting dark so she went to kitchen to eat something. As she reached up for a glass, it slipped from her hand and fell on the ground with a loud clang.

_Klaus came barging into the kitchen and asked "Hayley what is going on here?"_

_Hayley turned around, looked at him dressed up and said "going to the bayou to turn with your friends? Isn't that nice?"_

_When he didn't say anything she sighed and said and said "And as for your question. I was getting that glass from the top and it fell. Don't worry I will clean everything up"_

_"__Okay then, I am going to the bayou then" Klaus said and turned_

_"__Yes go. See if I care" Hayley said it in undertone._

_Klaus turned and looked at her and smiled. He had obviously heard her but she was not looking at him. She sat down and started picking up the broken pieces of glass. Klaus stood there for a second looking at her bending over on her six month old pregnant stomach but then he left._

_He put an extra change of clothes in a bag as usual and called her "Hayley, I will be back in the morning"_

_When he didn't hear her he checked her in the house. She was nowhere to be found. He said "bloody hell" and left the house._

_His cell rang as he stood in the grounds. He picked it up and said "Eve I will be late" and then he said grinding his teeth "I have to go look for the mother of my child"_

_"__Oh come on she can take care of herself. She is a full grown woman after all" Eve said with frustration. _

_"__I know that" Klaus said with annoyance_

_And cut off the phone. _

_Klaus looked around and tried to smell her or the baby. He couldn't sense her but he had checked everywhere and she was not around. He went to the French Quarter, to Rousseau's but she was not there. He went to the bayou to see if she was there but she was not there too. He then thought __'__why don't I call her?__" __and then cursed himself for his stupidity that he should have called her before. He dialed her number._

_After a couple of rings he heard her voice "Can't I have an evening in peace?"_

_"__Where…." Klaus asked in anger but then he felt the moon. He was starting to turn. He said to her in between the agony he was feeling while turning "Come back home right now"_

_Hayley looked into the cell with annoyance and cut him off without telling him that she did go out for a short walk for about 20 minutes but now she was home. She looked into the pool water where she has been sitting for the past 10 minutes. After hearing his command about her getting home she got really annoyed and got up. Now she didn't want to stay home. She left the house and went to the French quarter. She wanted to go to the bayou to meet Jackson but she thought it might not be a good idea on the full moon and all. She went to Rousseau's and asked Cami for a non-alcoholic beverage. She was sipping her drink when two men came to her and sat on her either side. She ignored them and continued to drink._

_One of them said sweetly "hello sweetheart, what are you doing here? Don't you know it is full moon tonight? It is not safe to leave your house today"_

_The other one laughed when Cami said "Gentlemen please don't cause a scene here"_

_Hayley continued to sip her drink when the other one said "we just want to talk to this lovely lady. She shouldn't be out in a condition like this and on a night like this too"_

_"__You are out, aren't you?" Hayley said without looking at them_

_"__Yes but we are …. Vampires" the man said laying emphasis on vampires as if it was supposed to mean something to her_

_"__Vampires hun… that is interesting. Isn't werewolves bite lethal to vampires?" Hayley asked still not looking at them._

_"__Yes it is but only if a werewolf can catch them but why aren't you turning, you are wolf too. I can smell it on you" The first one said with a sneer_

_"__Then you are wrong. If I were a werewolf I would have turned, wouldn't i?" Hayley said with a smirk. _

_"__Oh really" The other one laughed too and then his eyes went to her stomach and he raised his eyebrows. _

_Cami looked around and then she thought about Klaus and Kaleb talking together so she dialed his number and said "can you come please to the bar?"_

_Kaleb asked her "what is it?"_

_Cami said walking towards the back room to get some glasses "There are two vampires here and they are harassing that pregnant werewolf girl"_

_Hayley realized that he knew about the baby and before she knew it she turned. Her fangs were out, the veins under her eyes had popped out and her eyes had turned yellow and she was sinking her teeth into the neck of the person sitting on her right. She then turned and looked at the other one with a smile on her face and said "see I can turn but not like you thought I would"_

_The vampire got up in confusion but Hayley grabbed him by the neck and said "you will forget about me. Now go"_

_She then grabbed the other one and compelled him too._

_She turned back as she sensed Cami coming back. Cami asked her "what happened? Where did those two go?"_

_"__Must have left" Hayley smiled and said and then she saw Kaleb entering the bar. _

_Kaleb walked to her and asked her "what happened?"_

_"__What are you doing here?" Hayley asked picking up her jacket. _

_"__Cami called" Kaleb said. Hayley looked at cami and said "that is sweet of you but I can take care of myself"._

_Kaleb asked her as she was leaving the bar "who were they?"_

_"__Some vampires" and then she whispered "don't worry they don't know anything about me" she smiled at his expressions and left the bar. _

_She reached the house when she heart a twig. She turned just in time to see someone attack her. She tried to dodge her but it was a bit late and she fell on the ground. Her first instinct was to put her hand on her stomach to protect the baby. She looked into the eyes of the vampire who had attacked her and recognized him from the bar. She got up slowly on her feet absorbing the fact that he had brought two of his friends with him. He said with a laugh_

_"__Marcel would be please to meet the pregnant werewolf. Wouldn't it be great right?"_

_He then lunged at Hayley who whooshed out of the way taking them by surprise. She was attacked by two men who threw her on the ground. One of them put his hands on her neck and the other on her stomach._

_Hayley felt his hand on her stomach and she felt a wave of nausea shoot through her. She felt the fury and she turned. She felt the power rush through her and then she pushed the man off her by using all the strength she could muster up from her. She got up slowly holding her stomach. She twisted on her spot and kicked the man who had just touched her stomach in the stomach. He flew through the air and fell on the ground. Hayley turned just in time when the other one – the one from the bar- held her from the back of her neck and was about to sink his teeth into her neck when he was attacked by an animal. She massaged her neck and coughed and without looking at the man and who or what had pulled her away from her, she jabbed her hand in the air and pulled the heart of the third guy who was about to attack her. She turned in time to see a wolf mauling the man on the ground. She turned around and saw the third man fleeing. She whooshed to him even though she felt all the energy draining from her and grabbed him by his throat. She looked into his eyes and said "That is for putting my child in danger". She then pulled his heart out._

_She stood there for a second and then she turned to the wolf howling behind her. She stared into those yellow eyes and then she looked up at the moon which was just receding behind the clouds and the last thing she remember was the wolf walking towards her and her losing all strength in her legs._

_She opened her eyes and saw that she was lying in her bed under the covers. The sun light was peeking through the curtains. She got up remembering the last night's adventure and instinctively put her hand on her stomach. She could hear the baby's heart beat with her super hybrid listening powers._

_"__So you __do care__about the child!" she spun around when she heard his voice_

_He was sitting on the chair looking at her angrily. She sat up and instinctively pulled the covers on her._

_"__Don't be too modest. I have seen you before remember" He said sarcastically_

_"__Go to hell Klaus and what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Eve?" Hayley asked him leaning back against the head board of the bed._

_Klaus smirked and said "someone sounds jealous" then he became serious and asked her "have you lost your mind? Going out last night"_

_"__I have not lost my mind and if you thought that you can keep me locked here __anymore __and you can have fun then you were at fault" Hayley said with annoyance._

_Klaus suddenly got up angrily and walked to her bed and said "If i had not taken that vampire down last night he could have harmed you or worse the baby. Just because you are a hybrid does not mean that…"_

_Hayley got out of bed with her hybrid speed and stood nose to nose to him and asked in an angry tone "does not mean what? That I can take care of myself. If you have not noticed let me tell you I have been taking care of myself for the past 800 years. I don't need you. Just because you are the father of this" she put her hand on her stomach "baby does not give you the right to…"_

_She was cut off when he yelled "yes it does give me the right to protect you alright"_

_"__You cannot just protect me when you feel like" before she could stop herself she was shouting at him "where are you when I am having back pains? Where are you when I am throwing up all day" she didn't realize that she had turned as she continued "where are you when I cannot sleep because of my growing stomach or where are you when I am alone all day and no one is there to talk to me?"_

_Klaus listened to everything she was saying without saying anything noticing the change in her emotions and her physical form but didn't say anything. Hayley continued in the same angry tone which was leaning towards disappointment and desperation now and said "where were you when the baby kicked for the first time and there was no one to share that moment with? __And where were you at the ultra sound appointment?__So don't lecture me about protecting me when you feel like doing it"_

_She stopped and took a breath. They were standing so close to each other that he could feel her breath on his face._

_Hayley gaze suddenly fell on the mirror from above his shoulder and she realized that she had turned. She looked at him again and then gently jerked her neck and changed back to normal form and then she felt her knees buckle. She suddenly felt drained. Klaus looked at her exhausted form and saw her buckling down. He at once held her from her back and help her sit down. He knelt down next to her and said "I didn't know you felt that ignored. I just felt that you might want to have some space for yourself"_

_"__I have more than enough space for myself. I just thought that I will have someone to share this pregnancy with but apparently I was wrong" Hayley said with bitterness_

_"__Hayley…" Klaus said_

_But she cut him off and said "I am fine. Just three more months left right. Major part is gone"_

_He was about to get up when she put a hand on her stomach and winced. He looked at her but she was not looking at him. He said "I am here right now. Tell me what happened at the ultra sound appointment. I am sorry I missed it. I couldn't get out of that meeting"_

_Hayley looked at him without removing her hand from her stomach. She quietly and gently took his hand and put it on her stomach and took a deep breath. She looked into his eyes and said "I hope she does not take our tempers"._

_"__She?" Klaus said in a surprised tone "we are having a girl?"_

_Hayley looked at him and nodded with a smile. _

_Klaus looked into her eyes, nodded and said with a smile "I agree with you, I hope she does not take our tempers. Definitely not mine" and then he felt it - that kick which send a wave of happiness that he had never felt through his heart. He looked into her sad face and said "She is lucky to have a mother, who is brave, strong, unique, smart and beautiful and who loves her very much"_

_Hayley looked at him for a while still holding his hand on her stomach and said "I think her father also loves her. He just needs to show it more often"_

_They both looked at each other for a few seconds both feeling butterflies in their stomach. She then removed her hand from his hand._  
_Klaus looked at her and then removed his hand from her stomach._

_He got up and was about to leave when he turned on the door way and said "May be next full moon we can turn together and have some fun together"_

_Hayley laughed at that when she didn't even feel like it._

_Klaus saw her laughing and realized that she had laughed for the first time ever since she had moved in with him._

_As he turned to leave she thought for a second and then she suppressed her smile and said "can I have some ice creams please"_

_"__At this time?" Klaus asked in surprise "you do realize that I just spend all night sitting by your bed side to make sure that you don't leave the house again"_

_"__Do I need to make you go?" Hayley said with annoyance_

_Klaus glared at her for a moment and seeing her fangs come out he said "Okay okay I am going"_

_He left without seeing the smile that had come on her face_

_Hayley laid back thinking__ '__whether she should tell him about the vampires who attacked her in the bar or not?"_

Klaus entered the room after an hour and then went to the bathroom and after changing his clothes he got under the cover and said "can you wake me up in three hours?"

Hayley looked at his request in surprise and nodded. Klaus closed his eyes and went to sleep.

She stared at him for a few seconds and then suddenly she felt butterflies in her stomach as a sudden desire came in her heart to touch his hair. She looked at him and then she felt the kick. She smiled and put her hand on her stomach.

Finn entered the sitting room and asked Kaleb angrily "why didn't you tell me Mikael was visiting his kids?"

Kaleb said "I came to tell you but you were busy with Hayley and then it slipped my mind and by the time I remembered he had gone back"

Finn said after a while "Alright, in any case I had promised her that I will not pick up a fight with Wood pack at least for a month".

Kaleb looked impressed and said "really! You made a promise to Hayley?"

Finn said "sod off Kaleb" and then left the room.

Elijah dressed up and left the house. He went to pick up Sophie first and both of them wen to Father Kieran's church. As they entered the church they saw father Kieran coming out of confessional.

Father Kieran smiled at Sophie and said "what is it Sophie?"

Sophie said "Kieran do you know about the harvest?" and then she said "this is Elijah Mikaelsons. His brother and he are lawyers and they are helping me stop this harvest".

Kieran said lighting the candle "Sophie you are an elder now, why don't you put your foot down?"

"I have talked to those idiots, Jane-Ann, _my own sister, _is willing to sacrifice Monique and I am not the only elder, Jane-Ann is also there and Bastiana has come back to town too" She said with frustration "you talk to them".

"When did she come back?" Father Kieran asked.

Sophie said "yesterday and of course now that she is here, she will be the elder"

They all turned towards the main door of the church when they heard a female voice "Sophie you have involved father Kieran, an outsider in our inner matters".

"Bastiana you are murdering kids" Sophie said with frustration.

"They will come back Sophie" she said eyeing Elijah and said "you are the werewolf trying to persuade us not to go through the harvest".

When Elijah nodded she said "what would you do for your believes?"

Elijah snapped "not slaughter kids!"

Bastian replied "you don't have a say so in our matter. We have a contract signed with the authorities here including Slaters that any witch rituals, they will not interfere in them. Sophie you know that so why involve them?"

Elijah looked at Sophie who said "Authorities of New Orleans but you are from somewhere else".

A slow smile appeared on his face and he said "I would like to see that contract".

Bastiana said "sure, I can show you that".

She then left and said "Come meet me in the cemetery tomorrow and I will show it to you".

As she left Sophie turned to Elijah and said "I am sorry, I should have told you but I thought that maybe we will not have to get that in the middle".

"That is fine. It is best this way. I can see if I can find a loop hole in the so called contract".

Hayley looked up from the book she was reading and saw that it was almost noon so she gently shook his shoulder and whispered "Klaus it is 12 and you told me to wake you up".

Klaus turned towards her and said in a groggy voice "a couple of more minutes" and then he grabbed her hand in sleep and went to sleep again. Hayley smiled and opened the book again with her other hand.

After thirty minutes she shook him again gently and said "this is the last time I am waking you up. If you don't get up don't be mad at me later".

Klaus heard her voice and opened his eyes and realized that he was holding her hand. He released it saying "sorry" and then got up and went to the bathroom to freshen up.

He came back after some time and said while putting on his coat and not making an eye contact with her "I have to go to office now. You will be okay right?"

When she nodded he left.


	22. Chapter 22 Seventh Month

**_A/N: As mentioned before, from chapter 16 on wards each chapter will be one month of Hayley's pregnancy. They will be a little longer than the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy them as much as I am enjoying writing this story._**

**_This chapter is really long. They are really getting out of hand. Just one month and so many events to cover. I don't want to break my original idea of covering month in each chapter so cannot do anything about the length of the chapter lolz. And I have decided to keep them in one chapter unlike sixth month which I divided into two parts. _**

**_Hope you enjoy it. _**

* * *

Hayley was still lost in what happened with her and Klaus when her cell rang. She picked it up wondering '_who could it be?_'

She said "hello".

And then she rolled her eyes when she heard his voice "this is Finn Slater. How are you?"

"I am good. How did you get this number?" Hayley asked him in surprise tone.

Finn said "Did I tell you this is Finn Slater?" which made Hayley laugh reluctantly and she said "you are full of yourself do you know that?"

"Yes I know and I have reason to be" he said smugly.

She asked him "so what do I owe the pleasure to this call?"

Finn said "I was wondering if we could meet again. I had a great time the last time you were here. May be this time we can meet in some fancier place".

She said after thinking for a moment "Finn I told you that I don't feel …"

Finn said "I remember that and _this is just_ a casual dinner". Hayley felt trapped. She didn't want to make him angry or spooked when he said "I promise I will be a gentleman".

She smiled at that and said "Okay. Where?"

Finn said "how about Dolche Saturday, 7 pm?"

She said "sure I will be there but what do I get _this time_?"

Finn asked her with a smile "Is it going to be like this every time?"

"Well you are being persistent so I think I should take advantage of that too" Hayley said getting up from the bed and ideally picked up his jacket from the back of the chair and went to hang it in the walking closet.

Finn asked her "and what do you want _this _time?"

Hayley could sense a smile in his voice. She said after a thought "how about letting Crescent pack visit the quarter once a week?"

There was silence for a moment giving Hayley hope that she had managed to get out of this date when he said "okay why not? How about Saturdays except when it is a full moon night? They can go to any place they want to".

Hayley smiled broadly at that even though her heart sank at that. A thought came to her mind _'what will Klaus say to this_" and then she said to herself _"I will not tell him unless necessary". _

She said "see you Saturday" and then she put the cell down with her sinking heart.

She tried to avoid Klaus all day, even went to bed early pretending to sleep when he came in. She pretended to sleep in late when he woke up. She listened to him moving around the room doing different things with her eyes closed and then he left the room quietly.

Hayley got up after he left the room and stood near the winder looking out at him leaving the house. She dressed up and went to the bayou. She smiled when she saw Jackson. Jackson sensed that she was lost in thoughts so he asked her "what is going on?"

Hayley smiled at him and said "I have done something that I am sure Klaus will not like".

Jackson smiled and said "I am sure Klaus will get over it soon what every you have done".

She said to him "I managed to squeeze a deal out of Finn Slater for our pack but in exchange I have to go on a date with him"

Jackson stared at her for a minute and said "what deal?"

"Wolves can visit French Quarter on Saturdays and of course not on full moons" Hayley said with a smile.

Jackson smiled at her and said "that is a good deal but Hayley association with Finn Slater is dangerous. Please be careful".

Hayley said "I will be" and then they started talking about other stuff. Hayley stayed at the bayou till afternoon listening to Jackson's childhood stories with pack and all.

In the evening she went to home after then. No one was home so she changed her clothes and went to sleep.

It was quite late when Klaus came home. He changed his clothes, looked at her sleeping peacefully, rubbed the back of his neck and discarded the wish to get into the bed too and went down to work on his case. Klaus was sitting in the study working on the Downy case when Elijah came in with a file and threw it in front of him on the desk and said "they have a contract with the authorities that authorities will not interfere in any witch business".

"What?" Klaus asked picking up the file and reading it and then he looked at Elijah with disbelief and said "that cannot be it".

Elijah laughed cynically and said "yes brother, this is what is happening. I think that is how Finn Slater has been trying to maintain peace in the quarter".

"To make these type of contracts" Klaus asked and then he added "what are you going to do? Any loophole?"

Elijah smiled at his brother and said "good mind brother, yes there is a loop hole. You see the contract or peace treaty whatever they want to call it is with New Orleans authority. If we manage to get a court order from let's say some place like Mystic Falls, this contract is null and void".

Klaus laughed and asked "so what have you thought?"

"I am going to Mystic Falls tomorrow morning. Will be back in a few days" Elijah said with a smile and then he asked him "how is Merchant case going?"

Klaus now looked at him annoyingly and asked "You gave me that on _purpose knowing fully well_ how much it will annoy me right?"

"Well yes there is that too" Elijah said with a laugh and got up and left by saying "I will be leaving early morning so maybe we will not get to see each other for a couple of days. Until then good bye brother".

Klaus saw his brother leaving, took a deep breath and got lost in his work. He didn't know how much time passed by when he saw someone putting a cup of coffee in front of him. He looked up and smiled at her and asked "what are you doing…" he looked at the clock "two in the morning".

"I was asleep but something woke me up and I realized that you have not come to bed so here I am" she said picking up the downy file from in front of him.

She asked him "do you think he will live through this case?"

Klaus leaned back in his chair and after a while he said "No but I am not going to stop fighting for him".

"Just like you fought for Jim" Hayley asked him with a smile.

"Yes" he said with frustration now as he saw the compassion expressions on her face.

He then looked down at the file and said "Elijah is going to Mystic Falls tomorrow for some business about harvest and my mother called today. They will be coming on Wednesday before thanksgiving".

He looked up and saw her lost in thoughts. He asked her "what are you thinking?"

"Will she like me?" Hayley asked nervously.

Klaus leaned back in his chair and said with amusement "why! Hayley Marshall, are you nervous about meeting my mother?"

Hayley felt annoyed by his amusement, she said "shouldn't I be?"

Klaus leaned forward, picked up the pen and buried his head in the file and said "it is not like we are actually together and you are meeting _the parents_".

When there was quiet he looked up and saw that she was gone from there. He cursed himself for being so cynical all the time. He tried to concentrate on his work but couldn't so he closed the file with a snap and went to his room.

When he got into the bed, she was already in it. She turned her face in the opposite direction as he laid in the bed next to her.

Klaus turned her towards him and said "I am sorry, I was inconsiderate earlier. I understand you are nervous but don't worry about my mother. She will love you".

Hayley looked at him for a second and then she asked him "are you sure?"

"Why are you worried about her reaction? You have never shown any interest in _what I think of you_" Klaus asked her with a hint of smile on his lips.

Hayley said with a smile "because I know that you like me" making him laugh.

He said "Ms. Marshall you really have high opinions about yourself. May be living this long have made you conceited".

She leaned forwards and asked him "so you _don't like me_?"

Klaus looked into her smiling eyes and felt tightening in his stomach muscles. He looked away and said "I have to get up early tomorrow" and turned away and went to sleep.

Hayley looked at him in confusion and went to sleep too thinking _'what just happened?'_

Next few days Hayley and Klaus worked on Downy case together when Elijah was gone to Mystic Falls.

On Friday, it was late and they had finally found the information that could help them win the case, they were looking for past two days. Klaus took a deep breath and said "we found it" whereas Hayley tucked her feet under her and said "at last. Now we can fight for him and we will win".

Klaus looked at her exhausted but smiling face and said "you look tired. I have been keeping you up in this condition".

Hayley said with a smile "Klaus I am pregnant not invalid" and then she got up and said "I will be going to bed now".

As she was leaving the room, Klaus called her "Hayley!"

When she turned around he said to her "You have helped me so much in this case. Thanks"

And then he said "I am spending tomorrow afternoon with Jackson and eve. Do you want to come with me?"

Hayley looked at him with hesitation and then said "Klaus….I am meeting Finn Slater tomorrow".

She saw his expressions changing and getting up slowly from the sofa. He walked to her and asked "_you have a date with him_?"

She said "Klaus …"

When he cut her off and said in a serious tone trying to keep the anger bubbling on the surface in check "I have tried trying to make sense to you but you don't listen to me so I am not going to try anymore. You want to go out with him go but just be careful" and then he left her standing there feeling miserable.

She was standing there thinking _'why is she feeling so sad?_' and then realized that she was expecting him to stop her. She was startled when her cell rang. She groaned when she saw it was Finn Slater. She picked up the cell and said half seriously and half joking "you are bordering on stalking".

Finn said "Hayley I wanted to apologize to you for doing this at the very last moment. I am sorry I wouldn't be able to make it. I have to go out of town for something. Just remember that you owe me this dinner for letting those wolves visit quarter on Saturdays"

Hayley smiled at her luck but said sarcastically "oh that is so bad and I was so looking forward to it" making Finn laugh.

He said "you don't want to go now but soon you will be looking forward to spending time with me that I promise".

Hayley said "you wish".

After putting the cell down she almost did a happy dance and then she felt the baby kick. She said "you are happy too right?" and went upstairs to the room.

Klaus had his eyes closed when he felt her get in the bed next to her. She said to him "I know you are not sleeping. Just wanted to tell you Finn cancelled so I can go to bayou with you tomorrow".

Klaus didn't say anything. He didn't say anything to her all day next day. She tried to talk to him on the way to the bayou but his angry mood didn't encourage it so she dropped it and stared outside the window. When they reached the bayou, Hayley stood here feeling jealous like hell when Eve kissed him and he kissed her back. Even though it was a short kiss but was enough to burn holes in her heart. She sat next to Jackson and talked to him about his family history. She had been trying to talk him into telling her that her was a Labanoir but has not been successful. She asked him "so you must be the last in your family line right?"

"Yes" Jackson said.

Hayley said with a smile "you know I had a brother named Jackson".

Jackson said "really what a small world. Jackson is actually a family name sort of. In our family every first male is name Jackson" making Hayley's goose bump rise.

**_Flash back_**

**_Year 1212_**

_Ten year old Andrea looked towards the closed door when she heard the baby cry. His father called her "Andrea now you can come in". _

_She ran inside and stopped when she saw her mother propped against the wall on the bed and her father standing next to her with a baby in his arms. She went to them excitedly and said "o wow is it a boy or girl?"_

_Her mother smiled and said "it is a boy"._

_She said to her father excitedly "let me hold him"._

_His father said "sit down on the bed first"._

_When she sat down he put the baby in her arms. She looked at the tiny thing in her arms and asked her father keeping her eyes on the baby "what is his name?"_

_Her father said "his name is Jackson Labanoir"._

_Andrea looked up at her father and wrinkled her nose and said "I don't like Jackson. We already have an uncle name Jackson"._

_Her parents laughed at that and her father said "well it is a tradition to give the first born son in the Labanoir family to be called Jackson". _

_Andrea nodded and then looked at her brother and said with a smile "hello Jackson. I am your sister Andrea". _

**_End flash back. _**

She said "really! That is very interesting. So if you have a child or Eve your first son will be Jackson".

When the smile slipped from Jackson's face, she cursed herself for being so tactless when Jacksons said "there is no chance of that happening. This curse…"

Hayley said "Jackson I am working on it. It will break, I promise you".

"But how?" Jackson asked her

"I cannot tell you that" she said giving a fleeting look to Klaus who was snuggled against Eve talking about something that was making her laugh and the she felt the kick. She said to Jackson "the baby is kicking".

Jackson said excitedly "Really, Can I feel it?"

She smiled at his excitedly and put his hand on her stomach.

Klaus looked up and saw Jackson's hand on her stomach and he felt a punch in her stomach. He felt a wave of annoyance and anger went through his body. He steered his eye away from her and said to Eve "it is getting late so I will be going".

He got up and said "Hayley love lets go".

Hayley looked at him with annoyance at the mention of "love" but got up and said to Jackson "someday I will like to know about your family too. It is fascinating what you told me about Jackson name history".

The drive to the home was a quiet one. She was coming out of bathroom in her night pajamas when he said to her "why was Jackson touching your stomach?"

Before Hayley could stop herself the words were out "why were Eve's lips touching yours?" and then she flushed and turned towards the bed when he turned her towards him and said "Eve is an old friend and we always meet that way. There is _nothing going on between us_. Oddly enough she loves Finn Slater".

Hayley looked at him in surprise and said "really! I don't believe it".

Klaus suddenly smiled and said "I didn't know you were jealous type Hayley".

She snapped "same here".

Klaus took a step closer to her and hissed "if you don't believe me don't but _I don't like you getting involved with any one as long as you are carrying MY child._ Do you understand?"

He looked so mad that Hayley took a step back and said "yes I do".

"And you are not ever going on a date with Finn Slater as long as…" he said when she cut him off by saying in a frustrating voice "I owe him one dinner"

"You don't owe him anything" Klaus suddenly held her by her upper arms and snapped at her.

"He is allowing the wolves to come to French Quarter on Saturdays so _yes_ I owe him" she said angrily "and like I have already said to you, carrying your child does not mean that I am bound to you".

She then stepped back but stumbled as her legs bumped against the bed and as she was falling backward when he caught her preventing the fall.

She said "thanks" and freed her arm angrily from him and got under the covers.

Klaus stood there looking at her angrily for a few moments and then went to the bathroom.

By the time he came back she was already sleeping.

They both avoided each other for the next few days. Klaus kept himself locked in the study when he was home and would leave for office early in the morning before she got up and come to bed late when she had already gone home. Often after he went to sleep Hayley would open her eyes and stare at his peaceful face or his back and then would go to sleep feeling frustrated.

By the end of the week Elijah came back from Mystic Fall and she took a sigh of relief thinking _'now she can talk to someone at least". _

But Elijah also got busy with Klaus with his case but at least now there were three people in that house and he was not ignoring her and she not him.

Klaus and Hayley and Elijah met with Kaleb to find out a solution to the wood and his family's dispute and Klaus got to know about the deal Hayley had made with Finn last month sparing his pack.

She was walking downstairs when she heard Elijah saying "we need to talk to him about this. Right now for some reason he is in a good mood so he is not on a killing spree but what will happen when his mood becomes bad". She stood there for a second and then she went to the kitchen blocking her ears from their conversation.

Klaus pushed the thought 'I know why he is in good mood' out of his mind and said_ "Yes, I think I will call Kaleb today and get a meeting with him. Lets talk to him first and then his brother". _

Klaus took out his cell and called him. As Kaleb picked up the cell he said "I need to meet you".

Kaleb stared at the big S on the wall of the compound and said "where?"

"Come to my house" Klaus said after a second.

"Alright I will be there in thirty minutes" He said and cut him off.

Hayley was going upstairs when the bell rang. She looked around in frustration and then went to open the door. She got a shock of her life when she saw Kaleb standing here. She asked him "what are you doing here?"

Kaleb said with a smile "Klaus called me".

She turned around when she heard Elijah saying "come in Kaleb and thank you Hayley".

Hayley went upstairs to his room.

Kaleb entered the study and looked around with admiration. He walked to the book shelf and then asked "what do you want from me Klaus?"

Klaus closed the file he was working on and said "_we want_ you and your family to lay off murdering Wood pack".

"That we cannot do" kaleb said sternly.

"Your brother cannot come back Kaleb so why kill the innocents who didn't have anything to do with that accident" Elijah said calmly motioning his brother to calm down too as he had suddenly stood up.

Kaleb looked at both of them and said "You know Hayley had done better negotiation with Finn then both of you are doing it with me"

He noticed a sudden change in Klaus's expressions and smiled. Elijah asked him in surprise "what do you mean?"

Kaleb said "I don't know how she managed it but she made him promise that he will not hurt, hunt or kill any wood pack for a month and he has not".

Klaus ignored the anger that had arisen in him at that and said "so what now?"

Kaleb said after a while "I am not sure. Personally a part of my mind agrees with you but this is family matter and we will do anything to get revenge on any misdeeds done on our family. If _you two _can convince Finn then I can be convinced too but if he is not convinced then I am sorry".

He then walked towards the door and said "I will see myself out. It was good talking to you".

After he left Klaus started to go out when Elijah stopped her "don't be hard on her".

Klaus said angrily "she met with him again Elijah knowing fully well that Finn can find out about her".

Elijah looked at his brother for a second and then said "is it all about only?"

Klaus felt flustered and said "yes" and then left the room not knowing that Elijah was looking at him thoughtfully.

Hayley was lying in her bed when her hybrid hearing heard his footsteps. She immediately closed her eyes and pretending to be fast asleep even though her heart jumped when he banged the door open.

Klaus looked at her for a moment knowing fully well that she was awake and is pretending to sleep. He then decided not to talk to her at that time.

He went to bed after changing his room and said calmly "I know you are awake but I think it will be best if we don't talk about _what I want to talk about right now_ but tomorrow you and I need to talk".

Hayley refused to open her eyes and keep on pretending. When she heard his rhythmic breathing after some time she opened her eyes and smiled at this back. She had an idea what he wanted to talk about.

Next morning Klaus had to leave early so he went before she even woke up.

Elijah picked up his cell and realized that there were couple of miss calls from Sophie. He dialed her number and stood up immediately when he heard her slurry voice.

He asked her "are you okay Sophie?"

"No I am not okay. I am drunk" she answered in the same slurry voice.

"What happened?" Elijah asked her and then he said "I have that court order…" when she started laughing and said "too late"

Elijah stopped doing whatever he was doing and asked her "what do you mean too late?"

"They completed the harvest yesterday. I have been calling you all day yesterday. Where were you?" she was suddenly shouting.

Elijah stood there with open mouth and then he said "harvest was supposed…"

Sophie cut him off and said "yes yes I know but they changed the dates at the last moment. They were planning that along so that no one would stop that to happen".

Elijah said in whisper "and your niece?"

Sophie said in a teary voice "gone, she is gone Elijah. I just cannot handle this. I need to leave this stupid place".

Elijah at once said "No Sophie stay where you are. I will be there in a minute" and then he asked her "are you at your apartment?"

His heart squeezed when he heard her "hmmm" and then the phone got cut off.

He turned around and saw Hayley standing there. He said to her "I am going to Sophie's. Tell Niklaus that those idiot witches have completed the harvest".

Hayley asked him in shock "what?"

But he had left the room.

A couple of days later Sophie called Elijah as he was reading Merchant file. He smiled when he looked at her name and said "why Sophie? You are up so late"

Sophie said "Monique is back" making Elijah sit up.

He asked her "what?"

Sophie said with a smile and said "yes, she is back. I am so happy".

"You mean to say that the harvest was based on some facts" Elijah asked her.

"Apparently. I never thought I would believe in it but now that it has happened, I don't know what to believe any more" Sophie said.

Elijah sat there for a few seconds lost in thought when he heard her voice "you still there?"

"yes. Just thinking about all of this" Elijah said and then he said "you must be really happy".

Sophie said "yes I am".

Elijah said "then we should celebrate. How about dinner at Marquee tomorrow 7 pm".

Sophie said "I will be there"

After putting the cell down Elijah sat there for a moment wondering '_what could it mean?_ _The harvest and now those girls coming back' _

And he made a mental note of talking to Klaus about it in the morning and went to bed.

Marcel entered the compound and went straight to the sitting room and said "Finn, did you hear? One of the harvest girls, Monique Deveraux is back"

Finn said without looking at him "I knew she will be back. This harvest business has been going on for centuries and I have seen my share of witches being slaughtered and come back".

They both turned to Kaleb who asked "It does not matter. Witches know not to step one foot out of that treaty agreement".

He went to pour himself a glass of scotch and lifted it to Finn and said cynically "to another Harvest completed in our endless lives" and gulped it down.

Next mooring Klaus was drinking his coffee in the kitchen when Elijah came in and said "Sophie Deveraux called and said her niece Monique is back"

Klaus asked him in surprise "As in in from death".

"Yes Niklaus as in from death" Elijah said in frustration and poured himself a cup of coffee too.

Klaus put the coffee cup down and said "so what does that mean?"

Elijah said with a shrug "I don't know. I am meeting her tonight, will find out all about it".

Klaus smiled and said "you have a date with Sophie Deveraux".

Elijah smiled at his brother and left.

Klaus said in an undertone "about time".

He didn't know when she entered the kitchen and asked him "what are you smiling about?" and took out the juice bottle from the kitchen.

"I do smile sometimes" Klaus said sarcastically.

"Yes I have noticed. It is like a full moon right? Happens once a month" she said sarcastically and then left the room leaving him smiling as he looked at her leave.

Hayley picked up her cell and groaned when he saw his number. She picked up the cell gingerly and asked "what do you want from me Finn?"

"I want my evening with you. I did do you a favor remember" Finn said.

"Okay fine. I can come to the compound today" Hayley said with frustration thinking that 'Klaus will be out on full moon so what better time to meet this guy'.

"Okay good then. I am eagerly waiting for you" Finn said.

Hayley cut the call and cursed her luck for meeting Finn Slater in the first place. She was starting to get sick feeling every time he called or want to meet her but a deal was a deal and she was too afraid of what he might do to the baby if she goes against his wishes.

All day she was really tense about her meeting with Finn and he was not home. She was getting really tried of his busy schedule. She thought angrily 'Every time she needed him, he was not there and then he has the nerve to tell her that he cares about the baby and her'.

He came home very late, it was almost the time for the moon to reach its apex so he climbed two stairs at a time and entered his room. She was sitting on the bed and jumped as she saw him. He took out the bag from the walking closet and started putting extra pair of clothes in it. He looked at her and said "I am off to the bayou. Will be back in the morning".

Hayley nodded and then he left.

She quickly changed her clothes and left the house too.

Twenty minutes later she entered the compound to be greeted by Finn Slater. He led her to the sitting room.

Sometime later he led her to the table he had set for them to have dinner. As Hayley sat opposite him trying to make small conversation, her mind kept going to Klaus and what he might be doing in the bayou with Eve and Jackson. She startled when Finn asked her "what are you thinking?"

"I am thinking what next to ask you for the wolves" Hayley said with a charming smile.

Finn leaned back in his seat and said "if I am not mistaken, it seems like you are brining wolves to the quarter".

"What is the harm in that?" she asked him.

"No harm but that is not fun anymore" he said with a smile.

"You have your fun. _They cannot have any kids._ Don't you think that punishment is enough for them" she suddenly got angry and got up.

Finn looked at her angry posture and smiled. He suddenly wanted to kiss her hard on those angry lips. He got up slowly and said "I don't think this anger can be good for the baby".

He stepped closer to her but Hayley took a step back and said "Finn I told you".

"Yes you did but just one kiss and I promise that I will think about it". When she looked at him with confusion, he said "about the wolves".

Hayley looked at him doubtfully and then nodded.

Kaleb entered the compound and stopped when he saw Finn kissing Hayley. He cleared his throat and said "am I interrupting something".

"Yes brother you are" Finn sounded annoyed but Hayley thanked her luck and said "I think I should be leaving now".

Finn smiled and walked to her taking in her beauty and that gorgeous smile, lifted her hand and kissed it and then his gaze feel on it. He stared at it and then recovered and said "I will see you around Hayley Marshall".

**_Flash back _**

**_1864 December._**

_Finn looked around and saw a man coming in. HE smiled at him and said "I am Finn Slater, you must know me by my reputation seeing that you are a vampire too". _

_The man took his hand and said "yes I know about you. Katherine Pierce told me about you. I am Stefan Salvatore". _

_Finn said "I know who you are Stefan Salvatore, a recently turned vampire right?" and then he sat down on the chair. _

_He noticed Stefan's gaze travel to the other man in the room. HE said "this is my brother Kaleb Salvatore". _

_He then leaned forward and said "we have come here to ask you about one Andrea Labanoir". _

_Stefan smiled and said "yes I remember her. She came to see our vintage collection". _

_Finn asked him "can you show me what she got from you?"_

_"__Yes I have records of everything. I can tell you about it but why are you interested in her?" Stefan asked getting up to get the ledger from the hundreds of the ledgers on the wall. _

_"__She is a vintage collector and so am I. I want to see if she procured the item I am looking for" Finn said with the same smile. _

_Stefan came back and showed the ledger to Finn. Finn took the book from him and studied the items on it. There was a drawing of them on with the written description. A silver ring with a small moon on it and a silver and bronze hair clip shaped like a butterfly. _

_He looked up and saw Stefan staring at Kaleb. He smiled as he realized that Kaleb had compelled him to forget about their visit. _

_He then stood up and left the house with Kaleb with him. _

**_End Flash back _**

He stood there staring outside the window when he sensed Kaleb come in. He said to him without looking at him "tell me brother, you didn't know".

Kaleb picked up the book from the table and asked "what?"

Finn turned around and shouted at him "that she is Andrea Labanoir".

Kaleb looked up from his book and composed himself and said "who?"

Finn whooshed to him and said angrily "brother!"

Kaleb said "yes I knew..."

Finn grabbed him by his neck and said "and you didn't tell me" when they heard a voice from the door "what is going on here?"

Finn let go of Kaleb and said "Davina sweetie, nothing. When did you come back?" he composed his emotions and walked to her and kissed her.

"Just right now" she dropped her bag on the floor and asked him again "did you two try to kill each other _again_?"

Kaleb smiled and kissed his sister and said "don't be silly we cannot die and Finn swore he wouldn't use the daggers anymore" and then he glanced at Finn one time and left the room.

Kaleb called his cell but to his frustration he was not attending the call and then he remembered it was full moon and he must be in the bayou. He slept very uncomfortably that night wondering about Finn and Hayley and what he might do now that he knows who she is.

Next morning when he woke up it was already noon, he took out his cell and called him but Klaus was not picking up the cell.

Klaus got home very early in the morning. She was already sleeping so he changed his clothes and went to sleep too. Next time when he opened his eyes it was after noon. He took a quick shower and went downstairs to work on his cases. He looked around for her but she was not to be seen and then he saw a note on the fridge door. He smiled when he read it

_'__Klaus I am going to the mall not__ French Quarter__. Don't worry. I will be back by evening". _

After reading the note he went to the study. Sometime later he looked for his cell to call Bronson's lawyer and realized that he didn't have his cell with him. He thought where he could have left it and then he remembered seeing him on the bed side table so he went to his room to get it.

As he was coming down he saw a couple of missed calls from Kaleb. He was thinking about what to do his call came again. Klaus picked it up while sitting down on his chair and said sarcastically "I have three missed calls from you. I didn't think our relationship has reached this stage"

Kaleb said "he knows"

Klaus slowly got up as he saw Hayley walking through the study door. He said "Hayley?".  
She looked up at him thinking he was talking to her and then she heard Kaleb's voice "yes, she was here yesterday and something happened and he knows".

Klaus said "thank you" as he registered the panic on her face he realized that she had heard Kaleb too. Before he could put the cell down she had gone outside again. Klaus ran after her saying "I will call you again Kaleb".

He looked around but couldn't find her anywhere. He ran his fingers through his hair when he saw Elijah getting out of the car. Elijah asked him "what is going on?"

Klaus said with distraction "nothing".

He then looked at her cell and called her.

Hayley saw his number on the caller Id and ignored it. Klaus stood here for a few minutes and then he ran in. He took out the key and ran out again. Elijah asked him "what is going on?"

"I will be back soon" Klaus said in a hurry without stopping.

He stopped the car outside the Rousseau's and went straight to the back room and said to her aggressively "where is she? Find her" he snapped the keys on the table angrily and said "here is her keys"

Sophie looked at him for a second and then took the keys form him. She spread a map on the table and put the keys on it and then started chanting. She then pointed at a spot and said "there".

Klaus noted the place and ran out.

Hayley was looking down at her hands in her lap and thinking about _'where is she going to go?'_ and _'is it fair for him?'_ when suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder. She jumped at that and then took a sigh of relief when she saw him.

Klaus looked at her angrily and said "_never do that again_"

She said "he knows "

Klaus sat down next to her and said "Yes he knows but Hayley you cannot leave. This is our child. You cannot run away like that all your life. After the baby is born...:

"He will try to kill the baby Klaus" she suddenly said hysterically.

Klaus said holding her hands "trust me, I wouldn't let that happen" and then before he could say anything she whooshed away from there too.

He looked around in frustration and saw a crowd of people walking down the street in some parade going on. He cursed and ran towards it. He made his path through the crowd aggressively looking for her and then he spotted her. He went to her and grabbed her by her arm. Hayley tried to free herself by hitting him when suddenly he pulled her towards him and kissed her on her mouth.

She was so taken aback by that sudden kiss that stopped struggling and then before she knew it she was kissing him too. Klaus broke the kiss but didn't let her arm go and looked into her eyes with confusion. Hayley felt flustered too. He dragged her out of the crowd to the bench and said "you cannot leave me".

Hayley didn't say anything as he led her to his car and sit her in it and said before closing the door "don't try to run again little wolf".

She didn't say anything. Klaus went to the other side of the car and sat down. During the drive she was very quiet confused about the kiss they had shared and thinking how Finn Slater could know about her. She looked down and then her gaze fell on the ring and she remembered him kissing her hand and pausing just for a moment. She touched the ring on her finger and said softly "I know how he knows".

"How?" Klaus asked her pushing the kiss they had shared out of his mind.

Hayley said lost in her thoughts "This ring. It is a family heirloom and I got it from Stefan Salvatore when I went to visit him in 1864. Finn must have found out about it from Henry Williams and it all came back to me".

Klaus looked at her for seconds and then diverted her attention on the road and said "doesn't matter. Sooner or later it was going to come out. Better now than later".

Hayley looked at his calm reaction and said "how come you are so calm right now. Before my meeting with him and all those times when I visited French Quarter you were breathing down my neck and now you are just so…"

Klaus didn't say anything thinking _'what is the point of worrying her by showing her how he was feeling right now' _but he knew one thing for sure now _'he will not let anyone harm her or the baby or let her get away from him'._

The drive to home was a quiet one. Once they reached home, Hayley got out and went straight upstairs to his room. She didn't even stop when Elijah asked her "what happened?"

Elijah looked at her back going up and then turned his attention to Klaus who just entered the house and asked him "what is going on?"

Klaus gave his brother one look and said "Finn Slater knows that she is a Crescent wolf and that she is carrying my child".

"What?" Elijah asked in alarm.

"Yes and as you know that he hates both pack so Hayley is a little worried" Klaus said putting his keys on the table.

Elijah said after some time "so not a good time to tell you mother, Kol, Rebekah and father are here".

Klaus says in an alarming voice "what? Where? They were supposed to come tomorrow".

"Yes, they decided to give us a surprise. Kol is in my room and mother is up with father" Elijah said searching something on his brother's face but all he could find was distress.

He said to Klaus "don't worry. Finn or Kaleb or anyone will not be able to touch a hair on her head".

Klaus smiled and then aid "I will tell Hayley about their arrival".

He patted his brother's shoulder and went upstairs.

Hayley was standing in front of her clothes lost in thought when she sensed him. She turned to him thinking about the kiss they had shared but then she stopped as she saw him lost in thoughts too. She asked him "what happened?"

"My family is here" Klaus said in a soft voice.

"But they were…" Hayley started which made him smile and he held her hand unintentionally and said "you will have to do that drama again for at least until the thanksgiving is over".

Hayley sighed and said "I wish I could compel you to forget about me and leave but as you are on vervain I cannot".

Klaus ignored the punch in his stomach at her wanting to leave and asked her "you know that I am on vervain?"

"Yes I know. I can smell it on you. Being a hybrid makes me sensitive to vervain and wolfsbane" she said with a smile and then said "okay I will do it but it does not mean…" she added sarcastically "that I have to be nice to you right?"

Klaus laughed, his first laugh since he found out about Finn finding about Hayley, and said "No, I like you the way you are with me" and left the walking closet leaving her smiling like a goof.

They went to bed after that. When Hayley woke up next morning, he was still sleeping. His face was towards her and his hand was on top of hers. She smiled, her fingers itched to touch her hair but she resisted and then it became really awkward for her as she started thinking about their relationship. Thoughts like _'what is happening?'_, _'are they falling for each other'_ or _'is it the child that is making him care for her?'_ that last thought made her happy and sad at the same time. She looked at his peaceful thinking _'it is good that you care about this child but it would be wonderful too if you cared about me too' _and then she closed her eyes and stopped the unexpected tear that was trying to escape her eyes. She didn't know when but she went to sleep.

Klaus woke up with a knock on the door.


	23. Chapter 23 Eight month part 1

**_A/N: As mentioned before, from chapter 16 onwards each chapter will be one month of Hayley's pregnancy. They will be a little longer than the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy them as much as I am enjoying writing this story._**

**_This chapter is really long. They are really getting out of hand. Just one month and so many events to cover. I don't want to break my original idea of covering month in each chapter so cannot do anything about the length of the chapter lolz. And I have decided to post this in two parts. I hope you don't get mad at me _****_J_****_ Hope you enjoy it. _**

* * *

He opened his eyes and the first thing he was the hair on her face. He gently removed them from her face making her stir. As she opened her eyes, he said "there is someone at the door". She nodded and adjusted herself so that she was nearer to him than before.

As she scooted herself to him, his hand accidently touched her stomach. They both looked at each other when Hayley said "you know you can touch it if you feel like it" which made him smile.

He then said "come in Rebekah" making Hayley laugh and say "how do you know it is her?"

Klaus said as Rebekah entered the room "it is always her".

Rebekah squealed when she saw them snuggling against each other and said "I knew that you will get together eventually" and then she ran to her and hugged a very stunned Hayley tightly.

Rebekah jumped on his bed and said "o wow you have grown so big and more beautiful since the last time I saw you. I didn't think that was possible" making Hayley blush. Klaus looked at her flushed cheeks with amusement and then got out of the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

And then she asked her "so tell me what it is?"

Hayley smiled and after giving Klaus's back a fleeting glance she said "a girl".  
"O wow that is just great. Nik loves girls. Don't you Nik?" she said and then turned towards him by the end of the sentence.

Klaus looked back at them and said "yes I do".  
"We need girls. Wait till father get to know about it. He will be really happy. He loves girls too and mother is fine with anything. They are both so excited about meeting you and Kol don't tell me how mad he is with Nik for not telling him". Rebekah stopped just for a second to take a breath and then said "let's go".

Hayley was starting to feel nervous now. She said "why don't you go down I will come down after changing my clothes".

As Rebekah stood up Klaus came out of the bathroom. Hayley was stunned to see that he was not wearing a shirt and then it hit her _'perhaps it was for Rebekah's benefit'_. She said "I will change in a minute and come down, you guys go ahead".

She picked a simple pink dress and took a quick shower and when she came back Rebekah was gone and he was standing looking out the window. She said "you didn't have to wait for me".

Klaus said "I know" and then he turned and his eyes traveled on her dress and smiled. He walked to her and said "you look nice and well rested. You are not worried about Finn Slater right? I don't think he will hurt you".

Hayley said smoothing her dress on her pregnant stomach "no I am not worried but why do you think that he will not hurt me?"

Klaus looked into her eyes and said "Because he likes you"

He saw a flicker of something in her eyes and then he said "let's go".

When Hayley walked down with him she heard laughter and voice coming from kitchen. She could recognize some being Rebekah and Elijah but other ones were unknown.

Klaus smiled at her and led her to the family room adjoining the kitchen.

He smiled broadly when a woman stood up and said excitedly "Niklaus" and hugged him. Klaus let her hug him and kiss him on his cheeks. She then separated herself from him and turned her attention to Hayley who smiled nervously.

Esther looked at Hayley and her eyes went to her stomach and her already smiling mouth became happier and before Hayley knew it she was engulfed in her arms too. Klaus said to her "Mother and Rebekah are huggers in our family".

Esther stepped back laughing and said "You are everything Mikael said you are" making Klaus's eyes narrow and looked around for his father but he was in the family room.  
He asked "where is father?"

"Oh he is sleeping in. I couldn't wait to meet the girl carrying my grandchild" Esther said and then she led her to the family room.  
Another young man, a younger version of Elijah stood up and said "I am Kol, nice to meet you Hayley". He then turned to Klaus and said "I have a beef to pick up with you Nik".

Klaus smiled and said "yes I know about what" and then he went to the kitchen and pour some juice and toast in the toaster for her and coffee for himself.

He turned around and saw Hayley and his mother in conversation. After a thought he picked up a coffee cup and went upstairs.

Hayley looked around in impulse and saw that he was not there. She looked at Elijah who said "Niklaus must have gone to father".

Klaus knocked at the door where his parents were staying but when he didn't hear anything he entered it and saw that the room was empty and the bathroom door was closed. He sighed and put the coffee cup on the dressing table and retreated from the room.

When he came down he asked his mother "are you ready?"

"Yes let me make a cup of coffee for myself" she said getting up.

When Hayley looked around Kol said rolling his eyes "it is a tradition that Nik and Mother marinate the turkey together and no one no one is allowed to help them"

she looked at Klaus with surprise who smirked at her reaction.

She got engaged into talking with Kol when her ears picked up "so a girl, are you happy?"

Klaus asked with a smile "why are you asking me that? Don't I look happy?"

Esther looked at her son and said "yes you do but something is missing".

Klaus said "of course there is" Hayley's pulse picked up speed when he said "I have been away from you guys for a while now and this work is killing me".

"You always work too hard and now these two firms. I am very happy for you but don't kill yourself like your father did" she said and then Mikael entered the kitchen with the coffee cup in his hand.

Hayley looked around as his cell rang. She picked up and said "Klaus it is Bronson lawyer"

Klaus asked her "ask him what he wants" handling the turkey.

Hayley looked at him in surprise and then picked up the phone and after listening to the other side she said to him "they want to make a deal".

Klaus looked at her excitedly "really" and then he said to his mother I have to go. This is really important. I am sorry" he kissed her and then wiped his hands and was about to leave when he stopped and kissed her on the cheek too.

Their eyes met just for a second and then he left. Hayley spend the day with his family whom she immediately fell in love. All of his family member even Mikael made her feel so welcome in their family. Kol made her laugh at his jokes and the way he teased Rebekah. She caught Mikael looking at her many times and smile. Elijah just sat there looking at his family occasionally jumping in the conversation. Esther did small talk with her.

When Klaus came back home later that evening he heard voices, he followed them and saw her sitting with Esther near the fire place. He smiled at the sight and walked to his mother and kissed her on her head and asked her "where is every one?"

"Gone to bed. Do you know what time is it?" she said with some annoyance.

"Yes, I am sorry. I took longer than expected but we won that case" Klaus said with a tired smile and slumbered on the sofa opposite them. Hayley looked at that move with surprise and then she said "we won?"

"yes we won. it was a good plea agreement" Klaus said with a smile and closed his eyes.

Esther asked him "have you eaten anything?"

"No, I was not hungry but i will get something dont worry I am not a child anymore" He said turning towards them and caught her eye and smiled.

"Even though you are having one of your own but you will always be my child" she got up and went to the kitchen to make a sandwich for her.

Klaus stared at Hayley and asked her "how was your day?"

She smiled and said "great" and then she asked him "how were his parents when you told them?"

"They were very happy. She has decided to give all but one million to the cancer research hospital" Klaus said with a smile.

"Really that is just wonderful" Hayley said with a smile.

Esther looked at them from distance and smiled.

As she saw Klaus got up and came towards her and said "thanks" and sat down to eat it.

She looked at him for a minute and then said "I will be turning in".  
And after giving him a fleeting pat on his cheek she left.

He looked up as he sensed her standing next to him. She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. He asked her in surprise "what was that for?"

"For introducing me to you family. They are wonderful. It has been ages I met a family like this" she said and the she said "I will be turning in too".  
She stopped for a second on the stair and asked him "are you coming?"

Klaus smiled and said "in a minute"

when he went upstairs after locking up his house and turning off lights she was already in the bed reading the book.

She looked up as he entered the room and saw him staring at asked him "what?"  
Klaus said with a sigh "I know that as long as my family is in town you will not try to make a run for it but as soon as they are gone, you will try to run away again"

when she didn't say anything he felt his heart sinking. He walked to her and said "I will tell you this one and the only time Hayley". He put his hand on her stomach and said "This child has bonded us together whether we are together or not. But I will promise you one thing that if you manage to run away again. I will find you_. I will find you _even if I have to devote my entire life on it _and then Hayley I will never trust you again_".

He looked into her eyes for a few seconds and then brushed past her to the bathroom.

Klaus changed his clothes and as he was getting in the bed he asked her causally "did you get to spend some time with father too?"

Hayley looked at him curiously "yes I did. He seems to like me. I wonder what will happen when he finds out who I really am".

Klaus said "don't worry. They will love you then" and t hen turned away from her and closed his eyes and soon he was in deep sleep.

Next morning when they woke up they realized that it was one day before thanksgiving. Klaus looked at his wrist watch and closed his eyes again. She asked him "you are not going to go to office today?"

"NO, I have taken a day off" He said with his eyes closed. Hayley looked at him for a few seconds and then was about to get up when he held her hand and opened his eyes. He said to her "did you listen to me yesterday?"

"Yes I did" Hayley said softly.

They both looked at each other for a few seconds and then Klaus pulled away from her leaving her confused again. She sat there listening to the shower running in the bathroom thinking about the change in their relationship. She didn't know but she was smiling.

She startled when she heard him "what are you smiling about?"

"ON the contrary belief I do smile" Hayley said feeling flustered that he had seen her smiling.

"Yes I know but that smile is not normally for me" Klaus said sarcastically putting on a sweater.

Listening to this made Hayley really angry and she got out of bed. She said angrily as she straightened the bed cover "yes because you don't give me many reasons to smile at you" and she giving him an annoyed look she went to the bathroom.

Klaus looked at her disappearing in the bathroom with a smile and said in an undertone "at least she is back".

And then he said to her "I am going down"

She looked at the door in surprise, the way he was acting with her was too informal. She said in an annoyed voice "Okay I will be down in a few minutes".

When she came down Mikael was saying angrily "it has been five months and still you have not managed to find a solution to this problem of ours"

Elijah said "Father they have not attacked anyone in our pack in more than a month".

"I don't care Elijah. It is not a matter of month, I want word from them that they will not kill any more of our packs" Mikael said and then he turned to Klaus and asked him angrily "You still not have wrapped Merchant case"

Klaus said "Father we have a court hearing after thanksgiving. They don't want to go with the plea I presented them".

Kol suddenly said "Hello Hayley, come. We wanted to wait for you but…" he looked at Klaus mischievously and said "he told us to start".

Rebekah laughed, Esther smiled, Klaus fumed at that and Elijah said "KOL". Hayley smiled at all those reactions and scooted a chair out to sit on it and said "it is okay".

She took out the toast from the plate that Kol handed her over when Mikael said "Hayley Elijah told me that you have been helping Niklaus with this Downy case".

"Yes Mikael" she smiled at him. Her eyes met Klaus just for a second and she said "Klaus did most of the work, I just pitched in some".

Elijah smiled at that. She scooted her chair back and said "I will get some juice, anyone wants it?"

Klaus stood up and said "I will bring it, why don't you sit?"

"It is okay, I will get it" she said to him with a smile and gestured him to sit down.

As she left Esther turned to him and said "I like him".

Rebekah said "I was thinking maybe we should have a baby shower for her" making Klaus's fork drop in his plate and Elijah smiling.

_"A what?"_ Klaus asked in shocked tone.

"A baby shower dummy. She is having a child" Rebekah said to his brother in an annoyed tone.

Klaus looked from his mother to his father who were looking at his expression and said "I don't think that she wants to have one".

"Why not?" Esther said as Mikael scooted his seat back.

"I just …" Klaus started but stopped as Hayley entered the dining room with the glass in her hand.

She sipped the juice and as soon as she sipped it, she put it on the table. Everyone looked at her in surprised as they saw her run to the powder room. Klaus was at her side in a second. He held her from her pack as she threw up. Klaus asked her "what happened?"

She wiped her mouth on the towel and whispered "wolfsbane_. There was wolfsbane in my juice"_.

"What" Klaus turned her towards her and looked at her stomach where she had her hand.

"The baby is fine. I can hear the heartbeat but I am scared" Hayley said after a couple of seconds.

When they got out, his family members looked at her questioningly. Klaus said "nothing, it was morning sickness" but Elijah didn't look convinced.

He picked up her juice glass to Hayley's horror and he smelled it and then moved it away from him and looked at both of them and said "wolfsbane?!"

Mikael spun around at those words and then said "what?"

"There is wolfsbane in it" Elijah said handing him the glass of juice. Mikeal dipped his finger in the juice and tasted it and then turned to Hayley and asked her "you couldn't smell it".

Hayley just shook her head trying to recover from the shock when Esther at once said "the baby!"

Hayley was about to say that baby is fine but then she thought how she could explain it so she said "I felt her move a couple of seconds ago".

"I think you should go see a doctor" Rebekah said to her hugging her.

"I will be fine. just some rest and I will be fine" Hayley said and then she added at the look of worry on Esther's face "if something happens I promise I will go to the doctor".

She then looked at Klaus and said "I want to rest for a while" and then she started upstairs but Klaus pulled her towards him and kissed her on the cheek. She squeezed his hand gently and said "I will be okay" and then she went upstairs. Klaus looked at her going up stair and then said to his family "I will be down in a minute" and followed her upstairs.

When he entered the room, she was standing in front of the dressing table touching her bare stomach. As he walked in she dropped her shirt and hastily wiped her tears and turned away from him.

He walked to her and turned her towards her. She couldn't help and the tears started to fall. She said in a teary voice "I don't know why I am crying. I never cry".

Klaus lifted her chin and said "Because you are scared for her".

She looked at him for a second and then nodded gently. He pulled her into a hug and said "I will find out who did this I promise".

She nodded into his chest and said "I will help you".

Klaus smiled at that. She saw that it was getting wet from her tears. She leaned back and said while wiping her eyes with her hand "your shirt".

He said "it is okay" and then he kissed her on her forehead and said "I will be down. Whenever you feel like coming down you can but I think it will be good for you to be surrounded by family".

She smiled and said "let me wash my face".

When she came out of bathroom, he was putting on a different shirt. He looked at her as he pulled his shirt down making butterfly dance in her stomach.

He smiled at her and said "let's go".

As they were going down they heard Mikael say "so if it is not Slaters who could have done that?"

Elijah said "I don't …." To Klaus's dismay he realized that Elijah knows what has happened. Elijah looked at him as he shook his head slightly which didn't go unnoticed by Kol and Mikeal who said "tell me" in so calm voice that it scared Hayley.

Elijah said with hesitation "father…"

Mikael took one step towards him and said angrily "_right now_".

Elijah said hesitantly "the witches of French Quarter. They tried to kill the baby before too" making Esther and Rebekah gasp and Klaus groan. They both looked in shock when Mikael suddenly turned towards the front door and went out.

Esther said "he is going to…"

Klaus at once understood where his father is going. He looked at Elijah and they both sprinted towards the main door but the car disappeared from their sight. Klaus looked at Elijah angrily and said while heading towards his car "who told you about Hayley's attack?"

"Sophie" Elijah said getting into the car.

"Where do you think he is going?" Elijah asked him after a couple of minutes.

"To the cemetery. He knows witches are at the cemetery. I told him when he was visiting last time" Klaus said through clenched teeth.

When he stopped at the car outside the cemetery, they saw his car. They both ran towards the tombs and stopped as they saw Mikael grabbing a young girl by her throat and saying angrily "who tried to kill my granddaughter?"

The girl seemed to gain control of situation and she raised her hands in air making Mikael fly through the air and hit the tombs. Klaus and Elijah ran to their father and helped him get up. Mikael's burst head started to heal right in front of their eyes. He took a step forward but was blocked as if some force was not letting him enter.

He looked at the girl angry and said "boundary spell will not save you from me for doing what you tried to do. Killing _my son's child_. I will not rest until I kill you. No one who tries to hurt my family and get to live"

He then turned and left Klaus and Elijah looking stunned at each other. Klaus then walked to the girl and said "who are you?"

She said smugly "I am Monique Deveraux and I will kill your child".

"Over my dead body" Klaus said and then turned to walk away from her in anger.

He was very angry on the ride home. When he got home he stopped at the voices coming from the family room. He took a deep breath to calm himself down and went towards the sounds.

As he entered his mother stood up and asked him "did he…"

"No mother, he didn't" Elijah said and asked her "where is he?"

"He went to the room after coming back" She said.

Hayley was feeling very self-conscious at everyone's reaction. She walked to him and asked in a whisper "what happened?"

Klaus looked at her concerned face and said "nothing love".

And then smiled as her expressions changed to annoyance at the word 'love'. Hayley asked him "was it the harvest witches".

Klaus didn't answer so she looked at Elijah who nodded after a few seconds.

Hayley said "Finn Slater is controlling the witches, isn't he? Is it possible that he …?"

Klaus cut her off by saying "No he wouldn't. He lo…" and then he stopped as he realized what he was about to say.

No one except for Hayley understood what he was going to say. She stepped back from him and said annoyingly "hmm. I think you should talk to him. He might be able to help you _for the reason you were about to say_" and then she turned to Esther and said "I am feeling a little tired. I will be back in a few hours" and left the room.

As she brushed past him Klaus cursed himself and looked at his mother helplessly. She smiled at him and said "She is just worried".

He was about to say something when his cell rang. Klaus picked up his cell and to his dismay it was Kaleb. He put the phone against his ear and said "what is it now?"

"Monique Deveraux is planning something against…" Kaleb said.

"You are late she already did" Klaus said bitterly.

Kaleb's voice changed to alarm and he said "what? What happened?"

"She is fine" Klaus said after a while and asked her "how do you know?"

"Sophie came to me and told me to talk sense to Monique. She was afraid that you might kill her niece if you found out. Diabolical much" Kaleb said making Klaus laugh.

Klaus asked him "can you find out why does she want to do that?" looking at his mother and gave her a smile.

He walked out of the family room and asked in a whisper "do they know?"

Kaleb said "No, they don't".

Klaus said angrily "I will kill each and every one of them".

"Don't worry about that. They will be dealt with. They broke the contract of peace. Finn will handle it" Kaleb said.

Klaus said with frustration "I need to find out why they are trying to kill this child. This is the second time it has happened"

Kaleb said "second time?"

Klaus said annoyingly "I will tell you some other time but find out why right now"

Kaleb said "I will find out" and then he cut him off.

Kaleb turned around when he saw Finn entering the room. He said to her "Monique Deveraux tried to kill Hayley's child".

Finn who was going to sit down stopped in his track and said "what?"

Kaleb said "she did magic to kill that child but luckily she was unable to accomplish her mission".

Finn stood up and then he left the room without stopping when Kaleb called him.

Finn entered the cemetery and went straight to the glass room the witches used to perform rituals and in one swift movement he grabbed Monique Deveraux by the throat and sunk his fans into her throat and fed on her disregarding the screaming going on around. When he was finished he dropped her lifeless body on the ground and turned to the witches and said in an angry tone "anyone else who wants to break the contract. The contract was that magic will only be performed on witchy business. Anyone else wants to cross me?" he challenged them looking with insolence at Monique's body and Jane-Ann and Sophie bending over her crying.

He then said in a calming voice that was indicative of a storm under the calm "No one, _no one touches that girl and the child she is carrying_".

When no one answered he left.

Kaleb said "No Finn, It is thanksgiving. His family is visiting. You are not going there today"

Finn said aggressively to his brother "get out of my way brother or…"

Kaleb asked angrily too "or what?"

Before he knew it Finn punched Kaleb who flew through the air and fell on the ground but he got up with lightning speed and advanced to Finn who broke the chair in the court yard and jabbed it into his stomach. Kaleb took it out and threw it on the ground and said "I will not let you go there. You are getting obsessed with her" he pushed Finn against the wall.

Finn said angrily "Kaleb I am warning you".

Davian ran out when she heard shouts and then when she saw her brothers fighting she yelled "what is going on here?"

Kaleb said calmly "Davina love go inside" and said to Finn "she is carrying Klaus's child, you cannot…"

Finn said "I will have her Kaleb. I have been looking for her…"

Kaleb cut him off and said "I know but she is not with you right now"

Finn growled and then before Kaleb could do anything he had his fangs sunk into Kaleb's neck. Davina couldn't take it anymore, she yelled "Finn let him go right now" and then she pulled him back with all force.

Finn stumbled against the wall and looked up and saw to his horror Kaleb bleeding. But as he saw Kaleb had started to heal.

He turned to go to his room when Kaleb said in a loud voice "you will not go to Klaus's house".

Hayley looked around at the table, at everyone's laughing faces. Even Mikael seemed to be in a happy mood today. He even talked to Klaus nicely. Kol was telling interesting stories about his first days in the office and the blunders he made during his initial cases earning him some angry looks from Mikael but those didn't bother him. Hayley had realized in these two days how much Esther and Mikael loved their kids and they loved and respected them. She looked at Mikael on impulse and smiled as she saw him looking at Klaus who was smiling at something that Rebekah was telling him.

Mikael felt someone's eyes on him. He looked around and saw her looking at him. He smiled and picked up the glass of wine in front of him in toast and drank it. Hayley smiled and started eating her turkey which Esther had made with Klaus. She looked up and caught him looking at her. They all turned towards Mikael whose phone rang. He picked it up and said with a little annoyance "what is it Maya? I am on holidays"

Whatever this Maya person said Mikael said with a sigh "Okay I will be there by noon tomorrow".

Hayley looked at Klaus in impulse and saw a look of disappointment on his face which vanished as soon as it had appeared.

He put the cell down and said in general "I have to go back tomorrow, Davis screwed up Mathew's case Kol".

"What? I had worked so hard on it. He just had to present that deposition and it was all ready" Kol said with anger.

"I know" Mikael said. He then looked at Esther and said "I will get the first flight early tomorrow. You and Kol will go back with me. Rebekah if you want to stay here with your brothers you can".

Rebekah looked at Klaus excitedly and asked "can I?"

"Of course you can love" he said and smiled. His eyes met Hayley who smiled too.

Mikael then left the table after excusing himself whereas Rebekah and Elijah made coffee for everyone and they sat in the living room, talking and chatting.

As they were sitting down Mikael came down and called "Elijah come, I need to talk to you about something".

Elijah got up after giving Klaus one glance.

As he entered Mikael's room, he was looking outside the window. His back was towards him. He said without turning around "I have to leave but you will find out why she tried to kill that baby and you will make sure that she and her child are safe. Niklaus has already have enough on his plate right now".

Elijah nodded and then asked "anything else?"

"No. you can go" Mikael said.

Elijah smiled and left the room and joined the others. Klaus looked at him questioningly but he just shook his head and caught Hayley's eyes and smiled.

By the time they turned in, it was late so they both went to sleep as soon as their head touched their pillows. When Hayley woke up next morning he was gone and so were Esther, Mikael and Kol. She felt relieved that she had said her farewells at night in the fear that she might not get to see them in the morning.

Later that day when Elijah went to visit Sophie and said "I want to talk to you about Monique and what she did to Hayley".

Sophie said in a teary voice "Monique is dead. Finn Slater killed her because she broke the peace treaty"

And then she was crying into his chest. Elijah let her cry.

After a while Sophie looked up at him and said "I am sorry. I didn't mean to put all my suffering on you".

Elijah lifted her chin and said "it is okay. That is what friends are for".

Sophie asked him in teary voice "is that what we are?"

Elijah looked into her wet eyes and said "I want it to be more than that but …"

Sophie leaned in and kissed him and said "then there is no but".

Elijah smiled and kissed her. He lifted her up and kissed her passionately. He took her to her room and dropped her gently on the bed and then he fell on her and was kissing her hard. Sophie's hand went to his back and ran through the length of it. Elijah looked up and sat up stranding her and then he ripped her shirt apart and bend his head to kiss her. Sophie's hand took off his coat and fumbled with the shirt button and then with when she couldn't open then she ripped them apart making him laugh. While her hand were busy taking off his clothes, his were busy taking off hers. She arched and moaned as his lips roamed on her naked body and when he entered her with passion she clung to him and sighed and felt happy as he moved in her. Later Elijah held in his arms and went to sleep in her apartment.

Next morning when he woke up she was already up but lying next to her. He whispered to her "Last night was amazing".

She smiled and turned her head towards him and said "thank you for being with me".

"Always" Elijah said. With a smile.

Klaus was sitting in his office trying to concentrate on his work but he was unable to. He was getting confused about what was happening between him and Hayley.

**_Flash back_**

_He entered the house and went upstairs to his room and then he yelled "Hayley". _

_He went down to the study and then to kitchen but she was nowhere to be found. He started to feel panicked and a thought came to his mind 'has she run away again?" and then he sprinted upstairs and banged open the room in which Rebekah was residing. _

_Rebekah looked up from reading the book in stunned expressions and asked him "Nik what happened?"_

_Klaus was going to ask her something when he saw someone stir next to her. He walked to her and saw that she was sleeping under the covers. He felt like he could breathe again. He knelt down next to her and on impulse touched her cheek. _

_Hayley felt someone stroke her cheek, she opened her eyes and saw him looking down at her. She asked him as she saw the worry in her eyes "what happened?"_

_Klaus said "I thought you had gone". _

_Rebekah said with a smile looking at her brother "where can she go? We didn't have the car today. You and Elijah took both of them today". _

_And then she got up and went to the bathroom. Hayley looked at him and asked him "you thought I ran away?"_

_When Klaus didn't say anything she said "so I have lost your trust then? I thought that I still have time". _

_He couldn't bear to look at her further. He stood up and said "sorry I woke you up. Why don't you rest" and then left the room. _

**_End flash back_**


	24. Chapter 24 Eight month part 2

A/N Uploading the second part so that you can have continuity of both parts. :) enjoy

* * *

- Continuation of Eight month

Klaus was sitting in his office thinking about what to do with Monique Deveraux when the door opened and a smiling Elijah came in. He looked at Elijah and said with a laugh "so at last you told her?"

Elijah said with a smile "you want to gloat on the fact that you knew all along".

Klaus laughed again and said "and I want you".

Elijah sat opposite him and asked him "need any help with any case?"

Klaus said "no, you go and have fun with your new girlfriend".

Elijah laughed and said "she is not my _girlfriend._ Girl friends are for 12 year old boys". And then he said with a serious face "Finn Slater killed Monique Deveraux for breaking the peace treaty".

Klaus looked at him in shock and said "what?"

"Yes, even though I feel bad for Deveraux family but a part of me is revealed that Hayley and the child is safe as for now" Elijah said.

He then got up and left without saying another word to Klaus who just sat there with a tiny smile on his lips.

Meanwhile Hayley entered Rousseau's in angry and went to the back room and with a lightning speed she grabbed Sophie by her throat and pinned her against the wall. Sophie looked at her veins and fangs with fear and asked "Hayley what happened?"

"Who tried to kill my baby?" she hissed at Sophie.

"Hayley…" Sophie said with difficulty.

Hayley inched her fangs towards her and said "If you don't tell me right now, I will not care whether Elijah loves you or not. I will kill everyone who tries to hurt this baby".

Sophie said with difficulty "it was Monique but Finn took care of it. He killed her for breaking the peace treaty and trying to kill your child".

Hayley was so shocked that she let go of Sophie who stood up and massaged her throat and looked up just in time to see her disappear.

As she was leaving the Rousseau's she got a call from Finn. She thought of ignoring it at first but then on a second thought she picked it up.

Finn said after hearing her voice "Now can I have a date with you".

Hayley said with annoyance "Just because you killed Monique Deveraux for me does not mean that I will do everything you want me to do".

Finn said "but you will. I want to see you soon. I will tell you when and where and if the decision making makes it easier for you then know that Kaleb will be there too" and then he cut her off leaving her fuming in anger.

It has been a week since thanksgiving. They seemed like haze to him but he knew that he will never forget these days when they pretended to be together. They had shared that kiss and haven't talked about it yet. Having Rebekah home had been a good change otherwise it would really have become awkward. He smiled as he thought about all those instances when she had interrupted his and Hayley's awkward encounters. He had manage to avoid her during the day times but night times were difficult so he did what he could. He had started going to bed late and getting up early before she got up, spending most of his days in the office trying to wrap up the cases. Elijah was with him helping him out. He wondered _'if Elijah had not been there what would have happened?'_ He looked up after what seemed like an eternity and realized that it was 8 pm. As he was about to get up, the glass door to his office opened and he smiled as he saw Kaleb standing there.

Kaleb looked around and said "you have a very nice office".

Klaus looked at him and said "If I didn't know any better Kaleb, I would start thinking that you want to be my friend".

Kaleb scooted a chair back and sat down and said "maybe I am".

When he narrowed his eyes Kaleb said "it is difficult to find good friends and you seem to have that _potential_" making Klaus laugh too.

He sat down too and said "so what brings you here?"

Kaleb picked up the picture on the desk and said "you have a happy family".

"Yes we do" Klaus said with a smile and leaned in his chair and said "your family is not bad too. You seem tight with your brother".

Kaleb put the picture frame down and said "well you have to when you have eternity to live and they are the only people who will share it with you".

Klaus looked at him for some time knowing fully well that he was here to talk about something.

Kaleb looked at him for a second and then said "Hayley is going to meet Finn again".

Klaus leaned forward and said "no, she will not. Finn knows about her and Hayley will never put herself in that situation".

Kaleb said "I don't know how he managed to persuade Hayley to meet him but I will be there too so you don't have to worry about anything".

Klaus was quiet for a while and then he said "why are you telling me?"

Kaleb took a deep breath and stood up. He then said "I know what my brother's obsession can do and I don't want that to happen to her or to you". He turned to leave but stopped and looked back at him lost in thought and said sarcastically "for some weird reason I like you and Hayley".

Klaus smiled in spite of the anger bubbling in him. He then picked up his stuff and went to home.

He saw Hayley was already asleep so he changed his clothes and went to lie down next to him. In the middle of night his eyes flew open and he wondered 'what he woke up?' his gaze fell on her peaceful face and then he realized something. He looked down and saw her arm around his waist. His stomach muscles tightened and he smiled and closed his eyes. Next time when he opened his eyes she was gone. He sat up smiling thinking about her arm around him. He could still feel them on his body and then he remember what Kaleb had told him. He got out of bed and stepped into the hot shower hoping to wash away the anger he was feeling for her. After the shower, he changed his clothes and realized that he was still angry at her.

Hayley stood at the island table drinking her coffee with a smile thinking about how she felt when she woke up and realized that her arm was around him. She knew she will never forget that feeling. She remembered how she didn't want to get up but at last she decided to get up before he sees it.

She smiled at the memory and then put the cup in the sink and walked towards the study when the bell rang. She said with a smile to herself "of course" and went to open the door.

Hayley opened the door and stood there stunned looking at Katherine Pierce smiling at her. Hayley recovered and said "hello Katherine".

Katherine smiled and said "hello Andrea" making Hayley's heart drop in her stomach.

She said "what?"

Katherine said "I remember you now. I have been thinking ever since then and now I remember you but the question is how it is possible. Did you become a vampire? If yes then how can you be that" she pointed at her stomach.

Hayley said "you are confusing me with someone else".

"No I remember you very well. I met you at Stefan's house many centuries ago and you were talking about some vintage collection if I remember correctly" Katherine said with a smirk and then she took a step forward but couldn't enter.

Hayley smiled and said "you cannot enter in my house".

"Your house? I thought it was Klaus's house so that means you are carrying his child?" Katherine said and then she asked her "is it some nature loop hole or something".

Hayley now smirked and said "yes you can say that".

They both turned around when they heard Elijah's voice saying "Katherine, Carline what are you two doing here?"

Katherine fixed a charming smile on her face and said "Elijah! How great to see you"

Elijah walked to them slowly and asked her "Katherine what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. We didn't part on good terms and I wanted to apologize" Katherine said.

Elijah said angrily "You killed my pack members Katherine!"

"I already said I am sorry, Finn Slater forced me to do it but why do you care. They were strangers to you" Katherine said "we love each other"

Hayley looked at Elijah's reaction and was not disappointed to see anger on his face. He walked outside the house and said with irritation "Katherine they were my pack and you _killed them_. Do you really think that it will not make any difference to me?"

Hayley and Elijah both groaned when Rebekah came towards them and said excitedly "hey Katherine and Caroline what are you doing here? Come inside".

Katherine gave Elijah a sweet smile and entered the house. As they entered the foyer they heard his yell "Hayley!"

Everyone looked up and saw him coming down the stairs in an angry style.

Klaus stopped as his gaze fell on Caroline and Katherine standing in the foyer of his house. He then continued coming down and asked them in general "how did you get in?"

"Rebekah invited us in" Caroline said with a smile and moved towards him and then as Hayley watched, she linked her arms around his neck and said "I missed you" and then she kissed him smack on his lips.

Rebekah quickly looked at Hayley whose mouth was slightly open now and then as her eyes met Rebekah's she flushed and then turned away and went towards the kitchen.

Klaus recovered from the initial shock of seeing them in his house and stepped back from Caroline and saw Hayley going towards the kitchen.

He asked Caroline "what are you doing here?"

Caroline smiled faltered at the look on his face but she said "I missed you but first tell me is that girl Hayley carrying your child?"

Klaus said "yes" and then he said "will you excuse me just for a second".

He headed towards the kitchen and saw her standing in front of open fridge. He went to her and asked her angrily "Kaleb told me that you are going on a date with Finn Slater _again_"

She turned towards him and said "First of all it is not a date. I am meeting him _and _Kaleb and secondly it is none of your business".

Klaus stepped forward and said angrily "none of my business?! I thought we have established that as long as you are…"

"No we have not" she brushed past him and was walking out when he held her by her arm and said while looking into her eyes "Hayley he knows about you".

She said softly "yes I know and like you said, I cannot keep running away from my problem and Klaus he killed Monique for me so I owe him one dinner at the least".

Klaus said in shocked voice "what?"

Hayley tried to smile when in fact she felt like crying still picturing the image of him kissing Caroline and said "Sophie told me that he killed Monique Deveraux when he found out that she tried to kill the baby".

And then she snatched her arm away from him and was walked away when he held her again and pulled her towards him and said "Fine you want to go, go but I will come too".

Hayley was so shocked by this that she stopped struggle to get her arm free from him and said "what?"

Klaus hissed "I will come with you, I will not let you be alone with that man for even a second".

Hayley glared at him for a second and then controlled the smile that was about to break onto her face and said "Fine".

Klaus was not expecting that. He said "what?!"

"I said fine. I already told you that it was not a date. Now let me go". She said in an annoyed voice now. He let her go. Everyone was still standing in the foyer so she just gave them one glance and walked upstairs.

Hayley paced in her room lost in her thoughts. She had been avoiding Katherine at all possible cost. Katherine had tried to corner her in the early days but Hayley had insisted that she was mixing her with someone else and then Katherine had dropped it. It surprised her that Katherine had not told anyone yet or talked to her again about it. She herself had not told Klaus about her suspecting Hayley yet wondering 'why' but then she remembered their spat when Katherine had come and after that she just forget to tell him. It had been a week since she had come and during this week Hayley had seen her fawn over Elijah who even tried to dissuade her but that has not apparently discouraged her. She had realized that Katherine was very persistent and that was the thing that scared her about. Half her mind wanted to snap her neck in two but doing that will reveal herself and she didn't want to be center of attention right now. She put her hand on her stomach and thought about running for her life when she remembered his reaction when he thought that she had run away and changed her mind.

Elijah smiled as he fixed his tie and then saw her standing from the reflection in the mirror. He turned around and walked to her. He looked at her depressed face and asked her "what is going on?"

Hayley fixed a smile on her face and said "nothing. Where are you going?"

He said "Sophie is coming over. We are going out on dinner".

Hayley gave him a mischievous smile and said "things are good then?"

He smiled and said "Yes" and then he asked her after a second "are you and Niklaus okay. I see tension between them".

Hayley recovered and said "We are great. it is just that he is busy with everything going on. He has to go to New York this week on a meeting and then the case …" she couldn't finish her sentence and looked up miserably at him. Elijah pulled her in one arm hug and said "I know you feel neglected but he really cares about you and the baby" and then he kissed her on the head and said "why don't you go out with Rebekah to mall or something".

Hayley nodded stifling a sob.

Klaus was going to the kitchen when he saw Hayley in embrace with Elijah. He looked at them curiously and walked to them and was about to say something when Elijah said "see he is here now. You can tell him yourself".

Hayley turned around in horror and said when she saw a questioning look on his face "no, there is nothing".

Elijah smiled at that and then his face became serious as he saw Caroline walking towards them and linked her arm in Klaus's and say "so what have you thought?"

Elijah looked at them with confusion. Hayley said "excuse me" and left the room.

Klaus looked at her leaving and then turned to Elijah whose confused expression were changed to annoyance now. He shook his head and said "I need to talk to you about something. Sophie is coming. We are going out for dinner but when I come back I need to talk about something important".

He then turned towards the door when he heard Sophie's voice "Elijah I am here. I thought ladies waited for gentlemen but I see it is opposite over here".

Elijah smiled and walked to her when Katherine came out of study and said "Elijah I wanted to talk to you about …"

She stopped when she saw Elijah standing with Sophie. She walked to them and said "aren't you going to introduce us Elijah?"

Elijah said "Katherine this is Sophie, Sophie Katherine" he then said to Sophie "let's go".

Katherine stopped him by holding his arm and said "I am glad that you have moved on. Hope you have fun" she then leaned in and kissed him on the cheek.

Hayley looked at them from the stairs top and hissed and her eyes caught Klaus's who seemed to be fuming too. They looked at each other for a second and then looked away.

Klaus went to the study, Elijah left with Sophie and Caroline followed Klaus. Hayley stood here looking at them miserably as she closed the door behind her.

Klaus said "Caroline I am really busy. I have to finish making this deposition by the afternoon".

He then walked to the door and yelled in annoyance which he didn't know where was coming from "Hayley, come if you want to work on the deposition".

He turned and went to sit on his chair. He looked at Caroline who was leaning against his desk and said "can you move from there place?"

Caroline turned sharply. Klaus groaned as her elbow poked into his eye. He said "Caroline careful".

He rubbed his eye when she said "I am so sorry, let me look at that". She bend down and opened his now watering eye and blow into it.

Hayley walked into the study and stopped when she Caroline bending over him. She could hear the voice of breaking of her heart. At first she thought of turning back but then she thought _'why is she letting him treat her badly for going out with Finn and himself he is…"_ she stopped the thought from finishing and cleared her throat and entered the room.

Caroline looked around at Hayley and said "Oh" and then she looked at Klaus and said "I will come later and then we can go together to the bayou for the full moon" and then she left the room.

Klaus looked at Hayley's face and wondered 'what has happened now?' and then he motioned her to sit down opposite him.

They discussed the details about the deposition. She was really into the case but Klaus could see some distraction peeking through the serious discussion.

Hayley tried to avoid making eye contact with him. She felt like crying or at least start yelling at him but she controlled her emotions.

Klaus suddenly realized that she had her hand on her stomach. He looked down at the file and asked her without looking at her "are you feeling okay?"

She felt like saying "go to hello Klaus" but she said without looking at him "yes I am fine".

He put the pen down and leaned back in his chair and said "is the baby okay?"

She looked at him and thought _'of course he is concerned about the baby'_. His concern for their child did bring a smile on her face.

She said "the baby is fine".

Klaus stared at her face which was smiling but the smile was not reaching her eyes. He said to her "you know you can talk to me about anything. I know I have been really busy and not giving you any attention and with Caroline and Katherine visiting everything is so chaotic that we are unable to talk to each other but you know that I am there for you right?"

She looked at him without saying anything and then she got up to leave to his dismay. He stared at her and when she reached the door, she turned and said "yes I know" and then left the room.

Klaus sat there wondering _'what is upsetting her?'_

He was leaving for the full moon when Caroline asked him "where are you going alone? I said I will go with you too".

Klaus turned towards her and said with irritation "Caroline I am going to full moon not a party"

Caroline walked to him and said while rubbing his arms "yes I know but I have been to full moon before too if you remember. We did have loads of fun during those nights".

Klaus looked at her and then said with frustration "Okay let's go but if you get bit, don't complain to me about it".

Hayley listened to their conversation from his room and felt like crying. And then she punched the bed and fell on it crying. She stopped after a while thinking 'why is she crying on small things? It is just full moon and she does not love him so why is it bothering her that he is spending so much time with her. First with Eve and now with her'.

She then said "go to hell Klaus" and wiped her eyes and went to the bathroom to change her clothes but she couldn't help crying and then cried herself to sleep.

Next morning when she woke up she knew he was there from the sound of his heart beating. And to her shock she realized that he was holding her from behind. She smiled and went back to sleep again.

Klaus opened his eyes and realized that he was holding her. He was removing his arm but then after a second thought he kept it there for a little while and gingerly let his fingers brush over her stomach and then felt the baby kick. He smiled and removed his hand after a sigh. He turned in the opposite direction and went to sleep. Hayley opened her eyes and realized that it was 10 am. She looked around at him and seeing that he was asleep she got out of bed and after changing her clothes, she went down and saw Elijah standing near Katherine. She groaned inwards and then said to Elijah "I am going to bayou. Tell him".

And then she left for the bayou. She spent the whole day in bayou with Jackson and Eve. Jackson knew that there was something bothering her. He was about to comment on it when Eve came and sat next to them and asked her "who is that girl Caroline?"

"His _girlfriend_" Hayley said miserably putting her hand on her stomach and getting up.

Jackson laughed and said "No, I don't think so".

Eve also said "I don't think so either but there is definitely something going on between them".

Hayley desperately wanted them to change the subject so she said "so how are you liking spending one day in Quarter".

"Oh it is so much fun" Eve at once said whereas Jackson just stared at her. But Hayley thanked her luck when Eve went into details about her experience in Rousseau's.

Around afternoon Hayley left the bayou dreading what she might see now. On the way home she got a call from Kaleb wanting to meet her at the compound. As she reached home she went to the study where she knew he would be working.

Hayley entered the study and saw Caroline sitting opposite him. She felt a pang of jealousy and said "Kaleb called, they want to meet today at compound". She then looked at Caroline who had her eyes on his face and hand near his at the top of desk. She said sarcastically "if you can steer yourself from the present company or _you can always change your mind_" and before he could respond she left the room.

She heard her say "what happened to her?"

But his response annoyed her to no bounds "I don't know. So where were we?"

Later that evening as she was zipping her dress up she felt cold fingers on her back. She spun around and saw him standing there. He said "you look really nice".

He pulled up her zip and said "I will be out in a minute".

The drive to the compound for a quiet one. She glanced at him but his attention was focused on the road so she sighed and looked outside.

Finn looked at Klaus with annoyance and said in an undertone to Kaleb "what is _he_ doing here?"

Kaleb said "I don't know but be nice".

Finn and Klaus shook hands stiffly whereas Kaleb gave Hayley a very pleasant smile. Finn said "Hello Andrea Labanoir"

Hayley snapped at him and said "my name is Hayley Marshall".

Finn registered that with a nod of his head. She asked him as they sat down "what do you want from me Finn?"

Finn leaned back and said "you" making Klaus leaned in in anger and hiss "don't even go there Mr. Slater".

Kaleb looked at his brother with exasperation. Finn laughed and said "I didn't know you two are together Mr. Mikalesons".

"Well you know now so watch it" before Klaus could stop himself the words were out making Hayley's heart jump.

Finn stared at Hayley and said "I killed Monique for you".

"I didn't ask you to do that for me …" she snapped and then added "and I told you as long as I am _carrying this child_ I will not go out with you".

Klaus controlled the impulse to look at her and decided to change the topic and said "I have come here to talk to you about you stepping back from this animosity you have with our pack".

Hayley looked at him with exasperation and then her hand went to her stomach when she felt the baby kiss. She looked up and saw Kaleb looking at her with a smile on his face.

Finn said "you want me to stop killing your pack? Is that it?"

"Yes" Klaus said.

Finn was quiet for a minute and then he said "Okay I can do that"

Kaleb looked at his brother with annoyance because he had a feeling what Finn was going to say. He hissed "Finn…" but Finn raised his hand at him to stop him and said "You want me to give up on my revenge for my brother right? So why don't you give up your dream too?"

When Klaus looked at her questioningly he looked at Hayley and said "her".

Hayley gaped at him as she stood up and yelled "what? Are you crazy?"

Klaus stood up in anger. Hayley caught him by his arm as she stood up with him too.

Finn looked at both of them, stood up and said "see, you are not willing to let _her _go and you have known her what nine months and you want me to give up on my revenge on _my brother's death_".

He then walked to Hayley and said "I am realizing that you don't want to be with me so I will step back for right now because you and I are immortals and I don't take a pity love. We will _have our time together_ when this mortal will leave you" and then he held her hand and kissed it and said "just remember, I have eternity to live and I have a lot of patience especially for a beauty like you".

Before Klaus could stop himself he punched Finn on his face and said "don't ever touch her again".

Finn massaged his chin and hissed "I was not expecting that Mr. Mikaelsons but next time take care before raising your hand on me. You have a lot to lose. I don't"

And then he turned and went towards the study.

Klaus looked at Kaleb angrily who said "I am sorry about what happened with Finn, Hayley. I think you should go now. I have a feeling he will come around".

Klaus held her hand and left the compound.

The drive to the home was really quiet one. Hayley looked at him after some quiet moments and said "Klaus…"

Klaus cut her off by yelling at her "_you will never meet Finn Slater again. Do you understand?_"

Hayley got scared at his outburst and then nodded and said "yes"

He got out of the car and stormed inside even before she got out of the car.

She got out of car and followed him upstairs but he was on in his room. She looked at he closed bathroom door and sighed and then changed her clothes in the walking closet. As she was coming out, he bumped into her but brushed past her and went to lie down. Hayley did her pre-bed routine and then got under the covers too. She wanted to touch him, talk to him about what had happened but he was so unapproachable right now that it discouraged her.

Next morning when she woke up, to her disappointment he was gone.

Hayley didn't see him for the next couple of days as he had to go to New York. She spend most of her days in the bayou and in the quarter now that she knew that Finn will not hurt her so she was pretty confident visiting Rousseau's. She realized that she liked spending time with Sophie and Cami for some reason. She was also surprised when she started getting calls from Kol and they would talk for hours. He would make her laugh about telling stories about Klaus. At first she was not interested but then her interest started to peek and she started to enjoy them. She realized that his siblings really loved him and now after knowing him for seven months she knew why they loved him. Rebekah had started dragging her to the malls and forcing her to buy baby clothes. She would pick up cute girly clothes and show them to Hayley who would smile and then put them down saying "I don't want her to be girly girl" and pick up something like green or yellow or red.

Night times were hard. She would go to sleep staring at his empty side of the bed. She was shocked to realize that she was actually looking forward to his return.

Rebekah entered the house and went to his room. Out of habit she knocked the door and then he laughed as she realized that he wouldn't be home. She entered the room and saw her sitting on the bed looking at something. Rebekah jumped on the bed and said "guess what?" and then she picked up the ring that she was staring and said "this is pretty. Did Nik give it to you?"

Hayley felt a flutter in her stomach and she said with a laugh "no silly, this is a family heirloom passed on to me from my parents". Rebekah stared at it for a few seconds and then gave it back to her saying "pretty moon".

She smiled and put the ring back on and said "so what were you saying?"

Rebekah said excitedly "I met a really cute guy in the mall today and he gave me his number and took mine. I think he really liked him and Hayley he is so cute".

She then continued "you would have fallen for him if you had seen if and if you are not so smitten by my brother".

"First of all I am not smitten by your brother" she said causing her to raise her eye brows in amusement and then continued "and secondly you should not fall for everyone you see".

"O come now don't be like Nik. I like him and he likes me. I know the limits. I am going on a date with him too" she said with some irritation.

Hayley looked at the bubbly girl whom she had started to love like a sister and said "when and where?"

"He has not asked me yet but he will. I know he will" Rebekah said lying down on Klaus spot.

Hayley stared at her for a minute and then said "why don't you invite him to our house… wait he is not a vampire right?"

Rebekah laughed at that and said "I don't think so and I am not inviting him here".

Hayley asked her "why?"

Rebekah said "have you not met my brothers?"

Hayley laughed and said "oh come on. I promise I will make Klaus behave. Invite him tomorrow"


	25. Chapter 25 Ninth month

**_A/N: As mentioned before, from chapter 16 onwards each chapter will be one month of Hayley's pregnancy. They will be a little longer than the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy them as much as I am enjoying writing this story._**

**_This chapter is really long. They are really getting out of hand. Just one month and so many events to cover. I don't want to break my original idea of covering month in each chapter so cannot do anything about the length of the chapter lolz. _**

**_On a side note I realize from the comments that a lot of you are liking Finn and Hayley together. I too as I am writing them _****_J_****_ but I just want to say that in terms of her feelings it will be straight forward. I am tired to this complicated relationship/feeling/love triangles stuff they are showing on tv these days. Why cannot there be a one devoted couple who does not feel anything for anyone else except for each other and that is what the story is based on. Klaus and Hayley have only feelings for each other and no one else. _**

**_I have put a scene about her and Finn in the next chapter but that will just be friendly banter. I had already decided to put it there so to give him a closure. I hope you like it. _**

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Klaus came home later that night and went to sleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. When Hayley woke up she sensed him next to her and smiled. She turned towards him and just stared at his face. She then ideally moved her hand on the pillow so that it was near his hand without touching it and closed her eyes.

When she woke up next, he was still lying next to her awake his time. She said "hello stranger" making him smile.

She asked him "how was New York?"

"Hectic" he said and then turned his face towards the ceiling and asked her "any new development here".

Hayley said "well let's see your sister has fallen for someone and she will introduce him to us today".

Klaus looked at her in surprise when she continued "and I have promised her that I will make you behave".

Klaus laughed at that and said "sure you will".

Hayley said with a sigh "sometimes I think you forget that I am a hybrid".

Klaus turned to her and said with a smile "no, love I always remember it but being a hybrid does not make you any different from me. You are still a person inside with emotions, feelings and vulnerability. Being hybrids makes you immortal and good fighter and able to compel me and I think we have covered those basis. We don't need you to fight with me to prove anything and you cannot compel me either and as for immortality that I cannot do anything about that right now".

He then got up making Hayley steaming. She sat up angrily too and said "I hate you".

Klaus got out of bed and smirked at her "careful love. They say that there is a fine line between love and hate _and I think you_ will not want to cross that line.

And then he went to the bathroom and smiled as he felt the pillow hit the closed door.

When he came out of bathroom after changing she was still sitting on the bed. He asked her sarcastically "thinking what will happen if you fall for me?"

"That will never happen" Hayley snapped at him and then she got up and pushed him aside and was entering the bathroom when he held her by arm and said "never say never" and then he touched her stomach gently and said "you look beautiful" and turned and left the room.

Hayley smiled and entered the bathroom whereas Klaus went to his office.  
He and Elijah had to wrap up a case today so they lost track of time.

Katherine came down the stairs and saw Rebekah in a lip locked situation in the foyer. She looked at them and asked "Rebekah don't let your brothers see you in such a situation".

Rebekah stepped back and said rolling her eyes and said "James this is Katherine, a family friend". She then added "let's go in the study".

As she dragged James to the study Katherine looked at them with a smile.

**_Flash back_**

_She looked at Rebekah smiling at the young man near the fragrance counter. She stood there staring at them for a while and then she saw him take out his cell and pressed some buttons on it and as if a light bulb switch on in her head _

_After Rebekah walked away she walked towards the man. When he looked at her with a smiling face Katherine said "that girl you were just talking to, you will call her soon and ask her on a date and will fall for her and then you will rape her on your next date with her and you don't know me. After the rape you will forget about her"._

**_End flash back_**

Rebekah turned around and said "So James, this is my brother's study. He normally does not allow strangers to visit it but I don't know why I just wanted to show this…"

She stopped when he turned her towards him and leaned in to kiss her. Rebekah smiled and kissed him back when she suddenly felt his hand sneak up her skirt. She broke the kiss and said "what are you doing?"

He brushed his fingers against her bare thigh and said "don't you want this?" and then parted her legs with his legs and pushed her against the bookshelf. Rebekah didn't know what happened but she pushed him away with force which somehow made him angry and he said "You bitch" and lunged at her.

A scream erupted from her throat as his lips touched her neck and his hand pulled open her shirt. She kicked him hard in his groins.

James groaned and doubled over with pain. He looked up angrily and took a step towards her. She looked around and picked up the lamp from the desk and hit him hard with it. He stumbled and fell on the ground with a thud. Rebekah stood here in horror as she saw blood seeping out her head and then she started screaming.

Klaus had just reached home after a long day and he was pouring himself a cup of coffee whereas Elijah had gone in his room to change when he heard her screaming. He ran towards the sound.

Klaus barged in and saw the man bleeding to his death. He said in panic as he darted towards him "no, no".

He knelt next to him and checked his pulse which was dropping by the second and then he yelled "Hayley" ignoring Rebekah's hysterical outburst "it was an accident. He attacked me Nik".

Hayley was getting ready for bed when she heard his voice. She knew from the urgency that something terrible has happened so she hurried downstairs.

As she entered the study, she stopped when she saw him cradling the man on the floor and Rebekah standing the corner with her shirt ripped apart. Klaus looked at her and said desperately "heal him".

Hayley didn't need to be told twice and she knelt down holding his hand with difficulty and bit her wrist and put it on his lips. As the blood drops touched his lips he started to heal.

She looked at Klaus who whispered "thanks" and then they both turned to door when they heard Katherine saying "see now was that so difficult!" and to their shock they saw Elijah standing there with his mouth open.

Before Klaus could say anything Hayley mood took over and she changed and whooshed to Katherine and grabbed her by her throat and said "You did that. I know you did that. Get the hell out of here before I kill you".

Elijah said softly noticing the change in her physical form "Katherine you should leave".

Hayley pushed Katherine against the wall and hissed "if you tell _anyone_, I will make it my life mission to kill you _and unlike you I am immortal_ and have eternity to accomplish my mission".

She then turned to Klaus who was holding Rebekah and trying to take her out of shock from what she had witnessed. She walked to him and asked him gently "do you want me to compel her?"

Klaus looked at her and then at Elijah and nodded and stepped aside.

Hayley looked into Rebekah's terrorized eyes and felt a pinch in her heart when she took a step back and with tears in her eyes she said _"forget about what you saw Rebekah. Just remember that he was not hurt too bad"._

Rebekah blinked her eyes and looked at the young man on the ground getting up and said "omg did I kill him?"

"NO, no sweetie he is just hurt, are you okay?" Hayley asked him.

When Rebekah nodded Klaus said "Rebekah go to your room. Everything will be okay".

As she left, James moaned and stood up and looked around in confusion and said "where am i?"

Klaus walked to him and hissed "leave".

James didn't need telling twice and he left.

Hayley looked at Klaus and then she left quietly brushing past a very stunned Elijah.

As she left the room Elijah asked him "you have been hiding something from all of us brother".

Klaus looked at Elijah and said "not now Elijah" and was about to leave the room when Elijah held his arm and said "I want to know everything _tonight Niklaus_" and let him go.

As Klaus entered the room, Hayley hurried towards her and asked him "what is going to happen now?"

Klaus looked at her panic. Seeing her this panicked somehow make him feel steady and he said calmly "first of you, you will discard that thought of running away from you mind right now" he smiled as he realized from the look on her face that he was on right track. He continued "and secondly I have to tell them now and I am sure everything will be okay".

Hayley grabbed his hand and said "Klaus"

He looked into her eyes and said "trust me everything be okay. You trust me right?"

Hayley said with a smile "yes strangely that is the only thing that I can see with certainty about you right now".

Klaus laughed at that and then bushed her cheek gently and said "you can rest and I will be up soon".

After he left he stood in the hallway thinking about the feeling in his stomach which he has been feeling for a while now. Hayley touched her cheek and smiled.

Klaus walked down and looked at Elijah who was standing in the middle of foyer lost in thought. Elijah looked at him and said in an authoritative voice "Now" and then he walked in the study without waiting for a response.

Klaus sighed and entered the study closing it behind him. As Hayley listened to them, ignoring her promise to him, from his room, he told him everything about her. To her relief Elijah listened to Klaus quietly without any interruption until he stopped.

Klaus looked up at his brother trying to gauge what he was thinking.

Elijah stood up and started pacing the room and then said "wow, If I had not seen all with my own eyes, I wouldn't have believed it. But it all make sense now. All those times when I felt like you were hiding stuff from me and her fear from the Slaters. It all makes sense now. I am not happy that you didn't share it with me but I understand why you didn't" he then said "brother I promise that I will keep this secret and take it with me to my grave" making Hayley's heart swell for him.

After a couple of minutes of silence Elijah said "we need to move from this house".

"Yes I have been thinking that too. Katherine and Caroline pulled pretty weird stuff which I was not expecting so I am thinking of moving to the house Jim left for me. OF course my family will move in with me". Klaus said.

In next couple of days Klaus moved to his new house left to him by Jim Barkerly. During that time Elijah didn't let Hayley feel any different which she was very grateful. The day they moved Elijah was called by Mikael to Mystic Falls so he left. It was a huge house with a lots of rooms. Hayley wanted to have her own room but Klaus insisted that she moved in with her. When she asked him "why?"

He was lost for words at first wondering what excuse he should tell her. He knew that he couldn't let her live in a different room as he had realized from the past one month experience that he liked seeing her moving around in his room and waking up next to her.

He said to her "because you are nearing the end of your pregnancy and I don't think it will be exactly a good scenario that you are in labor in your room and I am in my room".

Hayley asked him with annoyance "why cannot you be nice?"

Klaus said with a smile "because love you bring out the best in me" and then he walked out of the room.

Later that day when he entered his room, he saw her sitting there on the bed. She looked at him and snapped "until the baby is born".

Klaus smiled and said "sure" and went to the change his clothes to go to sleep.

After he got under the covers, she got up to change too. She asked him as she saw him lost in thoughts "what are you thinking?"

Klaus looked at her and smiled. He said "about this chase".

Hayley said "You do know that I can sense when you are lying right?"

When he just smiled, she said "hmm" and then she turned her face in the opposite direction and said "I went to the doctor today".

Klaus snapped out of his thoughts and said "you should have told me. I could have come".

Hayley said sarcastically "like the last time?"

He was quiet for a while and then he said "I have apologized to you about that Hayley".

When she didn't say anything he asked "well what did she say?"

Hayley said "I will be full term in two week so baby can come any time after that".

Klaus smiled and said "really!"

Hayley turned towards him and saw the smile and then turned back and said "excited?"

"Of course" Klaus said.

She smiled and closed her eyes. He looked at her back and then got lost in his thoughts wondering about what if she loves Finn. Would he able to deal with it? He had not exactly shown her how much he cared about her. Will he ever be able to? He thought in frustration _'what is the point, she does not love him?' _and then thinking that he went to sleep.

When he woke up next morning she was gone.

Finn was sitting in the sitting room when Kaleb came in and said "Mikaelsons have moved to a new location".

Finn said in a brooding voice "yes I know. They have moved to Barkerly estate. Good for them".

Kaleb asked him "well you look in a bad mood. What happened now?"

Finn said "nothing, I cannot get her out of my mind".

Kaleb sighed and said "you have to forget about her. She is with Klaus now".

Finn said aggressively "yes, I know and that is why I want to forget about her. Every time I look at her I think of them".

He then took out his cell and called a number. Kaleb looked at her questioningly and then smiled as he said "Eve, I want to see you".

Eve said "I cannot today. I have a date in the afternoon".

Finn stood up and said "what?"

Eve said "I have a date. You knew that I am seeing other people too right?"

Finn didn't say anything for a minute and then said "yes" and then put the cell down angrily.

He looked at Kaleb who was listening to their conversation. He snapped at him and said "not a single word" and then he started to leave the room when he stopped and said to Kaleb in an angry tone "find out who she is going out with".

Kaleb said with exasperation "Finn…" but Finn stopped him by saying "find out Kaleb" and left the room.

Kaleb sighed and got up from his chair.

Hayley parked the car and got out with Rebekah at her heels constantly chattering about her day in the mall. Hayley kept on smiling as she walked towards Jackson's hut. They both turned at the sound "what a pleasant sight and so early in the morning I must say".

Hayley smiled when she saw Kaleb and asked him "what are you doing here?"

Kaleb glanced at Rebekah who was eyeing him with interest and said to Hayley "I have come to meet Eve and you?"

Hayley said "Kaleb this is Rebekah, Klaus's sister".

Kaleb said with a smile "yes I remember. We met when she invited me in the house from where you guys have moved".

Hayley said with annoyance "are you keeping tabs on us?"

"Of course, you are wood pack. We have invested interest in you guys". He said with a smile.

"Are you Slater?" Rebekah asked.

Kaleb said with a smile "Yes, my name is Kaleb Slater".

Rebekah looked at Hayley who said with annoyance "he is okay" making him laugh.

They walked to Jackson and Eve.

Kaleb asked Eve "I hear you have a date tonight. You do know that my brother is tossing and turning over that".

Eve laughed and said "and that was the intention!"

Kaleb asked her in surprise tone "what? There is no date".

Eve said with a smile "of course there is but it was to make your brother realize what he really wants".

Kaleb took a deep sigh and then said "who is the poor guy? Finn will kill him".

Eve said "no he wouldn't" and smiled.

Hayley who wanted to ask "if your brother likes Eve then why is he after me?" but she knew that this question will rise many suspicions so she kept her mouth shut and thanked her luck for Finn realizing that there is someone else that he cares more about her.

Kaleb got up and left after a while.

He walked into the compound Finn asked him "so brother what have you found out".

Kaleb sighed and before he could say anything Finn said "careful brother, I can sense lies".

Kaleb said "I was not going to lie. She has a date but she is…"

Finn barked "what?"

Kaleb said "I think she is trying to make you jealous".

Finn was lost for words for a minute and then he said "what?"

Kaleb sat on the chair and said "clearly she has stronger feelings for you then you thought". He then added mischievously "I wonder what she will think of _Hayley_ when she realizes how much you care about her".

Finn stood there for a minute and then stormed to his room. Kaleb smiled with triumph as he saw his brother going upstairs.

It has been a week since they have moved to this new house. Klaus had been really busy with the case load. Rebekah had to go back so she left too. Hayley felt very lonely without her. Her constant jabber were good to keep her mind occupied. Otherwise these days she was always thinking about where she and Klaus were going. They were having a child and they hardly spoke to each other and soon it was full moon night.

Klaus said to Hayley "I am leaving" and then without waiting for her response he left.

He had a bad feeling while driving to the bayou. His first thought was Hayley but he was quite confident that the house was safe with security and all.

He was distracted when he was greeted by Jackson and Eve and when he turned to a wolf and then turned back.

As he was putting on his shirt thinking of returning back, they heard a loud bang and everything became hazy to him. When he opened his eyes, there was screaming and smoke everywhere. He jumped on his feet and then winced and looked down at his ribs. There was a deep gash there and by the look of it, it seemed that there was wolfsbane in it. He looked around and ignoring his pain he picked up an injured person and carried to Jackson's hut who was sitting on the porch holding his head. He asked her "what happened?"

Jackson said "how should I know?" pressing his head.

Klaus, Jackson and Eve and the wolves, injured or not helped each other. By the time they had helped everyone, it was 10 am. He was about to leave when Eve said "you are hurt, let me drive you home and I will give something that will help heal quickly".

She went inside and came back with a small bottle in her hand and said "let's go".

Hayley woke up and saw that he was not in bed. She thought that he had left so after changing her clothes she went down to kitchen to eat something. She was drinking her coffee when she heard voices. She walked upstairs towards their room.

Hayley entered their room and said "Klaus I…"

She stopped when she saw Eve standing there and Klaus with his bare back towards her. She said "sorry" and then left.

Eve looked at Klaus and said "this one will take some time to heal. Wolfsfbane takes longer than normal to heal".

She then gave him the bottle and said "drink this. I will make the sting better".

She then left the room.

Klaus looked at the gash on his torso and the picked up his shirt and pulled it over his head. He then walked out and went called her "Hayley"

When he didn't hear her, he went to the study. She was not there. He stood there for a second and then went to the room where she wanted to stay when they had moved in. he opened the door and said "Hayley?"

Hayley hastily wiped her tears and looked around. He asked her "What were…" and then he saw her wet lashes and asked her "why are you crying?"

She didn't know how but she burst in anger "go to hell Klaus" and turned to leave when he pulled her towards him and asked "what happened?"

Hayley slapped him hard on his face making his expression go murderous and he asked "what is going on? Tell me right now!"

She said angrily "As if you don't know. I am having your child and you are juggling girls as if they are …"

Klaus looked at her in shock and said "what?!"

Hayley snapped at him "Don't play dumb with me. I have seen you with Caroline and Eve" and then she tried to free herself but he wouldn't let her go.

He pulled her closer to him and said "I _told you_ nothing is going on between Eve and me. I am telling you _now_ that nothing is going on between Caroline and me. There was but that was before I knew you were pregnant".

Hayley tried to look away but couldn't. She refused to believe him and said angrily "I don't believe you".

"What do I have to do to make you believe in me?" he asked her in frustration.

When she didn't answer he leaned in as she leaned back and then he kissed her gently on her lips and leaned back. He looked into her confused eyes and said in a whisper "does that make you believe in me?"

Hayley said "Klaus…" but she couldn't finish her sentence as he cupped her face in his hands and was kissing her again but this time Hayley responded with a kiss. He broke the kiss and said with a smile "so this is the reason you have been so jealous of my and Eve's slash Caroline's interaction?" making her flush.

He then held her by her upper arms and scooted her backwards while kissing her until her back hit the door. He pushed the door closed and then scooped her up and carried her to the bed and laid her down. He bend on her and bestowed kisses on her face. Hayley held her face in her hands and kept on kissing him back. Her hands then slid to his chest and then down his torso when he winced. Hayley broke the kiss and looked at him and then gently tried to lift his shirt but he held her hand. She said softly "Klaus let go of my hand please".

Klaus let go of her hand but his eyes didn't leave her face. He saw the shock on her face as she saw the gash on his torso. She pushed him away from her and sat up and asked "what happened?"

Klaus said "there was this bombing after the full moon and ... Well wolfsbane so it is not…" he stopped and asked "what do you think you are doing?" as he saw her bite into her wrist.

She said to him "drink".

Klaus shook his head and said angrily "I told you not to do that"

Hayley took a deep breath and said "Klaus if you don't drink I will not let you touch me ever. I will not let you be with me when the baby is born".

Klaus stood there for a second and said "you cannot do that to me".

"I can and I am. Now drink" She said and then brought her wrist near his mouth.

Klaus looked into her determined eyes and then held her wrist and put his lips on it. He felt the bitter taste of blood but he kept his eyes on her. A couple of drops of blood and then he pushed her hand away. She suddenly smiled and said "see that was not difficult. Now you can touch me and tell me how sweet my blood was and is everyone okay at the bayou".

Klaus nodded and said "yes when I left everyone was fine".

Hayley took a sigh of relief. He smiled and leaned in until her back touched the bed. He felt her stomach on his torso and touched it with one hand while balancing himself on the other and kissed her. Hayley could feel her blood on his lips. She pulled her shirt off and pulled him on the bed next to her. He tugged at her shirt and pulled it off and just stared at her bare stomach and then he bend down and kissed it making Hayley moan and want more. He looked up at her while his fingers brushed her stomach.

He said to her with a smile "first of all your blood is _not sweet_ and _neither are you_ and that is why I have fallen for you. I have had enough with sweet in life".

She smiled and lifted herself up on her elbow and kissed him saying "you know most girls will not like what you said to me"

Klaus said kissing her back "I know but you are not most girl right?"

"No I am not" she said in between their kiss and then took her lips to his ears and said "make love to me".

Klaus smiled and said "are you sure? You are 36 weeks pregnant".

Hayley looked at him impressed and said "I had no idea you knew how far along I am".

"Well love you don't know a lot about me" he said.

She said with a mischievous smile on her face "I intend to and if you dont start making love to me right now I can always go to Finn, he will be willing to do it"

"Over my dead body" Klaus hissed.

"Hmm that will be problem then" Hayley said with a smile.

Klaus said playing with the locks of her hair "Why? You are hybrid you can kill anyone".

She ran her fingers from her chest down until they met his pant buttons saying "because I love you Klaus Mikaelsons".

Klaus asks her moving his hand a t the back of her body and unclasping the hooks of her bra and said "is that so? What a coincidence! I love you too".

She said "then what are you waiting for?" and then she gasped as his lips met the peeks of her breast and played with it. She grabbed his hair and squirmed until his touch. He then grabbed her hands and pinned them over head while starting kissing her from her hands to her armpit and then his lips moved down again and rested on her stomach. Hayley suddenly grabbed her hair and pulled it up and said "you are not repulsed by me right?"

Klaus was so shocked to hear that that he asked "what?"

"I am not exactly a beauty right now" she said touching her stomach.

Klaus just said _"Hayley_" and then he was kissing her so passionately that she forgot what she was thinking and ran her hands on his taunt back and slid his pants down. Klaus pulled her pants down.

Hayley held his hand and said "it is my turn now" and she kissed him on the side of his neck and then the moved the trail of kisses on his lips and stopped right where his gash was and kissed him softly. Klaus couldn't take it anymore he pulled her back down on the bed and while looking into her eyes he took her. She held on to him as he emptied himself in her and whispered "I love you so much".

He lifted himself up on his hand and said "I love you too and I will make you forget about Finn".

She smiled and said "Finn who?"

Klaus said "Exactly" and then he buried his face in her neck. She moaned and said "You do know that you cannot ever kiss Eve like you used to".

"Yes love anything for you" Klaus said sarcastically while kissing her.

She grabbed a lock of his hair and made him look at her and said "I am not joking Klaus. If I ever see you kiss any other woman like that, you and I will have a big issue".

Klaus stared at her for a minute and said "you don't trust me?"

"I trust you but I don't trust the women fawning over you" she said.

Klaus asked with a smile "really? Why do you think that?"

She flushed and said after a moment of hesitation "well you are handsome".

Klaus laughed and said "_that is what I wanted to hear_" and kissed her hard on her lips and laid next to her on the bed holding her in his arms. Hayley said "conceited much" but snuggled against him and ran her fingers ideally on his bare chest.

They laid there quietly until his cell rang. He shifted a bit and bend to pick it from his discarded jean when she brushed her fingers on his bare back. Klaus looked at her with a warning smile as he put the phone on his ear and said "yes"

He then sat up as he heard his father's voice. Hayley gathered herself too because it was apparent from his reaction that it was someone important. Klaus listened to his father as he saw her putting on her clothes.

After putting the cell down, he said "I have to take this but I will be back early today".

"Why early today?" She asked him casually.

Klaus buttoned his pants and walked to her and said "because I have something to look forward to today".

He was about to leave when Hayley pulled him back by holding his arm and touched the place where he had that gash but it was gone. She then said to her in a whisper "remember when you told me to give you my blood when you are dying".

Klaus leaned forwards, kissed her and said "yes but I had a feeling that you wouldn't listen to me".

Hayley smiled and said "aren't you happy about that now?" and kissed him back.

After he left she sat on the bed smiling touching her stomach when she felt the baby kick. She said to herself "just a couple of more weeks".

Later that night when Klaus came home she was already in bed. He walked to her and saw that she was sleeping. He bend down and kissed her forehead which woke her up. She looked at him and smiled. Klaus sat there looking at her. Hayley could see tiredness in his eyes. He said to her "go to sleep. I will be back in a minute". As he was about to get up she pulled him towards her by tugging at his tie and before he knew it she was untying it and then she ripped his shirt apart earning her an amused smile and he said "so that is where you hybrid powers comes in".

She laughed and said "If I had not been pregnant, I would have shown you what I can do" and pulled him next to her and before long they were making love to each other.

Later Klaus held her in his one arm hug. Hayley was smiling and moving her fingers ideally on his bare torso when she felt him shift a bit and then his hand which was rubbing against her bare shoulder slid to her hand, toying with his muscle, and she felt something cold slide on her wrist. She looked at it, smiled and said "about time you returned it"

She turned to look at him when he said "you knew I had it"

"Yes I found it when I was looking for vervain in your drawer. You know you are a thief Mr. Mikaelsons" she said with a laugh making him laugh too. And then she fell on his chest again and they went to sleep.

"Finn" Marcel came to the sitting room and said.

Finn who was really annoyed at something asked him "what is it now?"

Kaleb and Finn looked at him when he said "there was a bombing in the bayou on Crescent wolves…"

Before Marcel could finish his sentence Finn was holding him by his throat and hissed "who did that?"

Marcel tried to free himself and said "I don't know but I am going to find out".

Finn pushed him away and then whooshed out of there.

He walked into the bayou and approached Eve who was sitting on the porch looking at the debris.

He went straight to her and pulled her up and asked "are you okay?"

Eve said in a teary voice "yes I am fine but Oliver, he was badly injured. There was wolfsbane in the bomb and he was not healing so he died a couple of hours ago".

Before he knew it he was kissing her and said "I was scared for you when Marcel told me. I promise I will find out who did this and punish them".

She hugged him and said "thank you for coming".

He looked around at the people who were walking around clearing up the mess. She said into his chest "Klaus was here when it happened and he was badly injured too but he helped a lot of people".

Finn said "hmm".

He then saw Jackson walking towards them. Jackson asked him angrily "what is going on here? We had a peace treaty. Someone is breaking it. There was attack on wolves a couple of months ago and now this".

Finn separated himself from Eve and asked him "when was the last attack?"

Jackson said angrily "It was a couple of moons ago and incidentally Klaus got hurt in that one too and a member of our pack died".

Finn started pacing the ground and then he said "so the attacks started after he came to New Orleans?"

"Who?" Jackson asked

Finn snapped at him "Klaus Mikaelsons"

Jackson asked slowly as if realization hit him "you think that the attacks are because of _him._ Someone wants to kill him?"

Finn said "I don't know. It is a theory".

He left the bayou and went to the compound.

Finn entered the compound and called out Kaleb "Kaleb come down".  
As Kaleb was coming down the stairs he said "I think they are after Klaus Mikaelsons".  
Kaleb asked him "who?"  
Finn said thoughtfully "whoever did the bombing in the bayou".

Kaleb asked him "how did you reach this conclusion?"  
Finn said "something Jackson said" and then he added I am going to see him, you want to come?"

As he turned to leave Kaleb said "I think I should go".

Finn turned towards his brother and said "don't worry. I will not kill you only friend. Just want to reach at the bottom of this issue. Because of him the peace treaty is being broken. First Monique and now this".

Kaleb took a deep breath and followed his brother.

Hayley said as he was kissing her neck "aren't you going to get late?"

Klaus continued bestowing kisses on her neck and said "it is my office. I can go whenever I want to go".  
Hayley smiled and tugged his shirt a little up and said "okay then. I wouldn't stop you". Her fingers travelled up and found his weak spot and then she pulled his shirt off of his head. He tugged at the buttons of her shirt when his cell rang. He looked at her with frustration and said "let it go on voice mail". He continued opening her shirt button when it stopped ringing and then the phone started ringing again. He groaned and said "let me handle that first".  
He saw Kaleb's name on the caller Id and said "it is 9 am Kaleb. Normal people sleep at this time".  
Hayley smiled and started buttoning her shirt again earning a shake of head from Klaus. He pulled her towards her and opened the buttons she had closed and held her close to her. His hand went on her bare stomach and his fingers starting brushing on it.  
Kaleb said "we need to talk to you about something important so we are coming over".  
Klaus suddenly said "No, you are _not coming to my house_. I can come over".  
Kaleb said "we are almost there".  
Klaus asked him "you know where I live now".  
"Of course. Keep your friends close but enemies closer. But with you we will have to define something new". He then added "we will be there in five minutes. I just wanted to give you a heads up" and then he cut him off.  
Klaus looked at Hayley and then said while kissing her on her neck "rain check?"  
She smiled and said I wonder what they want to talk about. Hopefully not about me".  
Klaus said "no, I get the feeling it is something more important". And then he let her go and went to change. When he came out she asked him "so you don't think I am important". Klaus laughed and said "not right now love. It sounds urgent". He was leaving the room when he turned and said "no eavesdropping Hayley".

As he left the room, she looked at him angrily and then decided to listen to their conversation.

Klaus opened the door and stared at Kaleb and Finn. He said to them "you honestly don't think that I will invite you into my house?!"

Kaleb just smiled whereas Finn fumed. Klaus said "let's go to annex".

He then led them to the annex and said "now you can come in".

Hayley sat on the bed with her ears tuned on to their conversation.

Klaus was saying "so what is so urgent that you had to come meet me in person".

Kaleb looked at Finn who was eyeing Klaus and said "Finn thinks that yesterday's bombing in the bayou was because of you".

Klaus at once said angrily "I didn't have anything to do with that".

Kaleb smiled and said "No you misunderstand. We think that someone wants to kill you and your family. There have been two attacks on you in the bayou. You must have thought about that too".

Klaus stared at them and started laughing and said "No, in fact to the contrary belief I don't have any enemies".

Finn chipped in and said "but your father does".

Klaus stared at him and leaned back thinking about this theory.

Hayley started pacing in her room wondering if there was anything substantial in that theory or not. The more she thought about it the more it made sense to her.

Klaus looked at Finn after a while and said "why are you telling me?"

Finn said "because of you, peace treaty is being broken and I don't like it. I want to handle it and without your input we cannot handle it".

Klaus stood up and started pacing the room and then turned to him to say something but then he stopped. Kaleb asked him "what?"

"There is someone I can think of but that cannot be…" Klaus said thoughtfully.

"Who?" Finn stood up and asked him.

Klaus looked at his aggressive face and said "that is something personal if I am right so we will handle it".

Finn stared at him for a while and then said "your pack member who were here a couple of months ago, whom I killed".

Klaus flinched at the memory and said "I have a beef to pick up with you about that too".

Finn smiled and said sarcastically "any time" and then he said "I killed all of them".

Klaus said "no you didn't".

He then said to Finn and Kaleb with finality "if it is him then I will handle it and if not then we will look at some other way".

They both looked at each other and the Finn said "you have one week to handle it. Otherwise I will handle it myself".

And then they both left leaving Klaus lost in thoughts. He went to the main house and as he entered his room he said to her "don't tell anyone about it".

Hayley looked at him innocently and asked "about what?"

Klaus gave her a look and said "really, you think that I don't know that you listen to his conversation?"

Hayley said angrily "I don't listen to every conversation, just crucial ones".

Klaus walked to her and said "Hayley I told you I don't like eavesdropping. If this is going to work then you need to work on this thing" and then he said "I have to go to office. I have meetings till late so will be late".

He left leaving her miserable. Hayley went to the bayou. She had not been there since the bombing. Klaus wouldn't let her go because of obvious reason. She got to know that Oliver had died. She spend the day with Jackson and Eve and then came back home before he got home. By the time Klaus came home, his anger at her has gone and he held her tight while they slept peacefully.

Few more days went by. Elijah had not returned. Klaus and Hayley were happy with each other. He was busy with one of his cases and trying to find Cary but he was nowhere to be found. He had asked Hayley to help him on the case. He would come home late and they would lock themselves in the study and discuss the case till late night and then turn in and go to sleep holding each other after making love to each other or just lie there hands in hands talking about random things – his past and her past, their child.

She felt very happy and relieved when she told him about her mother, father and Jackson. He would hold her during those stories and let her cry without saying anything. Hayley was not expecting him to be so understanding. She had thought that she would feel better if he had said something but not saying anything somehow was more comforting for her.

With each passing day their love for each other was growing like their baby was growing in her, their trust was growing in each other so much so Klaus told her about why Mikael had strong feelings for him. Hayley felt sorry for him but he told her that he truly love his father and he believed that his father loved him too and Hayley hoped that he was right for his sake. She had witnessed Mikael's love for him in peeks when he was visiting but she knew that he needed to show it to Klaus too.

They both had not forgotten about the attack in the bayou and often they thought about it late at night. She itched to call Elijah but he had told her not to so she had not.

One day she couldn't take it anymore. After he went to the office she picked up her cell. After a couple of bells she heard his voice and said "Elijah…"

It has been a week since his talk with Finn and Kaleb and he had not been able to locate Cary and now he was starting to have doubts whether it was Cary or not. He was sitting in his office thinking about who else it could be when the door banged open and Elijah entered the office and said angrily "were you ever going to tell me?"

Klaus sighed and asked him "who told you?"

"Hayley who else" Elijah snapped at him.

Klaus cursed her hybrid hearing and said "Elijah it is just a theory. Nothing is proven. They think the attacks are on me and my family but…".

Elijah said angrily pacing in the room "I don't care if it is a theory or not. I want to know everything that happened since I left".

Klaus filled Elijah in on the bombing and Finn and Kaleb's theory. As he finished talking his office door banged open second time. He looked up with frustration and said "this is a personal office not a …" and then he stopped when he saw Kaleb glaring at him angrily.

He asked him "what do you think you are doing?"

Klaus slowly stood up and said "what happened?"

Kaleb said angrily "You are making alliance with werewolves against us and here we are helping you fight your enemies. Do you have any idea what it would do to the peace of the city we have maintained for almost a century".

Klaus stared at him for a while and then asked him "who said that to you?"

"I have my source Klaus and after everything I have done to protect Hayley and your child you come to our town and raise havoc" he snapped at him and then left angrily.

Klaus stood there shock and lost at what had happened.

He looked at Elijah who was glaring at him. He shook his head and said "I don't know, but I will find out". He wrapped up his things and walked out of office with Elijah.

They walked into Rousseau's after thirty minutes. Klaus stopped in his track when he saw Hayley sitting with Kaleb. He stormed towards her ignoring Elijah's "Niklaus" and hissed "what are you doing here? I thought we agreed that you will not come to French Quarter".

Hayley smiled at him and said "No, _we didn't decide anything_. You decided it for me but now that I know that Finn does not want to hurt me so why not take advantage of that".

Klaus just looked at her angrily and then he saw Kaleb smiling. He snapped at him "what are you smiling about?"

"Nothing. It gives me great contentment when I see someone mouthing off to you" Kaleb said annoyingly and then he got up and left the table.

Klaus said to her "stay here. I will be back".

He followed him outside with Elijah and then stopped when he saw him standing with Caroline. He walked to them and said looking at Caroline "so this is your source of information these days?"

Caroline flushed and said adamantly "I just told him what I found out. Aren't you doing that?"

Before she could say anything else Klaus had grabbed her by her throat and hissed "who told you that?"

Caroline stuttered "Katherine"

Kaleb said in surprise tone "what?"

Klaus let her go and asked her "she is still in town?"

Kaleb asked him "Katherine pierce is in town?"

Klaus didn't answer her and continued to stare holes in Caroline who was massaging her throat and said "yes, she is still in town. Why are you asking? Did she lie to me?"

Klaus snapped at her "of course she lied to you. She is Katherine pierce. When are you ever going to stop trusting her Caroline?"

He then followed his gaze and saw her standing there. Klaus held her by her arm and said "let's go" and then he turned to Kaleb and said "now you know".

Next day Elijah got a call from Mikael asking him to come back for some important case so he left for Mystic Falls. Before he was going Klaus told him not to tell their father about the attack.

Elijah walked into Mikael's office and said "father we have a problem".

Mikael looked at Elijah with heavy heart. His first thought went to his son and asked him "what is it? Is everything okay there?"

"No, someone tried to kill him" he said making Mikael stand up.

He looked at him and asked angrily "who? Slaters?"

Kol was walking towards his office when he heard the outburst. He barged into the room as Elijah said "No, not Slater. Klaus thinks it is Cary".

Mikael said in surprise "why?"

Elijah said "I think he wants to take revenge from you for not avenging his brother's death and what better way to revenge then to hurt one of your loved one".

Kol chipped in "Is Nik okay?"

"Yes he is fine right now. He didn't want me to tell you but I think we need to handle it right now. Hayley is about term and the baby can be in danger if we don't handle it right now" Elijah said looking at him.

Mikael picked up his intercom and said to his secretary "get me and my sons a flight to New Orleans right now".

And then put the intercom down without listening to the other side.


	26. Chapter 26 Tenth month

**_A/N: As mentioned before, from chapter 16 onwards each chapter will be one month of Hayley's pregnancy. They will be a little longer than the previous chapters. I hope you enjoy them as much as I am enjoying writing this story._**

**_So we have come to an end of this fan fiction. No twist in this one. Just plain and simple ending as you all might have guessed by now. I loved writing it and I loved the fact that you guys read it and commented on it. _**

**_Thanks for reading and reviewing. I appreciate all the comments and the time you give to my fan fiction. I will write one more before season 2 starts. Keep your eyes open if you are interested in that. It will be titled "sacrifice" _**

**_Hope you enjoy it._**

* * *

Hayley was going upstairs when the bell rang. She smiled and went to open the door. She looked at Elijah, her smiled widened. It faltered at bit seeing Mikael there too but she fixed it back and said "what a pleasant surprise? Klaus didn't tell me you guy were coming".

She moved aside to let them come in.

Elijah said seriously "he does not know".

Hayley looked at him and then Mikael and said angrily "Elijah, I didn't tell you so that you can worry everyone else".

Klaus was pacing in his room thinking about the case when he remembered something. He walked out of the room and started going down saying "Hayley, you remember Amanda's deposition …" and then he stopped when he saw his father standing in the foyer.

He looked at Elijah angrily and continued coming down. He said "hello father" who nodded at him and said "this is a nice house you got".

Klaus looked at him and said "thank you".

Then he added "Elijah told you?"

Mikael looked at his son for a minute and then said "yes, where is he?"

Klaus said "I don't…"

Mikael cut him off and said in an angry tone "_you have not been able to locate him?_"

Klaus looked at Elijah and said "no, but it might not be him. It might not be about me".

Mikael looked at his son and the girl carrying his granddaughter next to him and said "_It is about you_. It is to hurt me and my family and who better to hurt than you at this time".

He then said before anyone could respond "I want to check in the bayou".

Elijah looked at his father and said "it is late tonight, how about we go tomorrow".

Mikael nodded. Klaus showed them their rooms and then went to his room with Hayley who was pacing there wondering what will happen next.

As he entered the room, she said "what is going to happen? Your father came _for you_ and he looks in a really revengeful mood. I don't want him to kill Cary".

Klaus rubbed his hand at the back of his neck and said "don't worry. I wouldn't either. The most he will be able to do is kick him out of pack which in itself will be a big punishment for him".

Hayley realized that he looked tense so she walked to him and touched his cheek and said softly "he came here for you. He must really love you".

Klaus looked at her, smiled and said "yes I know".

They both laid in their bed staring at the ceiling till very late into the night, each lost in their thoughts about what will happen next day and then Hayley turned towards him and wrapped an arm around his torso and closed her eyes. Klaus held her arm and closed his eyes too.

Next morning he gently detangled himself from her and whispered "keep on sleeping. It is still early. I have to go. Will be back by the evening".

She nodded in her sleep and said "be careful".

Klaus changed his clothes quickly and went to the study to prepare the plea agreement. He was lost in his work when he heard his father's voice "when did you get up?"

Klaus looked at him and said "I had this plea agreement to make so I thought I should finish it before we go on _that killing spree_" making him and Mikael surprise.

"Your sense of humor is improving I see that. Is _it her influence_?" Mikael said walking into the study and sat opposite him.

Klaus looked at his father's attitude with curiosity and then said "may be".

"I like her" Mikael said.

Klaus picked up the papers and was about to put them in the bag when Mikael motioned him to give them to him. He gave them to him and said "good because she is part of the family now".

Mikael gave him a fleeting look but Klaus was not looking at him. He was collecting the rest of the documents. Mikael could see tiredness on his face but there was something else on it too – contentment, he assumed and smiled and then started reading the plea agreement.

He said after a while "this is good. They should take it".

Klaus said with a sigh "I hope so. I don't want to drag them in court" and then he got up and asked him "coffee?"

Mikael nodded so Klaus left the study and went to kitchen to make coffee where he was joined by Elijah and Kol a couple of minute later.

After having their coffee and breakfast they went to bayou. It was still early so people were sleeping. They walked passed their huts and went deeper sensing and smelling him but couldn't find any signs of him. Jackson joined them later and helped them look for Cary but they couldn't find him.

At last after a couple of hours they decided to return.

Klaus went upstairs to change his clothes which had gotten dirty after the bayou trip. He had to go to a meeting in the office.

He was changing his clothes when he got a phone call. He picked it up and said "yes Jackson, have you found anything?"

Jackson said "Klaus we found Cary's body deep in the bayou after you guys left".

Klaus stopped in his track and said "what? Where?"

Jackson said "It was well hidden and near the swamps a couple of miles down from where you returned. There are bite marks on his neck. Must be a vampire".

Klaus said "okay thank you"

After putting his cell down he sprinted down and then left the house ignoring Elijah's call to him. he stopped the car outside compound and went inside and yelled "Finn come outside".

Finn walked out and said with a smirk "don't yell. We are vampire, we have very good hearing. Your yelling is not helping".

Klaus asked him angrily "you killed him?"

Finn said calmly "do you really want to know? Seeing that you are lawyer and all".

Klaus stared at him for a second and then left furiously knowing well that he cannot be knowingly involved in a murder.

He reached his office where Elijah was waiting for him in his office with their father. He stopped when he saw them. Elijah asked him "where were you?"

Klaus said "Cary's body has been found. Jackson called".

Mikael stood and asked "what? Who killed him?"

Klaus looked at him and said "I don't know".

Mikael stared at him and then said "you don't know or you don't want to know because it can put your cases in jeopardy".

Klaus said after a while "both".

He thought he saw a hint of smile on his face but it vanished so he wonder was he imagining it?

Elijah said in a relieved voice after a couple of minutes "okay then, we are done here. Father what are your plans now".

Mikael stood up and walked to the window and gazed outside without saying anything while Klaus and Elijah exchanged looks. He then turned and said "I want to meet Finn Slater and his brother".

Klaus stood up slowly and said "father I don't think…"

Mikael cut him off and said "I didn't ask youk opinion Niklaus. I said I want to meet him. Arrange a meeting with them" and then he left the office without saying anything.

Klaus sighed and picked up the phone said to his secretary "Donna tell the driver to take my father home".

And then he put the cell down.

Klaus called kaleb after a couple of minutes and said "My father wants to meet you and Finn at my place tonight".

Kaleb looked at Finn who was in lip lock with Eve and said "are you sure it is a good idea? Letting two egoistic maniac under one roof?"

Klaus laughed and said "my father is _not an egoistic maniac_ but your brother I am not sure. You control him and I will see what I can do about my father. See you at 8 pm. Annex".

He looked at Elijah after putting the cell down "it is a bad idea".

Elijah said lost in thoughts "yes" and then he said "I am going to meet Sophie. Will be back in a couple of hours".

Klaus smiled at his brother's back and then picked up the phone as it rang and said "I will be right there".

The meeting went longer than he was expecting and by the time he reached home, it was already 7:30 pm. As he entered his room, he saw Kol lying on the bed talking to Hayley. They looked at him as he entered and was heading to the walking closet when Kol asked her "is that what you do with her?"

When he looked at her questioningly Kol said mischievously "alone all day. I don't think you deserve her. Hayley _I _will not treat you like that".

Klaus said "shut up Kol" and went to change his clothes while Hayley and Kol laughed. He came out of bathroom in casual jeans and shirt and then kissed Hayley hurriedly and said to Kol "we are meeting Slaters in annex. Interested?"

Kol jumped up and said "interested? Let's go".

Hayley looked at Klaus who nodded and said "it is okay" and then he left with Kol headed to the Annex.

Mikael and Elijah were already there discussion about their cases when they entered.

They sat there silently when they heard a knock on the glass door. Klaus got up to open it and greeted Finn and Kaleb. Kaleb said to him "seriously! you are never going to invite us to the big house" he pointed to the main house.

"Over my dead body" Klaus said with a smirk.

Finn entered the room and eyed Kol and Elijah and the man and said "that can be arranged".

Kol took a step forward when Elijah held his arm and stopped him. Finn smiled and said "over protective family. You are lucky Mr. Mikaelsons".

Klaus led them to the table where everyone was sitting. HE said to Finn and Kaleb "my father Mikael, leader of Wood pack. My brother Kol and you know Elijah".

As they seated down Mikael said "I want to deal with this issue between Wood pack and Originals. Why is their animosity increasing recently".

Finn looked at him and said insolently "because after 1000 years I am getting bored" making Mikael's face get red.

Kaleb leaned forward and said "Finn careful".

Finn smiled at their reactions and said "because I got an opportunity in the name of Katherine Pierce and I very well couldn't let it go. Previously it was one wolf a year so no one noticed but this year there were a lot so things got out of hand".

Mikael said "I want you to stop doing that. You cannot get your brother back but you are hurting families here. Families with kids, wives, brothers and sisters".

Finn stared at him for a while and then asked "are you concerned about them or your own family?"

Mikael snapped "both and if you even think about touching my family…"

Finn started to laugh and said "your family will be last I promise".

Mikael stood up angrily. Klaus cleared his throat and said "You are willing to kill _my_ child to take revenge of your brother who died 1000 years ago by some ancestor of a family in our pack?"

Elijah and Kaleb exchanged a look and hid their smiles as they both realized what he was trying to do.

Finn stared at him and then started to laugh and say "you are clever Mr. Mikaelsons. Now I know why you are in this business".

Klaus smiled and said "and I am good at that".

Finn stood up and walked towards the window. He could see the main house and then his vampire vision could see the house and then he saw her standing near the window looking toward the annex. Their eyes met and she moved away. He turned towards them and said "okay you got yourself a deal. It is not like I have a time limit to take my revenge. I can always start after your demise. But for now your pack is safe as long as we have peace between our two families".

Mikael stood up angrily but Elijah said "Father. I think it is a good deal".

Mikael turned to him and snapped at him "I know but that does not mean that I have to like it" and then left the annex angrily.

Finn smiled and said "your father is an angry man".

Klaus walked to him and said "yes he is and you have got yourself a deal".

He then extended his hand towards him who after a moment took it and said "I see what my brother likes in you Klaus". Klaus acknowledged his use of his first name with a nod. Finn ten he let his hand go and left the annex with Kaleb following him.

As they left Elijah laughed and said to Klaus "that was a good move Niklaus. Using his affection for Hayley".

Kol said in surprise "what?"

Klaus turned towards him and said casually "Finn fancies Hayley".

Before he could stop himself Kol asked "and she?"

Klaus smiled and said "you tell me?" and then he left the annex and went towards the main house.

When he entered his room, she smiled and said "that was a good move".

Klaus smiled and hugged her and said "lawyer here".

Hayley smiled and said "hmm sneaky _and_ conceited. I like it" and then she kissed him and pushed him on the bed and pulled at his shirt whereas his hands expertly took off her clothes. Their mouth found each other's body and after tormenting each other for a while when she begged him to finish the torment he laughed and gently took her.

Next morning Hayley was coming downstairs when she saw Mikael and Klaus standing in the foyer. She took a couple of steps back and sat down on the first step and listened.

Mikael turned to Klaus and said "you know you can always come home. Your mother misses you".

Klaus looked at his father and said with a smile "yes I know".

Mikael then said "I miss you too".

Klaus smiled and said "I know that. I miss you all too. I promise I will visit after the baby is born. Hayley cannot travel right now and I don't want to leave her alone".

Mikael stared at him for a second and then opened his mouth to say something but couldn't. Klaus looked at his father with thoughtful eyes and said "I know" and then he hugged him and said "I know".

Mikael separated himself from him when they heard Kol saying "father let's leave. We are getting late".

He then looked at them and asked "am I interrupting something".

Klaus said "No. we are done".

She got up and walked downstairs and said to Mikael "can't you guys stay for one more day?"

Mikael said with a smile "I have to go for this business thing but I can send Rebekah back for company, Hayley". He then hugged her and followed Kol and Elijah outside.

Later that day Hayley walked into the Rousseau's and went to the back room where Sophie was busy making the soup. She smiled at him and sat opposite her on a bar stool.

Sophie looked at her and said "you are really growing. Just a couple of weeks left right?" as she put the vegetables in the steaming water.

Hayley smiled touching her stomach and said "that is why I am here"

When Sophie looked at her, she said "the curse will be broken when this baby is born right?"

Sophie said "yes, we have to say that spell when you go into labor. I have to say the spell from the time your labor starts to the baby being born. The birth of the baby combined with the spell will break the curse".

She looked at Hayley who kept staring at her and then after a sigh she said "yes I remember that one too. Are you sure you want to do it?"

Hayley nodded.

She asked her "have you told Klaus?"

Hayley said "no but I will" and then asked her "how are things with Elijah? You miss him?"

Sophie laughed and said "of course I miss him. He came yesterday and now he is gone. May be I can go visit him some day".

Hayley smiled and said "yes you can" and then she got up and left.

As she was leaving the Rousseau's she bumped into Finn who smiled at her.

Hayley asked him with irritation "what are you doing here?"

Finn at once said with a smile on his face "me? Drinking but what are you doing here in this condition?"

"_None of your business_" she said to him angrily and brushed past him and started walking out when he stopped her by calling her "are you happy with him?"

Hayley turned towards him, smiled and said "yes of course".

Finn looked at her for a few seconds and said "Then I will let you go. In this life time you can be his but next life time you will be mine".

Hayley scoffed and said "then you keep on waiting for that life time because I love him and I _will always love_ him" and turned and left him standing there laughing.

When she got home she went to the study and opened the door gently and said "Finn met me today".

He was working on making a plea agreement when she entered the room. He looked up at her and asked her after putting his pen down "what did he want?"

"Why Klaus, you have come a long way. No more jealousy?" Hayley smiled and said to him.

"DO I need to be jealous?" Klaus asked her linking his fingers into each other.

"Well you _never had the need to be jealous but you were jealous_" Hayley sat down and said.

Klaus said with a smile "I didn't know that I had no need to be jealous but now I know".

And then asked her "so what did he want this time?"

Hayley picked up the paper weight and said "what else? Me".

Klaus laughed and said "that guy is really persistent I must say".

Hayley smiled and said "not after today. I told me once and for all".

Klaus leaned forward and asked her "what?"

Hayley looked at him and said "you are fishing for compliments?"

He said "yes" making her laugh and say "that I love you"

Klaus said "good because I love you too". Hayley smiled and sat there quietly.

Klaus looked at her and then he leaned back and asked her "what is it?"

Hayley took a deep breath and said "I want to talk to you about something important".

Klaus nodded and motioned her to sit down.

A week went by from Mikael's trip. Klaus as usual was busy but he had started to stay home more. He would lock himself in the study and work on his cases from there. Sometimes Hayley would give him company. Sometimes she wouldn't. He would get calls from Rebekah, Kol and Esther to keep her occupied.

One day it was quiet late. She was trying to sleep but couldn't because her growing stomach was making it difficult for her to sleep. She turned towards him and saw that he was lost in his work. He looked at her and said "I am going to ask Rebekah to visit next week".

Hayley asked him rubbing her hand on her stomach "good but any particular reason".

Klaus said "it is full moon next Sunday so I don't want you to be alone. What if you go into labor".

Hayley said "hmm. I still have two weeks to go".

Klaus turned the page and said absentmindedly "I know but still you can never be too careful" and then got lost again in his work. After a couple of minutes he looked at her and saw that she was still up and was looking uncomfortable. He asked her "what is it?"

Hayley said with frustration "I cannot sleep with this stomach".

Klaus smiled not taking his eyes off the papers and said "just a couple of more days".

She sat up and then looked at him for a while and then leaned in and put her arm on his shoulder and whispered "make love to me".

Klaus looked at her with surprise and then after a thought he asked "really! Right now?"

Hayley snapped at him "I want this baby out. As much as I love it, I want it out and making love can jump start labor".

Klaus laughed at her frustration and said "love that is for if you are due past your delivery date".

Hayley thought for a moment and then said "if you don't I will not let you …"

Klaus kept his eyes on the file and said "you cannot use that one. You have already used it".

When she fumed in anger he said "love, your body is not ready for the baby to be delivered to please have patience".

Hayley snapped at him "you don't have to carry all this extra weight all day".

Klaus said with a smile "yes, that is true but _you do_ look lovely" and then he said "I'll be…"

Hayley who was fuming at his comment said "what?"

He said "I know this person".

"Who?" Hayley asked him.

HE said pointed at a picture in the file "this one. He was in my class in law school. But how did he get involved in this mess?".

Hayley asked him trying to adjust her position "If he was in your class then how come you don't remember".

Klaus looked at him with amusement and said "_do you_ remember the size of the classes and remember that I don't have a hybrid memory".

She smiled this time and said "so who is he?"

"I have a picture of my graduation in a box in the walking closet. Let me get it" he said and was getting up when she said "I will go. I have to change too".

Klaus looked at her and said "you have already changed".

"I am hot" she snapped.

He said in surprise "it is 30 F love".

Hayley glared at him angry and said "Exactly" and then went to the walking closet.

Klaus smiled and started concentrating on his work when he heard her frustration voice "where is it?"

He said with a smile "in that black box behind my clothes".

Hayley cursed him at the hint of smile in his voice and with difficulty bend down to retrieve the rectangular black box and opened it.

She said "found it" and took out the black wallet and then as she was about to close it, she saw it. She picked up the butterfly shaped clip and stared at it

_Flashback_

_As she made path through the crowd of young men and women, she pushed the hair back from her eyes and then cursed as she realized her clip was not there. She stopped and opened her purse and searched it but she couldn't find it and then she spun around and saw him standing up with his back towards her and as she saw he turned towards him. She quickly turned her back to him so that he couldn't look at her face and started walking away from him_

_End Flashback._

Klaus sat there waiting for her to come out and then got up and went to the walking closet to check what is taking so long. He asked her "Hayley what…" and stopped when he saw her standing there with the picture in her hand.

He took the picture from her hand and said "what are you doing with that?"

"Whose is it?" Hayley asked as if still in daze

And then her gaze fell on something else. She picked up the ring with blue stone in the center and stared at it not listening to him saying.

"It belongs to a girl I met on my first day in law school. We bumped into each other and she dropped it while walking away from me" Klaus said casually taking it from her and staring at it.

Hayley asked him in a whisper "Do you know her?"

Klaus said taking the ring from her hand "No. I didn't see her face"

Hayley asked in whisper "and the ring?"

"Mine, I used to wear it when I was in law school" Klaus said with a smile putting the ring on.

"Why so many question?" Klaus asked her curiously.

Hayley suddenly grabbed his hand. When he looked at her questioningly she said in a panicked voice "my water just broke"

"What?" Klaus asked her in shock tone.

She yelled as a pain wave hit her "MY WATER JUST BROKE"

Klaus took the box from her hand and took her out hurriedly and said "you are not due for another two weeks"

She said through clenched teeth "I know" and squeezed his hand when a pain wave hit her again.

"The contractions are coming too quickly. I don't think…" she stopped and then said "baby will wait any longer"

Klaus picked her up and took her downstairs and after settling her down in the car, he called Dr. Sandy's office and told the receptionist "My wife's water broke, we are on the way".

She held his hand and said "call her".

Klaus said with frustration "Hayley we don't have time".

She said in between shoots of pain "you promised me remember. We have to do that right now".

Klaus looked at her with hesitation and said "are you sure?"

"Yes I am" she said.

He dialed her number. When she said in a sleepy voice "Klaus it is one in the morning…"

He cut her off and said "Hayley is in labor. Come to the hospital right now".

He looked at Hayley who was in pain and was clutching the seat hard.

They reached the hospital. He carried her inside. The doctor was luckily on call so they took her to a room. She checked her and said "she is in active labor".

As they were preparing her for the delivery Sophie arrived. She went to her and said "it is about time" and then she stood by her head and said "as soon as you start pushing I will do the spell".

The nurse said "you cannot be here. Only the immediate family".

Hayley said as the pain subsided "she is family. My sister in law".

The nurse nodded and left. Hayley looked at Klaus and hissed "you stay on this side of the bed. Do you understand?"

HE smiled and said "sure love".

The doctor came in and told her to push. Hayley grabbed for his hand and started pushing. Sophie put her hand on her forehead started reciting the spell softly. Dr. Sandra looked at them in confusion. Klaus said "it is an old family prayers". She smiled and continued her job.

After a couple of minutes she looked at Klaus and said "done. I will sit out and do the other thing which will be completed when the baby is born".

As soon as she left Klaus looked at Hayley after one particular exhausting push and said "Hayley will you marry me?"

"Are you crazy? Do you know what you are asking me?" she took the ice chips that the nurse offered her.

Klaus said with a smile "Yes I know. Remember I told you that we will cross that bridge when the time comes. The time has come"

_"__Now?!"_ she yelled at him

"What better time to ask you? I know you cannot _run away right now_" Klaus said with a smile.

She closed her open mouth as the doctor told her to push. She squeezed his hand while pushing and said while pushing "you know what I was and we are not sure if that has worked or not"

He said "yes I know love. I am sure you have but even if it has not worked, I don't care. The only thing I know about you is that you are a very stubborn girl who has decided that she will never ever listen to anyone particularly me but I still love you"

Hayley slapped his hand away from his and fell down on the pillow with frustration. She then said "about that clip…"

She propped herself up again by holding his hand as the doctor told her to push again. Klaus said while she was pushing "that means nothing to me. I will throw it away if it bothers you…" and then he said with a flinch "gently love, _you are breaking my hand_"

Hayley hissed at him while pushing and then slumbered back as the doctor said "one more push and the head will be out. She said to him in an exhausted voice "no, don't throw it away"

"Why?" Klaus asked her.

She lifted herself up and started to push again and said in a whisper "because it is mine".

Klaus stared at her as the room filled with a baby's cries and the doctor said "congratulations you have a healthy baby boy"

"What?" Klaus looked at her still in shock at this new revelation. He looked at Hayley who was on the bed with her eyes closed. As if on cue she opened them and asked the doctor "can I hold him?"

As the nurse put the baby on her breast, he walked to her and said "what do you mean that is yours?" he then looked at his baby and said "he is so cute and _you lied to me about him being a girl_"

"Yes I did" Hayley looked at him and said proudly. She then said "that is what you get for missing that ultrasound appointment"

He looked at her for a few seconds and then the nurse took the baby from her saying "let me give him a quick rinse". As she took the baby to the sink in the room he asked her "so about that clip?"

Hayley smiled at him and said "I was the girl that bumped into you, whose purse you were giving when someone called you and you turned to talk to him and then you looked for her when you picked up that clip from the ground"

"It was you?" Klaus said in a surprised tone and then he said "so Sophie was right. Us meeting and getting together is fate"

"Hmm" she said.

He looked at her and said "so will you marry me"

"Klaus I …" she started reluctantly

"I know who you are and even it didn't work I don't care. Will you marry me?" Klaus asked her.

"I don't think it is a good idea…" Hayley said.

"Damn it Hayley. Why do you have to be so stubborn? Can't you just stop thinking about future and focus on present. I am asking you to marry _me now_ and you are thinking about consequences" he snapped and said in a loud and frustrating voice

Hayley looked into his passion filled eyes and anxious face and as she saw him open his mouth she said "yes"

"What?" Klaus asked in shock tone.

"I said yes" and then she smiled broadly.

Klaus cupped her face and kissed her hard on the lips and said "thanks god. If you had said no I would have kept on pestering you until you had said yes"

She laughed and said "really. Then maybe I should let you do that. I take back my yes"

Klaus said with a smile "well you cannot now. What is said is said".

She asked him some moments later "where is my ring?"

"You didn't exactly give me any warning to pick up the ring" he said.

When she kept on staring at him, he said "it is at home. I will bring it tomorrow when I get the car seat and some things for you and the baby".

He leaned in and kissed her.

Dr. Sandy said "Double congratulations to both of you. Hayley you have gotten two stiches which is pretty normal during delivery. I will leave you to rest. Will check on you later today and if you need anything ring the bell. One of the nurses will come and help you"

After she left the nurse brought the baby to her and gave him to her and said "you need to nurse him now"

She said "how?"

"Just put him against your breast and let him latch on to you, you will automatically know what to do" the nurse smiled at her and said.

Hayley looked at Klaus while unhooking her bra. He rolled his eyes and said "really!"

When she continued to stare at him, he took a step forward and said adamantly "NO and that is for lying to me about the sex of the baby"

The nurse smiled at their exchange. He stood there and watched her as she put the baby to her breast and he began to suck on it.

Hayley felt a strange sensation she felt him start to drink. She looked up at the nurse who smiled and said "See I told you" and then turned and left the room.

Klaus sat down next to her wrapping his arm around her touching the baby's hand on her breast and said "have you thought about a name"

"Yes but you tell first" She said with a smile as she felt his fingers brushing her naked breast.

"The name I have in mind is for a girl as you so kindly told me that we are having a girl" he said "and I don't think he will appreciate it if we give him a girl's name"

Hayley laughed and said "sorry I couldn't help it. You just made me really mad when you didn't show up for that ultrasound and then I decided to play along"

"You are not forgiven. You will have to pay for that" he said in a whisper as removed the locks of her hair and moved his lips on her neck. He smiled as she gasped and asked in a whisper while continuing what he was doing "so the name?"

Hayley said with a moan "Brian Mikaelsons"

"I like it" Klaus said as he finally kissed her on her neck making her turn her face towards him and kiss him hard on his lips and then whispered "I think it worked".

Hayley looked at him excitedly "you think so?"

"Yes, you didn't heal remember" Klaus said with a smile. He then kissed her again.

When they parted Klaus took out his cell and dialed a number while keeping an eye on her who was looking at their son, Brian. He heard his sleepy annoyed voice "Niklaus do you know what time is it?

Klaus said with a smile "Too early to wake up Uncle Elijah"

He laughed when he heard his excited voice "what? The baby is already born"

"Yes and he is perfectly healthy. Why don't you fly over and see him for yourself" Klaus said touching his tiny feet.

"He? But you said…" Elijah asked him in a confused tone.

"Yes, all Hayley" Klaus said as he saw the nurse giving Hayley nursing tips.

He smiled at the heartfelt laughter that escaped his brother's throat "good girl. I will be there first thing in the morning with everyone. Give her and him our love". And then he disconnected the call.

"Klaus why did you keep that clip?" Hayley asked him

Klaus stared at her thinking _'why he had kept the clip and why he had taken it out thousands of times and stared at it thinking about that girl whose face he couldn't see but something had attracted him to her and he didn't know what but now he did. It was fate"_. He smiled and said to her "Perhaps because fate was telling us that we are meant to be"

Next morning she was buttoning her shirt and smiling when he took over from behind and after buttoning her shirt, he held her left hand and slipped a ring into it and whispered "I went home to get it along with the car seat".

**_Flashback_**

_Hayley looked at him and said "I need to talk to you about something important"._

_He motioned her to sit down. _

_"__Klaus, Sophie told me ages ago that it can be done. I can become a simple werewolf again" she said to him. _

_"__What? How?" Klaus asked her._

_Hayley said "it was one of my mother's spell and the only time to do it with an act of nature involving me. This child's birth will help me break that curse Klaus". _

_Klaus looked at her and then shook his head and said "No. I don't want you to do it" _

_"__I want to do it, I cannot imagine my life without my child. I have lost too much. I have seen my younger brother die before my eyes. I cannot go through that again. I just cannot" she said to him. _

_"__Hayley" Klaus said with exasperation. _

_"__Klaus I will do it whether you agree with me or not. You know I will but I will appreciate it if you stand by me when I am doing it" Hayley said adamantly. _

_He stared at her for a while and then said "okay"_

**_End flashback. _**

He then kissed her on her neck and said "are you ready to take him home?"

"Yes I am" she said to him holding a swaddled Brain in her arms.

"How do you feel?" he asked her holding her hands and checking her out from head to too.

"Great, being human again feels great" she said with a smile.

"Well you are not a human, you are a werewolf whom I love very much" Klaus said pulling her towards him and kissing her gently on her lips.

On the way to home she said "we had not even prepared the nursery. I am just glad we had few things for the baby especially the car seat. They wouldn't have let us take him if we didn't have that".

Klaus looked on either side while crossing the stop sign and said "that is not difficult. These days you can buy anything in one shopping trip".

She sighed and asked him "when is your family coming?"

"My family?" he looked at her and asked her.

She smiled and said "our family".

He said "they should be here by 12".

HE stopped the car and took out car seat and they walked into their house. As he opened the door they were greeted by a shout. Hayley was engulfed by Rebekah, Esther and Kol at the same time. She looked at Klaus who was smiling and shrugging. He put the car seat gently on the couch in the foyer. Esther separated herself from Hayley gently and walked to the car seat and looked at the sleeping baby. She smiled at him and asked "what is his name?"

Klaus walked to Hayley and pulled her in one arm hug and said "Brain Mikaelson".

She looked at them with a smile. Klaus cleared his throat as everyone went to see the baby and said "I have an announcement to make".

When they looked at them Klaus said "I asked Hayley to marry me and she has accepted that".

Rebekah screamed so loud that the baby got startled and opened his eyes and started to cry. Every one chided her by saying "Rebekah!"

Esther hastily took him out of the car seat and picked him up. He stopped crying as soon as his head touched her shoulder. She looked at everyone else who were congratulating Klaus and Hayley and smiled. Mikael walked to Esther and put his hand on the baby when she gently transferred him to Mikael and went to hug Hayley. As Esther was hugging Hayley, Klaus looked at his father who was patting the baby's back gently and was smiling. Their eyes met just for a second and they smiled at each other.

**_The end. _**


End file.
